Meant To Be
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: To flee an arranged marriage, Hiccup fakes his death and leaves Berk with Toothless. Time passes and he joins the raids as Drake Riddari. In desperation, daughters are offered to win his favor but all rejected except one who is saved from being abused. After being marked a traitor, for Hiccup to be happy he has to prove he's innocent by stopping the raids. HiccupXOC pairing!
1. I'm What

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

One: I'm What

[Normal POV]

"I'M WHAT?!" bellowed a seventeen-year-old male with auburn hair and emerald green eyes after hearing what his father had said. All the teenager could do was stand there in shock trying to process what he had been told while breathing heavily. He was so confused. The teen male closed his eyes trying to remember how and why everything had changed.

 **-Flashback-**

 _[Hiccup's POV]_

 _My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and I live on the island of Berk with my father, Stoick the Vast Haddock who also happens to be Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe that lives here with us. My mother was taken by a dragon when I was about a year old, and I don't have any siblings. My life has been anything but easy since I'm the village screw up. My name, Hiccup, means runt of the litter. Also, parents believe a hideous name will scare off Gnomes and Trolls. I've never seen any so it must be true. I've gotten bullied most of my life; I'd say since I was eight by a few of the villagers that I grew up with. I tried to tell my Dad, but I guess he's too busy to listen to my problems because he's running the village and keeping it safe from the dragon raids we suffer._

 _It happens every few nights where dragons will come in packs of thirty or more and cause trouble by stealing livestock, fish, or setting the houses on fire. According to my Dad, it's a war between our species that has been going on since Vikings first sailed to the islands of the Archipelago. Besides Berk, there are other islands out there with a village full of Vikings and lead by a Chief or Chieftess, sometimes both. Northwest of Berk is Murderous Island, home of the Murderous Tribe and run by a man called Madguts Axall. Also in the Northwest lies Visithug Isle, home to the Visithug Tribe which is run by Colby Haugen. East of Berk there is an island called Peaceable Country, and the Peaceable Tribe reside there under the rule of Thurmond Hagebak. Also, there was Shivering Shores Isle. I wasn't sure what the Tribe name there was, Dad never told me but I knew the chief was called Einar Erickson._

 _There isn't much to the Northeast of Berk except Uglithug Island, land of the Uglithug Tribe have Gunnar Falk as their chief. Another island in that direction is Bashem Isle; chief Elvar Amundsen resides over the Bashem Oiks Tribe. Southeast holds the islands of Meathead, Outcast, and Berserk. The Meathead Tribe is run by Mogadon Vollan. The Outcasts are lead by a man who goes uses the name, Alvin Holgerson. Finally, the Berserkers have Oswald Landvik. Moving Southwest of Berk has Hysteria and Bog-Burglar Islands. Hysteric Tribe falls under Norbert Knutson's rule. The Bog-Burglar's have Chieftess Bertha Boggs as their leader._

 _Not every chief or chieftess has an Heir, though, and some don't have lovers either. I guess it's not a bad thing, most of the reason a ruler marries is to produce an Heir to take their place if they should die or retire from the position. The life of an Heir is supposed to mean everyone respects you, that's not the case with me. I'm my father's biggest disappointment because I'm not Viking enough for him, I'm referred to as the worst Viking in history and that I'm many things but a dragon killer isn't one of them. To keep me out of trouble during raids, my father sticks me with Gobber, the village blacksmith. I've been working for him in the forge since I was maybe ten years old and Gobber has taught me everything he knows about blacksmithing._

 _Gobber and I are close; he's been like a father to me for as long as I can remember. I've never told him how the village treats me, but he knows when I need cheering up and does what he can to make me laugh. There is a group of people I've grown up with; Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and Astrid Hofferson. Snotlout is my cousin; his mom is my father's sister. Astrid and I are older than the others by a year, and I'm older than Astrid by a few months but my birthday comes every four years. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut are the ones who mainly pick on me. Astrid minds herself and stays quiet. Fishlegs doesn't give me a hard time but he doesn't help me either, I guess I don't hold that against him._

 _I'm seventeen now, and something happened during the last raid. I was supposed to stay in the forge and help Gobber keep up on the weapons to be fixed, sharpened, or replaced but I didn't. When the fabled Night Fury made it's appearance, I took my chance. The Night Fury is the most feared dragon to Vikings because it's black as night and you never know where it is until it strikes. I shot it down with my bola launcher that I invented, and then I ticked off a Monstrous Nightmare and got scolded by my father where he told me to go back to the house, and he'd clean up my mess again. None of the villagers believed me when I said I shot down a Night Fury but I was going to prove it to them._

 _I made it to the forest and followed the path that the dragon would have fallen. It wasn't dead but wounded, I had the chance to kill it and I couldn't. Seeing this dragon's eyes, I saw fear and helplessness. I saw myself and couldn't kill it because I knew how it felt to be afraid and alone with no one to help. So, I did something that went against every Tribe in the Archipelago; I let the dragon go and instead of it killing, it let me go. We had a mutual understanding for one another. When I got back home, my Dad announced that he put me in dragon training with the other teens and I dreaded it. Of course, I didn't have a choice._

 _Over the weeks in training, I was also sneaking into the forest to see Toothless, the Night Fury I shot down. I was bringing him fish and helping recover while I learned more about him. I named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth, and we had bonded. Everything I learned with Toothless helped me succeed in dragon training, and that was amazing for a short time, now everything believed I was some prodigy who could subdue dragons without hurting them. In only a month, I had become someone my village was happy to see and greeted me with smiles, handshakes, and gathering around in training to watch me in action. I had dreams of moments like these, and yet, I found myself hating it all because they didn't know the truth of why I was so good._

 _I had everyone's praise, and acceptance, even the teens who bullied me, wanted to be my friend. Astrid wasn't too happy; I'm sure that she's jealous that I am doing better than her. After training sessions, I made away to the woods to meet up with Toothless, and at night before dinner, he and I would go flying together. I can't even explain how awesome it was to be in the sky. Toothless was completely healed and could leave whenever he wanted, but he chose to stay in the cove below Raven Point and wait around for me all day. Toothless is my best friend, and I loved having him in my life, things were perfect for me. I wish I could tell everyone the truth, show them that dragons weren't bad just misunderstood but it would break my father's heart, he was finally proud of me because I was the Viking son he always wanted me to be._

 _Not to mention, I would be put to death for befriending a dragon. It was against Viking law, and it was also something never done before. The rumor about Night Furies was that they never let their victims live, yet, Toothless let me live, and we were friends. Dragons were incredible creatures and something else I knew that my father would kill for; the location of the dragon's nest. Toothless and I found it on one of our flights by accident, we know the cause of the raids. Unfortunately, Toothless and I don't know how to handle it, and I can't tell anyone without blowing the secret about Toothless. I was at a loss of what to do and have been thinking about it while walking around town._

" _Lad, there you are!" Gobber called as I snapped from my thoughts and looked over at him._

" _Hey, Gobber, what's up?" I asked._

" _Yer father has been lookin' for ya, said if I saw yew to have ya meet him at the hall," Gobber stated._

" _I guess I'll go there now then," I sighed as I turned and headed for the Great Hall to find my father and see why he was looking for me. I reached the hall in fifteen minutes and looked up at the place where the village usually gathered for meals, celebrations, and if bad enough, hid out during a severe storm. 'Here goes,' I thought as I pushed the doors open with only a little trouble. I wasn't the burliest of men in my village, of any Viking for that matter. I was born early according to Gobber and growing up I've always been well, a toothpick. Despite my appearance, I do have some muscle from working in the forge the past seven years, and you couldn't see it because I was still lean-figured._

" _Hiccup!" I heard my father shout as I looked to see him standing at the center table where the fire was burning in the middle and keeping the hall warm and lit along with some torches around the walls. There were some rectangular tables and benches too; this was where everyone sat around to eat, talk, or drink. "Where have you been?"_

" _Just wandering around, Dad, sorry. Gobber said you were looking for me?" I responded curiously. It wasn't often that my father wanted to see me, started happening when I got good in dragon training. Whoever did best would get to kill their first dragon in the kill ring in front of the entire village._

 _My father smiled wide and put his arm around me with a firm pat that made me cough a bit. My dad was a burly man, four hundred pounds standing at almost seven feet tall while I was close to one hundred and ten pounds, maybe less and stood at five foot seven inches. "Well, you're here now. Come, son, I have big news that I can't wait to announce to everyone at dinner," he led me over to the table and sat me down._

" _So, what's the news?" I questioned looking up at him._

" _You will find out when everyone else does. Big things are going to happen for you soon, and I just know you're gonna love it," Stoick beamed. I wasn't sure if I was going to like this at all, what could be so big that he couldn't tell me first? Still, my father seemed happy, so I'd let him enjoy this, whatever it was._

 _(Dinner Time)_

 _I had to admit that as the time passed leading up to this moment, I was getting more nervous. My father wanted me in the hall so early because I was known for missing dinner and he wanted me to be here so I wouldn't miss the announcement that was going to be big regarding me. Everyone was in the hall now and sitting down with their food; I sat at the main table quietly with a cup of water just waiting. I wish I could be flying Toothless now; it's the only time I felt like things were right because it was peaceful and I was free._

" _Alright Hooligans, settle down now. I have a few announcements before we dine," Stoick stood and raised his hands to quiet the Tribe down. Everyone stopped talking and looked to the chief and waited for him to make his announcements. Stoick faced me now and smiled, "Stand with me son," I got up from my seat and stood next to him quietly. "Earlier, I met with the council to discuss who would be the recruit that won the honor of killing their first dragon before the entire village," my father started, and somehow I was figuring out where this was going. "And now I'm surprised and proud to announce that the honor has been bestowed upon my only son, Hiccup!"_

 _The room burst into applause as I forced a smile but inside I was screaming. "Yes, yes. That event will take place in a few weeks," Stoick laughed. Gods, I wanted to get out of here. I didn't want the honor; I couldn't kill dragons. I wouldn't. "Quiet down, there is much more to be said," he said and the room silenced again, "As everyone also knows, Hiccup is about to turn eighteen in five months, and you all know what that means..." Okay, what was my Dad getting at? I was turning eighteen, big deal. My birthday never meant anything to anyone before, why did it now? "It's time for my son to take his rightful place in the Tribe."_

 _I blinked. Rightful place in the Tribe? I didn't understand. My father put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a slight squeeze, "Dad, I-I don't understand what's going on,"_

" _You're all grown up, and I couldn't be prouder. Since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided to make you chief," Stoick told me as my eyes widened. M-My father was making the chief of the Tribe? I hadn't had any training, and something about this seemed off to me. An Heir had certain requirements to meet before they became a chief or chieftess, there was no way I had met them all. Up until a month ago, I was the worst Viking around. Now I'd won the honor to kill a dragon, and I was being made the chief._

" _Y-You want me to be chief?" I asked._

" _Of course I do, Hiccup. You've come a long way in so little time, my boy, well, a young man now. You're almost eighteen, and I can train you for being a chief in no time, you've got what it takes to lead the village son. There's just one thing that has to happen," Stoick beams brightly and that nervous feeling from before returned._

 _'Gods, tell me it isn't having to kill that dragon in the ring,' I prayed to any God listening. "O-Okay? What...is it?" I asked while getting my cup of water; I needed a drink after all this._

 _Stoick patted my back a few times with a hearty laugh and then Gobber as well a few others began to chuckle as I lifted the cup to my lips calmly, then took a long sip. "For you to become chief, Hiccup, you have to get married!" As soon as the words 'get married' left his mouth, I lowered the cup and spat out the water with wide eyes while taking a few steps away from him._

" _I HAVE TO WHAT?!" I asked in shock. For me to become chief I had to get married?! I didn't have another reaction for it, what else could I do besides yell what I did? Of course, at my outburst, the room had gone to silence as if they were surprised I didn't know. How was I supposed to know I had to get married to be chief?!_

 _"Settle down laddie," Gobber told me with a hand on my shoulder while I was coughing since a little of the water went down my throat and caused me to choke on it. "Take it easy now,"_

 _As I was able to catch my breath finally, "I just got told I won the honor to kill a dragon, get made chief, and have to get married in a matter of six minutes,"_

 _"Eh, he's got a point," Gobber shrugged looking at Stoick now._

 _"Sorry son, I was just so excited to tell you all the big changes coming your way. In a month, you'll become a real Viking my boy, as you face the Monstrous Nightmare and slay the beast in front of everyone," my father tells me as I forced a nervous smile, Gods, I couldn't do it. There was no way I could kill a dragon, not after seeing and knowing the truth. "Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you the best part!" he adds as I look at him, "You're already engaged! I arranged the whole thing and finalized it last week. Isn't that great!?" he announces proudly and my eyes widened._

 **-End Flashback-**

[Hiccup's POV]

"I'M WHAT?!" I bellowed out. I wasn't sure if I should be angry or happy but I knew I was confused. My father set me up for an arranged marriage? I was already engaged?! All I could do was stand there in utter shock of what I'd just been told by my father. I began breathing heavily trying to process everything. My head throbbed, and vision went blurry while getting light headed and stumbling slightly. I heard someone ask if I was okay but I couldn't make out who asked. Finally, everything around me faded out, and it went black.


	2. Get Away

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Two: Get Away

[Normal POV]

Stoick was so proud of Hiccup and how well he did in dragon training over the course of just a month. In fact, it shocked everyone to know that 'Berk's worst Viking' excelled in a place they never expected him to. Hiccup had always been a different child, Stoick constantly told people that he was just like his mother with the adventurous, curious, kind personality. The first day of dragon training, Hiccup couldn't handle a Gronckle and almost got blasted if it weren't for Gobber altering the path just above Hiccup's head. Next class, Astrid Hofferson took the reigns of scolding Hiccup to figure out which side he was on after Hiccup had been asking Gobber about Night Furies. However, things began to change with Hiccup pushing a Hideous Zippleback into its cage without touching it or using a weapon. All Hiccup did was order it back, and it did as it was told, leaving the students and Gobber in shock.

It continued to get weirder as each class, Hiccup did something new to push back a dragon or distract it so it wouldn't attack the others. Hiccup made a Deadly Nadder collapse to the ground, he got a Gronckle to roll on its side in a paralyzed state, and he got a Terrible Terror into its pen by using a shield to reflect the sunlight onto the ground and letting the dragon chase it around. Nobody understood how Hiccup managed to figure these things out because they never saw him practicing, he would show up for training then take off to Thor only knew where until dinner. At first, just the other teens in his class were all over him wondering how he did it. Soon after, villagers began to flock to him as well to try and get answers. Hiccup never said a word except that sometimes you have to try different things.

Hiccup began getting referred to as ' _dragon conqueror_ ' or ' _dragonborn_ ' because of what he could do. Hiccup could make a dragon do whatever he wanted without touching it or at least that's what it appeared to be. Stoick saw how good Hiccup was doing and hope resurfaced that Hiccup would turn out to be like him. Stoick began to feel like he shouldn't have sheltered Hiccup so much and let him out during the raids. Granted that Hiccup wasn't attacking the dragons in training as the other students were, but Hiccup was able to handle himself in a way that no one had ever seen before. Hiccup went from loser to celebrity in very little time as Stoick made the decision that Hiccup would make an excellent chief with a little training but the rules said that he would have to take a wife first and Stoick knew Hiccup was in the shy department with girls.

Taking matters into his hands, Stoick sent the word out to the other tribes for eligible women. Many replied, and Stoick picked the girl he thought would be best for his son and proceeded to start the marriage contract. Stoick's joy only grew after the council met and discussed which student placed first, it was Hiccup, and that's when Stoick chose to tell Hiccup tonight about all the great things that would be happening over the next five months until he turned eighteen. However, things didn't go as planned because Hiccup fell unconscious after being told by his father that he was engaged to be married. As soon as Gobber saw Hiccup hyperventilate and stumble back, he moved behind Hiccup to catch him and make sure he didn't whack his head hard on the stone floor.

"Hiccup!" Stoick said as he took a knee beside Hiccup's unconscious form after Gobber laid him down slowly. "Son?" he tried again. Gothi, the village elder, and healer pushed her way through to check over the young Heir. After a few minutes, she stepped back and pulled out a notebook from her side pouch, then made a few symbols and handed it to Gobber for translation.

"Gothi says that he will dine-" Gobber began as Gothi whacked him with her staff, "Oh! Fine. Hiccup will be fine, and he passed out due to being overwashed?" Another blow to his head, "Whelmed. Overwhelmed," he corrected.

"Should I not have told him everything at once?" Stoick asked.

"It's a lot to take in, Stoick. Placing first in dragon trainin', you're gonna make him chief, but he has to get married, then you announce he's engaged," Gobber mentioned. "He's only seventeen, my friend,"

"I guess I should have broken it up a bit," Stoick sighed as Gothi placed a damp rag on Hiccup's forehead. Fifteen minutes passed before Hiccup began to shift and groan, everyone fell quiet while Hiccup began to opening his eyes and try to focus on things around him.

"Oh, good, you're awake son," Stoick breathed a sigh of relief as Hiccup tried to sit up and Gobber helped him out.

"Gave yer old man a scare when yew blacked out," Gobber chuckled a bit, and Fishlegs handed Hiccup a cup of water.

"I blacked out?" Hiccup asked, and Stoick nodded to him.

"Gothi said you got overwhelmed with all the news tonight," Stoick informed as Hiccup arched a brow at him. What news? "Why doesn't he remember?" he asked looking at Gothi.

"Remember what?" Hiccup forced himself to stand up now and take a minute to balance.

"That you placed first in dragon training and your dad is going to make you chief after you get married?" Snotlout mentioned as Hiccup blinked a few times and then everything came forward, he remembered what happened before he blacked out and it was due to the news he got last, that his father arranged a marriage for him and he was engaged.

"Hiccup, you all right lad?" Gobber asked him.

"Yeah, I'm all right," Hiccup nodded then looked at his father, "Dad, why an arranged marriage? Those haven't been used in ages," he asked.

"I'm not sure if you want that answer in mixed company," Stoick replied.

"Just tell me. I don't care who knows; I want to know why." Hiccup stated.

"Well, son, you're seventeen years old and have no experience with women so I thought it might be easier if I handled everything for you," Stoick admitted as Hiccup's eyes widened and then he facepalmed with a heavy sigh while shaking his head. His father set up an arranged marriage because he didn't think Hiccup could pick a bride for himself?

"So you have no faith that I could pick a suitable wife for myself?" Hiccup inquired.

"No! No, of course not, Hiccup. I have all the faith in the world that you could, but at the time, you were busy with training. I-I thought you would appreciate not having to worry about all that marital contract nonsense," Stoick insisted quickly.

"That's cool, Dad, but you know I would have appreciated at least being in the loop about it. I mean, come on. All in ten minutes I learn that I have to kill a dragon next month, you want to make me chief, I have to get married to become chief, and you went ahead without me knowing to find a woman to be my future wife," Hiccup informed.

"I'm sorry son. You're right, I should have talked to you about it first," Stoick replied.

"It's fine, just explain that and call it off for now so I can have a say in the choosing of who I marry," Hiccup told him. Stoick's face fell now, and Hiccup caught it, "What is it?"

"Th-There's going to be a problem with that, Hiccup. I, um, can't," Stoick said breaking eye contact with Hiccup and casting his eyes downward.

"What do you mean you can't, Dad?" Hiccup questioned more firmly.

"You're under contract, Hiccup. I can't break the contract in place, that's what...an arranged marriage is. Once it's signed by both sides, then it's set it stone unless one of the two betrothed to wed passes away or is unfaithful before the ceremony," Stoick looked at Hiccup to see him drop his arms from his chest.

"You're telling that I have to marry this girl then?" Hiccup was getting slightly irritated now. Not only did he not get a say in bride but even now he was under contract to marry the girl his father chose for him? Stoick nodded to Hiccup, confirming the question Hiccup asked. "Fine. Since I how I didn't get a choice in the matter, can you at least tell me who she is, where she's from, a name perhaps?"

"I also can't tell you any of that, son," Stoick said as Hiccup's brow twitched.

"You set me up under contract to get married to someone you can't even tell me about!" Hiccup's eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's law, lad," Gobber told him as Hiccup looked over to his mentor. "Arranged marriages are old, yes, but many still use them. And they also come with a set of laws to abide. You can't know anything about your soon to be wife until the wedding day. You can't know her name, her whereabouts, etc. All you can know is that she meets all the requirements for being married to an Heir who is to be chief,"

"Let me get this straight, Dad. You did all this because you didn't think I could do it myself. You left me out of it, and now I'm stuck in a contract I can't get out of. On top of all that, because this was arranged and finalized, I can know nothing about her until the day we get married?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, that's right, Hiccup," Stoick replied slowly.

"How is that remotely fair to me!?" Hiccup yelled now.

"Hiccup, please try to understand..." Stoick tried seeing how worked up it was making Hiccup to know everything.

"Understand? All I get out of this is that you didn't find me capable of finding a woman just because I've never had a girlfriend. What I see is that you picked someone who I have to spend the rest of my life with and hope to Odin we get along because I have no say in it. I'm now engaged to a woman that I have never met and under contract to marry when I turn eighteen!" Hiccup said.

"Don't get upset, lad. Yer betrothed isn't allowed to know anything about you either," Gobber tried to cheer him up, but Hiccup wasn't having it tonight.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? It doesn't. And you know something else? What sucks the most about this is that my father wants me to be chief and lead the Tribe, but he won't let me make decisions about my future because he doesn't believe I can." Hiccup stated while turning from them, "What makes me upset is the fact he didn't trust me and went behind my back," he sighed now. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Just one thing," Stoick murmured as Hiccup stayed still, "The wedding isn't when you turn eighteen, Hiccup. It's...in two months," Hiccup gave a half-chuckle as he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets while walking towards the hall doors. "Hiccup, please don't walk out. I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?!"

Hiccup paused only a moment, "Just...leave me alone right now; I need to clear my head. Don't wait up for me," And with that, Hiccup was walked out of the Great Hall silently. Stoick sighed lowering his head while Gobber only shook his.

"I told you it was a bad idea to do it without tellin' 'im," Gobber reminded.

"I was just trying to make it easier on him, Gobber," Stoick retorted.

"Hiccup said he wouldn't have minded if you had included him in it, gave him some say. Now for the next two months, he has to wonder who you picked for him to spend the rest of _his_ life with. How do you think that makes him feel? To know you chose who he has to marry because you didn't think he could do it himself since he's never had a girlfriend. The lad it right, Stoick, how can you expect him to be chief and make decisions for the entire tribe when you didn't believe he could make decisions about his life?" Gobber sighed.

"I'm his father, it's my job to help him through life," Stoick countered.

Gobber shook his head again. "No, Stoick. It's yer job to raise him from boy to man, to teach him how to take care of himself. You need to remember that yer not always going to be around, my friend. How is he going to learn if you do everything for him? Regardless, Hiccup has shown in only a few short weeks that he is capable of handling himself. We thought for years that he would never be able to do what he does, and look at him now, about to be named a real Viking after his final exam," Stoick closed his eyes as Gobber put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not what you want to hear, chief, but Hiccup is not the little boy who needs to be rescued, he's almost eighteen. It's time to accept that your son is all grown up and let him live his life,"

"Should we go after him? It's getting late, and he's out there by himself," Fishlegs asked.

"I think it best if we leave him be as he asked us to so he can clear his head. The lad will be fine," Gobber told the teenagers.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup didn't know what to do after leaving the Great Hall, so he went to the cove to see Toothless and calm down before returning. Hiccup couldn't believe what his father had done, setting him for an arranged marriage to someone he couldn't know about until the wedding day while standing in the hall getting married?! Hiccup told Toothless all about it; his friend was able to reply with disapproving looks or growls.

"I don't know what to do, Toothless," Hiccup sighed. Toothless nudged his arm and warbled gently, then got up and motioned to the sky. "You mean run away?" Toothless nods, "As tempting as it sounds, they would never stop looking for me," he looked down. "Only way I'm getting out of this is if I'm dead," he added. Toothless rubbed against him again with a purr as he put his paw on Hiccup's chest and scratched the fabric slightly before knocking him over, grabbing his arm and then motioning to the sky with a flap of his wings. Hiccup didn't understand at first, but then it made sense.

Toothless was trying to tell him that they could fake his death and run away, make everyone think that Toothless killed Hiccup then carrying him off. Hiccup rubbed the top of his head and then pondered the idea more, it could work. Hiccup was seventeen; he didn't want to get married or be chief right now. Gods knew he couldn't kill a dragon in the ring in a few weeks. What choice did that leave him? "You know, Toothless, you're right. We could pull it off with a little work; it's gotta look believable," Hiccup smiled a little. This was going to hurt his father because Hiccup's mother was taken and killed by a dragon, and now Hiccup was planning to make it look like he was murdered by one. However, this was the only way he could get away and be free.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Three: I'm Sorry

Hiccup stayed out all night with Toothless; he ended up falling asleep against his friend around 9:30 pm then Toothless wrapped Hiccup in his wings to keep him warm. Stoick began to panic at 11 when Hiccup still hadn't returned to the village. Gobber told Stoick to calm down and let the lad be because it had been a long day and Hiccup needed time to relax and take everything in without everyone being all over him about winning the honor, getting married, and becoming chief. Stoick didn't like knowing Hiccup still wasn't back, but he couldn't disagree with Gobber either, Hiccup wasn't too happy when he walked out earlier. Stoick went to bed, and the village was quiet the rest of the night, that was until there was a dragon raid at 5 am and Stoick couldn't find Hiccup.

Toothless woke Hiccup up when the attack started, and Hiccup rushed back to the village through the forest after telling Toothless he would be back later, and they'd work on the plan. Until that took place, Hiccup still had a role to play and help the Tribe. As the sun was beginning to rise, Hiccup reached the forest edge and hid out in the darkness watching it all happen. Though he placed first in training, he had not been allowed in a raid so how did he stop twenty dragons all at once? With something Toothless taught him during one of their flights.

"Gobber! Have ya seen Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"I'm sure he's okay, Stoick! Handle the raid; then we'll go lookin' for the lad!" Gobber yelled at him. Stoick knew he was right; they would never find Hiccup in all this confusion.

"Look!" someone shouted as Stoick looked around.

"It's Hiccup!" and this time the person who yelled pointed as Stoick was able to see Hiccup standing the cliff side. Before Stoick could ask why he was out in the open, Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and took in a deep breath, then let out something that sounded like a deep screech roar and it was loud. No one understood what he was doing but what they did notice was the dragons had stopped what they were doing and then they roared back and took to the sky, flying out of sight.

With the sun up and raid over, the Vikings of the Hooligan Tribe made their way to group together as Hiccup came down the cliff side to meet them while Stoick and Gobber were coming right to the front. "Hiccup, thank Thor you're all right," Stoick panted a little. "What was all that?"

"It was me trying something different. And I'm still mad at you, Dad. Now if you don't mind, I've been up all night, and I want to go to sleep," he added with his arms crossed over his chest and walking through them to get to his house.

"Well, let's start cleaning up," Gobber told everyone, and they began to break off and start their regular day. "Give him time, Stoick. It's not going to be easy for him just to accept that he's getting married in two months to someone he can't meet until they stand in the hall together and say 'I Do.'" Gobber patted his friend's back a few times before hobbling off to the forge. Stoick sighed, once again, Gobber was right.

(A Month Later)

The day had come. Hiccup's final exam in dragon training where he had to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the village. For Hiccup, this was the day he was going to die or make everyone believe he did. It took the entire month from that night Hiccup stopped the raid to plan this, and it was not easy but thanks to Toothless, it would be possible.

Hiccup used days to make it look like he was training for the test, and then nights were spent working with Toothless and a few other dragons to make today go off without a problem. Hiccup had to play out that day for the dragons and show them how it had to go, with Toothless's help, they understood how it needed to happen, and Hiccup promised to set them all free. Things would start with Hiccup and the Nightmare in the ring while the other dragons were locked up in their pens and Hiccup knew which dragons would be where because he had been working with them in the dead of night. The Nightmare and Hiccup would give the Vikings a show.

However, just as Hiccup is supposed to slay the dragon, Toothless will blast his way in. With the confusion, the other dragons will be able to get out. The Zippleback would cause an explosion, and the smoke would be the cover for the dragons to _kill_ Hiccup. When the smoke cleared, the Vikings would see Hiccup laying motionless on the ground covered in claw and burn marks, and it would appear that Hiccup was wounded severely from a crimson colored paint that Hiccup will put on himself where claw marks were. Finally, the Toothless would roar out and grab Hiccup's arm with his claws then fly out of the ring with the other dragons right behind. When Hiccup was far enough away, he would get on Toothless's back that would be it. His Tribe would think he's dead and he would be free to live his life.

Hiccup made sure to pack clothes and a little food, he couldn't take a lot of it, or his father would notice things were missing. This was it, no going back. If it failed, he risked the dragons, and he would end up married in a month. Nothing could go wrong. The test was starting in fifteen minutes; he was ready. Hiccup stood at the ring entrance while his father was giving a speech about how proud he was of his son and it pained Hiccup to hear because everything they knew was a lie. Hiccup swore that he would find a way to show everyone the truth about dragons, but for him to do that, he needed to get away to figure it out.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," Gobber said from behind.

"Hey, Gobber?..." Hiccup began as the blacksmith smiled to him, "I know it was you who convinced my Dad to let me in training. I want to thank you for everything. Teaching me blacksmithing, making me laugh, never judging me, always believing in me, and being a father when I wasn't good enough to be his, " Not letting Gobber answer, Hiccup made his way into the ring while the gate shut tightly. Gobber didn't understand where all that came from and suddenly, he felt nervous. Hiccup grabbed a shield then pulled his dagger from his belt and took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said firmly as the lever was pulled and the Nightmare rushed out.

The enraged dragon climbed the ring cage and fired off a few blasts, then set its sights on Hiccup and lowered to the floor while it neared him slowly with a menacing growl. Hiccup looked at it and then gave the first signal by snapping his fingers that held the shield. The Nightmare understood the command as it snapped at him, but Hiccup blocked it. The dragon bit the shield and threw it to the other side of the ring while Hiccup backed up then the Nightmare used its tail to force Hiccup into the wall where his dagger slid away. Now Hiccup was defenseless; he coughed a few times from the force. It did hurt, but he had to make it believable. The Tribe watched as Hiccup took a stance.

"All right big boy," Hiccup panted a bit as he charged at the Nightmare and jumped on his face while holding the horns. "Do it," he whispered to the dragon as suddenly the Vikings saw the dragon thrashing around to get Hiccup off and then finally, it slammed him into the wall hard.

"Hiccup?!" Stoick stood from his seat with worry. However, they heard a noise and saw the dragon's head being pushed away from the wall. After a moment or two, they realized that Hiccup was using brute strength to push the dragon back while he got his feet on the wall and stared down at the Nightmare before pushing off the wall and dragging the Nightmare's horns to the ground as it laid there breathing heavily looking weakened. Hiccup grabbed an ax from the weapons board and approached the Nightmare to kill it. Everyone held their breaths; this was it! Hiccup brought the ax up and then it happened.

A loud roar was heard, and everyone's attention was brought to the Night Fury flying at the cage, it blasted it and dove into the hole. "Night Fury..." a few whispered, a dragon never seen during the day was in the ring and snarling at Hiccup. As if that confusion wasn't enough, the Nightmare had recovered and blasted the cages holding the Nadder, Gronckle, and Zippleback which allowed them out and now Hiccup was surrounded.

"Hiccup, hang on! We'll get ya out," Stoick called to him as he moved from his seat and others went with him. The Nadder shot spines at the gate to keep it locked in place while Gobber tried to lift it but it wasn't budging.

 _'Guess it's time to do this,'_ Hiccup thought as he looked at Toothless and raised the ax to let the sun catch it, this was the signal for the dragons to start attacking him or making it look that way. Stoick reached the gate and tried to lift it and had no luck as fear was taking over that his son was stuck in the ring with five dragons, one of which never let its victims live. The Gronckle shot a blast at Hiccup as he jumped back only to be head-butted by the Nadder and he caught his footing so he wouldn't lose balance.

"Stoick, he can't handle them himself!" Gobber panicked.

Hiccup knew they could get the gate open with enough force; he needed to wrap this up because if they got that gate open, then the dragons were in trouble. Toothless snarled at Hiccup and fired a blast at him, Hiccup used the ax to deflect it but in that his dragon pounced on him and grabbed the ax handle with his teeth and pulled it from Hiccup's grasp.

"Son!" Stoick called out. Toothless had Hiccup's arms pinned down while the Gronckle, Nightmare, and Nadder enclosed to block Hiccup.

"It's okay, Toothless. Keep to the plan, it's almost over," Hiccup whispered to his friend while trying to make it look like he was struggling, Toothless tightened his grip causing Hiccup's arm to get cut as he ripped himself free and got up slow. Hiccup cringed as he looked at his bleeding arm now. The Nadder raised it's tail and fired three spines at Hiccup; one ripped through his side as he gasped out holding his side since that was bleeding as well. Toothless used a smaller blast and hit Hiccup in the shoulder, burning his tunic sleeve and arm slightly. The Gronckle charged and hit him in the stomach which sent Hiccup into the ring wall hard; Hiccup coughed up a little blood.

Hiccup heard a snap as he glanced over to the gate where his father and Gobber were using weapons to pry it open, it was working because the spines the Nadder shot were coming loose. Toothless gave a slight roar to the other dragons and they back up, Hiccup guessed that Toothless was worried for him and telling the others to lighten up. Originally, Hiccup wasn't supposed to get hurt, but these weren't life-threatening injuries, and they added to the realism of being attacked by five dragons.

"We're coming lad! Just hang on," Gobber yelled. Hiccup looked at Toothless, and the dragon understood, so he used his tail to throw Hiccup into the center of the ring as the Zippleback began filling it with gas, Hiccup started coughing hard as the dragons neared him with deadly snarls and fangs bore.

"I lost sight of him!" Fishlegs announced. No one could see anything, it was quiet except for the dragons, and then there were growls, snarls, and yells of pain. Out of nowhere, the gas was sparked, and the ring lit up with a massive explosion. Everyone froze in fear as it was silent. None of them saw, but Toothless had his wings around Hiccup when the explosion went off so he wouldn't get killed. There was nothing but smoke now as the dragons finished off their part which was the destroy a little more of the clothing and give small burns from their fire to make it look like Hiccup was in the blast.

Hiccup kept his eyes closed and laid there as still as he could manage when the smoke began to clear, he knew they saw him when he heard gasps.

"Someone get in there!"

"Is he dead?"

"Look at all those wounds,"

"Forget the injuries; there's no way he could have survived that explosion,"

"No, Gods, no. Don't let it be true...Hiccup! Hiccup, please answer me!?" Stoick yelled to him. Hiccup didn't move; he just laid there. Toothless roared to the other dragons as the lifted up and escaped through the hole that Toothless made when he came in. Stoick grabbed the gate bars and pulled upwards hard as the spines released, and the gate lifted, Stoick rushed in only to have a blast shot at his feet to make him stay back. Stoick looked at Hiccup for any signs of life but only saw the damage. Hiccup's face was cut up; there were burn, teeth, and claw marks on the clothing, some burns even seared the skin. On top of that, Hiccup's arm and side were bleeding badly. Toothless grabbed Hiccup's arm with his front paw and then launched into the sky with Hiccup's seemingly lifeless body. "No! Bring him back! Bring my son back please!"

There was nothing but grief in the chief's voice as he watched helplessly while Hiccup was carried off. "No. No, this isn't happening..." Stoick shook his head. "Prepare the ships, we'll follow them!" the chief ordered quickly.

"Have you lost your mind, Stoick? We'll never catch them with the ships. We were too late," Spitelout Jorgenson told his chief.

"I won't hear it! Hiccup could still be alive, and just uncon-" Stoick began, but Spitelout grabbed Stoick's shoulders firmly.

"Stoick! He's gone!" Spitelout yelled making Stoick freeze as the determination in his eyes faded to sadness, "Look around you," the man told his chief while motioning to the blood, burn, and claw marks on the ground where Hiccup's body had been only moments before, "Hiccup is gone, chief. There's no way he survived a full attack by five dragons, then an explosion that big. I'm sorry, Stoick," Spitelout lowered his head and released his friend's arms.

For once in Stoick's life, he couldn't hold back the emotions he felt. First, his wife was carried off alive, then killed later. Now this, his only son being killed right in front of him and he was powerless to stop both events. Stoick took one step and kicked something, he picked it up and saw it to be Hiccup's dagger which sat in a small pool of blood on the ground. Unable to do anything else, Stoick hit his knees as tears formed in his green eyes. "HICCUP!" he yelled out in anguish. Gobber dropped to a knee beside Stoick as he put a hand on Stoick's shoulder and bowed his head as well. A deep sadness fell over the village as the reality set in that Hiccup was dead.

(Nightfall)

After being grabbed by Toothless, Hiccup remained looking unconscious until they were out of sight then turned around to land at the cove and get his bag with clothes and food. Hiccup had heard his father yell out for him and knew the plan had worked, everyone on Berk thought he was murdered by dragons. Hiccup knew it wasn't safe to fly during the day, so they were hunkering down in the cove until it got dark and then Toothless and he were leaving for good. Once reaching the cove, Hiccup treated his wounds then got something to eat. For Hiccup it was an apple and bread, Toothless just had fish. Hours later, night had come at last as Hiccup rounded up his stuff and got on Toothless's back. The two of them took to the sky silently.

Going over Berk under cover of dark, Hiccup couldn't help but look down and see the ceremony being held on the beach. Hiccup saw his father and Gobber at the edge where the water met sand watching a ship burn at sea. Hiccup assumed it was a tradition since he was the Heir and he looked closer to see Gobber trying to comfort his father. "Let's go bud," Hiccup patted Toothless's neck as the dragon whipped around and headed Northeast, Hiccup looked back only once to see Berk getting farther away, "I'm sorry," his whispered before looking ahead. This was the start of a new life, one he would forge for himself.


	4. A Lingering Thought

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Four: A Lingering Thought

{Hiccup's POV}

I stood before the mirror in my room, fully dressed in my armor and ready to go with my mask tucked under my arm. I sighed slowly, preparing to leave for another raid. It started two years ago when I had just turned nineteen, me interfering with the attacks on islands in the Archipelago. I didn't have much choice if I wanted them and the dragons to live, but this work made me number one hated person to every Viking island that suffered a dragon raid. Of course, none of them know who I am. To them, I'm Drake Riddari, the masked dragon rider on a Night Fury who is leading the raids. It was the only way I could protect the two sides from one another. I was doing this every few nights, joining in on an attack to try and stop the fighting. Until I found a way to break the control it had on them or defeat the dragon responsible for the raids, all I could do was try to keep the fighting to a minimal.

Toothless was beside me like always. I find myself thinking back; I couldn't believe how much time had passed from the day I made my former tribe think I was mercilessly killed by five dragons and then carried off. I've been on my own with Toothless, my best and only friend in the world ever since. I was now living on an island I called Dragons Edge, and it was perfect for us. Technically, Toothless and I had traveled outside of the Archipelago walls but we were only a full days travel from Berk, less time to Peaceable Country, Bashem and Uglithug which were islands that Toothless and me either passed over of flew close to in the middle of the night after leaving Berk. Just south of us was the Shivering Shores and farther than that was Meathead, Outcast, and Berserk. The other islands were Southwest or East of us, those were a full day or more.

Dragons Edge is incredible and inhabitable for both Toothless and me to live. The island is covered with dense forests and has many cliffs while surrounded by rather shallow lagoons. Together, Toothless and I built our home here because we knew we'd be safe from Viking's finding us since according to what I learned from Dad, they never leave the Archipelago only Johann and the other traders do. The biggest flaw in my whole plan three years ago is that I didn't think of how I was going to survive without necessary supplies that I couldn't grab quickly to make an escape. I'm not proud of it, but I managed to get what I needed by taking Toothless to places where we wouldn't be recognized.

I hid Toothless in the woods while I went into towns or markets to steal tools, fabrics, seeds to plant and grow food. After a year had passed, Toothless and I had everything we needed to live comfortably. A large home with several rooms that had different purposes, fields for growing vegetables and another for herbs, both of those were located behind the house where there was a stream and sunlight unless a storm came through. I had a weapons shed and forge too. I still went into towns to get other things only this time I was able to trade for them rather than steal, so that felt good. Any other foods I needed, I would hunt for them.

Due to my blacksmith training from Gobber, I was able to create a lot of things for myself and for trading purposes. One of the first things I did was make some armor when I went into markets and if anyone asked where I was from, I would just say I'm a traveler making my way from place to place on ships that had room for an extra. It was never the case, I always had Toothless but it kept the suspicions down about a teenager who shows up out of nowhere with no ship. When I first left Berk, I only wore dark brown pants, boots, and a green tunic with a wide belt around my waist. After getting settled on Dragons Edge, I began dressing in a short red long sleeve shirt, dark gray pants, and black boots. My armor started out as a medium brown colored piece that I wore over my shirt and it covered my chest and back. I had shoulder guards and arm braces, all of it was made from thick leather and padding.

My whole first year since escaping Berk to avoid living the future my Dad wanted for me was nothing short of incredible. I loved it, but then something changed. I was on one of my usual scouting trips to the nest of dragons, it was a volcanic island filled with dragons that were under the control of a much larger dragon. The dragons only raid because the big one makes them bring it back food. I've been trying to find a way to defeat this thing and have had no luck, it's just to big for one ex-Viking and Night Fury to take on alone. At the same time, I couldn't exactly go around telling people I needed help without endangering Toothless or myself since everyone in the Archipelago thought I was dead. If I came back suddenly as a dragon rider. Toothless and I would both be put to death without a second thought.

Right, back to what changed after the first year. The only way to get to this island is to go over Bashem, Uglithug, and Berk. For these scouting missions, I had created a spiked mask to wear over my head. It covered everything but my eyes, and near the mouth was a leather piece to let me breathe easier. Odin forbid it, but if I ever got spotted flying Toothless at least they wouldn't recognize my face. I had left early morning from Dragons Edge with Toothless, we flew above the clouds during the day and reached the nest. After checking a few things and taking some time to rest, Toothless and I began making our way back home. Unfortunately, I didn't anticipate a raid while flying over Berk. I didn't think it would hurt just to take a look and see how everyone was doing a year later after my _death_. Toothless set down on a spot that overlooked the village but kept us hidden from sight and out of the raid. I pulled out my spyglass and peered around to see so many familiar faces.

Gobber, the teens I grew up with, villagers I used to see on a daily basis, and of course, my father. I don't know how long I stayed in that spot watching everything; I couldn't seem to look away. Toothless nudged my arm, and I snapped out of it. I apologized to him, then got on his back as we took to the sky going over Berk. That's when it happened.

 **-Flashback-**

" _Stoick, get outta there!" Gobber's voice reached my ears, and I couldn't help but have Toothless stop so I could see what was going on. My dad as well Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were directly in a path to get blasted by a Zippleback and shot by spines from a Nadder and they had no weapons or shields to defend themselves. I had to do something, or they were going to get killed. I knew I might regret this later on but right now, I didn't have a choice._

 _I patted Toothless's neck, and he hovered lower, and someone yelled the inevitable, "NIGHT FURY!" I rolled my eyes, and that's when everyone saw me on his back, of course, they didn't know it was me._

" _There's...a person on it's back..."_

" _He's riding a dragon,"_

 _I didn't have time for this. Toothless landed on a high roof top as I cupped my hands over the leather part of my mask and gave off a loud, screech-like roar. The two dragons about to attack my dad and former friends stopped quickly and flew off. Without wasting time, I grabbed Inferno, my greatest invention yet, and ignited the blade after it extended from the handle. I hooked a chain to the metal loop at the other end and began whirling it around over my head as it gave a distinct whistling sound._

" _Take us up, bud," I told Toothless as he responded with a snort but launched into the sky as the dragons lifted off the ground or houses and stayed around me in a hover. "It's time to return my friends," I commanded after grasping Inferno's handle tightly, the dragons roared in reply as I pointed Northeast and shockingly, the dragons obeyed. I prepared to leave as well._

" _Why did you help us?" Fishlegs asked quickly, and I got a little lower to the ground now._

" _I was helping the dragons," I retorted._

" _Why do you let them raid us!?" Astrid snapped now, "You're riding a Night Fury, it's the most dangerous dragon around! All of them are!" she mentioned._

" _I let my dragons do as they please, I merely stay close by to make sure they don't get hurt or killed," I replied._

" _Your dragons? You mean to say that you control them?" Gobber questioned making his way forward now._

" _I just said that I let them do what they want and step in to keep them from getting harmed or killed. But I suppose if you'd like to word it that way, then yes, I control them," I answered tonelessly._

" _What are you, some dragon master!?" Astrid retorted angrily._

" _Dragon master? Now that's a new one, " I chuckled darkly, "However, I prefer to go by Drake Riddari, the dragon rider," I gave a wink and salute, "See you soon. Let's go bud!" I called as Toothless roared and took to the sky with a back flip loop before we were out of sight._

 **-End Flashback-**

I opened my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror again. Man, if people saw me now, three years later, I doubt they would recognize me. I'm twenty-one years old and stand at six foot one inch. I've gained a lean figure and stronger build. However my hair only grew a bit, messier and unkempt now. My hair was still auburn colored and my eyes remained their emerald green. Not to mention, I had this stupid scar on my chin, something I've had since I was a baby. Those are my three features that anyone on Berk would see and know who I was in a heartbeat. My armor has been remade several times due to growing, seems to have slowed since I turned twenty. Currently, I wore dark gray pants with a black long sleeve shirt and black leather boots as normal clothes.

Wearing the armor, I blended in with Toothless easily. There were two sets of armor I wore; the first was light padding in medium gray color. This armor covered my chest, stomach, and back, from my shoulders to the middle of my upper arm, my sides, and down the outside of my legs. Heavier armor I wore was a black piece that went over my shoulders and reached to upper chest; it even covered my neck a little. Toothless has an upgrade too; I made him a black leather saddle so it would be more comfortable for both of us while flying.

Toothless nudged at me, "Hm? Yeah, I know Toothless. Let's get going," I said calmly while slipping the helmet on and then getting on Toothless's back. "Onward to Berk, bud," With that, Toothless launched into the slowly darkening sky heading Southwest towards Berk.

(Berk; Early Morning Hours)

I reached Berk and waited in the cove for the raid to start. Over the last two years since that first time, I'd been doing this. Showing up before raids started and then hovering around to keep the dragons from hurting Vikings, and Vikings from beating dragons. I knew when attacks occurred, I knew for the most part which islands would get hit hard and on what night. I was only one person, I couldn't stop every attack and I couldn't be in two places at once. Another thing I did was free dragons that got captured. Raids usually started around 4 am and ended as the sun began to rise at 6:30-7 am. As I mentioned before, every Viking in the Archipelago hates me because they think I'm causing their raids.

Toothless looked up at the sky and alerted me; the strike was beginning. I got on Toothless's back as we went around the island and made it look like we came in when the rest of the dragons. I took a deep breath hovering over the village, _'Here we go,'_ I thought.

{Normal POV}

Another raid upon the Hairy Hooligan Tribe living on Berk led by the dragon rider, Drake Riddari. Two years now, this man riding a Night Fury came at least twice a week to watch over the raids and step in if need be. The Hooligans learned that this dragon rider came to all the islands of the Archipelago with the dragons and let them do as they please. The worst part is that no one could bring him down, the dragon was too fast and hard for them to see at night. Every time Stoick saw the Night Fury, it enraged him, and he thought about Hiccup. The raids would last up to three hours, sometimes less, and then the rider would round them up and disperse them in different directions.

Since that day that Hiccup had been killed and taken away, nothing was right for Stoick. The old chief would move about the village slow, still doing his job but there was no emotion to him. That wasn't to say he was heartless, but everyone knew that the man was grieving the loss of his only son. For a week or so after Hiccup's death, Gobber and Spitelout took over Stoick's duties to give the man some time to mourn and sit with his thoughts. When Stoick returned to being active chief, he was quiet and often had a sad look in his eyes. Three years later, this was still the case. No amount of time could erase that pain of knowing his son had been murdered and carried off, just as Stoick continued to feel the pain from losing his wife. What made his wife's death worse is that Stoick knew she was alive when she got taken.

The only fire that the villagers ever saw in Stoick were during raids, losing his wife and son to dragons made him hate them more. Stoick wanted to find where Drake lived and put an end to the attacks for good by taking out their leader; the problem was that Drake made the dragons disperse in all different directions and in that madness of them all breaking away, Drake would be gone by the time the dragons cleared overhead. The same situation happened on other islands because the leaders would meet up or send letters to talk about how to deal with Drake. So far, nothing was working. Tonight was no different than any other raid they had in the last two years. Drake was there hovering around and watching things, only intervening if one of his dragon's lives were in danger.

Stoick had enough of these raids, what had they ever done to this guy? For Odin's sake, Drake was human, and he should side with the people, yet he didn't. Stoick raised his sword to impale a Gronckle, but as he was bringing it down, a purple blast knocked his sword from his hands, and the Gronckle flew off. Stoick looked up and saw Drake there; then he headed off. Stoick stalked off angrily to help elsewhere; this is how it always went. For Gobber, the man was beyond puzzled as he had been watching things closely since Drake showed up two years ago and Gobber thus far had noticed a few key points to Drake.

When they first met him two years ago, the Zippleback and Nadder weren't in danger of being killed by Stoick and the teenagers. Drake claimed to step in to save them but they weren't in trouble. The next things Gobber watched over time was that Drake would stop the dragons from taking large amounts of food or doing a lot of damage to the houses. Also, if a Viking was in danger of being killed by a dragon, Drake averted their attention to something else. Gobber had been there to see all these instances and the biggest thing he noticed was that after Drake stopped whatever he did, he would look down and see Gobber. It was his eyes that Gobber couldn't stop wondering about, they weren't cold and heartless. When Gobber saw Drake's eyes, he saw apologetic emerald green hues and it always made the blacksmith think of one thing. Specifically one person. Hiccup.

As the raid continued, soon it was sunrise, and like always, Drake rounded up the dragons, and they all flew off. Stoick made the order for everyone to start cleaning up with a long drawn out sigh as he walked away. Gobber returned to the forge, the wheels in his head turning rapidly about the day Hiccup was killed. Gobber always thought about it because something wasn't right and things didn't add up. Every raid ended with Gobber thinking about that day Hiccup died and then that night during the ceremony. Gobber had looked up to the sky, and he saw a Night Fury hovering high above the beach and on it's back was a rider. Gobber only saw it a moment or two before they were gone, but he was sure of what he saw.

Gobber hadn't told a soul about what he saw that night, but he always thought about it. Why? Because Gobber felt something wasn't right. A Night Fury comes out during the day which has never happened before, and Hiccup is trapped in the ring with five dragons who attack and kill him. The Night Fury carries Hiccup's body off and then around 8 pm, Gobber sees a Night Fury with a rider hovering over the beach watching the ceremony. A year later, a masked man appears on Berk riding a Night Fury. Every time Gobber saw Drake and the apologetic eyes he thought back to the day Hiccup had thanked him for always being there and then entered that kill ring only to be murdered. Why did Gobber reflect on that? Because Hiccup had the same apologetic look in his eyes that Drake held during the raids when Gobber looked at him. Knowing everything he did, it always made Gobber wonder one thing...

Did Hiccup really die that day in the ring?


	5. Pieces Of The Puzzle

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Five: Pieces Of The Puzzle

{Gobber's POV}

Another raid come and gone, led by dragon rider Drake Riddari. I watched the villagers pick up things that had fallen like clothes and baskets. I was in the forge as always preparing for the onslaught of Tribe members bringing their weapons which needed fixing or sharpening to prepare for the next raid which would occur in four to five days. Sometimes it was longer, sometimes shorter. For me, I felt like it depended on the season. We noticed that in the Winter, the raids weren't so bad, happening at most, six times a month. In Summer, attacks took place twice a week. I was quiet as I seemed to get after every raid in the last three years since Hiccup died. I would do my work, but my thoughts were on the lad I practically raised.

Hiccup was always different than the rest of the Tribe, and it's why a lot of people gave him trouble. Hiccup was the runt of the village being as skinny as he was, but Hiccup loved to invent these contraptions that he assumed could help in raids. The lad also loved to explore. Hiccup became my apprentice here in the forge when he was ten, before that he was in here for me to watch while Stoick was busy with the village. Hiccup loved working with me when I started teaching him about smithing, ranted and raved all the time about these crazy invention ideas he had that would help Berk. Big dreamer the boy was, and by the Gods, I missed him so much.

Stoick and I have been best friends for a long time; we met when I was talking to his now late wife. After Valka had been taken by a dragon when Hiccup was about a year old, Stoick was never the same. Stoick began leaving Hiccup in my care from the time he was five, and I knew Hiccup had it rough growing up. No friends, his father was always too busy, and the villagers shunned him because he was different. The lad always put on a smile and tried to fit in, it failed miserably, but I tried to keep his spirits up. Hiccup was like a son to me; I wouldn't let him think that no one cared about him. All Hiccup ever wanted was to feel like part of the Tribe, he wanted to be like the rest of us.

The day Hiccup claimed to have shot down a Night Fury, Stoick put him down in front of the entire village, and I felt bad. Stoick said that Hiccup was many things but a dragon killer was not one of them and then Stoick dismissed him, sent him back to the house. I walked with him and saw how upset he was that no one would listen to him, I tried to make him feel better, but I might have done worse by saying that his father didn't care what he looked like because it was inside that Stoick couldn't stand. I saw Hiccup's face fall before adding that he needed to stop trying so hard to be something he wasn't. That's when he said he just wanted to be one of us. Later, I took it upon myself to try and talk to Stoick, get him to put Hiccup in dragon training. Didn't start great but I got through to him.

 **-Flashback; Three Years Ago-**

" _What am I gonna do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked me with a heavy sigh._

" _Put him in training with the others," I suggested._

" _No, I'm being serious," Stoick retorted._

" _So am I," I tried again._

" _He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out," Stoick argued._

" _Oh, you don't know that," I waved him off._

" _I do know that," Stoick said firmer._

" _No, ya don't!" I replied louder, trying to be on Hiccup's side._

" _Look. You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been...different. He doesn't listen; he has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for trolls," Stoick reminded._

" _Trolls exist!" I countered quickly, "They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that, ey?" I added._

" _When I was a boy-" Stoick began as I sighed heavily._

" _Oh, here we go," I shook my head._

" _My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?" Stoick asks._

" _You got a headache?" I answered._

" _That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas...Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I could become," the man trailed off, "Hiccup is not that boy," he finished looking down. Finally, I looked over at him calmly._

" _You can't stop 'im, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you're not always going to be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again, he's probably out there now," I told him truthfully._

 **-End Flashback-**

After that, Stoick agreed to put Hiccup in training. The fears were justified when during the first class, Hiccup nearly got blasted by a Gronckle if I hadn't hooked its mouth and diverted the attack slightly upwards. I was beginning to think Stoick was right that Hiccup just couldn't do it, fight dragons. Then something changed when I faced them against a Zippleback. Hiccup became the celebrity on Berk afterward; everyone turned out to watch training. I informed Stoick of how well Hiccup was doing, and it surprised him too. This was when Stoick made the call Hiccup would be a fine chief with some training, of course, the rule stated that Hiccup had to marry first, so Stoick began searching for a suitable wife for him. When Stoick had selected one, against my advice not to do it, Stoick started and finalized the contract for the arranged marriage. Next, Hiccup was the one who was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

Stoick gave the announcements and Hiccup ended up blacking out in shock of finding out he was engaged to be married. When the lad awoke and learned what Stoick had done, he got angry, and it wasn't something I'd seen Hiccup do. No one had because Hiccup was never one to take a tone, he was very sarcastic but never caught an attitude or get angry. Especially at his father. As I expected, Hiccup was not happy that his dad did what he did. In fact, Hiccup left that night and didn't return until morning during the raid which he stopped by making a sound that was close to a dragon roar. That's when things started to change, and I began to worry for Hiccup. That whole month leading up to his exam, Hiccup was quiet and quite obviously still mad at his father, everyone began to leave him alone, and I noticed that he was spending a lot of time in the woods.

"Thanks, Gobber. Don't look so down, we'll get that dragon rider and stop these raids," said one of the Tribe members whose sword I just sharpened, he handed me three coins and walked off. I sighed heavily; it was time for a break. I'd been working on weapons since 7 am, it was now close to 11 am. I closed the shop doors and moved to the small room in the back, it was Hiccup's room from the time he was little, and I watched him for Stoick. Over the years as he got older, Hiccup converted it into a storage area and office for himself to work on inventions. Every time I came in this room, it was filled with emptiness.

Since the day Hiccup was killed, I hadn't touched a thing in here. How could I? Hiccup loved the disorganization of everything. I cleaned it up once, and I thought he was going to pass out on me. I gave a soft chuckle now; I missed him a lot. I took a seat at Hiccup's desk and looked around at all his invention drawings then gave a drawn out sigh. I did this every day, raid or not. Came to sit in this room and think about the last three years from Hiccup's death and now because something wasn't right. One question returned to me after every raid since meeting Drake, did Hiccup die that day three years ago?

I hadn't told anyone about my suspicions. The entire village would call me crazy, so I've kept the thoughts to myself trying to put it all together. The day Hiccup supposedly died, it was nothing short of a nightmare for everyone including me. Something felt wrong to me before the exam started when Hiccup thanked me for always being there for him. After he had stepped into the ring, I got nervous and worried, so I stayed at the closed gate. Hiccup did fantastic taking on the Monstrous Nightmare with his bare hands and wrestling it to the ground, I was proud of him but couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. And it did.

In seconds, everything changed from happy to fear when a Night Fury blasted the overhead cage and flew in. We had never seen a Night Fury so close or during the day and my nervousness never faded. The worry continued when Hiccup was surrounded by five dragons and trapped in the ring where we couldn't get to him because the gate was jammed from the Nadder spines. After the explosion, Hiccup laid there motionless and severely wounded. We got the gate open after the other dragons made their escape, the Night Fury taking Hiccup with it. There was nothing but sadness and confusion after that, how had it gone so wrong?

At that time, I believed fully that Hiccup was dead. It wasn't until hours later on the beach that something grabbed my attention to make me feel like something wasn't right. That night, a ceremony was held to honor Hiccup. As the Tribe mourned on the beach for the loss of the Heir, Stoick mourning his only son, I looked up to give a silent prayer for the lad, and I saw a Night Fury hovering. Focusing on it, I saw something on it's back. Given the outline I could make out, it was a human. There was a human riding a dragon! Before I could say anything, I saw the dragon and rider leave quickly.

For a year, I tried not to let it get to me, but that feeling of something being off remained. Then Drake Riddari showed up, revealing himself to be the one leading the raids. One might suggest that we'd be relieved to know the cause behind the attacks. However, what struck me was the fact Drake Riddari was a dragon rider. And the dragon he rode was a Night Fury. At that moment, I thought back to the night of Hiccup's ceremony to when I saw a Night Fury and rider on it's back. I only asked myself at the time if Drake was the one I saw a year ago.

Here I am two years later, and my only question is if Hiccup really died. To me, this was a huge puzzle, and I was trying to make sense of things and fit the pieces together. Starting at the beginning, Hiccup was killed by five dragons and carried off by the Night Fury, and that was around 3 pm. That same night, I spotted a Night Fury with a rider on it's back at 8 pm before they flew out of sight. A year later, this masked man shows up on Berk and uses a roar that sounded too much like the one Hiccup used to stop the raid after he was gone all night and mad at his father.

Coincidence? Perhaps. As the time went on during Drake's raids on us, we learned that he was doing it to other islands too. When Drake came to Berk with the dragons, he did let them do whatever they wanted while he watched and stepped in if a dragon was about to get hurt or killed. What I noticed is that Drake stopped the dragons from taking a lot of food or destroying things, and he would divert their attention away from the humans if any were in danger to be attacked by a dragon. That struck me as odd and the fact he wears a mask, where we only ever see his eyes.

The biggest piece of the puzzle was Drake's eyes. During raids, there was a cold stare to his eyes. However, every attack in the last two years, there is a single moment where Drake and I end up seeing one another, and he's close enough that I can see his eyes clearly. Emerald green hues that held an apologetic look to them. Every time I saw these eyes, Hiccup came to mind. Why? Because Hiccup had emerald green eyes too.

More to the puzzle, I never found a body. I went looking after seeing that Night Fury with the rider show up out of nowhere the night of the ceremony. The two of them were hovering over the beach that sat under Raven's Point which is where Hiccup said he shot down a Night Fury. Those few things are what sparked the something isn't right feeling in me and it still held to this day. The more I thought about everything, the more I felt like I was right about my suspicions of Hiccup being alive. What proof did we have he was dead just because we saw him badly wounded and laying still in the kill ring that day? The Night Fury shot a blast to keep us back. I know from where I was standing, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Stoick and Spitelout were standing next to me, and everyone else was too high up.

Also, I couldn't help but remember that a month before dragon training, Hiccup said he shot down a Night Fury and he was asking all those questions about them. Something else, Hiccup spent a lot of time in the woods after that night he said he took down a Night Fury. Another thing, Hiccup got really good in training over the course of one month. Hiccup wouldn't hurt the dragons, but he did subdue and hold very little control over them. I paused a moment and opened my eyes. What if Hiccup did take down that Night Fury and learned how to control it? I wouldn't think it possible but given all I've seen, I can't deny the possibility that-

My train of thinking cut when I heard, "Gobber!" I left the room quickly and saw Stoick entering. "There you are. Not like you to close down shop middle of the day?"

"I was just takin' a break, Stoick. What brings you by?" I asked him.

"I've just sent word to the other island leaders for us to have a meeting. If all goes well, they should be arriving in two weeks time. It's time to pull together to defeat this dragon rider and stop the raids," Stoick informed. I sighed lightly. Another meeting. Up until now, the leaders to the other islands had tried to take him down on their own and had no success. Everyone was fed up with the raids and starting to come together to find ideas. Stoick left minutes later as I stood looking back at Hiccup's room in the forge, then closed my eyes.

Returning to my thoughts briefly, I can confirm that all this happening since Hiccup's supposed death wasn't a coincidence. The more I put the pieces together, the clearer the picture got. Things were going to get a whole lot more complicated for me if my hunch was right. The question I will be faced with is what do I do when forced to choose between protecting the one who I raised as my son or revealing him as the dragon rider? I had to figure out my answer before the next raid when I confronted Drake.


	6. Taken

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Six: Taken

[Hiccup's POV]

Reaching Dragons Edge, Toothless flew himself with me on his back into our home and landed in the central room as I got off and then removed my mask with a heavy sigh. Another raid over and one more time passed that I had to see my mentor staring at me with sad eyes. It happened every attack that I took part in on Berk, Gobber and I would end up in such proximity to one another that our eyes would lock for ten seconds and neither of us would move. Every time I saw him, he looked at me sadly and in a way, questioningly as if he was wondering about me. I knew Gobber wasn't stupid; the man raised me himself since my father was too busy to do it. When I looked at Gobber, I gave apologetic eyes because I felt bad lying to him about me. I was Drake Riddari, the dragon rider they believed was leading their raids. It was all I could do to conceal the truth from them.

I rather they want Drake than seeking out the real source. The attacks were harder and stronger to deal with given they now held thirty to forty dragons in a group, and what was worse, they weren't being controlled by the dragon that lived on the volcanic island anymore. Now the dragons were being forced to raid by a much bigger dragon and the man who controlled that dragon. It happened about eight months ago when I went to the island to do another assessment and found the dragon which I had named Red Death, well, dead. What in the name of Odin was able to beat Red Death? I'd been trying for two years to find a weakness or anything that would allow me to destroy it and stop the raids for good and it was gone, killed at least a week or two before I had arrived.

Toothless began sniffing around and growled a bit, I asked him what was wrong, and he motioned for me to get on his back so I did and we were gone seconds later. After a bit, Toothless and I was flying over a large group of ships that docked outside the Archipelago on an island. Not long afterward, we saw the dragons flying closer, so we moved out of the way to watch. That's when I saw it; there was this man wearing a cloak of dragon scales holding a bullhook in his left hand and waving it around as the dragons were obeying him or so I had first thought until I heard a loud roar and a massive dragon emerged from the water. I couldn't believe it, still can't on that note.

This dragon didn't have wings, three pairs of eyes, and lived inside of a volcano like Red Death. This dragon had two eyes that were red outside, blue inside. It had a massive head frill of spikes and two long tusks with metal on them and appeared to be somewhat of a harness that connected to Thor only knew what. Also, it was gray with some red tints to it, and it apparently could live in the water. As I watched more, I noticed the dragons circling over the larger one as the man with the bullhook climbed the tusk of the big dragon and patted it a few times. I understood now; this man controlled the giant dragon who subsequently managed the smaller ones.

I tried to get close, but I was afraid of it taking control of Toothless which would be bad for both of us. I heard a few of the men talking when I got a little closer to the island. They called this guy Drago Bludvist, and his dragon was known as a Bewilderbeast. I'd never heard of it before, but it was huge, so I had to assume it was some Titan Wing from the Tidal Class dragons. A Titan Wing dragon is one that is born bigger and stronger from the rest. Like how I'm a runt because I am weaker and skinnier than the rest of my former Tribe. Either way, I have a bigger problem than I did before. I was starting at square one again with trying to find a weakness or a way to beat it. But another idea I had was to take down Drago and then the Bewilderbeast wouldn't be under his control anymore.

I made my way to the couch and plopped down on it while closing my eyes, thinking about the raids. They were getting worse because I had a harder time diverting their attention away from food and villagers. This Bewilderbeast had a firm hold at the dragons, and my usual methods weren't working. Over the last eight months to take in what I was dealing with, I gathered one more thing from the people working for Drago. That he was building an army of dragons to make people follow him and get rid of those who don't. And I'm the one in the middle because I protect the dragons and the people. From what I knew so far, this island they based at held dragon hunters and dragon trappers who would help with raids but then take the dragons to Drago and have the Bewilderbeast get them under its control.

So right now, it's me versus Drago. He knows who I am, well, that I'm Drake and he knows I interfere with his raids, also stop his hunters and trappers. It's not easy work, and yet, every Viking in the Archipelago hates me when I'm helping them and trying to free the dragons. I couldn't tell them the truth; they would never believe me and Odin only knows what could happen if they found out who I am behind my mask. I don't even want to imagine my father's reaction if he knew about everything since my supposed death.

I closed my eyes now, thinking back to Gobber. That man raised me, and he wasn't stupid, Gobber knew something was up because of how he always looked at me. A sad, questioning look that said ' _why are you doing this to us_ ' and all I could do was look back apologetically with the reply of ' _you wouldn't understand, I'm sorry_.' It was true, none of them would understand why I was doing this. I will defeat Drago and break the control he has on the Bewilderbeast, and set the dragons free. I'll stop these raids, and maybe then I could go home and tell everyone the truth, but for now, it was better to make them believe I'm dead and that Drake is controlling the raids so they wouldn't seek out Drago and get themselves killed. None of them would stand a chance against the Bewilderbeast because something I discovered about it was that it didn't shoot fire...it shot ice. Very sharp, thick, ice.

Toothless warbled as I rubbed his head with a smile, "Good work today bud, let's get some food and sleep," I told him as he licked my cheek. Better rest while we could, I knew I'd have to go out soon to deal with another raid.

(Four Weeks Later)

[Gobber's POV]

Several attacks have passed, but I found myself unable to get close enough to confront Drake. However, we weren't making eye contact anymore. Drake would look at me for a moment before flying off on his dragon, and it bothered. I still felt the same way about things. Drake's eyes gave me the familiar feeling that I knew him, rather, I felt like I knew who was behind that mask. It didn't matter how much I felt it, though, I needed to see it to believe it, and that's why I had to get Drake alone somehow. I noticed something recently; Drake seemed to be having a hard time keeping the dragons from destroying things or taking food. It made me wonder if he didn't have as much control as he thought or there was something else going on.

Why would a year after Hiccup's death Drake show up when we have been having raids for years? Where was this Drake guy during all those attacks? That's what didn't make sense. Drake claimed to control the dragons, let them do as they please but he didn't. If the dragons went to hurt anyone, destroy something, or take food, Drake stopped it as much as he wouldn't allow us Vikings to hurt the dragons. It seemed like he was trying to stop the two sides from fighting, but I couldn't prove that either. One more thing I happened to zone in on, Drake was young. Possibly around the age of nineteen but not older than twenty-five. It was just another thing that made me think of Hiccup.

Hiccup was seventeen when he supposedly was killed by five dragons, then carried off. Hiccup was lean-figured but had some muscle from all the years in the forge, on top of that he stood at five foot and seven inches. Three years later, if he's alive, he would likely be taller and still skinny, but he would also be closing in on turning twenty-one in three months. I still don't believe he's dead, too many things don't add up about the 'death' or seeing the Night Fury that night on the beach with a rider, and now seeing Drake on a Night Fury who always wears a mask that only shows his emerald green eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling, and I had to know to truth, I had to see it with my eyes to now if I'm right or not but I can't seem to get Drake on the ground or alone.

What made things worse was that the leaders of the other Tribes had arrived late last night and had dinner, then decided to sleep and pick up the meeting in the morning about how to deal with Drake and the attacks on their villages led by him. The time now was 4 am; I had been awake for a while pondering things while watching the sky from my window. If I wasn't mistaken, we were due for a raid this morning. If it didn't happen by the time the sun rose, then it wouldn't happen at all. For once, I hoped there was a raid this morning. I had to get Drake alone because I had to know for sure.

[Normal POV]

4:45 am, and the roar was heard throughout the village. It was the Night Fury, signaling the raid was beginning and sure enough as everyone rushed from their homes with shields and weapons at the ready, they saw the Night Fury and Drake sitting on it's back. Gobber made his way down from his house which happened to be the second floor of the forge and looked outside to see Drake. Gobber had to find a way to talk to him, the leaders were on Berk, and the meeting would be starting after this attack was over, and breakfast was eaten. Gobber had to know if he was right about Drake. The only thing was that Gobber had to be careful, it would look suspicious for him to be trailing Drake when he was supposed to be helping in the raid, and Gobber apparently couldn't tell Stoick and the others about his theories.

Hiccup stared down at everything as he always did, the glares shot his way he was now used to. Hiccup made his way around, trying to pull the dragons from the Bewilderbeast's control. This was different than with the Red Death because that control was easier to break through. Usually, Hiccup just had to get its attention and distract the dragon. With the Bewilderbeast, no. This thing could take control and keep the dragons under it. Red Death's power only seemed to hold if the dragons were in close range of the volcanic island, but away from it, Hiccup was able to break the control. Not anymore, now he had to be careful because these dragons made attacks at him too and if anyone saw that, they would know something wasn't right.

The time reached 5:30 am, and Hiccup knew the sun would be rising soon which is when Hiccup would be trying to wrangle and disperse them to leave. Hiccup could regain back some control by using the roar or Inferno as he had the first time the Vikings learned of Drake Riddari, but it only last long enough to make the dragons fly off. For Hiccup, it meant he could dominate the Bewilderbeast's control for a bit, and that's why he still had hope that he could defeat Drago and put a stop to this war.

Just as Hiccup was about to round up the dragons, Toothless got his attention and motioned to a house catching fire, but no dragons were near it. Toothless's ear perked up and looked at the house again with a little growl. "What is it Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless gave a worried whine, "Someone in danger?" The Night Fury gave him a nod. "Let's go," Hiccup said as Toothless headed to the house and hovered over. Hiccup stood on his back, "Get out of sight, Toothless, I'll call for you," the dragon gave a look of understanding as Hiccup jumped down onto to roof and Toothless was gone in seconds. Hiccup glanced over the side and saw a window as he held the edge of the roof and swung himself inside the burning home.

"HELP! Someone help please!" came the sound of a young woman. Hiccup recognized the voice, it was Astrid's, and she was coughing hard from all the smoke. Hiccup didn't know how this fire even started; no dragons had done it. It didn't matter, the house was on fire and burning fast. There were already beams falling and fire spreading. Hiccup made out that Astrid was upstairs and he was sure he heard crying too. There were kids in here?! Hiccup didn't waste any time, he made his way around carefully and to the stairs.

Not far off, Gobber caught sight of the house on fire and so did others from the village. The house burning was the Hofferson residence, and soon people were making their way towards it quickly.

"Is the house cleared out?!" Stoick demanded instantly.

"I-I don't know! Astrid was in charge of watching the children under ten during the raid." cried a worried Alva Hofferson as her husband held her tightly Something crashed in the house as Astrid screamed out. "Astrid!" she tried to call out. Inside, Hiccup got upstairs and to a door on the left that he tried to open but it wasn't budging, there must be something in the way that had them blocked in and that's why they couldn't get out. Hiccup backed up a little and charged at the door, driving his shoulder into it hard. The door gave way as Hiccup got in and saw Astrid unconscious beneath a beam and then roughly five kids huddled in the corner who were terrified.

"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm going to help you," Hiccup assured softly. He needed to get them out and Astrid too. How the hell was he going to do this? Hiccup got to the beam and carefully lifted it up and got it out of the way as he checked Astrid to make sure she was still breathing, once that was confirmed he picked her up in his arms bridal style as she started to come to but still out of it. "Follow me," Hiccup instructed them as they got up slowly and went beside him as he began leading them out and down the stairs.

Reaching the door to get out, it was blocked and on fire. Hiccup placed Astrid down and began moving the beams out of the way. Next, he picked Astrid back up and slammed his shoulder into the door as it broke the door open and then he moved out of the way so the kids could get out first and when the villagers looked at the house again, Drake Riddari walked out holding a semi-conscious Astrid in his arms.

They couldn't believe it. Overcome with such shock; the villagers didn't move even knowing this could be their chance to catch him. Hiccup approached Astrid's father and handed her off before stepping back. "She took in a lot of smoke and maybe a few light burns, but she'll be okay. The kids are just scared, could use some water." Hiccup stated through the mask; this is when Stoick snapped out of it and grew angry.

"Thank you for saving my daughter and all those children," Alva told him. Stoick was about to say something when Astrid began waking up more and looking around.

"What...happened?" she asked slowly.

"Thank the Gods you're alright. You were trapped in the house with the kids," her father, Brant Hofferson, replied.

"Yes, and you were saved by the dragon rider," Alva added as Astrid's eyes snapped open and she looked over seeing Drake standing there with his crossed over his chest. Drake had saved her?

"Saved from a fire his dragons caused!" Stoick shouted.

"So quick to blame the dragons. They didn't start the fire," Hiccup huffed.

"Then who did it!" Stoick yelled.

"Stoick, stop. It wasn't the dragons, I saw the house smoking and on fire when it started but there were no dragons near it. Be grateful he saved them because he didn't have to, Drake could have looked the other way and ignored it, but he didn't," Gobber said firmly.

"Why did you do it?" Stoick asked calmer now as Gobber was right. If the dragons had set the house on fire, Drake wouldn't have been in it trying to save Astrid and the kids. So that meant Drake saw trouble and helped on his own accord. Stoick wanted to know why.

"I'm not heartless," Hiccup responded.

"Then why let your dragons attack us! You're human; you should be on our side!" Madguts from the Murderous Tribe informed in an angry tone.

"I'm not on sides," Hiccup stated as the answer surprised a few. "I'm just doing what I can to protect," he added. This time, Gobber glanced at him.

"You protect your dragons, not us!" Stoick argued.

"I protect both!" Hiccup stated in an aggravated tone which took the Vikings back a little, and this whole thing was becoming annoying to him, "Dragons or humans, it doesn't matter to me, but I protect both. I protect the innocent. A young girl no more than twenty and five children under ten do not deserve to die because of a house fire, so I stepped in. Now, I don't rightly give a damn what you think of me. Being hated for being different by everyone isn't anything new to me." Gobber's eyes widened a bit, "Someday you will understand why I've done all I have and I hope when that day comes, you will forgive me but until then...I do what I do because it's the only thing I can do," he stated coldly.

Hiccup cupped a hand over his mouth and gave a roar, in seconds, his dragon came down and landed beside him as Hiccup climbed on his back and gave a look to Gobber who was beside himself at Drake's word choice. Being hated by everyone for being different? Hiccup used to tell him that in the forge when he was younger, that the village hated him because he was different. Gobber looked at Drake with shocked eyes, one that gave the message; 'It's you, isn't it?' Hiccup expected as much, Gobber had figured it out, that Hiccup was behind Drake's mask and never died that day. Hiccup sighed closing his own, then opened them with an apologetic look.

"Get him!" Madguts yelled as Toothless growled at him and shot a blast at their feet to keep them back and then took to the sky out of their range. Hiccup caught Gobber's eyes again, the ones that were pleading him not to leave again. Hiccup knew he couldn't tell everyone the truth, and he couldn't stay either. Making a decision last minute, he hoped he wouldn't come to regret later on. Hiccup whipped Toothless around and dove at Gobber, Toothless got the idea and grabbed Gobber by the back of his vest before zipping out of sight and headed West with the dragons following them and then breaking off.

"GOBBER!" Stoick yelled. No one could believe it, but Drake's dragon just grabbed Gobber and flew off, and Drake didn't even stop it. Gobber had just been taken by the dragon rider and his Night Fury.


	7. On Your Side

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Seven: On Your Side

(Berk)

The Hairy Hooligans as well the visiting leaders of surrounding islands within the Archipelago boundaries didn't understand what just happened. One minute they were getting raided, then watching the dragon rider rescue five children and Astrid from a burning home, and now they just watched Gobber get grabbed and taken away by Drake's Night Fury after the guy had just said that he was protecting both sides. Stoick was beside himself and angry, Gobber was his best friend and once again like with his wife and son, he wasn't able to stop it. Three times now, Stoick had watched people he cared about get carried off, and he was going to put a stop to it.

"Prepare the ships! They went West!" Stoick demanded.

"Stoick, we will never catch them by boat. They were gone in seconds out of sight, and Odin only knows they could have changed course and gone another way," Spitelout tried to reason with his chief.

"I won't have it this time, Spitelout. Dragons took and killed my wife and son, and now they've taken a very good friend of mine. I won't let him die by those beasts," Stoick stated firmly.

"Gobber is a fighter, chief. He'll annoy the hell out Drake and get brought back sooner or later. Gobber will be fine," Colby reminded with a hand on Stoick's shoulder as Stoick sighed heavily. Sadly, they were right. Gobber wasn't one to go down easy and good at annoying people to get out of things, but that didn't stop Stoick from worrying about his best friend's safety.

"Put out the fires and start cleaning things up," Stoick finally said before stalking off, and the rest began doing as they were told. "For those of you here for that meetin', let's get to the hall. We have to do something about this dragon rider," the Berk chief added before he was too far away. The leaders from the other islands all began to follow Stoick to the Great Hall.

(Island West of Berk)

Gobber would admit that getting grabbed by a Night Fury was just a little terrifying given the speed in which it happened. It all changed so quickly after Drake saved Astrid and those kids from the burning Hofferson household. Gobber was able to get close enough to 'Drake' to see those emerald green eyes that had been making the wheels in his head work overtime to answer the original question of; Did Hiccup actually die that day three years ago? Gobber came to a conclusion on his own that it was possible Hiccup didn't die that day because Stoick, Spitelout, and Gobber himself weren't able to get near Hiccup's wounded body to see if he was still alive. More on that, Gobber saw a Night Fury with a rider hovering over the beach during Hiccup's final resting ceremony.

And then there was the issue with a year after all that; Drake shows up. Masked dragon rider on a Night Fury who just so happened to have the same green eyes as Hiccup. After tonight and all he already pieced together on his own, Gobber was sure that the rider on the Night Fury's back was Hiccup. There would be no other reason for 'Drake' to suddenly grab him after they met eyes on Berk after Drake said that he was used to everyone hating him because it happened all his life. Gobber didn't know if Hiccup was trying to hint it was him or if he just said it because it needed to be said, either way, Gobber got the chance to be alone with Drake and even with all his suspicions and theories about Drake and Hiccup being the same person, Gobber needed the proof. Gobber needed to see it with his eyes.

Thus far, Drake hadn't said a word since they departed from Berk half an hour ago. Gobber noticed that Drake just stayed facing forward while his dragon kept a firm hold on Gobber. Another thing Gobber saw were the dragons breaking off and heading different directions; Drake didn't seem to mind it. Breaking through the cloud barrier, Gobber was able to see an island with a volcano, though, it appeared to be inactive which was always a plus. Finally, Gobber felt his feet touch land and be released from the Night Fury's claws. As the blacksmith regained his footing, the Night Fury landed slowly with a slight thud and Drake got off his back.

This was Gobber's chance, so he faced Drake as the two of them stared at one another for a moment. Gobber and Drake, rather Hiccup, were only standing a foot or two away from one another before Gobber sighed heavily, "Ya can stop with the act." Hiccup flinched slightly, "Did ya really think yew could fool me, lad? That I wouldn't figure it out? I raised ya like my own," Hiccup lowered his arms in defeat. Yeah, he'd been caught. What was he thinking? Of course, Gobber would know it was him. Why in the name of Odin did he think he could hide from Gobber? "Come now, take it off. I know it's you under that mask, 'Iccup," Hiccup closed his eyes as he put his hands on the sides of the metal mask and pulled it off of his head, revealing his auburn hair and green eyes to his mentor and father figure.

"I should have known better than to think you wouldn't put the pieces together," Hiccup said calmly.

Gobber smiled at him, "Three years haven't changed you much," he added and then gave in and hugged Hiccup tightly, "I've missed you, laddie,"

Hiccup hugged him back, how could he not? "I've missed you too, Gobber," The hug broke a moment later, and Hiccup stood up straight, "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Truth be told, I didn't start questioning anything until 'Drake' showed up two years ago. I didn't put everything together until a month ago, but I always had a feeling that something wasn't right from the night we held your resting ceremony on Thor's beach when I saw a Night Fury hovering there with a rider on it's back," Gobber replied.

"You noticed that, did you? I'm sure my dad is thrilled to know I'm alive," Hiccup sighed.

"I'm the only one who noticed you that night and thought it was a little strange but it didn't start makin' me question things til Drake made an appearance as a masked dragon rider a year later. I haven't said anything to anyone, not even yer old man. I started askin' myself if you really died because it seemed off to me," Gobber responded to him.

"I thought I did a pretty decent job of faking my own death," Hiccup shrugged.

"Little brutal don't ya think? To make us watch you get attacked and carried off?" Gobber inquired.

"Had to be believable, Gobber. How did you figure it out and no one else?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well, at first, I did think you had died, and then I happened to a Night Fury with a rider hovering over the beach. I let it go until you appeared as Drake with a Night Fury, I didn't know it was you right away, but I did think it was odd that it was a year later after that night, a masked rider would join the raids. What sparked the question of if you had died that day three years ago was that you did that roar that made the dragons stop and leave, you did it the morning after Stoick made those announcements too. More on that, you were riding a Night Fury and wearing a mask where we only saw yer eyes, and that's what made me think of yew, lad. Yer eyes," Gobber said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"My eyes?" Hiccup blinked a few times, and Gobber nodded to him. "How did the eyes make you think that I hadn't died?"

"Because every time you and I crossed paths during an attack, you would look down at me with apologetic eyes before flying off. The only other time I eva saw yew hold those eyes, it was the day of your exam when you thanked me for everythin'. So when I saw 'Drake' give me those eyes, I thought of you. Then over time, I just started noticing other thing and began putting it together," Gobber admitted.

"Such as?" Hiccup pushed.

"You claimed to help the dragons, yet yew stop them from hurting humans too. You said you let them do what they wanted, but ya directed their attention from taking food or destroyin' things. I also remembered how often you were in the woods after yer father yelled at you sayin' you weren't a dragon killer," Gobber mentioned.

"For once, he was right. I'm not a dragon killer, and I knew that when I shot Toothless down," Hiccup replied.

"Toothless?" Gobber arched a brow.

"My Night Fury sitting near us. This is Toothless, and before you ask, it's because he has retractable teeth. He's the Night Fury I shot down that night. Toothless was wounded and couldn't fly so I'd sneak into the forest to see and take care of him, we bonded, Gobber and after he had healed, he stayed in the cove below Raven Point and waited for me to see him every night. All those things you saw me do with the dragons, they were because I learned them from Toothless," Hiccup told him.

"Certainly makes a lot of sense now," Gobber answered. "Somethin' else was the fact yer dragon 'ere wouldn't let us near you the day he carried you off. None of us could see if yew were breathin', so it got me wondering if ya had really died because five hours later, I saw a Night Fury with a rider hoverin' over the beach that happens to sit under Raven Point which is where you said the Night Fury you shot down had gone down. I thought it was odd and went to the cove and looked fer yer body. All in all, lad, it was just the order of how things happened," he took a breath.

"Yew gave me that apologetic look before yer exam, and it felt like you were saying goodbye to me, so I got nervous. Then everything happened with the dragons attackin' ya, and we thought you were dead. That night, I see a Night Fury with a rider hovering ova a spot you mentioned a Night Fury you shot down would be. A year later, a dragon rider shows up using the same roar you did. Able to subdue and control the dragons wearing a mask that only showed his eyes and every time you looked at me, you gave me that same look from the day of your exam only it didn't give me a goodbye feel, it gave me a feeling you were apologizing to me. That was it, I just put things together and found myself unable to believe you died. You made us think that and then came back as Drake," Gobber finished.

"What amazes me is that no one else on Berk has wondered where Drake Riddari suddenly appeared from," Hiccup sighed with his eyes closed.

"Hiccup," Gobber said as Hiccup looked at him now, "You have to tell me why. Please? I have to know why you faked your death. I have to understand why you are leading dragon raids against humans. Against...us?"

Hiccup closed his eyes once more, then glanced off to the side. "So you don't believe what I said earlier either,"

"Lad, I hafta believe what I see with my eyes. You're letting everyone think you're dead while you're really hiding behind that mask, riding a dragon, and leading the raids against every island in the Archipelago...including Berk. Your home. Your Tribe, Hiccup," Gobber stated quickly. "I want to believe you what you said earlier so tell me what you meant when you told everyone they would understand why your doing what your doing,"

"And what are you gonna do when I tell you everything, and I take you back to Berk? Tell them? You said it yourself, three years hasn't changed me and everyone in the Archipelago knows I'm Stoick's son who they believe is supposed to be dead," Hiccup folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "I want to be able to tell you the truth, but how can I trust you won't tell everyone else? I know how loyal you are to the Tribe, Gobber and they would never understand. My...dad would never understand...I've worked too hard to have what I'm doing be compromised,"

"From the moment I had a single thought that you could be alive but also the dragon rider, I knew it could come down to this if I were right. And last month when I realized I was, I asked myself; what do I do when forced to choose between protecting the one I raised as if he were my own or revealing him as the dragon rider? You want to know my answer, 'Iccup?" Gobber asked as Hiccup looked his way, "I didn't tell any of them about seeing a Night Fury with a rider. And I didn't say any of my suspicions regarding you not dying or being Drake. My point, lad, is that I've been lying to the Tribe for two years because I knew what they would do if they knew the truth,"

"You're...really not going to tell my dad I'm alive or that I'm Drake?" Hiccup asked as he lowered his arms.

"Don't ya think if I were loyal to a Tribe that bullied and hated you for bein' different, I would have told him by now? Hiccup, I've been protecting you for two years with all this because I love ya, laddie, and I won't let them kill you, son," Gobber put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders now.

"I'm sorry, Gobber. I know I can trust you, there's just...a lot at stake with everything going on and I'm stressed out," Hiccup looked down.

"I've neva turned on ya, lad, and I won't now," Gobber lifted Hiccup's chin. "So tell me what we're up against," he added with a smile.

"Get comfortable," Hiccup said to him. For the next two hours, Hiccup told Gobber everything about the last three years and left nothing out. By the end of it, Gobber had wide eyes and at a complete loss for words. "That's all of it," Hiccup took a breath.

"Well, son. It's not what I was expectin' to hear and a lot to take in but yer right, the others wouldn't understand. Especially yer father, I don't even want to imagine his reaction if he knew some of the things I now do. This whole situation is dangerous and not somethin' yew should be tryin' to do yerself. However, I get why yer doin' it. Anything you need, ya come to ole Gobber 'ere. I'm on your side," Gobber said firmly after a few minutes of silence. Hiccup smiled and hugged Gobber tightly. Hiccup still didn't know how he was going to pull it off, but at least he had someone in his corner to help him achieve his goal.


	8. Suggestion

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Eight: Suggestion

Hiccup couldn't quite grasp the fact he had Gobber on his side because he always believed Gobber was loyal to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk. And Hiccup ended up being wrong after Gobber told him that he had been lying to the Tribe for two years about the possibility of Hiccup being alive and the one behind Drake's mask. Gobber was right, if he'd wanted to tell them, he would have by now. Gobber was protecting him because he knew anyone who knew the truth would kill Hiccup for the things he'd done. Hiccup knew the Tribes wouldn't understand what he was doing, trying to keep the peace between dragons and humans while also concocting some plan to defeat Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Gobber understood why Hiccup was in on the raids now; it was to protect both sides from hurting one another and the only way he could stop it was by making it seem like he was controlling the dragons.

Gobber didn't like the idea of Hiccup going against this Drago by himself, and that's why he wanted to help if he could at all. Hiccup went to great lengths to make everyone think he was dead just so he could protect Toothless, get out killing the Nightmare, and avoid getting married at seventeen years old. It was much more, though, because Hiccup also mentioned that at the time he left, Red Death was leading raids and then that thing was killed by Drago's Bewilderbeast and the control of the dragons is stronger from the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup could divert their attention or break it temporarily but not for extended periods of time and certainly not in mass groups over forty-five dragons. Hiccup admitted that to Gobber in the explanation while they were on Dragon Island.

This island was where Red Death lived; Hiccup also explained that among many other things since his departing from Berk three years ago. Gobber was beside himself with all the information, but he wouldn't betray the lad, Hiccup was more or less his son because Gobber raised him as if he were so Gobber chose to protect Hiccup over telling the Vikings anything. Gobber knew he could get marked a traitor, thrown in lock up, and killed for it but he didn't care. What Hiccup was doing would benefit everyone, and Gobber now understood what Hiccup meant before they left for Dragon Island. That one day they would figure out why he was doing it and he only hoped they would forgive him when that day came. Gobber knew Hiccup wanted to go home, but he couldn't until he accomplished this and Gobber was more than willing to help any way he could.

At this point, they were still on Dragon Island, and it was nearing 9 am as Hiccup and Gobber were catching up a little. Hiccup told him about Dragon's Edge, Gobber informed Hiccup of how things had been on Berk. Hiccup sighed, "I should get you back before they think I killed you and have another reason to hate me," Hiccup said.

"Or they'll think we're working together which would be bad for both of us," Gobber nodded in agreement as the two stood up, then Toothless did the same with a stretch and yawn. "So, you mentioned you had other helpers besides me?"

"A few from other islands. They don't know I'm Hiccup, but they understand I'm doing what I'm doing to give a better outcome for all involved. Guess they wanted to help, so I arranged ways for them to contact me and keep me updated on things being talked about on their islands," Hiccup shrugged.

"Such as?" Gobber inquired.

"Well, I have Kari Bergston from Visithug. Eira Solveig from Peaceable Country. Eret Erickson from Shivering Shores. Camicazi Boggs of Bog-Burglar. Thuggory Vollan from Meathead, and Dagur Landvik of Beserk. Oh, and you now from Berk. No one from Bashem, Hysteria, Uglithug, Outcast, or Murderous." Hiccup informed.

"Quite a group there and most unexpected honestly. Camicazi, Thuggory, Eret, and Dagur are all Heir's to their Tribes, shocking they would change sides," Gobber blinked. "All the island leaders are on Berk as we speak, trying to come together to take you down. I'm not sure what they are plannin', but I'll try to keep you in the loop, lad. Won't be easy, how to do yew get updates from the others?"

"Dragon messengers. Terrible Terrors to be specific, I've trained them to go to individual people with letters few times a week and then my helpers will send a message back the next day. The Terrors are good at being quiet and sneaking around. I usually make sure that they show up during a raid that way they can get to the house and hide out with the letter until my helper gets it and replies, then they send them back under cover of night, and I get it by morning or mid-day," Hiccup explained.

"Guess you'll be doing that with me then. Nice to know, I won't freak out when one shows up in my shop," Gobber chuckled a bit. "Let's get back, no doubt I'll be asked why I got taken and brought back almost three hours later. Any idea on what I should give them as an excuse?"

"Tell them Drake was warning them to back off trying to capture him, or everyone will suffer because, in the face of it, that's the truth. If I go down, the raids will become unbearable. People will get hurt without me there to stay off the dragons. Drago wants power, to make people follow him and get rid of those who won't. Everyone will suffer, dragons and humans," Hiccup informed.

"A threatening message with a double meaning, I like it," Gobber smiled as Hiccup offered one back. There was silence between them for a moment, and then they hugged. "I've really missed you, lad. And I can't wait for this to be over so you can come home. You be safe, ya hear me?"

"I've missed you too, Gobber. I'll be home soon, I'm sure even after it's over, Dad and everyone else is gonna need time to settle with things so might be safe to stay back while they do that. Also, I can't make that promise to be safe, but I can guarantee that I will stop Drago and his dragon and find a way for everyone to live in peace," Hiccup told him firmly.

"I believe that you will, 'Iccup," Gobber replied as they broke from the hug. "Now, am I going to have to dangle by yer dragon's claws for half an hour again?" he asked as Hiccup chuckled shaking his head.

"No. You can ride on Toothless with me, and when we reach Berk, we'll fly low around the back and land in the cove then I'll bring you back up by his claws and drop you there before taking off so they can't catch me. No doubt they'll try," Hiccup stated. Gobber nodded as both got on Toothless and were gone minutes later after Gobber adjusted to being on the back of a dragon.

(Berk)

"Chief! Dragon rider has been spotted coming at us from the West!" announced a man who barged into the Great Hall during the meeting of how to deal with Drake. As expected, Stoick and the other leaders hurried out quickly. Sure enough; they spotted Drake flying towards Berk. Just as everyone gathered, they were able to see Gobber hanging from the Night Fury's claws. Hiccup sighed, this was going to suck.

"Gobber!" Stoick called as Gobber looked down at him, then back up at Hiccup where their eyes said all they needed to. Hiccup hovered just slightly and patted Toothless's neck as his dragon released Gobber from six or so feet in the air. "Are ya all right my friend?" Stoick rushed to Gobber's side with worry.

"I'm all right, ole Gobber 'ere can handle himself," Gobber told him as he got up. Hiccup saw the signal of Gobber putting his hand up to catch his breath, then Hiccup whipped Toothless around, and the two of them headed straight up into the cloud cover before leveling out and heading Northeast to Dragon's Edge. Gobber was led to the Great Hall where everyone followed to find out what happened when Drake took Gobber and shockingly brought him back a few hours later. Sitting down at the table, the questions began.

"What happened!"

"Where did he take you?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did you see his face?"

"How did you get him to bring you back?"

Gobber groaned some, all he expected to be asked. Stoick put a hand on Gobber's shoulder now as their eyes met, "Gobber, tell me what happened?" Stoick asked calmer after he made everyone else quiet down with a hand up.

"To answer yer questions. Drake took me to some island West of here, 'bout an hour away. It's not where he lives; this place looked abandoned. I'm not hurt, and I didn't see his face. I didn't make him bring me back, he chose to," Gobber stated as they were a little surprised.

"Gobber, did he say anything to you?" Stoick questioned.

"Drake gave me a message to pass along to all of you, a warning to stop trying to capture and kill him or everyone will suffer because of it," Gobber said gravely with a hint of worry. Gobber had to play it off that the warning was serious and not to be taken lightly.

"So he's threatening us then. He expects us to leave him alone while he's going around letting his beasts attack our homes!" Oswald Landvik, chief of Berserk said firmly as the other leaders nodded and agreed with him.

"Oswald is right!" Bertha Boggs, chieftess of the Bog-Burglar Tribe, "We have to do something to defend ourselves,"

"Stoick, you're with us, aren't you?" Mogadon asked, but Stoick didn't reply, the old chief appeared to be deep in thought. "We're not giving into him; we can't do nothing," Still, no answer from the Berk chief.

"This guy is controlling the dragons, leading them to raid us, Stoick! You can't seriously be considering to adhere to his warning, are you?" Alvin Holgerson of the Outcasts yelled.

"You should want this more than any of us combined. Dragons took your wife and killed her twenty years ago! Your son was mercilessly murdered by five dragons in front of you then carried off by the same kind of dragon that Drake rides!" Einar Erickson reminded as Stoick sighed heavily.

"And that's exactly why I'm not taking the threat lightly," Stoick finally said as it fell quiet in the Great Hall with all eyes on him. "We've all been lucky that the dragons just fly around, terrorize the animals, cause minimal damage, and take very little food from us. Also, there haven't been any deaths if you haven't noticed. Drake says he lets them do what they as they please but he doesn't. If the dragons get close to hurting a human, Drake stops it. If they try to take food or destroy, Drake diverts their attention. And let's not forget that he stepped in to save Astrid and those five kids. None of us can deny these facts, right?"

"No, we can't, but he's still bringing them to our villages regardless and what have we ever done to deserve it?" Norbert Knutson, chief of the Hysterics pointed out.

"Drake said this morning that he's not heartless and given all those instances I mentioned before; I believe that he's not. Your right, he is still leading them for a reason we don't understand. However, thus far we can't ignore that while he hasn't allowed us to hurt his dragons...he hasn't allowed them to hurt us either," Stoick stated.

"What are you saying, Stoick?" Thurmond inquired curiously. "That you believe what he told us earlier about protecting both sides and one day we'd understand why he's doing it? We've done nothing to him! I'm not going to bet my village on words from the guy leading dragons to attack us! Something needs to be done!"

"I do not disagree with you, Thurmond but we cannot go about it the same way we have. We need a new plan," Stoick sighed.

"Is that not why we've come here? I saw we launch a full attack on the dragon rider. Don't focus on the dragons; we take swords, arrows, spears, bolas to this guy at the same time. He can't evade them all," Madguts said.

"I'm with Madguts!" Alvin and Gunner who was chief of the Uglithugs.

"I think yer all missing the point 'ere. Drake isn't heartless, or he wouldn't care what the dragons do to us or this village." Gobber began as the leaders looked at him. "Whether yew want to believe it or not is not my concern, but the truth of the matter is we're all at the mercy of the dragon rider. He gave us the warning to stop the attempts to capture him, or everyone suffers. As it stands right now, he does protect both sides, and he jumps in when innocent lives are at stake such as with him saving Astrid and the little ones earlier. However, what Stoick is sayin' is that we shouldn't be taking the threat of a man who can control dragons lightly and find another solution,"

The other island leaders looked at one another and sighed. Gobber was right, if they kept trying to capture Drake after his warning not to then, he could easily back off and let the dragons do whatever they wanted to the villages and to them too. If they upset Drake, they subjected themselves to the destruction of their homes and people.

"I want to stop the raids as much as all of you. But it's because of losing Valka and Hiccup that I don't want to take the chance of angering the person who rides a Night Fury and commands so many dragons with such ease. I won't lose any more people. Granted he lets them attack the village, but he's been merciful in keeping them from taking food, destroying homes, and hurting humans. If we push that, Drake can turn the dragons on us, and I don't think we can handle a full organized attack with him leading them. I'm not saying we give up; I'm saying we find an idea that doesn't involve taking him down. There's got to be another way," Stoick looked at them now.

It was silent for a few moments before a few sighed. "No matter how we look at this, we aren't the ones with the advantage. Drake is. They are right, we can't take the risk of not taking the warning seriously. So what do we do then?" Elvar Amundsen, the chief of the Bashem Oiks asked.

"Chief," came Astrid's voice as Stoick looked over at her, "I might have an idea," she offered.

"I'm open to suggestions, lass. What have ya got?" Stoick asked her.

"Give him something he can't refuse as a sign we don't want to fight. A peace offering," Astrid suggested as they all looked at her with slightly widened eyes.


	9. In Agreement

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Nine: In Agreement

The Great Hall had gone almost silent after Astrid made the suggestion that she had to offer Drake something he couldn't refuse as a sign of peace and that they didn't want to fight anymore. The island leaders all turned to look at her now, curious and skeptical of the idea. Astrid was sitting at the table with Gobber and her other friends, but she was facing them from her seat. Since being rescued by Drake, she had been thinking about the things he said to the Tribe and visiting guests. Key points about Drake is that they knew he was human and had an instinct to protect whether it be humans or dragons because he did keep the two sides from fighting one another and made sure the dragons didn't take a lot of food or cause damage. To Astrid, Drake was telling the truth about protecting both sides. However, she could not for the life of her make any sense of the rest.

Drake also mentioned that one day they would understand why he was doing what he was and hoped they could forgive him, but until then he was doing what he was because it was the only thing he could do. Those words were what didn't make sense because if Drake controlled the dragons then why couldn't he just force them to stop raiding? One more thing is why this guy suddenly makes an appearance two years ago when the dragons have been attacking them for years? Regardless, right now the situation was to stop the attacks without going after Drake because he warned them to stop or everyone would suffer. With the leaders in agreement that they had to find another idea or risk Drake not being so merciful and stepping back to let the dragons do whatever they wanted to do.

It had been quiet for five minutes after Astrid spoke up to Stoick with the suggestion she made. The question now lied with if they were going to discuss it or just throw it to the wind and keep thinking.

"It's not exactly a bad idea," Colby Haugen, chief of the Visithugs said to break the silence. "And it can't hurt to try," her mentioned with a shrug.

"You can't be serious, Colby," Alvin retorted.

"I have to agree with him, Alvin," Bertha interjected softly, "It's not a bad idea to offer the dragon rider something he can't refuse as a sign of peace. What's the worst thing that could happen? He rejects the offer, and we're back to square one with the raids and trying to figure out how to stop them without capturing Drake. Exactly where we are now," she added.

"I hate to admit it, but Bertha and Colby are right," Mogadon of the Meathead Tribe sighed. "We don't have another plan of how to handle this situation,"

"How would this even work? I get the gist of it, offer the rider something as a sign of peace. But what do you offer the guy who rides and controls dragons," Thurmond remarked.

"Well, the lass is the one who made the suggestion, so perhaps we should let her talk," Colby replied as they looked back at Astrid.

"Astrid," Stoick said as Astrid looked at him, "Come sit with us and explain this peace offering idea," he invited as the leaders made some room for Astrid to sit with them. "You have our attention," he told her calmly.

Astrid got up from her place and moved to the island leader's table and sat down between Stoick and Mogadon. "Two years ago when this guy showed up claiming to control the dragons, we were angry that there was a human leading a raids against us. But how many of us stopped and took the time to think about where this rider was for the attacks before two years ago? We've had raids since Vikings first sailed here, but Drake can't be older than twenty-five or younger than eighteen so where has he been up until two years ago?" Astrid stated.

"Lass has a point there," Norbert nodded.

"Also, something that's been nagging at me is the mask. Why does he wear the mask? Why doesn't he let us see his face? Personal thoughts on it are that he's hiding who he is because he could be from one of our Tribes and doesn't want us to know," Astrid told them as it made the leaders look at one another. Could that be possible? "I know it sounds nuts, but we can't deny the possibility that it could be true either. There have been instances that Tribes vote to banish members and those people are given a ship and sent on their way. Take Alvin for example, Stoick and him were best friends as kids and then when Stoick became chief, they disagreed how to handle a raid, Alvin's way got a few people hurt or killed, and Stoick cast him out. Now he's chief of the outcasts. All I'm saying is that maybe one of our Tribes cast someone out who got ticked off enough to want revenge and desperate enough to side with the enemy, which would be the dragons,"

"Well, when ya put it like that, I suppose it's not as crazy as it sounds. We've all had people we've cast out who swore revenge on us. Safe to say that it could be one of our own but no ways to prove it. Regardless, I won't knock the theory because it does make sense. I know that four years ago, I cast a teenager from Berserk for causing trouble everywhere. If I'm not mistaken, that boy would be about twenty right now," Oswald of the Berserkers admitted. "He wasn't happy either, told us he'd be back and regret casting him out,"

"Exactly. I'm not saying it's your cast out for sure; it could be any of them who would be between eighteen and twenty-five right now. But the fact is, we've got male dragon rider who can control mass amounts of dragons at the snap of a finger leading the attacks on our islands. We've spoken to Trader Johann, and he says these raids don't take place outside of the Archipelago, so it's just us. That's why my theory is that it could be someone who was cast out coming back for revenge and using the dragons to do it," Astrid sighed.

"But ridin' a dragon, leading them into raids? That's no easy task especially when all Vikings are trained to kill them," Gobber mentioned trying to sway the opinion that it could be one of their old Tribe members.

"It's not unheard of, Gobber. Not to open the wound for the chief here but if you recall, Hiccup was able to do it," Astrid reminded as the whispers began around them, people remembering Hiccup's strange way of dealing with dragons. Gobber mentally cursed, there went that plan of hoping no one would remember Hiccup's training days. "Hiccup could force a Zippleback into its cage by telling it to get back without touching it. He also made a Nadder and Gronckle just drop to the ground and used his shield to distract a Terrible Terror from attacking us. Perhaps the biggest piece of proof is the morning after Stoick announced all those things and we were stuck in a raid, Hiccup used some kind of noise to send them all away, and that was a decent sized group of dragons. I know Hiccup is gone because he was killed by dragons but knowing what he could do makes it possible that others figured out ways to do the same,"

"Astrid is right. My son had a way with the dragons and if he could do it, so could others who wanted to seek out revenge," Stoick stated firmly and closed his eyes not liking the reminder of the day his son was brutally murdered by five dragons but understood why Astrid brought it up.

"Sorry chief, I know it's painful to think about, but I didn't have another example to use," Astrid bowed her head to him.

"It's all right, lass," Stoick put a hand on her shoulder and looked to the others, "That aside," he began, "Why do think offering him something could work?"

"We've got an outcast who is mad enough to side with dragons and led them to raid all the islands. However, he doesn't seem to have lost his humanity to save his own kind. So I feel like maybe if we offered him something he can't refuse, he'd see that as us being desperate enough to make it stop," Astrid explained.

"Makes sense," Elvar from Bashem nodded, "So you're saying we should try and appeal to his better nature that keeps him from allowing the dragons to hurt us, take food, and destroy things than hope it's enough for him to stop the attacks?"

"Again, not betting my village on a mere hope," Thurmond crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Likewise," Gunner Falk of Uglithug agreed, then Madguts, Oswald, and Alvin nodded as well.

"Look!" Astrid said louder getting their attention once more in a stern tone with a look of irritation rising in her blue eyes and it grew quiet once more. "No matter what you may or may not want to do, we have nothing left to fight with. If we keep trying to attack and capture him, he's going to stop caring,"

"Caring about what? He's an outcast with a grudge and using dragons to extract revenge!" Einar huffed.

"Would you shut up!?" Astrid glared, "If you would allow me to finish, you will find out!" The leaders sat back and stayed quiet. "Drake, as he calls himself, knows that we hate dragons and since his arrival two years ago and discovering there is a person controlling dragons and leading raids. The attacks are Drake's way of having power over us, and that can be proven with the fact he warned us to stop trying to attack and capture him, or everyone suffers. It's the perfect revenge,"

"Alright, can't argue that fact," Norbert sighed.

"His mercy means he cares," Astrid closed her eyes as the others listened more carefully, "If he didn't care, even just a little, there would be no mercy. True that he's keeping us from hurting his dragons, but he's also keeping his dragons from destroying us. Siding with dragons, riding one, leading the raids aside, this guy is still human. What I'm saying is I feel he is stuck between getting his revenge and hurting the people he used to call or see as family and friends. Not just on whatever island he was cast from, but all of them. Our Tribes may not always see eye to eye with one another, but we're all allies and friends to a degree," she stated.

"So he's doing both. Using what we hate against us and making sure no one gets hurt?" Thurmond sighed.

"Regardless, it doesn't excuse attacking us. It means whoever this guy is a traitor for siding with dragons and the casting out is entirely justified. No matter how little the food loss or damage may be, it still happens," Madguts retorted coldly.

"Settle down, Madguts. Now, we all want it to stop, but we have to play it smart. Even with all this theorized information, we forget one thing," Stoick closed his eyes.

"We're at his mercy which seems to be dwindling after the threat we received to back off. We have three choices here. One, is we let Drake continue his raids where he shows us some mercy, and no one gets hurt. Two, we keep attacking him and get zero mercy where people can get killed. Or three, we make a peace offering for the good of everyone," Astrid informed. "Personally, I prefer no raids and no one getting hurt by attempting to offer a sign of peace, so there doesn't have to be any more fighting," she added.

"I stick by what I said. It's not a bad idea," Colby replied firmly, "Her idea has my vote,"

"Mine as well," Mogadon gave a nod.

"We have nothing to lose by trying," Elvar replied next. "I'm in,"

"Even if it doesn't work, at least we'll still have his mercy and know that no one is getting hurt. I give my vote for it," Bertha chimed in.

"It's worth a shot. It's got mine," Thurmond put his hand up for a moment showing he agreed.

"I'm willin'," Alvin remarked.

"Me too," Norbert agreed.

"I'd rather get raided with minimal loss in food or damage than losing anyone else if we invoke his wrath. My vote is to Astrid's idea," Stoick stated.

"Since we're outvoted eight to three, and we agreed to come together about this situation that affects all of us, we have no choice. Fine. We'll make a peace offering to him," Einar sighed with his eyes closed.

"Well, I'm glad we're all getting along for once," Oswald rolled his eyes with a brief pause, "but has anyone given thought to what we're gonna offer for peace to the rider that he can't refuse?" The leaders looked at one another for a moment and then sighed heavily looking down. This was going to take some figuring out, but it was a start to know they were all in agreement.


	10. Still A Man

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Ten: Still A Man

The agreement had been made by the island leaders of the Archipelago, to offer Drake Riddari the dragon rider one gift as a sign of peace that none of the islands wanted to fight anymore and hope that he would accept the offering and stop his raids on their homes. However, Oswald Landvik reminded them that it was amazing something was decided between them to deal with Drake, but they were now faced with what to offer this man that he wouldn't refuse. The Great Hall was keeping quiet while the chiefs and one chieftess were pondering what they could give him. Astrid had returned to her seat with her friends.

"What do you think they'll choose to offer?" Ruffnut asked the others.

"Hard to say. Picking one thing to give a guy who rides and controls dragons won't be a simple decision," Astrid replied. The biggest fear they had was that Drake didn't accept their offering of peace and continued the raids. Right that Astrid said she preferred no raids at all, in the face of things, Drake claimed that he protected both sides and Astrid could believe that. Drake did keep their two sides from killing one another, and he saved her from a fire that had nothing to do with him or his dragons. Astrid remembered the rest of what Drake told them earlier; _I don't rightly give a damn what you think of me. Being hated for being different isn't anything new to me. Someday you will understand why I've done all I have, and I hope when that day comes, you will forgive me, but until then, I do what I do because its all I can do_.

Astrid was beginning to feel like Drake might not be out for revenge after all. Why did she feel that way suddenly? Drake said they would understand why he was doing what he was and hoped that they would forgive him. Why would a guy who got cast out, went to extreme measures to get revenge tell them that they would understand and hoped to be forgiven? That didn't make sense Astrid. Someone seeking revenge and asking for forgiveness? There was no point. If you wanted forgiveness, just stop what you're doing. But Drake continued his raids on them saying one day they'd understand. Did that mean Drake wasn't out for revenge?

The theory that the leaders settled on was that Drake must be an outcast from one of their islands who wanted revenge but still retained his humanity not to allow humans be harmed by his dragons. At the same time, revenge meant no mercy and the person obtaining said vengeance for what was done to them would not give a damn who got hurt. Another question Astrid found herself asking was why Drake would seek out revenge on all islands when he was only cast out from his? Deciding to give it a break, for now, Astrid silently and turned her head to listen to the conversation the leaders were having.

"We are getting nowhere with this matter," Madguts scoffed. "I still say we just launch a full attack on him and be done with it. Fact facts, none of us have anything of value that would interest the dragon rider enough to strike a deal regarding peace for him to stop the raids,"

"We already agreed that we wouldn't risk what little mercy he shows. Even if we take him down, there is no telling what happens to us. Those dragons listen to him, and I don't want to take the chance that they see us hurt their leader and go all out when we don't know how to control them. I only know one other person who might have given us an advantage in your idea," Stoick sighed.

"Who, Stoick?" Bertha inquired.

"My son," Stoick replied as the leaders exchanged glances softly before looking back at Stoick, "If...Hiccup was still alive, and we went through with the idea to take Drake down, even if the dragons got out of hand without Drake there to control them, Hiccup knew how to stop a raid, and it would have given us the upper hand to have someone who could manage mass amounts of dragons. Unfortunately, my son was murdered three years ago by those dragons, and without him, I'm not willing to agitate the man who has been merciful during the raids if the attack, like so many others before it, fails. And I'm also not going to risk invoking the wrath of those dragons if we capture and kill Drake and then they have nothing holding them back from destroying us. Whether we like it or not, we need Drake alive to control those dragons, and we need to be on his good side, so he doesn't turn them on us," the Berk chief said firmly.

"Neva seen you so hesitant before, Stoick. Yer normally the first one to suggest just rushin' in and fightin' head on. Bein' honest, it's a bit strange to wrap my head around," Alvin chuckled some.

"Something that my son taught me the day I saw him stop a raid with twenty dragons and asked how he did it. All he said was; _It was me trying something different_. Hiccup was always different growing up, you lads know how he was. I never thought different was good until I saw it stopped an entire attack without the use for battle. So I'm going to take that lesson and use it to stop Drake without force," Stoick informed. Gobber was a little shocked to hear those words come out of Stoick's mouth.

"I'd almost forgotten you were here, Alvin. You haven't said a word since the agreement was made to offer something to Drake as a sign of peace. If you're harping on Stoick about being hesitant, then I gotta ask why you're sitting in silence when typically we can't shut you up. What gives?" Oswald inquired.

"We're trying to make him stop and leave us alone, so why in the name of Odin would you offer him things he'll have to come back every week for!?" Alvin retorted which took them by surprise, "If yer gonna just give him the stuff we're trying to keep him from taking then yew might as well just let him keep raiding us," the man closed his eyes now.

"Well, you haven't offered any suggestions to give this guy. We're using what we got to work with," Colby rolled his eyes.

"Yer problem is that you're thinkin' like leaders," Alvin sighed as he looked at them again seeing their faces turning to some confusion and wanting an explanation. "This isn't an alliance or treaty set up between islands. You aren't gonna get rid of Drake by offering him things he can already steal on his own; it defeats the entire point of making him stop the raids. Stop thinkin' like a chief who wants to protect their Tribe for two seconds and start thinkin' like him, someone who is hated for what he does and isn't wanted or accepted anywhere. What would be the one thing you'd want?"

For a moment, the leaders looked down thinking on it while Alvin closed his eyes waiting. "If it were me, I'd want company," Elvar stated, "The outcast life is lonely because you're by yourself with no one to talk to, ever,"

"So what do you give a lonely outcast that he can't refuse?" Alvin asked calmly.

"Your not making any sense, Alvin. For Odin's sake, if you know what we can give him that would get him to stop his raids, tell us!" Mogadon huffed angrily.

"Still thinkin' like a chief," Alvin shook his head disappointedly then glanced at Stoick when he saw him in deep thought still, "Stoick. I know you understand what I'm sayin'," he added.

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," Stoick replied slowly.

"What's one thing you would want?" Alvin said as the others fell quiet looking at Stoick, why was Alvin asking him that? "Come on, Stoick. Think about how it feels to have something taken away and be unable to stop it? What it's like to be alone? Think and tell me what is the one thing you want that would make you happy and do anything to have?" Even Gobber was curious, why would Alvin direct the question to only Stoick and assume that he knew the answer unlike the rest of the leaders?

Stoick's eyes finally widened as Alvin was almost grinning knowing that Stoick understood now, "My wife and son," he breathed out looking at Alvin. "Valka and Hiccup were taken from me; I was unable to stop it both times. And every day is lonely without them. The one thing I want to make me happy and would do anything to have...is my family," Stoick said as the others gasped. That's why Alvin knew Stoick would figure it out because Stoick knew how it felt to be alone. Stoick understood what it felt like have something taken away and be unable to stop it from happening.

"What do you give the guy who loses everything, including his chance to have a family. Drake has mentioned that he hopes we can forgive him when we finally understand why he's doing this. Personal feelin' is that he wants the casting out overturned and allowed to return home," Alvin informed.

"Are you suggesting we figure out who this guy is and allow him back on whatever island he's from?" Bertha blinked.

"Wouldn't be possible, Bertha due to Tribe laws. A Tribe will very rarely overturn a decision regarding that of being cast out or marked a traitor without an act that proves they are worthy of being in the Tribe again. Drake is an outcast and working with the dragon dragons makes him a traitor to Vikings. Even with the fact he controls the dragons, and we're safe, he still sided with them and brought them to not just his but all islands. Every one of us as leaders to our Tribes would have to find him worthy of returning since he has betrayed all of us. And honestly, I don't think there is an act worthy enough to convince us all to overturn both decisions," Thurmond admitted.

"So we've got a guy who can't come back to his island and is lonely by himself. I agree with Madguts; we have nothing to give a guy like that. Foods, fabrics, any of that is not going to come close to something he wouldn't refuse," Elvar sat back in defeat.

Alvin facepalmed and then dragged his hand down showing visible irritation and then he stood up. "For the love of Thor, Drake is a man who likely doesn't leave the place he lives due to being a traitorous outcast which makes he's angry, lonely, and most often bored just sitting around with no other human interaction, so he starts raiding to keep himself busy. It's not that difficult to figure out. Use yer brains and think like the men you are!"

"Excuse me?" Bertha arched a brow.

"Okay, except for her. But the rest you who are men, think about it. If you're a single man; alone, bored, and frustrated then what's the one thing you would want to do? I'd want ta drink or a quick fuck to relax. Those of you that are married; what's the one thing you desire when you get home? Seeing your family during dinner, then show your wives how much you missed them by givin' them a little love." Alvin stated. "Did that make it obvious for you? What do we offer Drake that he can't refuse to get him to stop raiding because he's angry, bored, and lonely? You give him a woman to keep himself busy with," Alvin stood straight again looking at them as their eyes widened.

"Hang on a second, Alvin. This is not the same thing you made me answer. My wife and son were both killed and taken by dragons, and I would do anything to have them. But that's not the same situation as Drake being cast out from his island and then marked a traitor by the rest of us. The guy wants revenge, not a female," Stoick pointed out.

"It might not be the same thing, but it's very similar. Drake was cast out and unable to stop it. Drake was forced away from any family and friends have had. Drake lost everything, now he's alone," Alvin countered as he found the others beginning to give looks that said 'he's right.' "You want my idea? We give him a female as a sign of peace, one he can take under the condition that he never raids us again." Alvin said firmly as Stoick sighed. "I know it sounds like it won't work but see this as I do. No matter what you view him as; dragon rider, outcast, traitor, leader of the dragons. Don't forget that that above anything else, Drake is still a man with desires and needs just like the rest of us."


	11. Offering For Peace

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Eleven: Offering For Peace

This decision was anything but easy given they knew nothing about the guy other than the fact he rode a Night Fury, controlled mass groups of dragons to raid but never allow them to hurt the villagers of the island he was raiding. Alvin the Treacherous, chief of Outcast Island got them to realize their mistake. The leaders were suggesting things that a chief would in negotiations for an alliance between two Tribes. If they wanted to get Drake to stop, they needed to think what life they would have as an outcast, marked as a traitor and could control dragons. Alvin was an outcast and leader over a Tribe of outcasts, so he knew the life minus going as far as siding with dragons and leading raids.

The answer was realized when Alvin used Stoick as the example by making the Berk chief think of one thing that would make him happy and do anything to have. Stoick's answer; a family. Stoick wanted his wife and son, willing to do anything meant he wouldn't refuse and offer that could give him just that. The outcast chief made it clear to the other leaders that Drake's status as an outcast and traitor plays a role in the fact he isn't welcome anywhere, meaning the guy lived alone with his dragons and would never have the chance to get a family. Alvin's reasoning for Drake's raids was to keep himself busy so he was sitting around angry, bored, and lonely. This led to Alvin's idea of offering Drake, a woman he could take with him under the condition he stopped the raids on their islands. It was shocking and perhaps scary, most expected the suggestion to be shot down instantly.

However, it wasn't when Alvin said one thing to them; _No matter what you view him as; dragon rider, outcast, traitor, leader of the dragons. Don't forget that above anything else, Drake is still a man with desires and needs just like the rest of us_. And now everyone was left in silence, actually considering his idea.

"You're suggesting we give him a female as a peace offering?" Mogadon asked in disbelief after ten minutes.

"The chances are high he would be willing to give up raiding if we offered him a way to have what he feels he lost due to being cast out," Alvin shrugged casually while sitting back down.

"I don't find it to be a bad idea, it's better than what we had with offering him things that would keep him coming back all the time," Oswald stated calmly.

"Are yew serious, Oswald? Giving a woman to Drake with the stipulation he stops the raids?" Gobber spoke up now. This wouldn't go down well at all with Hiccup if he found out how desperate these people had become to stop raids that weren't even causing any trouble. "I've neva heard of anything so barbaric in my life," the blacksmith scoffed in disgust.

"As much as I agree that him getting a chance to have a family might be enough to get him to stop, I also have to agree with Gobber. That's hardly fair to offer up a female as a trade for no more raids. Another factor I think you might be forgetting, Alvin, what woman would be willing to agree in leaving their Tribe to go live with a dragon rider, who lives and works with dragons in some unknown place?" Bertha inquired gently.

"I never said the woman had to be willing," Alvin stated now as they all whipped their heads in his direction. "Just need to offer him a woman around his age that he can take with him under the circumstances that he doesn't raid us again," he added with a slight grin. Oh, Astrid couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she wasn't going to sit quietly either.

Getting to her feet, she glared at Alvin. "It's supposed to be an offer that benefits everyone SAFELY. Not a 'send an innocent girl with a complete stranger and hope to Odin they fall in love, and everything is sunshine and rainbows from now on' half-assed plan!" Astrid yelled.

"Come now, Astrid. No need to get upset, what woman wouldn't want to be offered to the all powerful dragon rider? And then that lucky girl gets to hold her head high knowing that she saved the Archipelago from dragon raids. Happy ending for everyone," Oswald told her.

"Maybe any woman who realizes that they have to give up their friends, family, home, and freedom forever to live with a guy we know nothing of. No woman is going to be okay with that lifestyle, and you're going on about offering a female against their will?! You're not offering him a girl to be his wife for the sake of peace, you're trying to give him a slave for his personal enjoyment," Astrid growled angrily.

"Well, I tried to make it sound more heroic, selfless, and honorable, but yes, that's basically what I'm suggesting," Alvin shrugged. Astrid sighed heavily, they just didn't understand it from her view being a young woman about Drake's age and now holding the fear of being handed off to live a life of slavery to this guy.

"I get the idea you want to go with. Drake is a lonely man who would appreciate the heck out of a woman being in his life, at his side for him to marry and have a family with. Having that could be enough for him to stop raiding because he'd be happy over angry, and busy rather than bored. But there is so much more you haven't thought about," Astrid stated calmer.

"I find myself curious now. Continue, Astrid?" Bertha motioned.

"You want to offer him female companionship in exchange peace. That's fine; it's not horrible. At the same time, you're considering to pick a random girl who isn't willing to put before him. First scenario; Drake declines and keeps things the way they are because he knows he has power over us with the looming threat that if we attack him, everyone suffers. The second way it could go is that you tell him a girl is willing to be the price for peace, he agrees and takes the girl who doesn't respond to his requests. Drake kills her or brings her back and says we lied to him, so the deal is off, he starts raiding again which can be the same or worse than before." Astrid explains as a few of the leaders now looked at one another understand a little more.

"Next situation; you offer him a bride, and he accepts, do a quick little ceremony, and they are married but then he takes her home prepared to make things official, and she isn't ready? Among him bringing her back, we don't know this guy or what he's capable of, and he could abuse, rape, or kill her, maybe all three then return with more drive for revenge for giving him false hope. Is this not enough for you to see all that could happen? I can come up with more. How about this one; you outright tell him he can have the girl as his slave because she won't give him a hard time, and she refuses to follow orders. Right back to the fact, you subject the girl to a life of slavery with being raped and abused, or he comes back with a vengeance. All I'm asking is that you consider all the ways this could backfire and be worse for us and that you take into account that you're putting one of your Tribe members in danger to save yourselves," Astrid continued slowly.

"Oswald, you have a daughter that is Drake's age. Would you be okay with any of the things that could happen to her for you to have peace?" Astrid mentioned as Oswald turned his head slightly and didn't reply, "What about you six?" Astrid pointed to Alvin, Colby, Gunnar, Norbert, Madguts, and Elvar. "You all have daughters between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two, would anyone of you be able to stand knowing you sacrificed them to a man who can hurt them? Break them to his will by abusing and raping them? Can you handle living on your island knowing full well that you sent your child into slavery to be tortured or killed for you to have that peace?" she trailed off seeing the leaders close their eyes of look down except for Madguts.

"You can't, can you? Not a one of you would be able to give up your daughter to Drake for the sake of peace knowing what he could do to her. Now that you understand that feeling imagine how any other father would feel to know you gave up their daughter to suffer the same fate you wouldn't subject your daughters to," Astrid crooned.

"Well, that's very touching, Astrid and I almost bought if not for the fact we know this guy won't hurt humans," Madguts told her as others looked at him now. "Drake still cares because he's human, remember? Those were...your words, weren't they?" he remarked slowly as Astrid's eyes widened a little. Fuck. "And also, let's not forget that the dragon rider chose to save you and those five kids earlier. Putting himself in danger of being captured to save innocent lives from a house fire that his dragons didn't even cause? It seems like he's not a half bad guy, he's just a little lonely," Madguts grinned a little.

"Madguts does have a point, Astrid," Einar mentioned, and Astrid bit her bottom lip.

"I will agree with you, Astrid. We don't much about Drake or what he's capable of doing," Madguts put his finger under Astrid's chin. "But Drake himself said that he protects the innocent. I don't really think if we offered him a beautiful girl to be his companion and possibly more that he would resort to abuse, rape, and murder of an innocent girl who might just be a little afraid and needs time to adjust to the new life. You know what I think? You're only against this because you're Berk's shield maiden, one of the best female fighters out of all our islands and you know that if it came down to who we'd choose as the offering, you know it's you,"

Astrid jerked away from him angrily as Madguts chuckled and stepped back, "I don't care if you choose me. Go for it, but know the first chance I get I will kill him and find a way back. So what if he rescued me, an ulterior motive to make himself look good with all that nonsense about protecting both sides. My point is that no girl will be willing to take the chance of wondering if he's nice or not. It's fear of the unknown that will keep them from stepping up. Another thing you might have missed; even if you found a girl willing and able to give up everything for the sake of peace to the Archipelago or you forced one to stand before him as a potential wife, there is no telling the type of woman Drake would want. You can put someone in front of him, but that's not a guarantee that he takes a shine to her," Astrid crossed her arms over her chest.

Madguts didn't seem phased by her words; the man just gave the nod with a smile as everyone looked at him curiously. "Yes. Yes, quite right young lady. How good of you point that out," Madguts said facing the other leaders now. "Miss. Hofferson has just informed me that if we were to offer a female to Drake, he might not accept it due to the choice not being his type. And you know, she is absolutely right! We're only thinking of ourselves instead of thinking about who matters in this; Drake of course. We don't know his preference for eyes or hair in a woman. Perhaps if he prefers older or younger, if he likes someone who is shy or feisty. If we want this work, we need to give the man what he wants. Am I right?"

Gobber rolled his eyes, "What are ya gonna do, Madguts? Call 'im down next attack fer a sit down ta ask what he's attracted to in a woman who we plan to offer up to him, so he'll leave us alone? Cuz if not, well, yer guess is as good as ours,"

"Coming from the guy who got taken for three hours by the dragon rider and didn't use the chance to get any information on him that we could use," Oswald remarked.

"That is enough. Madguts, what are you getting at with this 'give him what he wants'?" Stoick sighed.

"It's simple, Stoick. We can't offer him just one girl of our choosing, so why don't we offer all the girls in our Tribes between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two and let him choose he wants," Madguts suggested as all of the leaders looked at him a little surprised, then at one another. "We stand a better chance of him accepting the peace offering if he makes a choice himself," he added afterward.

"Sadly," Bertha sighed, "Madguts is right. His suggestion makes the most sense if we want the two best outcomes of this situation. One being the overall goal that he chooses a woman and leaves our islands in peace. Or two, he declines the offer, and we continue to deal with the raids with his mercy and rest a little easy knowing that at least no one is getting hurt or killed with minimal food loss and damage. Also agreeing with Stoick, I won't risk trying to take Drake down and invoking his or his dragon's wrath. Madguts, you have my support. I will return to Bog-Burglar and bring the females that meet the standards, including my daughter,"

"Berserk and Outcast Islands will do the same," Alvin replied with a nod from Oswald.

"Peaceable Country and Shivering Shores shall join as well for the cause of peace," Einar stated firmly after talking with Thurmond.

"I agree to do the same," Mogadon nodded.

"Uglithug is in," Elvar informed.

"So is Visithug," Colby sighed.

"Hysteria agrees to offer the eligible females too," Norbert closed his eyes slowly.

Stoick was the only leader who hadn't given a reply. As it stood now, every girl between the two set ages would be offered Drake from each of the islands. "Well, Stoick. Are you with us or not?" Alvin questioned him.

Gobber saw the that Stoick had his eyes closed and head down, "Stoick, yew can't be considerin' to agree to this?" Gobber asked.

Stoick looked over at him sadly, and Gobber's eyes widened, "Those dragons took my wife twenty years ago, and they took my son three years ago. As someone who understands the pain of being unable to stop something from happening, losing what means the most to you, and being alone...Gobber, I would do anything to bring them back in my life, to feel that happiness of knowing I have my family. Now I know that's not possible, but the point is, Drake feels that pain and I willing to bet that he would do anything to be happy, including stop the raids. We only have one try to offer peace with this guy. I'm not taking the chance of being the only chief who doesn't take part when one of the females on this island could be the one he wants,"

"No! Please, Stoick, don't do this!" Astrid pleaded him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do what's best for the Tribe," Stoick told her then looked to the other leaders. "The only two girls who meet the requirements are Ruffnut Eugene Thorston, twenty-years-old and Astrid Hofferson, twenty-one-years-old. Both will represent Berk among the females from the other islands from Drake to choose from," he sighed, "And Astrid if you are selected, you will not make an attempt on his life because if you mess up, we all suffer. Is that clear?"

"Yes chief," Astrid lowered her head with closed eyes.

"Then we are all in agreement? Each leader will bring forth the girls from their islands between ages eighteen and twenty-two for the sake of Drake Riddari choosing one as the peace offering to stop the dragon attacks," Madguts stated.

"Agreed," the leaders replied with a nod.

"Stoick. In most meetings we've had in the last two years, I can't help but notice that Berk gets raided more often than we do with a larger pack of dragons. If the pattern sticks, then you get attacked four times a week while the rest of us get one or two. I feel that we should make the offer to Drake here on Berk to ensure that we don't miss him or have to wait around. Will that be okay with you?" Oswald asked.

"That's fine. We'll arrange to meet again with all the girls in three weeks. That gives everyone enough time to get back to their islands, make the announcement, round up the females, and return here." Stoick told them.

"Three weeks it is then," Alvin said, and the others agreed with handshakes to seal the deal. Nothing could be done anymore but hope this worked out the way they wanted it to. In three weeks, every female between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two would be standing on Berk for Drake to choose just one of them as the offering for peace.


	12. Questionable

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twelve: Questionable

[Hiccup's POV]

Almost nine months of watching this guy and knowing he plays dirty but I still rushed in and got myself and Toothless captured by Drago Bludvist two weeks ago. I've been caught before and usually get away within a day or two. I should have figured that as much as I watch Drago to learn about him, he's doing the same with me. This time, Drago set a trap to lure me in, and I knew it was a trap, but like a damned fool, I still went for the bait. Drago's men blocked my usual ways of escaping, thus since, Toothless and I have been stuck in dragon proof cells across from one another. From what I gathered so far, Drago was supposed to be arriving tonight to deal with me.

Being captured wasn't horrible. Aside from only getting water daily and very little food every two days, I also got beat up a few times after the failed attempts to escape but not much else. When Drago got here, those beatings would likely escalate to torture so Drago could try and figure out how I break the hold his Bewilderbeast has on the dragons during raids long enough to get them to stop attacking and leave.

"Don't worry, Toothless. I'll get us out of here," I told my best friend. I needed a quick escape. I wasn't worried about getting my armor which had been taken upon getting captured; I had at least three other sets back on Dragons Edge. However, I did need to get Inferno, my mask. These people have seen me without the mask, they know me as Drake Riddari, but due to them being based outside of the Archipelago boundaries, they don't know I'm Hiccup Haddock. I suppose that was a plus to this entire situation,

"Better forget it. Drago is going to take your Night Fury, torture you for information, and then kill you," the guard remarked.

"Well, that sucks because I'm not telling him anything. I don't care what he does to me," I retorted coldly.

"You could join us, Drake. You can work for Drago on the back of your dragon to help us conquer," the guard on the right glanced in.

"What do I get out of hurting others who haven't done anything to me?" I replied.

"Oh? Let me ask you this; what do you get out of helping those people who hate you because they think you're the one leading the raids on them?" asked the man from the left. I flinched a little and closed my eyes. "We know all about it. We go undercover for Drago, offering our help to their dragon attacks and the last few times we've gone they ask if we'd be willing to take down the dragon rider who controls them," he added.

"You're the one stopping Drago's raids, pulling the dragons from the alpha's control, protecting both sides and yet, even with all that, they don't see you helping them. So why help the people who want you dead?" the guard standing to the right of my cell again.

"You mean like now with you saying I should join the people who have kept me captured here for two weeks and plan to kill me themselves? I return the question to you; why help the people who want me dead? I protect them, and they are aware that I do," I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But do they believe you, Drake?" I looked off to the side now, "No, they don't. Yes, Drago wants you dead too but only because you're against him. If you join him, then you get to live and keep your dragon. You have the power to get revenge on anyone who ever hurt you, to make people bend to your will. Why are you wasting your abilities and risking your life on a bunch of ungrateful people who want you dead?" I tightened my fist and sighed. Was it wrong that I couldn't disagree with them?

"Come on. Isn't it worth it living and have everything you want rather than dying for or by the people who don't see all you've done for them? I know you're a smart man, Drake. Drago will be here in an hour. Consider the offer and take the last chance you have to get out of dying tonight by joining us," the man finished as both of them turned their backs to me. My brows furrowed in growing anger. Join Drago? Join these people who wanted to use dragons to take over or die tonight? That was my choice. I would never join them, so I guess I was going to die this evening.

I'd end up dead by Drago for refusing to tell him what he wanted to know or death by the Vikings who think Drake is raiding them. One way or the other, I would be killed because I made a choice to do all I've done because I thought I could give a better future where there was no fighting. Maybe my village was right. I'm just Hiccup the Useless who will end up getting himself killed. I lowered my head, what else could I do? I'm too weak and wounded to fight my way out. This was it. I was going to get tortured and then killed. I closed my eyes in defeat; how stupid was I to think a runt like me could stop a war and change the world.

 **-Flashback; Three Weeks Ago-**

 _"Tell them Drake was warning them to back off trying to capture him, or everyone will suffer because, in the face of it, that's the truth. If I go down, the raids will become unbearable. People will get hurt without me there to stay off the dragons. Drago wants power, to make people follow him and get rid of those who won't. Everyone will suffer, dragons and humans," I informed._

 _"A threatening message with a double meaning, I like it," Gobber smiled as I offered one back. There was silence between us for a moment, and then we hugged. "I've really missed you, lad. And I can't wait for this to be over so you can come home. You be safe, ya hear me?"_

 _"I've missed you too, Gobber. I'll be home soon, I'm sure even after it's over, Dad and everyone else is gonna need time to settle with things so might be safe to stay back while they do that. Also, I can't make that promise to be safe, but I can guarantee that I will stop Drago and his dragon and find a way for everyone to live in peace," I told him firmly._

 _"I believe that you will, 'Iccup," Gobber replied as we broke from the hug._

 **-End Flashback-**

I looked up a little remembering that day with Gobber on Dragon Island. What was I saying? I can't give up. Gobber believes I can stop Drago, his Bewilderbeast, and make it so everyone lives in peace. Gobber believes in me, even if he was the only one who does. And here I am sitting in this cell telling myself to give in and let Drago kill me? Then Drago wins because he would make them all suffer. Drago can't hurt them as long as I'm alive and interfering in his raids. What the hell is wrong with me?! Gobber is risking his life to protect my secret because he believes in me and I'm not going to let him down by believing everything that everyone told me growing up. I'm going to keep fighting, and I'm going to end this.

I had to get out of here. I needed just a good plan and the chance to carry it out. My eyes widened now as one set of words rang in my mind:

 _Consider the offer and take the last chance you have to get out of dying tonight by joining us._

The guard gave me my way out. I wasn't joining them, but they didn't have to know that just yet. With my plan set, all I needed to do was wait for Drago to arrive.

(Two Hours Later)

[Regular POV]

"I WILL END YOU, DRAGON RIDER! YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled an outraged Drago after an explosion occurred and Hiccup had jumped on Toothless's back, getting high in the air and speeding off before the Bewilderbeast could take control of Toothless. Oh, it went better than he expected minus the fact Hiccup ended up more wounded than he was before. Hiccup was bleeding, bruised, and armorless wearing only his boots, pants, and shirt. Thankfully, Hiccup realized that Toothless never lost his saddle bag when they were captured, so Hiccup was able to temporarily take care of his wounds in the air and change his shirt to a light gray one. This was going to be a long, painful flight. All Hiccup wanted to do was get to Dragons Edge, take care of his injuries, eat, and then recover.

(Berk)

[Gobber's POV]

Everyone was beginning to get angry about the raids because Drake was nowhere in sight and according to the meeting the leaders had when everyone returned to Berk with the girls, Drake hadn't been seen on any of the islands in the last three weeks. It made me worry about why Hiccup wasn't interfering anymore. Something was wrong, I felt it. I kept my eyes on the sky overhead; it was slowly turning from dark to light.

 _'Come on, lad. Please? Please just fly over, so I know yer all right,'_ I prayed silently.

[Regular POV]

Hiccup was in a lot of pain and officially out of bandages for his side and shoulder so when these bled through if he wasn't home, it might be a problem. On top of that being wounded with a lot of pain, he was also tired and barely awake while nearing Berk which meant he still had another day's flight to Dragons Edge. Toothless's ears perked up as he zoned in on the island, Hiccup looked closely to see the dragons raiding. Perfect, just want he didn't need right now. Hiccup sighed, he couldn't just overlook it. The two got closer, and as he expected, they were spotted.

"Chief, dragon rider approaching!" one of Stoick's men called to him pointing to the sky. Gobber glanced as he felt somewhat relieved but noticed that Hiccup wasn't wearing his armor, just the mask and regular clothes. The feeling of something being wrong remained.

"Come on, Toothless, we'll stop it an-" Hiccup was cut short when a Gronckle rammed into them while they were flying. Hiccup was knocked from the saddle, and Gobber felt the fear rise as Hiccup was falling from such a height. Toothless's eyes narrowed as he whipped around fast, flying at Hiccup from the side and low to the ground. Toothless turned on his side and wrapped Hiccup in his wings just as he hit the ground, rolled once, and stopped motionless. The area fell silent.

"This is our chance," Oswald pulled his sword to rush forward, but Gobber put a hand out with a glare.

"No, stay back," Gobber said quickly, "Remember the warning," he added looking as the Night Fury began to groan and shift, its eyes opened slowly and unwrapped its wings revealing Drake to be laying between the dragon's legs. Gobber watched carefully as Toothless adjusted to get Hiccup on the ground.

Drake coughed a few times, "I'm...all right, Toothless..." he lifted a hand and rubbed the side of his friend's face as the dragon gave a little warble. The Night Fury let Drake wrap his arms around his neck and then the dragon used his head to help Drake the rest of the way to his feet. "You saved my life bud, thank you," Drake said to the dragon gently as they put their heads together for a moment, The Night Fury even had its eyes closed contently. It shocked the Vikings, not only did this guy ride and control dragons, but he treated them...like friends? And the Night Fury, a dragon who was known for being merciless willingly saved Drake from the fall.

The other leaders were pulling their weapons to fight and stepping closer to stop the dragons that were still attacking. "Take one more step forward and find out what happens when you test me," Drake warned as they ceased their movements. "You don't want to tick off the person that controls the outcomes of this raid. Oh, and threatening me isn't something you want to do. What you see here," Drake motioned to the fifteen dragons flying around, "is nothing compared to the hundreds I can bring to destroy your villages in twenty minutes at the snap of a finger," he said coldly.

It remained quiet as Gobber moved closer now and looked at Hiccup pleadingly, "Please end the raid, Drake?" Hiccup sighed heavily, Gobber was telling him to calm down.

"Fine. Toothless," Hiccup snapped his finger, and Toothless looked at him with a gummy grin, "Let's do it," A few people blinked, Drake gave the Night Fury a name? Before anyone could ask anything, Drake and his dragon let off a loud roar together and then the Night Fury shot a blue blast in the sky as it dispersed into a wave. After that, the dragons roared back and took off.

"To hell with this! He claims he protects us but disappears for three weeks while his dragons do whatever they please. We shouldn't have our lives and futures decided by a traitor!" Madguts yelled charging at Drake.

"Madguts, no!" Stoick said quickly. If anyone attacked Drake, they all suffered. Everyone bit back in fear as Madguts neared Drake who had his back to them, the man didn't move until there was just a little space between them when Drake simply turned a bit and stepped to the side when the ax came down hard and only hit the ground. As they looked at Drake, his eyes were closed. Madguts lifted ax to swing again only this time; his dragon tossed him Inferno as he extended the fire-coated blade and swung his hand back from a downward position and up as Madgut's ax was coming down.

First glance, it seemed the two weapons never made contact and then the ax head broke split in half with one piece falling to the ground and the other remaining on the handle. Everyone's eyes widened, the ax didn't just break, it was a clean cut that hadn't made a sound. Drake brought his weapon down across his figure as it was still ignited and everyone was able to see that this wasn't a sword, just the outline of one. It looked to be made with small poles and no middle. How did something like that split at metal ax with a clean cut?!

The blade retracted back into the handle as the fire doused and Drake finally opened his eyes. Toothless came beside Hiccup, baring his fangs and snarling at the man who tried to attack his friend. Seeing the Night Fury take a predatory stance and bring up its tail to block Drake confirmed the fears that if they hurt Drake, his dragons would protect him. Toothless fired a small blast at Madgut's feet, and the man quickly scrambled back towards the others after dropping the remainder of his ax.

"That'll do, bud, back down," Hiccup said calmly as Toothless relaxed a bit and sat back on his hind legs still glaring at them with a look that said; _Touch him, and I will kill you_. "Now that I have your attention. I apologize for the fact I was gone for three weeks. I got tied up with another situation farther away that took more time than I anticipated it would. It happens every so often that I take off to deal with bigger problems. There are hundreds of islands, thousands of dragons; some of which are harder to control than others. Regardless, there is only one of me to handle it all so I will ask that you bear in mind from now on that I can't always be around."

Now his eyes grew cold, "As for the attempt on my life," he paused as they became tense, I will excuse it once, given you were unaware I could disappear from time to time on extended trips elsewhere. However, should this happen again, I promise to be far less understanding in the future," he stated. "As the raid is over, I will take my leave." Toothless got up, and Hiccup went to get on his back as a sharp pain in his side forced him to stumble slightly and hold his side, panting slightly. This concerned Gobber because Toothless broke the fall from the sky and Madguts never even got close to hurting Hiccup with the ax.

Gobber watched Hiccup pull his hand away from his side and saw blood on Hiccup's hand and coming through the shirt rather quickly. Hiccup was hurt badly, and Gobber guessed it had something to do with why Hiccup was gone for three weeks and didn't have his armor. Gobber moved closer, "Are ya all right, Drake? That's bleedin' pretty bad," he asked calmly.

"I'll live," Hiccup replied to him and cringed again.

Gobber sighed heavily, "Wherever yer traveling to; you won't make it without passin' out from the blood loss. Wait there," Gobber then moved to the forge which was just a few feet away. Three minutes later, he returned and handed Hiccup a satchel filled with wrappings, bandages, then a container with a mix that would help with pain and healing. "And I'm sure you'd like to ditch the bloody shirt," Gobber gave that to him next.

"Thanks," Hiccup told him calmly as Gobber nodded and backed up a few steps. "Until next time," Hiccup fought through the pain and got on Toothless, then he held the saddle as Toothless launched into the morning sky straight up and disappeared past the white clouds out of their sight. In the silence, the others outside could only look at Gobber a little shocked and curious. Why was Drake being so nice to him? Why was Gobber being kind to Drake? Why did Drake stop the raid when Gobber asked? Why did Drake let Gobber so close to him? As far as any of them were concerned, things were starting to get a bit questionable about the day Gobber got taken by Drake and what happened between the two of them.


	13. What The Hell

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirteen: What The Hell

With the sun up and the raid over, everyone was standing by the Great Hall intently staring at Gobber who had just supplied the means for Drake to not bleed out during the flight back to wherever he was staying. Given the leaders had arrived ahead of the four-week return date, they decided to go for it and offer the girls early since they were ready. The females were all dressed in something different to make them a bit more appealing to Drake; no weapons and a basic dress with boots. The women were meant to be offered as a companion to Drake, someone he could talk to and not be lonely. However, the girls were ordered by their home island's chief to try and be his friend but not attack him, or he might think the Vikings were trying to catch him off guard to hurt him. None of them wanted Drake to return angry.

The chieftains arrived a week early and held a meeting to discuss some concerns. None of them had seen Drake in three weeks during the raids which had become increasingly harder to manage through without Drake. This rose the question if things were better with him around to cut down on the loss of food and damage, as well the injuries. There were two other raids on Berk while they waited for Drake to arrive which he did just a while ago. Things were different, though, Drake wasn't wearing his usual attire consisting of all black look and armor with the mask. Tonight was him wearing no armor, a light gray shirt, boots, and the mask.

Among other things, they got to see the Night Fury rescue Drake and make the realization that the two of them treated one another as friends rather than Drake controlling it and the Night Fury doing as told. This assumption came from the fact that Drake called this dragon Toothless, the only one he used a name for. Madguts decided to attack Drake and failed miserably, all of them were grateful that Drake showed mercy and excused the attack on him on the basis that they weren't aware Drake took off for extended periods of time to handle other situations involving the dragons. Drake also apologized to them for being gone so long but to try and remember that he was the only one who could do the things he did.

It came out that Drake was injured when they saw the blood coming from his side, it appeared to be bad enough that Gobber stepped towards Drake to get a better look and ask if he was all right. Drake said he was fine and Gobber somehow knew otherwise because he went and got Drake a shirt to change into and supply him with bandages and wrappings to tend the wound. Drake left moments ago like always; they didn't know which way he went. Now all of the Vikings were wondering what was going on between Gobber and Drake. One other thing they happened to notice was that Drake almost refused to stop the raid earlier and then Gobber asked nicely, and he agreed. And with this, Gobber was helping him?

Something didn't seem right, Gobber appeared to care about Drake's well-being, and everyone wanted to know what was going on because right now it looked like Gobber and Drake knew one another which would explain why Drake took Gobber to that island West of Berk and didn't return for three hours. Why would Drake take Gobber to an island that was an hour away just to warn him to pass along the message of not attacking Drake anymore, and keep him there for an hour before returning him after another hour flight? It was beginning to get questioned that more happened than Gobber had told them.

"Gobber," Stoick stated to get Gobber's attention and the man glanced over calmly, "What in Thor's name are you doing?"

"Standin' 'ere?" Gobber replied.

"Not that! Why did you help him!?" Oswald yelled.

"Uh, so he wouldn't die?" Gobber answered.

"Why do you care if he dies or not? We've been trying to get rid of him for years, him bleeding out would have been a good thing!" Madguts glared, this time Gobber got mad which was rare for him. Gobber jammed the curve of his hook into Madgut's chest angrily.

"I care because if Drake dies, we lose the only person who can control those dragons!" Gobber reminded as a few stepped back. Why was Gobber so defensive? "Or has everyone forgotten that already? You saw how bad the raids have been the last three weeks with him away taking care of other situations, and look how fast things changed when he arrived,"

"If he would stop sending them to raid us in the first place, there would be no raids that have to get that bad!" Madguts retorted.

"Drake isn't sending them to raid. The dragons are still wild creatures and do as they please. As Drake informed all of us two years ago. Drake controls them to an extent, but the dragons have their free will and will abide by their nature. And don't yew dare say it's killin'. If that were true then Toothless wouldn't have saved Drake when he was knocked off earlier, yew all saw that happen. Drake didn't call for help. The dragon saved him because he wanted to. Another example is when you foolishly attacked Drake, and then Toothless took a protective stance around him to keep everyone back," Gobber informed firmly before backing.

"It sounds like you know an awful lot about someone you were stuck with for three hours and only got told to tell us to back off or get hurt," Alvin mentioned. "Yer holding out on us. You said that island was an hour away. That means the trip there and back took up two hours, what happened for that third hour. There's no way he kept you there one hour to tell you to warn us to stop attacking him,"

"So he might have said to me that the dragons aren't dangerous, but it is their nature to hunt for food, so Drake steps in to protect the villages from the raid and safeguard the dragons from the villagers. I don't see the big deal; he's keeping both sides safe just like he said he was," Gobber shrugged. "Now, I'm sorry if you lot don't see it the way I do, but Drake helps us, so I'm not about to not assist the man who keeps us safe. Remember that if he dies, no one can control those dragons. I may not be a chief like the rest of yew are, but I'm not going to let innocent people get hurt or killed just because you don't like Drake," After that, Gobber walked away to the forge.

"Sadly, Gobber's right. If Drake dies, we're the ones who suffer from dragons we can't control or them coming after us for hurting their friend," Bertha sighed.

"More than that, Gobber said that Drake shows up to keep things even because he can't only control them to a point. That means that even with the peace offer, the raids might not stop," Mogadon added.

"Does that mean we're not being offered?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Yeah, if the raids can't be stopped and only managed, then why should we be offered as a peace negotiation?" Heather Landvik, Oswald's daughter, asked.

"I think we should go through with it," Camicazi Boggs, Bertha's daughter stated as they all looked at her.

"I agree," came the voice of Kari Bergston, one of the girls being offered from Visithug.

"We might as well try to stay on his good side. Madguts did just attack him, though, Drake showed mercy and excused it, I doubt the man is happy about the attempt to hurt him given the fact he stopped the raid for us only after Gobber asked nicely,"

"As much as none of us want to be taken away from our homes and families, it's not fair that he's getting hurt to protect us," Vera Holgerson, Alvin's daughter nodded with a few of the others. "That wound on his shoulder was from being stabbed with a dagger. And the injury to his side was getting sliced by a sword. Whatever he was taking care of for three weeks, it got him hurt, and that's all from what he does to keep the peace on both sides," she added.

"Aye, the lasses are right. Drake makes an effort to get to our islands to protect us and let the dragons do as they please within reason," Gobber stated coming out of the forge, "We owe it to him to at least give a sign of peace, gratitude, and acceptance by offering him a friend,"

"Cool, then the girls who don't mind should be offered," Astrid huffed.

"Quiet, Astrid. All girls present now will be proposed to him to pick from. We arranged all this, we may as well see it through to the end and hope for the best," Stoick said firmly.

"That wound will have him down a few days, are we going to wait it out here?" Thurmond inquired.

"No harm in doing so," Elvar shrugged.

"Then let's clean this place up and go about the day," Stoick told them and after that everyone dispersed.

(Dragons Edge)

Hiccup and Toothless reached their home ten hours later; Hiccup did have to stop once to wrap his wounds again and then change his shirt. Now being back on Dragons Edge, Hiccup grabbed a fresh set of clothes and went right to the hot springs to get a bath and relax his sore body from the time captured and being beaten. Twenty minutes later, Hiccup wrapped his wounds, got dressed then began making himself something to eat while Toothless had fish.

"Good to be home, huh bud?" Hiccup asked his friend; Toothless crooned in response. "I'm sorry for flying us into that trap," he sighed. Toothless nudged Hiccup's face and gave a gummy smile. While captured, nothing ever happened to Toothless. Hiccup, on the other hand, got beaten, fed every two days, water twice a day and the torture would have been worse if they hadn't escaped when they did by tricking Drago into thinking they were joining him. Over the last nine months, Hiccup had been caught and captured four other times and managed to get away within three days at most but Drago had been watching him and learning how he found the ways to get free. This time, Drago blocked off his usual methods, and Hiccup was trapped for two weeks.

Drago's torture didn't have limits; Hiccup learned that the hard way. Among Hiccup not being fed, he was also beaten, smacked, whipped, and cut. Hiccup was sure it could have been worse or gone farther if he didn't get away as fast as he did during the first four imprisonments. This last one would have landed him tortured and dead if the guard hadn't so stupidly given Hiccup an excellent idea to _join_ their side to get out of everything. Hiccup got away because when Drago returned, Hiccup told him he wanted in. Of course, Drago was skeptical but decided to allow it if Hiccup showed him how he pulled the dragons from the Bewilderbeast's control.

Hiccup agreed if they released Toothless, gave back Inferno and his mask. Hiccup made it a point to inform them that he uses all three pieces to do the work he did, this was a lie, all he needed was his weapon, but this was his escape, so he needed his stuff. Drago brought Hiccup to the heart of the island and told him to how he did what he did. Hiccup used Inferno, whipping it around in a circle from a chain attached to his belt and the dragons that were flying over the alpha seemed to break off and fly over Hiccup, in a circle pattern like Inferno was. When the alpha got mad and glared at Hiccup, he knew it lost its focus, so Hiccup doused the flame, and the dragons began to raid.

In that confusion, Hiccup punched Drago in the face, and the two began to fight one another while Toothless kept the alpha distracted. In this battle, Hiccup took a dagger to the shoulder and then a sword slice to the right side. Knowing it could be bad if he kept fighting, he used Inferno to set off the Zippleback gas he stored on the opposite side of the handle. Two other Zipplebacks did the same, and when Hiccup sparked the gas, there was a massive explosion, and that's how he and Toothless got away while everyone else was caught in the blast or hiding to take cover. Drago would be after him a lot now, Hiccup tricked him, but if they ever got captured again, Drago would be merciless and keep him heavily guarded.

Hiccup knew this war was getting harder to fight. The number of raids was increasing, and so was the number of dragons taking part in them. Hiccup figured that the only reason he had such an easy time pulling the dragons from the Bewilderbeast's control was that they were farther away from the alpha in the raids, just like any other dragon, the Bewilderbeast had limits as well. This wasn't to say that it couldn't control the dragons, but it did mean that the farther away from the Bewilderbeast the dragons were, the less the control affected them which gave Hiccup the chance to break it temporarily and send them away from islands. However, knowing all that wouldn't change a thing if Hiccup didn't know how to beat Drago because he was the problem.

Hiccup yawned after eating; he would worry about this tomorrow after he'd gotten some sleep and healed up a little. Thank the Gods that Drago didn't know where Dragon's Edge is or things could become rather difficult. Hiccup felt like maybe it would be a wise idea change his place of residence, the hunters and trappers traveled his way pretty often. Hiccup's eyes were beginning to droop; it was time to sleep. Dousing the fire in the main room, Hiccup used the bathroom then went to his room with Toothless following. Both were lying down in their respected spots, sleep came fast and most welcomed.

(Four Days Later)

(Berk)

Hiccup's wound had closed, but he still kept it wrapped and tried to take it easy, too much and it would open again which is all he didn't need while handling a raid on Berk. Hiccup noticed over the years that Berk got worse strikes than anyone else and that made him wonder why. Visithug and Murderous Islands were closer to Drago's base than Berk was, so why send the dragons two days out to give the Hooligan Tribe trouble. This was a reason that Hiccup was spotted on Berk a lot, and Gobber knew that. Hiccup had informed him that the islands don't get attacks like Berk does and that's why he was always there three to four times a week. Currently, Hiccup was hovering over Berk and doing what he did best by keeping the damage down for both sides. The sun would be rising in twenty minutes, and that's when he would round up the dragons and send them off.

"Dragon Rider!" Hiccup heard his father yell at him; Hiccup sighed heavily as he looked down to see Stoick and the other chieftains making their way closer. Well, this looked promising. "We want to talk to you!" Stoick continued as Gobber came out of the hall and leading what appeared to be twenty girls behind him.

"Got an off-" Colby began, but Hiccup put a hand up to stop him. Hiccup used Inferno to round up the dragons and then Toothless gave the roar to send them away, when the dragons were gone, Hiccup had Toothless descend lower and hover closer to the group of Vikings.

"Future reference, let's not suddenly decide to talk to me when I'm in the middle of working. My eyes have to be on the attack, not you. Now, what do you want?" Hiccup asked.

"We want to give you an offering for peace between us. A sign of gratitude and acceptance that you keep us safe," Thurmond told Drake. Hiccup wanted to facepalm so hard right now but refrained.

"Not attacking me when I'm doing my job would be great," Hiccup retorted sarcastically.

"You give us so much with what you do, and we just want to give you something in return. We guessed that you live alone and don't leave your home much due to the fact people fear dragons, and you ride the most fearsome of them all," Mogadon mentioned as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _'Clearly, you haven't met Drago's Bewilderbeast,'_ Hiccup thought.

"We figured you might get lonely now and then. We want to offer something that all single men enjoy. The company of a beautiful woman," Alvin informed as Hiccup blinked a few times.

"We rounded up all the girls around your age for you to choose. Pick any one you like and then she's yours to take," Oswald told him. Hiccup's eyes widened at what he was told and looked at Gobber silently; the blacksmith closed his eyes. Hiccup took that as 'I tried to stop them.' These people were offering him a woman as a sign of thanks because they thought he was lonely? What the hell?!


	14. Safe

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Fourteen: Safe

[Hiccup's POV]

What the hell!? Were they serious right now? Offering me the gift of a woman to show their thanks that I keep them safe during dragon attacks? I'm not sure if I should feel honored or annoyed by the act. Cool, they want to give me something for the hard work I do, but offering a female? In the face of things, this bothered the crap out of me. Aside from Gobber, nobody knew I was Hiccup so for all intensive purposes; they were offering their girls to a complete stranger who could do anything to an innocent young woman. Granted that I would never hurt a female, the point of the matter is that they know nothing about me or what I could be capable of, yet, they were ready to hand over a girl to me as a gift. What was I supposed to do here? Take the offer?

No. There had to be an ulterior motive that I didn't see right now. By this point, I hadn't left the back of my dragon, and we hadn't set down on the ground. For all I knew, this was a trap to lure me in. I wasn't taking the chance; there was no point in me accepting their offer. None of these girls were here willingly, and they were all dressed up too. Glancing over their attire, it seemed to be mostly a standard dress, boots, no weapons, hair done a little differently from what I was used to seeing. Gobber knew I'd never agree to this, that's why he keeps giving me the 'I'm sorry' look.

"Okay, what the hell is all this about offering me a female as thanks?" Hiccup retorted.

"Just as we said. You do a lot to protect us, and we feel like it can get lonely for you out there on your own," Bertha informed calmly.

"I suppose it can, but that's why I have him," Hiccup motioned to Toothless, "He's my best friend since I was seventeen, almost eighteen,"

"We meant human interaction," Mogadon specified.

"What makes you so sure I don't get that?" Hiccup asked them as they blinked.

"Because you have a dragon and everyone is kind of afraid of them?" Alvin mentioned. Hiccup laughed a little and shook his head.

"Not everyone, just those who don't understand them. Contrary to your belief, I get out a lot more often than you think," Hiccup said.

"Where do you go with a dragon for human interaction?" Stoick arched a brow.

"The same place any man goes when he's looking to cure a little boredom or relax; a tavern. Alcohol, music, inn upstairs, and women," Hiccup shrugged as Gobber blinked at him.

"Now hold on just a second, yer only twenty and allowed to drink?" Gobber questioned.

"Outside the Archipelago boundaries, yes, I am. Drinking age out there is eighteen," Hiccup told him.

"So, you just go there to to relax?" Gobber pushed, though, Hiccup could see that he was low key trying to find out more of this information that Hiccup didn't mention during the explanation.

"If I wanted to relax, I would stay at home and drink. If' I'm bored and want interaction," Toothless huffed at him, "Oh, hush you. We hang out all the time; I meant human interaction. Either way, I'll go to the tavern to see a few friends, hang out, drink, talk, and maybe get laid by a desperate girl who has been at sea for a couple of weeks and wanted to have some fun," a few of the people standing before him blinked a bit. "Well, all this is sweet of you to offer, but like I said, I do get out so not necessary. I best be going," he stated. Hiccup was about to get back on Toothless to leave when he saw one of the girls stepping forward nervously.

"Wa-Wait," Camicazi protested, and thankfully Drake halted his movements to glance her way. "At least let us introduce ourselves and reconsider the idea. Perhaps one of us could be the type of girl you...would want to settle down with? When...all this raid stuff is over. You won't do this forever, will you?" Hiccup arched a brow at Camicazi; she was one of his helpers too. Why were they pushing this so hard?

"I suppose I won't, but as I've said, I'm only doing this because it's all I can do until I find another solution that would keep both sides safe from one another," Hiccup answered then sighed as he stepped faced them again with his arms over his chest. "I'll allow you to introduce yourselves, but taking a girl from her home and family isn't something I'm going to do. It sucks being away from the people you care about,"

"We can go by island," Eira smiled as she and another girl stepped forward, "I'm Eira Solveig, and this is Frida Danielson, we're both from Peaceable Country,"

"Selby Amundsen, daughter of Chief Elvar and Asta Holt from Bashem," Selby introduced.

"Kari Bergston and Thyra Haugen, daughter of Chief Colby. We're from Visithug," Kari beamed.

"Iris Knutson, daughter to Chief Norbert and Mari Andersen of Hysteria," Iris stated.

"Heir to Chieftess Bertha, Camicazi Boggs and Ingrid Jansen of Bog-Burglar Tribe," Camicazi looked at him.

"Ragna Ovesan of Meathead and Brenna Beck too," stated the one known as Ragna who pointed to herself and then who Brenna was.

"Emma Falk, Heir to Chief Gunnar of Uglithug," Emma said next.

"I'm Britt Vinter and Hella Svensdson from Shivering Shores," said the girl pointing to herself as Britt.

"Vera Holgerson, daughter of Chief Alvin to the Outcast Tribe," Vera informed.

"Heather Landvik, Chief Oswald of Berserk's daughter," Heather sighed. Hiccup could tell right away she wanted no part of this.

"Ruffnut Thorston and myself, Astrid Hofferson of Berk," Astrid remarked with a hint of anger and Hiccup knew that tone anywhere.

"I think that's everyone," Eira smiles wide. Hiccup couldn't help but notice the shy girl staying towards the back with her hands folded in front of her and head slightly lowered.

"Who is she?" Hiccup asked motioning to the girl now as the others looked back.

"That's my niece, Signy Ostberg. Forgive her silence, she doesn't talk much," Madguts told him.

"Or you know, she doesn't want to be offered. More than half these girls wanted no part in this and looked like they got forced. It's one more reason I'm declining this; they aren't willing. That's the feeling I'm getting. Anyway, it's nice to meet you all, and perhaps one day in the future, one of you could end up being someone I fall for but, sorry, I'm just not looking to settle down right now,"

"So you rather be alone all the time?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Sometimes it's better to be alone. No standards to live up to, no one telling me what I can and can't do, no one to disappoint. In short, I get to be free," Hiccup responded. "Besides, like I said, I'm not always alone. I have Toothless, and I do get out,"

"You might get out often and do all that but wouldn't it be nice not to have to wait around in a tavern to talk to someone?" Kari tried again. Hiccup rolled his eyes with a quiet sigh, they were still trying, and that's why he thought there was an ulterior motive behind it. Some of these girls were willing, others not so much. His three female helpers wanted the chance to be around him, but the rest of the girls were either looking down or showing clear signs of hoping Drake would just leave.

"That's...why we're offering for you to take one of us as a companion?" Camicazi offered.

"All right, I already said it once so why are you still pushing the issue? My lifestyle isn't built to have a family, and it's certainly not going to be fun for anyone of you to just come live with me. I live hours away outside the Archipelago boundaries. Why in Odin's name would you want to give up your lives here for a life that means sitting around doing nothing all day?" Hiccup remarked a little harsher.

But...what about something where you can't get out and get lonely? You know for, um, nights that you can't fly in due to a severe storm, or...maybe you get back from a raid and just want to vent?" Eira mentioned as just a few examples.

"First off, Toothless is a Night Fury okay. Fastest dragon around with speeds that could break the sound barrier. A little rain, thunder, and lightning aren't gonna bother us. Secondly, on a night where I get back from a raid pissed off, all I want to do is drink and fuck to relieve some of the stress and relax. So, unless any of you are willing to do that, then this offer doesn't work out for me. Sorry," Hiccup stated as he threw his leg over Toothless's back and rubbed the top of his friend's head earning a warble of delight and gummy smile. "Ready bud? We got a long flight home," The dragon seemed to give an affirmative nod to his rider and launched into the sky preparing to take off.

"The peace offer didn't work, and now we're still going to have to deal with raids," Oswald huffed. Hiccup wasn't that far away and overheard it. That's what the girls were for?! To hope he'd stop the raids on them? "Should have just forced all the girls and offered him one as a slave to do whatever he wanted with. That's basically what he said. None of them are willing to give up their lives to become someone he would use as quick fuck and nothing more. He doesn't want a family. He picked up that they aren't willing when your niece stayed so quiet, Madguts,"

Madguts turned and glared at his niece, and Hiccup saw her shrink away in fear, suddenly, he didn't like this anymore. Before anyone could say anything, Madguts raised his hand to the girl known as Signy and backhanded her to the ground. "You're a worthless girl. You couldn't just stand still and give your name to him during introductions, now we all have to suffer his raids. I don't care what the others say, he does it out of revenge to get back at us for casting him out off one of our islands, and he attacks them all so we can't figure out who he is under that blasted mask,"

"I-It's not m-my fault, Uncle Madguts. Dr-Drake said he didn't want any of us," Signy whimpered holding her cheek as Madguts kicked her in the side when she was down, and she cried out in pain.

"Because he knows none of you are willing to leave everything behind to live with him. Drake admitted to that; the offer doesn't work for him because it doesn't suit what he wants! If you had stepped up and offered to go, maybe our islands would be a little safer because he would have what he wanted and wouldn't want revenge!" Madguts seethed. Hiccup couldn't watch this anymore, Madguts was beating this girl for something that had nothing to do with her! Hiccup had to do something. "I should never have taken you in after your father died, you've brought me nothing but disappointment, and I've had enough!" the Murderous chief drew his sword and went to strike her.

Hiccup glared, and Gobber noticed it as he quickly moved others away then Hiccup jumped down off Toothless's back and landed just behind Madguts as he drew his silver shield and moved in front of Signy and blocked the sword with ease as everyone watched with wide eyes. Was Drake...saving her? Hiccup pushed Madguts back and made him stumble then Hiccup brought his fist back and punched Madguts hard, making him fall on on his back. Hiccup kicked the sword away from him as he activated Inferno and pointed it at the man's throat causing him to show fear in his eyes.

"For your information asshole, I'm not doing what I'm doing for revenge due to being cast out because I never was," Hiccup stated coldly as a few gasped. Drake wasn't cast out? "I didn't want to kill dragons after meeting Toothless, so I chose to leave. The raids have nothing to do with revenge, that's just the dragons being themselves and trying to survive," he added angrily.

Madguts swallowed hard as he sought to back up but found himself running into the Night Fury who had landed and blocked his path to get away. "I-I'm sorry for upsetting you, dragon rider, it...won't happen again,"

Hiccup retracted his blade and clipped it to his thigh and then hung the shield off his back while walking away from the Murderous chief. Hiccup approached Signy who was still on the ground whimpering in pain from the abuse she took. "Are you all right?" Hiccup asked in a gentler tone as he offered his hand to her, Signy shook with fear of being hurt again. "I just want to make sure you're okay," Signy looked at him slowly with tears in her eyes but much to everyone's surprise, Signy put her hand in his as Drake slowly brought her up to her feet. Hiccup checked over her and noticed old bruises and scars; it made him wonder if Madguts abused her often. Signy was holding the side she had been kicked on, panting a little at the pain.

"I'm...fine, thank you," Signy forced out as Hiccup saw that her eyes stayed down after casting quick glances at Madguts.

"I will only ask once. Does he do this often?" Hiccup asked firmly but quietly, no one else could hear them and Signy glanced at Madguts again. "Look at me and do not lie. Does he abuse and degrade you often?" he added as Signy brought her hazel eyes to Hiccup's green orbs.

"Yes," Signy replied with a nod.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut!" Madguts yelled as Signy winced closing her eyes in fear. Hiccup had enough of this man testing him, he smiled lightly at Signy and led her towards Toothless.

"Toothless, protect," Hiccup stated as the dragon stood firm with his teeth bared at Madguts. Hiccup faced Madguts, and with one swift movement he moved to the side and threw his left arm out and hit Madguts in the chest hard causing him to cease his steps. Hiccup cracked his neck before turning and upper cutting the Murderous chief with his right fist, adjusting his weight by leaning right side, he jabbed his left elbow into Madgut's stomach.

Madguts pulled a dagger to stab Hiccup, and Toothless reacted by using his tail to throw the man to the ground hard and then pounce him with a deadly snarl as he prepared a blast, "Toothless, stop!" Hiccup ordered as Toothless receded his attack and growled lowly that his rider wouldn't allow him to blast the disrespectful chief. "He's not worth it bud," he added softer. Toothless glared at the terrified chief once more and then backed off slow as Hiccup rubbed his head before bending down to grab Madgut's tunic and pull him up. Not more than a second later, Hiccup's eyes turned cold as he slammed Madguts against the nearest building and lifted him off the ground.

"I have grown immensely annoyed and tired of you trying to test me, so I'm going to make this straightforward and to the point for you. I am not above hurting people for wronging me when I've done nothing but protect them. I don't help in the raids out of wanting to; it's because I have to or the senseless fighting will never stop. I get you don't like the attacks, neither do I, but I'm doing all I can to keep both sides safe until I find another way to obtain peace. You continue to push the limits of my patience when all I'm doing is trying to keep the peace between everyone. I'm beginning to assume that you don't want peace and therefore are becoming both a problem and threat to everything I'm risking my life to make happen. This is your final warning. Next time you cross me, I won't show you mercy, and I will kill you for the sake of peace. Do we understand one another?" Hiccup threatened.

"Per-Perfectly, Drake," Madguts nodded slowly. Hiccup dropped him with an angry scowl and walked back to Toothless; he saw Signy still holding her side and the mark on her cheek was beginning to bruise. It made Hiccup's blood boil, Madguts abusing her because of his choice and come to find out she'd been getting attacked by her uncle often?

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you," Hiccup told her as Signy nodded to him, apparently still quite shaken up by the events that transpired moments ago. Hiccup felt like perhaps he was the only one who noticed that the abuse happened a lot and stood up for her. Signy looked over at Madguts as he got to his feet again slowly, Hiccup quickly turned his head to catch Madguts shooting her glares that said 'You just wait until we're alone.' No. Hiccup didn't trust it, and he honestly didn't feel he should leave Signy behind, Thor only knew what Madguts would do to her.

Hiccup quickly looked at Gobber using only his eyes to ask the obvious question of 'What do I do?' Gobber gave a gentle smile; he motioned to Signy, then to Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup got the message loud and clear; take Signy with them. It wasn't something he anticipated on doing, but unfortunately, Signy was in danger and Hiccup couldn't turn a blind eye to such. "Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked as Signy looked at him a little confused but she nodded to him once, and that was all he needed. Hiccup picked her up carefully because of her sensitive side and climbed on Toothless's back and kept Signy in his lap. After securing an arm around her and she had her arms around his neck, Hiccup used his free hand over her lap to hold the bar on the saddle.

"You said you weren't taking any of us," Astrid yelled.

"I said I wasn't taking a companion for myself because I have no need for such. However, I do protect the innocent and are more than willing to take this young woman away for her own safety. Honestly, are you so involved with yourself that you can't tell the difference between selfishness and kindness? That's rather unfortunate. No matter, she's safer with me. Well, see ya around," Hiccup said as Toothless launched into the sky and disappeared behind the cloud cover. The take off had been fast and scared Signy a little, but once past the clouds, she saw that they leveled out and flew straight. Signy looked up at Drake, and for the first time since getting adopted by her uncle, she felt completely safe.


	15. Temporary Home

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Fifteen: Temporary Home

The area was rather quiet after everything transpired while Drake was there just moments ago. Things happened so quickly, and there was hardly time to process the fact Drake refused their offer of having a companion on the basis that he got out more than they thought he did. Drake admitted that he hung out in bars to drink, hang out, talk, listen to music, and hopefully get lucky with a girl in bed. Vikings usually didn't have boundaries so while it shocked them to learn, they were surprised that this guy found ways to get what he wanted. At the same time, Drake said that he didn't care, if it happened then awesome, if not, he still got to enjoy a fun night being drunk around other people who evidently didn't mind dragons. However, things changed as Drake was about to leave.

Madguts decided to abuse his niece, Signy and Drake stepped in to protect her. Drake even threatened to kill Madguts if he crossed Drake again. In this, the Vikings learned that Drake was never cast out, he chose to leave after meeting Toothless. Drake informed them that the raids were not out of revenge, it was just the dragons being themselves and Drake being there to keep the peace between the two until he figured something else out to created order. Interestingly enough, Drake did take a girl with him; he took Signy but not as a companion. Drake took her to protect her because he didn't trust she would be safe if he left her behind to return with Madguts.

"You just had to piss him off, didn't you?" Dagur remarked with an eye roll.

"He took my niece!" Madguts reminded quickly.

"You were abusing her!" Camicazi, Eira, and Kari screeched angrily.

"And you blamed her for the fact Drake didn't take the offer," Eret added in with his arms over his chest.

"Drake made it clear that he didn't need a companion because he can go hang out in a tavern and get drunk or laid whenever he wants. The guy is living the good life for a dragon rider who is hated by everyone in the Archipelago," Thuggory shrugged a bit as the other _helpers_ nodded in agreement.

"Why are you defending him!?" Oswald yelled.

"You people are stupid sometimes," Ruffnut sighed shaking her head, "Yeah, Drake might be keeping both sides safe for now, but you saw what he did to Madguts for hurting Signy. I think the guy is telling the truth when he says he protects the innocent,"

"Drake said he wants peace and Madguts was threatening that want by hurting his niece. In Drake's eyes, how can peace be obtained in dragons and humans are fighting, but also the humans with other humans? Drake said it to Astrid before he left. He wasn't taking Signy as a companion; it was for her safety. That's the difference between selfishness and kindness," Kari stated calmly.

"The point stands that he's willing to get rid of the problems that don't bring peace. If any of us tick him off, well, we're back to hoping he'll be merciful, so we still have to be careful around him," Dagur informed the other leaders and anyone of the villagers listening in. "We're not defending him; we're trying to protect ourselves by not allowing you to make him angry,"

"The younger ones are right," Gobber chimed in. "Signy will be okay with Drake, he ain't gonna hurt her. We know now the fact that Drake is not an outcast but he is someone who chose to leave after meeting his Night Fury friend, and the raids are not due to revenge. Safe to say, we're likely still gonna get attacked, and Drake will be around as much as he can to help keep the peace, so I think that we owe it to him to stay out of his way before he loses his patience with all of us,"

"Gobber is right. Until we figure something else out, it's best not to agitate Drake purposely. During attacks, we can focus on keeping the food stored and village safe. Drake, I assume, will take care of the rest," Colby stated.

"You people do what you want. I'm sick of this...kid tellin' us how to live our lives. If it's war he wants, a war he gets. Next time I see him on Murderous Island, I will attack." Madguts glared.

"As will I," Oswald nodded in agreement.

"Outcasts will do the same," Alvin sighed and glanced to Stoick who looks at him surprised, "I'm sorry, Stoick. We tried things differently and just got told by the man responsible that the raids won't stop because the dragons are followin' their nature. As rulers of our islands, we have to do what we know how to do; defend our homes. I know this guy doesn't want revenge, and I know he wants peace for all, but we have to draw the line somewhere,"

Elvar closed his eyes, "I agree. The offering didn't work because clearly, he doesn't have all that much control on the dragons if he can't make them stop or find non-Viking inhabited islands to let them hunt or be themselves. I know he's doing his best, but that doesn't work for us who are suffering the damages and food loss,"

"The offerin' didn't work because this guy is an alcoholic, womanizer. Hanging out in taverns to drink and get laid," Madguts retorted.

"Enough, all of you," Bertha said firmly as the men looked at her, "Whatever the case may be; we know the raids won't stop. It was a good effort that we came together to try, but it didn't work, and now we all need to focus on the next plan to protect our islands, homes, and families,"

"Aye, she's right," Einar agreed.

"Return to your islands and do what you must but keep this in mind," Gobber said, "Drake said if one attacks him, we ALL suffer. Now, I know I'm slow on a lot of things, but I'm sure he means ALL OF US! You attack him, and he gets pissed, it won't be just your island which faces his wrath. You condemn all of us to that fate as well," With that, Gobber walked away. The blacksmith sighed, this wasn't good at all, and he needed to warn Hiccup that some of these people were getting desperate for it to stop and willing to attack him at the cost of everyone to make it happen.

"Gobber?" said a voice, Gobber turned to see Hiccup's helpers. "You're...one of us, aren't you? Helping Drake from the background?" Dagur asked.

"That I am. You shouldn't all gather like this, the rest of them were already on my case about helping Drake when he was wounded," Gobber informed.

"We had to make sure. We're gonna warn him about the attacks that might be coming, are you doing the same?" Eira inquired.

"Of course. Now hurry along before we get seen together. Our goal is to protect Drake and help where we can but remain in the shadows about it," Gobber reminded. The group nodded and dispersed, Gobber knew all of them were returning to their home islands and would send a warning to Hiccup to be careful. Gobber wondered if the lad was any closer to defeating Drago or his Bewilderbeast.

(With Hiccup, Signy, and Toothless)

Hiccup wasn't sure what time it was but knew they were about thirty minutes to Dragons Edge and it was nightfall. Hiccup left Berk with Signy on Toothless around 7:40 am and right now judging by the moon's placement in the sky, it was 7:10 pm. Roughly twelve hours later since it took that long from his place to Berk and other places were shorter or longer in the distance depending on a direction of travel. Hiccup was considering the idea of moving closer to the islands he was protecting but it had to be abandoned by humans, the only one that would be suitable would be Dragon Island. It was close to Berk, Murderous, Hysteria, and Visithug. The other islands were farther out, but Hiccup could still make those trips in under twelve hours; seven at best.

Hiccup felt a shift in his lap as he looked down at Signy, she was leaning against his chest and peacefully sleeping it appeared. Hiccup guessed she knocked out a few hours ago, but the flight since Berk had been silent, now he had to figure out what he was going to do with her. Apparently, Hiccup didn't feel she was safe with any of the Vikings right now because they could just release her back to Madguts who was probably still fuming from Hiccup's threat to kill him. Signy wouldn't take to living with strangers, but yet, she didn't seem to mind him if she was comfortable enough to sleep while riding on a Night Fury.

What could he do with her? Let her stay on Dragons Edge for a while until Hiccup took in an assessment of when it would be okay to take her back? Gods, this was going to get complicated until he thought of something. For now, he just wanted to get home and relax for a few days. Thinking about the situation with Signy, he supposed he would just show her around and explain how he did things. The biggest thing Hiccup needed to decide, however, was if he was going to take his mask off to her. Why would something like that matter? If Signy returned to the islands, she could blow his cover, and then everyone really would be after him. How would Signy know him, though?

Madguts the Murderous, chief of Murderous Island did not ally himself with anyone unless it depended on everyone like this situation with trying to get Hiccup to stop the raids in an assumption that he was out for revenge due to being cast out. Madguts had Signy because she is his niece and if Madguts said that he shouldn't have taken her in after her father died. Hiccup could safely deduce that both of Signy's parents were dead and she was living with Madguts because he's family. All Hiccup knew about Madguts was that he had one son, Soren Axall and now this niece. Hiccup could guess that Signy being adopted into the chief's family and being abused meant she was sheltered and doesn't know much about the other Tribes.

Using this information, Hiccup also remembered that Drago and all his worked have seen Hiccup without his mask but didn't conclude he was Stoick's son because they barely entered the Archipelago. On that also, even if they knew about Stoick's son 'dying' three years ago, they wouldn't be able to figure out that 'Drake' was that supposed dead child. So yes, in Hiccup's mind, Signy wouldn't know that Drake is Hiccup and she could just call him Drake like the hunters and trappers did without ever making the connection. Regardless, Signy would be rather...confined to Dragons Edge after Hiccup brought her there since he didn't have ships she could take and it would be abundantly clear she wouldn't know how to train or ride a dragon without him.

(Half Hour Later)

Finally, he was home! Toothless adjusted his direction as they headed in lower, the sudden dive feeling woke Signy from her sleep. Of course, she assumed they were falling and quickly wrapped her arms around Drake's neck and buried her face into his chest. Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle a little at her reaction, but he wouldn't blame her. Waking up and thinking you're falling from the sky off the back of a dragon had a way of making someone afraid.

"Hey, it's all right. We're just going in for the landing," Hiccup assured her as Signy forced a nod and still refused to look. After five minutes, there was a thud and Toothless was down. Hiccup carefully picked up Signy under the bend of her knee while his right arm was still behind her back as Hiccup lifted her while he got off Toothless. "Good flying bud,"

"Wh-Where are we?" Signy asked.

"Mine and Toothless's home. The quiet island that sits outside the Archipelago boundary one days travel from where we were." Hiccup replied while carrying her in. Signy took quick notice of the fact there was a Changewing guarding the entrance to a cave by blending in and making the rock look solid. That was pretty cool and a brilliant way to make any trespassers walk right by. "We call it Dragons Edge," Hiccup added.

Signy nodded but still kept her eyes on everything as she was carried through the entrance until they reached a dome like area that was decorated with vines, flowers, shields with different designs. Hiccup set Signy down carefully as he pulled Inferno off his hip and crouched down and place the handle of the weapon in a circular stone piece that rested center of the floor. Hiccup held the handle and turned it as the center stone adjusted for lines to meet up with others, and then the design changed to that of a Night Fury. Across from them, a rock door opened revealing another area. Hiccup smiled beneath his mask as he lifted the handle of his weapon and returned it to his hip while leading Signy past the door after Toothless rushed in happily. The door slid closed, and Signy thought it was great. Had Drake built this place? He must have if the door only opened to his weapon.

"This is the heart of the island. This is the main room, and from here, there are many other tunnels you can take to get around," Hiccup informed as Signy noticed the different tunnels, but a few side rooms too. "That tunnel across from us leads to the kitchen. These rooms over here are my bedroom, work room, and storage. Following so far?" he asked.

"I-I think so. Might take me a few tries," Signy replied.

"Well, it'll be easier once I show you everything. For now, we'll work on tending those injuries, getting you something to eat, and then all of us resting for the night," Hiccup told her.

"I-I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore," Signy said.

"Still, should put some ice on your cheek, so it doesn't bruise too badly," Hiccup responded while leading her into the kitchen. Signy was able to see the table, few chairs, shelves, bowls, plates, cups, utensils for cooking and eating, then along the walls were crates or chests. There were other things too, but Signy truthfully didn't know what they were called or used for. Hiccup got a small chunk of ice and wrapped it in a rag before handing it to her; she gave the nod in thanks. Hiccup pulled out some food and started cooking for them as Toothless was enjoying a small bag filled with twenty fish.

Their meal was silent; both had a lot on their minds. Signy was trying to adjust and Hiccup attempting to figure out what to do. After they had eaten, Hiccup cleaned up and led Signy back to the central area than the side where he mentioned his bedroom and work room was. "You can use by bedroom until I clean out the storage spot and turn it into a bedroom,"

"Thank you," Signy gave a bow with her head as Hiccup led her in. The room was very simple. Bed, some shelves, and a closet. Oh, there seemed to be a large rock next to the bed as well.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be in the main room by the fire with Toothless. Tomorrow I'll work on getting you your own room and showing you around this place," Hiccup informed.

"Um, I did have one question?" Signy asked as Hiccup looked at her, "Am I...living with you from now on?"

"Until I know you will be safe among the people who agreed to give up a female to win my favor in stopping the raids, yes, you will be living with me," Hiccup said firmly. "Get some rest; we can talk more tomorrow,"

"Okay. Goodnight, Drake," Signy offered a smile and Hiccup closed his eyes with a slight head nod to her. Signy entered the room after seeing Toothless laid down by the fire and Drake lying against him with the mask still on. Signy figured he probably didn't trust her enough to take if off yet, she sighed lightly as she took off her boots and dress given she had been wearing a shirt and leggings beneath it the whole time. With one tug, her black hair fell past her shoulders, and Signy took a seat on the edge of the bed.

 _'Well, this is my new home for the time being. I might as well get used to it. Maybe things will be okay here with Drake; he's the only person to show me kindness except for my big brother, Soren. I wonder if I'll ever see him again,'_ Signy thought and then yawned. Signy laid down on the bed and drew the covers over her, moments later, she was fast asleep.


	16. Eventful

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Sixteen: Eventful

The next morning came faster than Hiccup, Signy, and Toothless had hoped. The day before had been long, and the three of them only wanted to eat dinner and get some sleep. With that done and out of the way, morning had arrived and today would be equally as long as yesterday since Hiccup had to get Signy adjusted to living with him at Dragon's Edge. A lot needed to happen to make this work for the time being. Hiccup had to find a way for them to cohabitate together since it's just been him and Toothless for the last three years. Plus, he still needed to make a decision on possibly finding another island to base from so he wouldn't be a day or more away from the places he was trying to protect while fight Drago. Things indeed were about to get complicated for Hiccup, but he was sure he could make it happen.

Hiccup woke to getting shoved a bit, though, his eyes remained closed because he just assumed it was Toothless wanting to go for their early morning flight like always. "Ugh, Toothless, we'll go for our flight in a little while. Just gimme another hour or so," Hiccup groaned tiredly. Peacekeeping the raids, having to deal with Madguts, plus the long flight wore him down.

"Drake. Drake, wake up please?" came Signy's voice as this time, Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and saw Signy standing so close and the one shaking him lightly.

Sitting up quickly, Signy backed up to give him some space. "Signy, hi. Sorry, I thought it was Toothless trying to wake me up," Hiccup informed as he stretched a bit and looked over at her after yawning, "What's up? Are you okay?" he asked seeing now that she was biting her bottom lip.

"I'm fine; I just have to, um, go," Signy blushed and turned her head, embarrassed to ask him where she went to relieve herself since they never covered the tour last night.

"Go?" Hiccup asked confused; then it hit him as he got up. "No need to be nervous. It's a regular thing everyone does first thing in the morning. Come on, I'll show you where to go," he motioned for her to follow him and she did so quietly, still feeling weird about things. Hiccup guessed he couldn't blame her, Signy was probably used to the same thing all the time since living with Madguts, and it was awkward for her to had to learn to live in a new lifestyle with a stranger. The first thing a lot of people did in the morning was relieve themselves and then eat breakfast. For Signy to be on Dragon's Edge, it likely felt a little nerve-wracking to have to tell Hiccup she didn't know where to go and needed his help.

Hiccup led Signy down a small tunnel off the main room for about three minutes until reaching the end where there was a what appeared to be a shed built there. Hiccup opened the door for her and Signy was able to see there was a small bench with a hole that could be covered with a lid on hinges. "Never seen anything like this before," Signy mentioned.

"Yeah, it's a little different than the usual way the Vikings still use which involves a bucket, hardly any privacy and having to dump it elsewhere. So, anyway, this is the restroom, or at least that's what I call it. That covered spot on the bench is where you'd, well, you know, do your business or whatever. The bucket has water in it, just dump it down the hole when you're done and it will flush out. Just refill the bucket with water, you can with the pump which is also on the bench. And there are some things to clean up with too," Hiccup explained.

"Wow, you built this yourself?" Signy asked, and Hiccup nodded to her as he stepped back.

"Like I said, better than the old way and a little more comfortable than squatting over a bucket. Well, I'll go start breakfast and then afterward, I'll...give you a full tour," Hiccup told Signy as he turned and left the tunnel. Signy smiled a bit, oddly enough, she already loved this place. Signy entered the room and closed the door, learning quickly that it did have an inside lock on it for privacy.

(Five Minutes Later)

Signy made her way out and through the small tunnel but didn't see Drake in the main room, she peeked into the kitchen and saw him getting things ready to cook. "Can I help at all?" Signy offered.

"Nah, it's okay. I got it," Hiccup replied to her while she sat down at the table and looked at Toothless eating his bucket of fish. "So, how did you sleep?" he inquired while getting a few cooking utensils and pans.

"Better than I have in years. Your bed is comfortable with that pad on it," Signy smiled, "How about you? I feel bad that I'm using your bed while you sleep on the floor,"

"Eh, the ground isn't so bad. I was against Toothless near the fire," Hiccup gave a shrug of his shoulders. Hiccup prepared the food with some seasonings and getting a fire going on the object against the wall that looked like a fire pit off the ground with a metal grate sitting on the bed of coals; the whole thing appeared to be made of square rocks.

"What's that thing?" Signy questioned.

"This? It's a cooktop with an oven. Up here I can cook stuff on the grate in a pan or pot without it getting too hot from the fire. Then down here if I pull this lever, the bed of coals will move closer to the floor into this boxed section with the door, then close this, it will keep all the heat in that area. I can bake stuff in there because the heat stays even." Hiccup explained.

"Oh, that is neat. You're quite the inventive one, aren't you?" Signy offered a smile.

"Well, these aren't things I've invented. I do a lot of traveling and saw many different things that are used by others who aren't Vikings. I believe their term for it is, modernized. But since we lack the same tools and objects, I just built it to work the same way with what we have around us," Hiccup replied.

"It's still cool and better than what we use now. So all the metal tubes and what not are for water use around this place and the tunnels from the main room lead to all points of the island or just your home?" Signy inquired.

"Just the home. I built it to I wouldn't have to leave except for the raids or the occasional trip to the tavern. Most often I leave the caves is to go hunting, fishing, or gather wood," Hiccup told her while cooking up some eggs, something he called bacon which came from a pig, then toast which was semi-thin sliced bread on the metal great until it turned a little brown. Hiccup brought those things over and set them on the table between their two seats. After that, he went into a chest that was lined with ice blocks; then there were bits of crushed ice on the bottom. Signy assumed it must be a way to keep things cold.

Hiccup grabbed a jug from the chest, then two cups off the shelf and placed them down on the table and poured Signy and himself a cup of milk before putting the jug back in the chest. "Wow, this looks so good,"

"Help yourself. I always make more than I need and if you ever get hungry and I'm not around just come in here and help yourself," Hiccup told her as he put his hands on his mask and pulled it off in front of her, he had to take it off to eat his food. This would be the test to see if Signy knew him at all. Signy was surprised that he took it off so casually around her. Auburn hair, green eyes, freckles, even a little stubble on the chin.

"At least I know I'm living with a human," Signy smiled as she picked up her fork and began eating. Hiccup blinked a bit; he guessed she didn't know after all. That was a bonus for Hiccup, he now got his fork and started eating as well. So far, this arrangement wasn't turning out to be bad at all.

(Main Room; Forty-five Minutes Later)

"Well, I think we should start with introductions and then a tour," Hiccup suggested as he put his hand out, "I'm Drake Riddari," he added. Signy shook his hand gently.

"Signy Ostberg," she replied to him. Hiccup smiled at her as he motioned with his hands for her to follow.

"Okay so, you know where the kitchen, main room, and the restroom is. Also, where your room will be when I finish setting it up. I'll show you how to reach the forge, gardens, waterfall and stream," Hiccup informed as Signy nodded and followed him. During the tour, Hiccup explained each room and its purpose while making sure she knew how to get to it. Signy was able to learn there was another restroom in the forge and the laundry area since they were farther from the main house bathroom. The waterfall was beautiful, and Signy figured the stream was the water source going through all the tubes in the home.

The garden was outside behind the house and easy access from the creek because Drake set up a watering system for when it didn't rain. Signy took notice of the garden's contents; vegetables, herbs, and a section just down the way a bit for fruits. Signy was amazed by all she saw and learned that Drake had built it over the course of a year, how did one male and a dragon do all this by themselves? Signy liked it here. She was safe and with someone who wouldn't hurt her. Now as they returned inside the home, they were sitting in the main room on the couch as Toothless laid at Hiccup's feet.

"That's everything. Not much but works for Toothless and I," Hiccup stated.

"Not much? Drake this place is incredible, and you built it! Like, wow. You did all this at seventeen?" Signy asked, and he nodded to her. "Why so far out from the other islands?" she looked at him.

"I suppose it's because when I left my village three years ago, I wanted to make sure they wouldn't find me. Most Vikings don't come this far outside the Archipelago, and as you saw, a passing ship would never find my home. People would have to come on the island and even then, they gotta get by the Changewings who guard the entrances and exits," Hiccup replied.

"What village were you from? That's what everyone figured, you were someone who ended up getting cast out and back for revenge but hadn't lost your humanity because you still protected people from getting hurt," Signy informed him calmly as Hiccup looked over with a sigh. Could he tell her? "Drake, I'm not going to tell anyone. As far as they all think, I agreed to go with you when you asked if I trusted you. You saved me from my uncle and that life of abuse; I'm not going to blow your cover," she added softly.

"I'm from Berk," Hiccup closed his eyes, "And no, I was never cast out. I shot Toothless down during a raid, and no one believed me, so I went to find him myself. After I did, I couldn't kill him; I refused to. Toothless was wounded and couldn't leave the island for a few weeks, and in that time, he and I bonded becoming best friends. When Toothless healed, and I was chosen to kill a dragon as my final exam, I ran away with him. I've never been out for revenge, I'm just trying to keep the peace until I think of how to beat the real problem," he enlightened calmly.

"So what they say is true? You don't have full control over the dragons, do you?" Signy asked.

Hiccup shook his head, "They listen to an extent, but I don't control them. I do know the source of the raids. Unfortunately, he and I are about evenly matched in brains and brawn," he said.

"Will you tell me about it?" Signy inquired.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll deal with it as I have been the last nine months or so. Everyone will learn one day, and hopefully, after that, they'll understand I've only been trying to bring peace to two worlds. Right now, I've gotta get to work clearing out that storage area to convert it into a bedroom. And I have to get you clothes and other things you'll need since I assume the villages thought to let the girls pack a bag," Hiccup told her.

Signy shook her head to him, "Probably wasn't the smartest thing they ever did but I appreciate you going through all this to keep me safe, Drake. Thank you," she smiled. Hiccup returned it as he got up and moved over to the storage room and opened the door to start bringing things out and stacking them against the wall neatly. Signy watched for a while then decided to make lunch for him since he was kind enough to give her a room of her own in his home. After lunch, it was back to work to clear the chamber out, and Signy gave him a hand.

As dinner time came around, the room was done being emptied, and Hiccup managed to adjust some shelves and make a space to put a bed and closet in. Being that it was so late, he chose to build both the next day since he needed to give his body a break for the night. Signy and Hiccup made dinner together and ate at the table in the kitchen while talking about things such as Drake's earlier days before interfering with raids when he was building his home on Dragon's Edge. Signy told him a little about herself like age, family, how growing up was for her. When dinner ended, they cleaned up and relaxed in the central area until it got later and decided it was time to get some sleep. It was an eventful day and more to come the next day.


	17. His Promise

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Seventeen: His Promise

[Signy's POV]

I've been living here with Drake and Toothless for two months now, and I love it. I never thought I would be this happy living with the dragon rider who everyone believed was leading the raids, but I knew the truth that Drake didn't lead the dragons, he was interfering with the person who was responsible for everyone. Though, I didn't know anything about this person, just that Drake had a hard time beating him. Drake wouldn't tell me everything that was going on; he only mentions that he can't tell the Vikings about it because they would never understand or seek it out and get themselves killed, that's why he was taking the blame for the raids himself. I honestly admired it about him, Drake risking his life against the source of the attacks to create peace between dragons and humans. Knowing all I did now, it made sense in the meeting with the leaders kept bringing up that Drake said one day they would understand and he hoped they could forgive him.

Drake and I were friends; we established that after the first week I had been there. Drake kept his promises about getting me clothes, anything I needed, and finishing that spare area as my bedroom. I knew Drake was busy with the dragon attacks and sometimes he was gone for days at a time so I helped out in the house. I organized things, kept it clean, and worked in the gardens to harvest, pull weeds, or replant. Drake would leave after dinner or around midnight to deal with raids for early morning, and then he would either camp out on a nearby island to rest and wait for the next attack or return to Dragon's Edge. And then there were random times that he would come home drunk after stopping at the nearest tavern; The Hangover. It was in one of the trading ports and twenty-five minutes from the house by dragon back. For a ship, it was closer to three hours.

The times Drake showed up drunk were because raids didn't go so great because some of the islands were attacking him again. It was hard to focus on keeping the peace when he also had to watch his own back against the villagers. I felt bad for him and wished I could help, Drake did so much for me, but he insisted I stay back for attacks so he wouldn't have to worry about himself, the dragons, and me. I understood, but it still got lonely to sit around by myself. Before Drake, the only person who was there for me was my older brother. Soren is actually my elder cousin because he's Madgut's son, but when my dad died, Madguts took me in, though, he hates me, so Soren was there for me.

Soren treated me like a little sister and always cheered me up. My mother died giving birth to me and then my father was killed by a dragon when I was thirteen. Uncle Madguts started abusing me when I was fourteen; it started with just scoldings or name calling, then it turned to physical. Soren never knew, I always hid it from him. I wondered how he was doing since I've been gone. The day I was put on the ship to be taken to Berk; Soren tried to stop it. However, Madguts said all the islands were in agreement to offer the girls who were single and of Drake's suspected age of twenty, of course, I knew that Drake was twenty-one because his birthday took place a week ago. I accidentally heard him say it to Toothless when he was in the forge and decided to do something for it.

 **-Flashback-**

 _I was so bored. The sad truth was that Drake mentioned this to all the girls who had been offered to him; that his life was simple. Drake admitted that he if he wasn't handling a raid, he was home or at the tavern drinking and maybe getting lucky with a desperate girl who wanted to get laid before going back out to sea. I'd tended the garden, something I found I was good at and it took some stress of Drake for me to do it so he could focus on bigger things. I was sitting in the main room now; I wondered if Drake needed any help. Decision made, I got to my feet and followed the path that would lead to his forge._

 _Nearing the room, I heard Drake talking to Toothless and say; "I can't believe I'm going to be twenty-one tomorrow, bud. Guess you, and I will just take a flight together as always, maybe go to the tavern for a bit? What do you think?"_ _So Drake's birthday was tomorrow. I wonder if he'd celebrated his birthday alone every year since leaving Berk, which is where he said he was from. I had to do something for him! Drake went out of his way to protect me from my uncle, how could I do nothing for his birthday? Suddenly, I wasn't bored anymore as I slowly backed away from the forge and hurried to the kitchen to make sure we'd have everything._

 _After checking that, I started planning. I hoped he would like this. The next day, Drake and Toothless took a flight around lunch and said they would be back by dinner. Perfect for me to work on everything. With them gone, I got to work decorating a little and baking a cake, then with the remaining forty minutes, I made dinner for him. When Drake returned and walked into the kitchen, I had everything spread out on the table with a smile._

" _Happy Birthday, Drake!" I announced. I saw his eyes widen a bit as he took it all in._

" _What's...all this? How did you know it was my birthday?" Drake inquired._

" _I heard you tell Toothless yesterday when I was by the forge to ask if I could help you do anything since I was bored. I figured you've been on your own since you were seventeen so you haven't done anything for it. Also, you have told me that given how you grew up, not many people celebrated it either. I thought maybe you might like it if someone threw you a party, so I made dinner and a cake for you," I admitted lightly._

" _You...did all this so I could celebrate my birthday because no one ever has?" Drake asked, and I nodded._

" _Are you mad?" I bit my lower lip._

" _Mad?! Thor no, I'm...I don't have words for it. Thank you, Signy. No one has ever done something like this for me before," Drake replied with a smile. I beamed. It felt good to know I did something no one else ever had and it made Drake happy to know I went out of my way so that he wouldn't have to celebrate alone._

 **-End Flashback-**

Drake, Toothless, and I spent the rest of that night enjoying dinner and cake. After that, we sat on the couch in the main room talking and laughing. It was a great evening, and Drake told me it was the best birthday he ever had then gave me a hug as thanks. Since then, we've been friends and get along well given that we grew up being village screw ups that no one liked and only having one person on our side who was there for us. For me, it was Soren, but Drake didn't know that. I only said someone close. Drake mentioned he was someone who knew why he was doing all this but never the name, only that this man raised Drake in the absence of his father.

I was in the kitchen now working on dinner while Drake was busy doing something, I didn't know what because he never said. Drake was secretive like that; he wouldn't say what he was doing just that he would be back soon. I couldn't argue with him, I knew he was a busy guy, and his mission to create peace took precedence over anything else he did. Something I noticed was that Drake got a lot of letters from Terrible Terrors, each dragon was different, but they brought him letters, but I never saw who from because he would lock them in his office which was the only room in the house I was not allowed in for some odd reason.

I missed Soren; I wished I could see him. Just once so he would know I was okay, Odin only knows what Madguts told him about my not returning. Tonight, I was making stew! Currently working on cutting the vegetables for it since the meat was already cut up and cooking. While getting ready to peel a potato, I felt tears forming in my eyes thinking about my brother and accidentally pierced my hand. I dropped the knife and potato quickly and hissed in pain seeing how fast it was beginning to bleed, I grabbed the rag off the sink, another one of Drake's creations, and wrapped my hand. Drake had bandages in his forge because he was always burning himself. Keeping the rag in place, I hurried to the forge to see Drake and Toothless there.

"Signy?" Drake asked seeing how fast I came in.

"Drake, hi. I didn't...know you were back," I said surprised. Drake put down what he was working on and came towards me to see how I was holding my hand with the rag over it.

"I just got in a few minutes ago, Toothless and I used the underground entrance in case you were sleeping since you mentioned being tired earlier. What happened to your hand?" Drake asked.

"I got a bit distracted working on dinner and stabbed my hand. I know you keep bandages in here, so I came to wrap it," I admitted with a sigh.

"There are bandages in the kitchen too for future reference. Okay, let's take care of this while you tell me what distracted you," Drake offered a smile as he led me over to the sink and removed the rag then put my hand under the water, I winced a bit when he used the soap to clean it out.

"I was just thinking about my brother," I told him as Drake looked over at me.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't you mention that? Is he safe with Madguts because I'll go rescue him?" Drake inquired quickly.

I laughed a little shaking my head at him as he turned the water off and grabbed a clean towel then had me sit down by the box where he kept his wrappings and bandages. "He's...not my real brother, Drake, but he acts like one. Soren is my older cousin and Madgut's Heir to the Murderous Tribe," Drake's eyes widened a bit. "The conversation we had on your birthday when I told you that most of the village hated me, others ignored me and only had one person on my side. Soren is that person,"

"As the son of a chief he knew you were being offered, didn't he?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, but he was against it. I'm the only girl on Murderous who was offered to you. I just miss him; I know Madguts didn't tell Soren the truth about what happened," I informed as Drake applied some cream to my hand then put a little padding over that before starting to wrap it up. "I just wish I could see him again, so he knows I'm okay. But I don't put it past my uncle to try and kill me if I ever go back there," I sighed.

[Hiccup's POV]

I listened as she talked about Soren, Signy's cousin but considered him her brother because he was there for her. Just as Gobber is for me. I suppose it wasn't fair that Soren didn't know the truth and Signy was right, Madguts probably didn't tell anyone that I took Signy because he was abusing her. I understood how she felt to a degree, in the beginning, Gobber didn't know the truth either but figured it out, and now he and I send letters back and forth pretty often. If I could do that with Gobber, maybe I could help Signy have the same thing. Sure they wouldn't get to see one another all the time, but at least they could communicate and know the other one was okay. I finished her hand and stepped back with a smile.

"There you go. And hey, don't worry. You'll see him again, I promise," I told her as she looked at me confused then just smiled and nodded to me. "Come on, let's go finish dinner. I gotta leave to handle a raid after we're done," I helped her up, and the three of us left the forge together. I would make it so Signy could see her brother, I had the perfect idea for it and had made her a promise. And Hiccup Haddock didn't go back on his word.


	18. Allies

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Eighteen: Allies

Another month went by of Hiccup, Signy, and Toothless cohabitating together. In truth, it wasn't a horrible arrangement, and the three of them got along well. Hiccup handled his business with dragon attacks; Toothless helped him. Signy would manage the house by keeping it clean and cooking meals so Hiccup wouldn't have to worry about making himself something after a long night of work. Signy had discovered the hot springs and used the days where Hiccup was on the fly back to relax in them, and then Hiccup used them at night to relax his body after dinner and getting some sleep. There were times that Hiccup didn't come home right away, as Signy came to find out. In most cases, she would receive a letter from Sharpshot saying he was going to the tavern and would be home later.

If Signy got this letter, she assumed that the raid was hard and Hiccup needed something harder than a bath in the hot springs to calm down and relax. The chances stood at Hiccup wanting a few drinks and a hopeful chance at hooking up with a girl to have sex and get off. Signy noticed Drake got home in a much better mood if that happened and she always knew if he did because his hair would be a mess and armor on haphazardly and he would want a bath, then some sleep. Signy didn't mind it, at least he didn't come home angry and possibly take it out on her. Signy enjoyed being around Hiccup even if she only knew him as Drake. Hiccup told himself he would tell her the truth one of these days, but things were too hectic right now to tell her everything.

Signy's twenty-first birthday was at the end of the week, and he wanted to do something for her as she had done for him. Hiccup still couldn't process that Signy went out of her way to make him a birthday dinner and cake so he wouldn't have to celebrate alone. Not that he ever did, he always had Toothless and would go to the tavern for a bit, but it was nice to celebrate at home with a party. Back on Berk, Gobber was the only one to wish Hiccup a happy birthday and do a little something for him in the forge. But since his 'death,' birthdays were pretty boring. This year had been one of the best birthdays ever, and it was thanks to Signy he could say that. Hiccup could see how quiet Signy was lately, how much she missed her brother.

"I gotta do something for her, Toothless," Hiccup sighed trying to figure out how he could get Signy to Murderous without them being in danger. Hiccup was looking over his notebook, the one that kept track of the raid schedule. If he was right and he typically was, there would be an attack on Murderous Island at the end of the week, just about on the same day as Signy's birthday. However, Hiccup happened to see that Berk was going to be hit tomorrow morning so he would have to leave tonight after dinner to get there on time. Hiccup tried to make it appoint to arrive a little before the dragons did so it would look like he came in with them. Maybe Gobber would have an idea? And I knew just how to see him without an attack interrupting us.

(Berk; 3:45 am)

Hiccup decided to leave early to show up on Berk while everyone was still sleeping so he could talk to Gobber without the worry of his focus being on the raid. Hiccup hid Toothless in the lower level of the woods silently through the back entrance that sat near one of the island edges. Hiccup made his way up to Gobber's home after telling Toothless to stay quiet. Reaching Gobber's bedroom, Hiccup slipped in and stood before it.

"Gobber," Hiccup whispered, and the man fidgeted a bit. "Gobber!" he tried again. At this, the man woke with a start and his hook arm at the ready. "Relax, it's just me," Hiccup informed.

"Thor almighty, 'Iccup, are ya tryin' to put me in an early grave?" Gobber panted a bit as he lowered his hook down and moved a hand over his pounding heart.

"Sorry. We never get to talk much because my dad is always hanging around here so I can't send my Terror messengers. I figured come earlier than the raid to speak to you. It will be starting in an hour," Hiccup replied quietly. Gobber sat up on his bed with a sigh.

"Yer risking a lot by coming here. Where's Toothless?" Gobber looked around.

"Forge level lying down. I won't get caught as long as we stay quiet, I needed to talk to you," Hiccup sighed.

"Oh, yew do still come to me with problems. I was beginning to think you didn't need me anymore," Gobber chuckled a little.

"Are you kidding me? I'll always need you, Gobber. For all purposes that matter, you're my father because you've always been here for me," Hiccup smiled as he pulled his mask off.

"So, what problem is my lad having that makes him come see me in the dead of night?" Gobber asked.

"That girl I took with me three months ago. Signy wants to see Soren, Madgut's son because even being they are cousins, they see one another as siblings. Madguts told his people lies about me taking her, and now I can barely get close without attacking. Signy's birthday is at the end of this week, and I want to give her the one thing she wants most which is to see Soren. I don't know how to make this happen without endangering both our lives," Hiccup explained.

"Fallin' for her, are yew?" Gobber gave an amused face.

"Shush, it's not like that. We're...friends, and that's it, but I do know the feeling of wanting to see someone who is always there for me. I feel sorry that I get to come to you and she can't see him," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Have ya tried getting Soren alone like you did with the other helpers you have?" Gobber inquired.

"As I said, I can't get close enough. He's always next to his father, reminding him that I'm the guy who took his cousin away and have likely abused and raped by now," Hiccup sighed.

"Hm. Residents of Murderous Island are a stubborn lot and believe anything their chief tells them. Well, you could always have yer dragon grab him and take him to Signy on Dragon Island, that place you brought me. I'm sure if he sees she is unharmed and let her explains things, he'll come around," Gobber shrugged a little.

Hiccup hadn't thought of that, but he wasn't sure about leaving Signy on Dragon Island by herself while he made an attempt to grab Soren and fly him the hour to Signy. Hiccup sighed, no, he needed a closer option. But Gobber's idea wasn't that bad; Hiccup just needed to tweak it a little. "Yeah, I guess I can give it a shot," Hiccup replied finally. After that, the two just talked for the remaining forty minutes until the raid began where Hiccup snuck out the back on Toothless and whipped around to make it seem like he was coming in with the dragons.

(End Of Week; Murderous Island)

As Hiccup planned all week, he didn't tell Signy about the raid he was joining and blindfolded her under the reasoning he was taking her out for her birthday. Upon arriving in the woods at Murderous Island, Hiccup set down and made sure Signy and Toothless would be safe while he got himself in the village undetected to find Soren. Hiccup hid out between houses in the shadows making his way closer to his target. Hiccup spotted him alone for once, but Madguts wasn't far away, taking a deep breath Hiccup waited for his moment when Soren backed up against the house, then Hiccup grabbed his arm and put a hand over his mouth before dragging him backward.

"Ssh. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take my hand away, are you going to yell or attack me?" Hiccup asked in a quiet voice. Soren ended up shaking his head, so Hiccup moved his hand.

"You have some nerve telling me you won't hurt me when you kidnapped my little sister," Soren retorted.

"I didn't kidnap her; I saved her. Now if you relax, I'll take you to see her, and you can see for yourself that she hasn't been harmed at all and she'll tell you what happened three months ago too," Hiccup explained. Soren stared into the man's eyes before sighing with closed eyes.

"Fine," Soren replied. Hiccup nodded and motioned for Soren to toss his weapon first, the Murderous Heir did so, and then Hiccup led him back towards the forest and to the location Toothless, and Signy was. Toothless saw Hiccup and got up while eying the man with him.

"It's okay Toothless, settle down," Hiccup told him and Toothless relaxed.

"Drake? Is that you?" Signy asked quickly.

"Yeah. Ready for your surprise?" Hiccup asked as Signy nodded, Hiccup then removed her blindfold as her eyes locked on Soren and filled with tears as Hiccup backed up. Without a word, Signy rushed to Soren and wrapped her arms around him while Hiccup leaned against Toothless with a smile beneath the mask.

"Soren! Gods, it is you!" Signy whimpered into her elder brother's chest.

"Signy! Thank the Gods you're all right, you don't know how worried I've been about you since father returned and said you were chosen by the dragon rider," Soren sighed out holding Signy close. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, brother. Please, you have to listen to me. Drake didn't take me as his offering choice; he denied all of the girls saying he had no need for a companion," Signy insisted as Soren looked at her and then Drake.

"Then...why were you taken?" Soren inquired.

"Soren, Drake took me to protect me. Your...father has been abusing me for years," Signy stated with her head down as Soren's eyes widened. "First it was just verbal and emotional, then it turned physical, and three months ago when Drake declined the offering, he backhanded me and bruised two ribs. Drake saved me and has kept me with him because he doesn't doesn't trust I'll be safe elsewhere,"

"How long has my father been hurting you?" Soren asked in a low tone.

"Since...I was fourteen, a year after my father was killed. I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, brother. I know how much you've always looked up to him and I...did not want to cause a rift between you two. You're the Heir of Murderous Island, and you're needed," Signy replied.

"Sig, I don't care what I am to him or this island. You're my little cousin, my little sister and he's been abusing you for seven years. I'm going to kick his ass myself!" Soren growled.

"No, Soren. Let everyone keep believing he chose me. I-I don't want to live here again; there are too many bad memories for me. Drake...said I could stay with him until everything blows over. Drake doesn't want anyone hurt, he's just trying to protect everyone," Signy informed.

"I'm coming too. I need to know you're safe with this guy," Soren insisted.

"I assure you she's safer with me than anyone else right now," Hiccup retorted.

"Soren, listen okay? Drake isn't behind the raids; he's just interfering to keep everyone safe from the person who is behind it all. I am safe with him, I promise. Drake gave me my own room; he provides clothes and food too," Signy told Soren quickly.

Soren took a breath and sighed, "Why haven't you defeated the guy behind all this?" Soren asked Drake.

"Believe me, if it were that easy, he would be defeated. I've been at this a year now, and he's stronger than I estimated. For now, all I can do is try to minimize the casualties on both sides," Hiccup answered.

"Fine. I want in then. Tell me what I can do to help to end this madness?" Soren asked.

"Help me as the others do. I have others who give me updates from their homes about what their islands decide to do to attack me. If you take me down, those dragons will destroy everything. Join my cause and help me out by updating me when I come about what's going on. I'll send a Terrible Terror messenger with a letter, just write one back and send it with the dragon as a raid is starting and they'll come right to me, so I know how to avoid your attacks and keep my focus on the dragons," Drake informed.

"And you can't tell anyone you're helping him either, Soren. No one can know that Drake isn't behind the raids, we want people to keep thinking that. This...guy isn't a joke, and anyone who doesn't know how to control dragons will end up dead. With Drake being a primary focus of the Vikings, they believe it's him letting the dragons do what they want to a degree. Everyone is safer with that belief," Signy added.

"So I can't say anything about what I'm doing and making it seem like I know nothing? Can I still see Signy?" Soren arched a brow.

"I typically leave her at my base during raids, as you can see, this is not something I can drag her into all the time. I'll arrange visits when I can. I do help all the other islands too, and I don't let just anyone go to my base, Thor forbid someone followed you. For now, will letters do?" Drake questioned. Soren sighed heavily closing his eyes.

"You keep my sister safe, and you have a deal, Drake," Soren stated with his hand out to Hiccup who shook Soren's in response. "I'm glad you're all right sis. I won't tell anyone anything about all this and let them believe what they do; I'm happy I got to see you again and know you're safe with him. I gotta get back out there before they think something is up. Drake, take her out of here. The village can just believe that you didn't show this time," he added after hugging Signy tightly.

"Will do. Thank you," Drake gave a nod of his head while getting on Toothless's back.

"Wait, who are the others?" Soren questioned.

"I don't have time to list them, talk to the blacksmith on Berk. He's a very old and dear friend of mine and will tell you, just mention that you're a helper and he knows what it means. Sig, we gotta go," Hiccup said.

"Okay. I'll see you soon, Soren. I love you big brother," Signy tried to hold back tears.

"I love you too, Signy. Stay safe," Soren replied as he let her go and Signy climbed on Toothless behind Drake and held tightly. Toothless took to the air, and they were gone in the darkness seconds later and stayed out of sight from the other Vikings on Murderous. Once in the sky, it was silent between them until Hiccup knew they were leveled out and safe of being seen.

"Thank you for taking me to see my brother, Drake," Signy told him finally.

"You're welcome, Signy," Hiccup replied as Signy leaned up to a little to lift his mask and kiss his cheek then she put it back down and held onto him tightly. Hiccup blinked a few times then just smiled while keeping his eyes forward. "Happy twenty-first birthday," he added. Tonight went great! Hiccup got to being Signy to see Soren, and now he had one more person on his side. Hiccup would take Drago down with help from his allies.


	19. More Than A Kiss

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Nineteen: More Than A Kiss

The month was June, warm for the Archipelago and beyond. It was a little much to wrap her head around that she had been living with Drake since December. Seven months total now, and the two of them liked the arrangement they had. Signy and Hiccup were friends, though, Signy didn't know that Drake was Hiccup and he was sure that would come out eventually and have a lot of explaining to do just as Hiccup had with Gobber in November before the peace offering idea was suggested by Astrid. Gobber had told Hiccup all about it during one of the pre-raid visits. Hiccup still couldn't believe the Chieftains came up with such a ridiculous idea to offer him a woman, Gobber explained that he had nothing to do with it and mentioned it was stupid. That made Hiccup laugh a little, he missed Gobber a lot. Every visit ended with Gobber hoping it would be over soon so Hiccup could come home.

Soren and Signy kept in contact a lot with the use of Hiccup's trained female Terrible Terror that Signy named Starsky because she was black with white markings, white eyes that reminded Signy of the star-filled sky. Hiccup had arranged a few more meetings for the siblings to hang out while he handled raid business and then Hiccup and Signy would leave through the forest. Signy had also been to the tavern with Hiccup a few times as well, always a good time and Hiccup never ended up sleeping with anyone those times since he enjoyed Signy's company in truth. Also, Hiccup did offer to take Signy back to Soren, but she said she preferred to stay with Drake and honestly, he didn't argue with her choice. Most nights the two of them would just sit around and talk if Hiccup wasn't handling a raid.

Such as tonight. Signy was on Dragon's Edge cleaning things up while Hiccup was dealing with a dragon attack on Peaceable Country, one of the closer locations to Drake's base/home. Drake didn't give her a return time, so after cleaning the kitchen and main room, she decided to relax in the hot springs with some alcohol. As Signy came to discover, Drake kept a barrel or two in almost all the rooms of the house. The forge, the main room, the kitchen, hot springs, waterfall, and even in his office or bedroom. Signy still wasn't allowed in the office, but she knew Drake drank in there, she didn't mind. Even drunk, Drake stayed in control of himself and only used it to relax. One of the many things she admired about Drake, he was a gentleman sober or drunk.

Signy sighed out as she had stripped down and settled herself in hot water, it wasn't very deep but enough to cover up to the shoulders on her. For Drake, it covered to the top of his ribcage and showed a lot of his upper half. Signy walked in and saw it once then instantly turned around so he wouldn't notice her. A mug of mead was sitting beside her on edge and, she closed her eyes letting the water ease her sore body. Signy would get out in a little while; she was far too comfortable to move right now. Meanwhile, Hiccup had just returned with an exhausted Toothless; the raid had been harder to handle. Landing in the central area through another entrance, Hiccup sent Toothless to get something to eat and rest up as he moved to his office to mark down how the raid went while getting a drink at the same time.

Three mugs in and Hiccup decided to relax himself in the springs, he got burned and scratched a few times in the attack and the hot water would soothe his body then he might be able to sleep. Hiccup assumed that Signy was already asleep since her room door was shut and the light was off. Hiccup moved to the springs tiredly and didn't notice Signy there as he removed his armor and clothing then slipped himself into the steamy water and let out a sigh of contentment. Signy heard the noise and opened her eyes to glance over and see Drake there with his back to her and arms on the edge, chin resting on his arms. First instinct was to scream and cover herself, the scream forced Hiccup turn around.

"Oh my Gods, when did you get back!" Signy screeched holding her dagger and preparing to throw it.

"Half hour ago, sorry! Please don't throw the knife at me! I didn't know you were down here; I thought you were sleeping," Hiccup replied quickly. "I didn't see anything, I swear,"

Signy calmed herself now and placed the dagger down with a sigh, "It's...okay. I wasn't sure when you'd return so I thought I might relax here for a bit, I cleaned most of the house today. How was the raid?"

"Horrible and my mood isn't great, that's why I came here. Toothless was too tired, so we didn't go to the tavern," Hiccup informed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should...learn to leave a warning on my door of where I am when you're out. I-I'll go so you can relax," Signy told him as she went to move around the side of the boulder where he couldn't see her get out.

"No, it's fine. We're both sore and wanna relax; I'm not going to make you leave just because I assumed you were sleeping. I won't look at you so we can share if you want," Hiccup said to her.

"A-Are you sure?" Signy inquired nervously.

"Yeah, it's okay. Come back in, Sig," Hiccup offered. Signy bit her bottom lip and sunk herself back in the water to get to the deeper section which was around the rock where both of them were in sight of one another.

"Thank you," Signy nodded to him.

"No problem," Hiccup replied. "Quick on that dagger. I pity the fool who ticks you off," he complimented.

"Heh, thanks. Soren taught me how to throw precision shots to hit the head, neck, and heart," Signy replied looking at the water while taking a sip of her mead.

"Remind me not to sneak up on you anymore; I do value my life." Hiccup laughed a little, and Signy did as well. "Are you...drinking?" Hiccup questioned curiously.

"Um, yeah. I hope you don't mind; you always seem relaxed when you do it so I figured it might be a good way to wind down before bed," Signy admitted.

"No, I don't mind. I have tons of it anyway, help yourself. I'm drinking too," Hiccup chuckled a bit holding up his mug.

"So about this time if you were at the tavern would you be hoping to get lucky with a girl?" Signy glanced over as Hiccup nearly choked. "Sorry, none of my business. I just remember what you said seven months ago on Berk about if a raid went bad you'd want to drink or get a quick screw in,"

Hiccup recovered with a few coughs as he turned around and faced her but still relaxed in the water with a mug in his left hand. "Yeah, suppose if I were at the tavern I would be waiting around hoping to get lucky and laid. The best way to relax in my opinion. Nothing fixes your mood like a release," he told her.

"I-I wouldn't know. Never been touched, Soren was pretty protective over me, and not a lot of guys in the village looked my way," Signy shrugged some.

"I know the feeling. I was such a loser on Berk, nearly invisible unless getting scolded by my dad for doing something wrong. I'm not your average Viking being a hiccup and all; I got taller when I turned seventeen, been looking this way since I was nineteen, almost twenty. Still a twig, but girls in the tavern don't care as long as your willing to fuck 'em before they head out to sea the next morning," Hiccup replied calmly.

"Girls stuck at sea just want to get wasted and have sex. Strange concept but hey, everyone likes what they like I guess," Signy closed her eyes.

"Well, see it from their view. Stuck on a ship for weeks at a time with no company aside from the crew or fishers. All busy working, so the girls get a chance to be on land and look for a little fun through the night and in port at a tavern is the best place to find a guy willing to do it," Hiccup told her.

"I take it none of them are looking to get pregnant and keep herbs on them to stop a pregnancy?" Signy questioned.

"That would be my guess, but I don't know. For me, I just pull out before I finish," Hiccup admitted. Signy noticed that he was very straightforward in his responses, she guessed that he didn't have a reason not to be honest about what he did.

"How long have you been doing it for?" Signy asked looking into her mug.

"Doing what? Getting drunk and having sex in taverns?" Hiccup blinked in confusion as Signy nodded. "Since I was nineteen. I didn't care about it so much when I first left Berk at seventeen, then spent most of that first year building this place then interfering in raids. One of the return trips, I came across the tavern and started drinking which was awesome to relax with. After that I'd say the girls started hanging around, flirting and looking to get laid. First few times I didn't do much, but then I got into it, and well, now it happens two or three times a month. Sometimes more, depends on how many people come into port for the holidays or a storm,"

"Must be nice to have them all over you, I'd kill to be noticed but even then..." Signy looked away some and Hiccup saw her saddened expression. "Anyone seen my body is probably going to get turned off and run,"

"I wouldn't say all over me but why do you think you wouldn't be noticed. What's wrong with your body?" Hiccup asked.

"A lot of my uncle's abuse left scars. I hate looking at myself in the mirror, so I guess guys wouldn't like it either," Signy closed her eyes with a sigh.

"So you're self-conscious about your body because of how it looks. I mean, I know I'm drunk and all but from here it doesn't look like you have a lot of marks on you. I have a lot of scars too, some of the girls think it's hot and others don't care as long they are enjoying the sex. Regardless of all that, seems to me that this is more of a mental think you're making yourself believe," Hiccup told her.

"I don't know. I just...I'm twenty-one and never been touched, I feel unattractive to people. Even when I've gone to the tavern with you, guys don't look at me, and you've said yourself that most of the sailors sit around and wait to get lucky," Signy informed gently but kept her gaze down.

"Those guys go for a desperate, out-going girl and well, you're shy and guarded, Signy. Not to mention, they all know that you're with me," Silence and Signy giving him an arched brow at his choice of words. "No no no, not like that! Hang on; I meant that they know when you come in with me not to touch you or I'll knock them out because I've warned previously that you are under my protection. Those guys would take advantage of a girl like you due to being drunk and horny," Hiccup reiterated.

"Not sure if that makes me feel better or worse. Knowing guys do look at me but would be willing to rape me," Signy shook her head a little. "Either way, I just feel like no guy would want me...in a not drunk and horny state. Just someone who could be gentle and want me, well, for me I guess. Maybe you're right, Madguts, always put me down as worthless and ugly, and that comes forward since no guy has ever told me otherwise,"

In her talking, she didn't notice Hiccup make his way towards her until he was standing before her and hooked his finger under her chin so she would look up at him. When this happened, her eyes widened some at how close they were. "Don't believe what he said about you, Signy because it's not true," Signy stared into his green hues searching for deception and found none, "Even if I'm the only one who says this to you, know I speak the truth. To me, you're not worthless. You're smart, brave, beautiful and I would want you any day. That's not the alcohol talking" Hiccup winked at her with a smile.

Signy wanted to cry. Of all people to say such things, she didn't expect to be the one who everyone thought was a monster. Drake thought she was all those things and he had not lied when he said it. Signy stood on her tip toes to get closer as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. Hiccup's eyes widened at her action, Signy was kissing him. When Hiccup felt her tongue run across his bottom lip, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. Signy's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands moved to her hips while backing her to the edge of the hot spring.

In a swift motion, he grabbed her towel with one hand and laid it out on the ground before lifting Signy up with ease and laid her down on the towel, then pulling himself up and crawling over her. Signy broke the kiss panting and looking at him once more. "Can you want me now?" she asked him.

"Who said I didn't already?" Hiccup answered, Signy pulled him back down to capture his lips again. This night started so calmly and now both of them were now sure is was going to be filled with much more than just a kiss between them.


	20. Looking Brighter

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty: Looking Brighter

Hiccup and Signy knew what they had done last night; both had been in agreement about it. A simple conversation turned to Hiccup learning that Signy was so self-conscious about herself that she felt nobody would ever want her and Hiccup proved her wrong by informing Signy that he saw that she was smart, brave, beautiful and he would have her any day. Signy leaned in and kissed him as it took Hiccup by surprise, but he returned it. Signy only asked if he could want her now and Hiccup's reply was who said he didn't already, implying that he did want her as much as she wanted him. From there, it turned into Signy and Hiccup having sex and once finished, her lying in his arms as they stayed by the springs all night and slept there. As morning came, the two remained in each other's arms and were awakened by Toothless nudging at Hiccup's arms for their usual morning flight.

"Toothless, we'll go later bud," Hiccup groaned. Toothless screeched at him as Signy giggled a bit.

"We should probably get up and maybe get dressed too?" Signy suggested.

"So comfortable," Hiccup muttered holding Signy closer to him. "Toothless, go lay down in the main room for ten minutes, and I'll get up so we can go flying," he added with a sigh. Toothless licked his cheek then scampered off out of the hot springs location to wait for his friend. Signy sighed contently. Last night had been amazing, and Drake had been gentle and understanding with her knowing it was Signy's first time. Signy never imagined having sex would feel that good and Drake definitely knew what he was doing, but that was to be expected given he'd been doing things like that since he was nineteen years old.

Feeling Drake's arms tighten around her, she groaned a bit. "Drake...can you...let me up real quick? I-I believe that mead...coming back up," Signy jerked a bit and Hiccup could feel her stomach lurching, he released her as she scrambled to her feet and rushed to the restroom. Hiccup heard right away when she started to throw up heavily and guessed that she wasn't so used to drinking, fucking, and waking up after a long night. Hiccup sat up tiredly as he reached over to get his clothes, then slipped them up slowly before getting to his feet and moving over to the restroom with Signy's clothes in hand.

"Sig, you all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, just...not used to all the activity, or maybe it's the hangover. I've...drank before, but your mead is a lot stronger," Signy admitted before wiping her mouth and dumping the water down the hole, then closing the lid. "You can come in," she added. Hiccup walked into the room and handed Signy her clothes, "Thank you," she smiled and began putting them on. "You should go take Toothless for his flight while I clean up a little, and then maybe we can...talk over breakfast about last night?"

"Um, sure. That's fine," Hiccup replied giving her a nod. Granted they both agreed to what they did last night; there were things to discuss since they were friends and living together. Hiccup left the restroom and met with Toothless as they left for their flight.

(Half Hour Later)

Toothless was happily eating his fish in the main room while Hiccup and Signy were sitting down to a light breakfast of water, toast, and eggs so they could talk about things. At the moment, it was silent between then. Neither of them knowing what to say or how to start this conversation about the fact they slept together last night.

"Drake, I-I feel like I should apologize for what happened between us," Signy began looking down.

"Apologize? What for? It wasn't your fault, Signy, it takes two," Hiccup replied.

"I kissed you first and let the emotions of being wanted by someone take over," Signy sighed.

"Stop worrying about it. I know the feeling of being noticed and wanted, it's overwhelming to cope with, and you go with what comes to you," Hiccup shrugged some.

"It's more than that for me, I've been...developing feelings for you since my birthday, the night you took me to see my brother. I know we're friends, so I haven't said anything because I didn't want to make it awkward for you. But last night hearing you say all those things about me, I just couldn't help myself. I felt like...no one would ever want me because of all the scars, no one ever noticed be before you, and you've been so kind to me. No one is ever going to want me when all this is over, knowing that I've lived with the person they think is leading the raids, knowing that I used to live among dragons and ride a Night Fury willingly," Signy closed her eyes.

"You think anyone wanted the guy who trained and then ran away at seventeen with a Night Fury? Sig, when I go to the tavern, Toothless hides out in the caves under the docks where he can't be seen unless someone is down there and in the cave looking. I lied to the Vikings about that, no one knows about Toothless. And people outside the Archipelago don't know who I am. They know I'm Drake Riddari but not that I'm the dragon rider who is 'leading raids,' this is why I live so far out. No one knows me out here, so I'm safe from people seeing me without the mask on," Hiccup told her.

"I think you missed what I said, Drake. I just told you that I have feelings for you," Signy pointed out.

"I didn't miss it, Sig. Look, I get why you didn't tell me. We are friends, and well, it's kind of an awkward situation as it is already. When all this peace offering shit started, your girls were offered to me because those numbskulls think giving me a cute girl is gonna make me stop the raids because I won't be lonely anymore and maybe it will deter my vengeance filled rage. The problem with their idea is that I'm not doing it for revenge and I'm not alone. Don't get me wrong; I love your company, it is nice having someone here all the time to talk to after a long day. I stated right out that unless they were giving me a girl that would be willing to fuck if I was frustrated," Hiccup reminded.

"You were frustrated last night," Signy sighed.

"True that I was, but also, I didn't just get drunk and wait around for a desperate sailor's or fisher's daughter to hang around wanting sex. I was at home with some mead and talking to you. I said those things because they are the truth to me even if no one else says or sees it. You are not worthless, Signy. You're smart, brave, and beautiful. You put your trust in me, a stranger after Madguts hurt you. You were comfortable enough to fall asleep on me the flight from Berk to here. None of those other girls were willing to do that, well, except maybe Cami, Kari, and Eira. But they just wanted the chance to see who is under the mask. You trusted me to keep you safe and for doing that, I would never use you in a moment of anger wanting to get off. I like you, Signy, I really do. I rather spend time here with you than be out at the tavern," Hiccup told her gently.

"Y-You mean that? You like me in _that_ way?" Signy asked.

Hiccup nodded to her. "I didn't want you to think I was only luring you into sleep with you, so I haven't said anything about it. Plus, eventually, when all this is over, I was going to take you back to your brother. We both know I'm marked a traitor for choosing to leave with a Night Fury, I'll never be welcome on those islands and I won't endanger Toothless over it,"

"What if I don't want to go back? As far as anyone knows, you chose me. Everyone probably believes you've slept with me and now that's very much true. Even if I went back, I don't stand a chance at a regular life because I've lived with you for almost a year," Signy reminded. "No guy is ever going to want me knowing I'm not a virgin anymore and gave it willingly to you," she added. "That's fine with me, though, I trust you,"

"I'm flattered you gave it to me willingly, Signy but still, the outcast life is not one you need to live. You could find a suitable husband, if not, you can always threaten to call your friend with the Night Fury," Hiccup laughed a little and Signy did too, she loved his sense of humor.

"Drake, honestly, I-I don't want anyone but you," Signy said as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. "You've protected me, made me laugh, gave me shelter, clothes, food, made it so I can still see and talk to my brother, showed me the truth about dragons. I-I don't mind this life as long as I can stay with you," Signy pointed out.

"Are you saying you want to be with me, like relationship wise?" Hiccup asked, and Signy nodded at him, "Well, that's fine with me, Signy. I have no objections to being your boyfriend,"

"And I...want to be your girlfriend, but Drake, I'm not...one of your tavern girls, and I don't want us to be having sex at random when we're frustrated and need a quick screw out of convenience of the fact we live together," Signy admitted.

"Difference is, Sig, those girls don't mean anything to me. That was just drunken sex as a way to get off after a hard night. I've never seen you as one of the tavern girls. Hell, over the last two years, I run into the same girls, you know? I know it seems like a lot I've been with, but I haven't in truth, I've only slept with four others, and like I said, it's meaningless quick fucks. Last night, I didn't have sex with you, Signy, I made love to you," Hiccup told her lightly.

"You were so gentle with me last night; it felt like it went on forever and I didn't mind," Signy blushed a little.

"The mead was a factor in that, it prolongs the feelings and makes it easier to hold out longer. Regardless, when I sleep with those other girls, I'm wasted and only wake up knowing I had sex and usually gone on Toothless after it's over. Last night, I knew what I was doing and who I was with, and I stayed with you because I chose to. I care about you, Signy," Hiccup smiled lightly.

"I don't mind us being together as a couple, Drake. However, I'd like to ask that if you have a bad night or something, you come to me instead of the bar or at least let me come with you. Not saying I want it all the time but I'd feel better you sleeping with me than any of them..." Signy glanced down some.

"Sig, the only reason I slept with those girls cuz I didn't have anything else to do, and it was an easy way to relax. I don't always want sex either; I only took those chances because well, they were for the taking and I was alone. I'm not anymore, I have you, and you're more to me than some random girl in the tavern, you're my friend and the young woman who I very well might have begun to fall for. I won't...say it for sure because it's still all new but I've never felt like this for anyone else, Signy, so I know it means something," Hiccup admitted.

Signy smiled lightly as Hiccup got up and knelt in front of her, "Same for me, Drake. So, does this make us...dating as a couple?" she inquired.

"I believe it does," Hiccup returned the smile as he leaned in a bit and kissed her deeply. Hiccup was happy, and so was Signy, they were dating! So far, Hiccup was beyond glad he made the choice to take Signy with him seven months ago because now they were a couple and things were already looking brighter for them.


	21. No More Secrets

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-One: No More Secrets

Two months into being a couple and they loved how it felt to be in a relationship with one another. Hiccup and Signy spent time together when Hiccup wasn't dealing with a dragon attack and no housework needed to be done. Signy wished she could help Drake with the raids, but he was very adamant about refusing her request because of how dangerous it was for just him never mind throwing in an inexperienced dragon rider into the mess. Of course, Hiccup hadn't said it to be mean, but he had enough trouble keeping himself from being attacked and captured and his primary focus needed to be the raid, not his girlfriend who he felt a lot better about staying at home where no one knew where she was. Signy agreed to stay behind and wait for him to return although she worried when he was away because she never knew if he was okay or not.

Hiccup, however, assured her that in the event he gets captured by the guy leading raids or any of the Vikings, she will receive a message from Sharpshot within three days. Since it takes Hiccup a day to reach his location, then another to fly back but also there were times they would stop half way to rest for an hour or two. So if after three full days total that Hiccup doesn't return then he's been captured and to lock down the house. Hiccup invented a new lock for the entrance that Signy could use since the main needed Inferno to open, Hiccup built a weapon for Signy that not only acted as a way to open the house, but also lock it down in the event of enemies figuring out where they lived.

Just like Inferno, there were a few things that Signy's weapon could do. The first was extend a full sword made from the metal of a Razorwhip spine melted down and mixed with Gronckle Iron. The second defense it had was release Changewing acid, someone corrosive enough to eat through wood, rocks, and dragon proof made objects such as chains or cages. The handle was longer than Inferno's since it had to hold an entire sword plus the chamber for the Changewing acid and back up container of it and Signy could carry it on her back as it appeared to be just a sword in a sheath. Also, the acid was flammable too so she could use it like Hiccup used the Zippleback gas in Inferno. Signy decided to call it Bladeburn given the sharpness and the fact the acid or fire will burn someone.

Hiccup and Signy made love twice a week, sometimes less depending on the raids which were getting harder to manage. At this point, Hiccup and Signy had been living together nine months, dating for two of them and living on Dragon's Edge. The month was August, still warm for the Archipelago islands and some just outside of it. Signy and Hiccup were dating on a like not love basis; they were seeing how things went between them first. True to Hiccup's words, he never went to the tavern without Signy and stopped sleeping with the other girls. If they got drunk at the bar together, they would stay there the night after making love then leave first thing in the morning before anyone recovered from their hangovers.

Tonight was a celebration, Hiccup snuck into Drago's base and freed fifty dragons from the alpha's control when it was sleeping and led them away safely out of the Bewilderbeast's limit. It didn't seem like a lot of dragons when Drago had access to hundreds or thousands but if Hiccup could keep it up, he can better his chances of taking away their only means of raiding. Hiccup brought the dragons to Dragon's Edge, they were out of range there, and Drago didn't know where Drake's base was. It was a win-win for Hiccup so he was taking Signy to the tavern so they could rejoice at the small victory.

"Drake, I am so proud of you!" Signy wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and giggled.

"Don't get crazy; it was only fifty dragons, Sig. Still, a lot more to rescue and I'm sure that madman is going to figure out that his dragon number size is decreasing eventually," Hiccup sighed, he was happy about what he did too, but Drago would notice it eventually and retaliate in anger.

"But you're a step ahead of him for once, babe. That's something to be thankful for," Signy rubbed his shoulders as slipped between the ships level and silently to drop Toothless off in the cave and leave him with some fish and water before Hiccup removed his mask and moved with Signy onto the dock behind some ship crew members who were unloading things then mingled in with the crowd heading into the tavern. No one ever suspected a thing since Hiccup would remove his armor and weapons. The worst fight anyone got into was a fist one, and that wasn't a challenge for Hiccup to take part in. The only weapon both Signy and Hiccup kept on them were their daggers, but everyone else did too, so that didn't seem out of the ordinary.

Entering the tavern, the man behind the bar smiled wide. "There's my favorite customer! How the heck have ya been lad?"

Hiccup laughed a little and shook the man's hand, "I've been great, how about you, Halvor?" Hiccup replied.

"Business is booming! Haven't seen you in a while. Rare that it's been about two months since you last came in, out on a longer sail this time?" Hagen asked.

"Yeah, had some business in the Archipelago but I'm back for a while so how about you hook me up with two mugs of your best summer mead?" Hiccup smiled.

"For you my friend, anything. Comin' right up!" Hagen beamed as he got two mugs and filled them up before handing them to Hiccup with a salute. "Couple of your regulars are here too, settling in upstairs, so I feel you're gonna be a busy man," he added.

"Not tonight, I didn't come alone," Hiccup motioned to Signy sitting at the table against the wall.

"Oh? Is she the one that been keeping you busy in the Archipelago?" Hagen pressed while lifting his brows a few times with a grin on his face.

Hiccup shrugged, "She's my fiance," as Hagen's eyes widened.

"I must meet the woman who got you to settle down!" Hagen demanded. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he motioned for Signy to come over to him, she smiled and got up walking over.

"Hagen, this is my intended, Dagny Solberg. Babe, this is the man who has the best alcohol around, Hagen," Hiccup introduced. Signy arched a brow at Drake's introduction of her being his intended and he gave her eyes that said go with it. Signy shook the bartender's hand gently.

"You're a lucky lass; he's gonna have a lot of broken hearts when the girls see him with you. Congratulation to ya both," Hagen told Signy with a broad smile.

"Thank you, Hagen and I know I'm lucky to have him," Signy replied before Hiccup led her back to their table. "Intended? Didn't think we were quite there yet," she giggled as Hiccup handed her the mug of mead.

"Oh shush, we're married for all intensive purposes. Come on, we live and sleep together, all we need is rings, and you're my wife as far as anyone would know," Hiccup sighed as he took a drink from his mug.

"Suppose that's true. So what did Hagen mean by you'll have a lot of broken hearts when people see me with you?" Signy asked curiously then took a long sip.

"Hagen told me that a few of my regular girls are here tonight and upstairs settling into their rooms which means they'll be back down soon and notice me, make a play to get drunk and get laid but I'm with you, so they'll be upset that I'm engaged to you and not sleeping with them," Hiccup informed.

"Oh, I get it now. And the different name was so no one figures out who I really am?" Signy asked, and Hiccup nodded to her. "You came up with all that on the fly, didn't you?" Another nod from Hiccup as the two began drinking and talking.

(Two Hours Later)

Two more mugs in along with some dancing and the two young lovers were having a fantastic night together celebrating that Drake saved fifty dragons from the man behind the raids. Of course, as it got later, males and females were wandering around looking for anyone willing to go upstairs. One girl hurried over to Hiccup, she had caramel brown hair, and blue eyes and Hiccup was standing by himself since Signy went to use the restroom. Though, Signy was just coming back over when she heard this girl call to get Drake's attention.

"Hiccup! Hey, Hiccup! I didn't think I'd see you tonight," the girl smiled happily. Signy blinked a few times. Hiccup? Why would she call him that, his name was Drake, wasn't it?

"Uh, hey, Alva. How are you?" Hiccup asked her.

"I'm great now that you're here. It's...kind of loud down here, want to go upstairs to my room to catch up? It's been so long," Alva replied questioningly.

I know but I can't. Sorry, I'm not going to be here much longer. I'm waiting for someone, and then we're leaving," Hiccup told her.

"Come on, just half an hour? We can be quick," Alva tried while putting her hands on Hiccup's chest, then wrapping them around his waist and drawing him toward her. "You look tense, let me help you out, Hiccup," she added gently and Hiccup sighed as he removed Alva's arms from around him and stepped back. Signy took this as her chance to return to his side.

"Alva. I can't sleep with you, okay? Things have changed since we last hooked up," Hiccup said firmly as Alva's eyes widened a bit seeing Signy now, Hiccup noticed her as well, "Hey beautiful, there you are. I was getting worried,"

"Sorry babe, a bit of a struggle to get through everyone. Who is this?" Signy asked locking her arm around Drake's.

"She's, um, just a friend I run into sometimes. Dagny, this is Alva. Alva, this is my fiance, Dagny," Hiccup introduced.

"You're engaged, Hiccup? Well, no wonder you're rejecting me," Alva said lowering her head some. "I'm...sorry I bothered you. Hope you're happy," then she rushed off into the crowd.

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asked looking at Signy now who was deep in thought about why Alva had been calling Drake another name that seemed all too familiar. Hiccup was the name of the son that the Berk chieftain, Stoick had lost due to dragons. Hiccup knew most everyone on all islands and Stoick's son was the only one with the name Hiccup. Drake...couldn't be him, could he? Drake rode a Night Fury, the same dragon that attacked and carried Hiccup off three years ago, four in November since Hiccup was taken four months before his eighteenth birthday from what Signy remembered about Soren telling her.

"Hm, yeah. While we're flying home, maybe you can tell me why haven't told me that you're real name is Hiccup and you're Stoick the Vast's supposed dead son," Signy replied. Hiccup froze, Signy must have figured it out when Alva kept using the name Hiccup instead of Drake. Fuck.

"I'll...tell you when we get home," Hiccup sighed as he led her out and they snuck down to the cave to get their things and Toothless, then took off moments later.

(Dragon's Edge)

Once they had landed after a silent flight back, Toothless went to relax by the fire as Signy and Hiccup sat down on the couch in the main room, and she waited for him to start. "I'm waiting, Hiccup,"

"Okay look. Yes, I'm Stoick's son who everyone believes is dead. My real name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Drake Riddari is just a cover name, so the Vikings don't know who I am and outside the Archipelago, no one knows me anyway so I'm safe at the taverns or trade towns in ports that sit out of the boundary. I shot Toothless down when I was seventeen and befriended him, at the same time, my father wanted me in dragon training which I did great in because I knew how to subdue the dragons, control them to an extent. I was named training champion and given the honor to kill my first dragon in the ring. Also, my father announced that I would be taking over as chief of Berk after getting married to a girl he arranged for me to wed. I knew the source of the raids too and all that being thrown on me, I didn't want the life. I wanted to keep Toothless safe too, so I faked my death and ran away," Hiccup explained as easily as he could.

"Okay, put like that I'm not as mad as I was before. Seeing all this truth that you've shown me, I suppose I would have done the same thing in your boots. But still, why didn't you just tell me who you were?" Signy asked.

"I was afraid you might tell your brother because it's huge news that I'm alive. My helpers, they know I'm trying to help them, but they don't know I'm Hiccup. It's far less confusing for them to think I'm Drake rather than the supposedly dead son to the chief of Berk. There is only one person aside from you who knows the whole truth, and that is Gobber, Berk's blacksmith. He was my mentor, and he figured things out on his own based on facts about my death and Drake's appearance a year later on the same dragon that took me," Hiccup told her.

"So, Gobber knows everything? That you don't lead the raids, he knows the guy behind it all, everything?" Signy asked as Hiccup nodded to her. "I want to know too, Hiccup," Signy put her hand on his knee.

"All right, I'll tell you," Hiccup sighed and began explaining about Red Death being the original source, then how it changed to Drago taking over with his Bewilderbeast. Hiccup told her everything since leaving Berk to current. "That's all of it," he finished after an hour as Signy blinked a few times and took a breath.

"Okay, that is a lot but nothing I can't handle. First off, I'll forgive you for keeping it a secret; I know you have a lot riding on this. Secondly, I still want to be with you so don't worry that I'm going to leave. Lastly, we are a couple, Hiccup. You can't hide things from me. I give you my full trust, and I expect you to do the same, no more secrets, okay? Promise me?" Signy looked in his eyes.

"Thank you for not leaving me, and I promise, Signy, no more secrets," Hiccup smiled at her, Signy returned it as they kissed deeply. Honestly, Hiccup felt a lot better with her knowing everything now, and he wouldn't keep anything else from her. Hiccup wouldn't say it out loud just yet, but he was falling in love with Signy, and he wouldn't risk losing her over secrets so there would be no more after tonight. Hiccup and Signy had sex for an hour in Hiccup's room and then turned in for the night to sleep.


	22. Silence

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-Two: Silence

The month was now January, the start of a new year and one month until Hiccup turned twenty-two, two months until Signy turned the same. In total, it had been a full year since Hiccup took Signy for her safety. November marked four years that Hiccup has been dead since he died four months before his eighteenth birthday. Signy and Hiccup had been dating for seven months and were happier than they ever thought they would be. The two visited the tavern at least twice a week; the rest was spent on Dragon's Edge having a good time and enjoying their relationship when Hiccup wasn't on raid interference duty. Soren and Signy still exchanged letters, though, Signy never informed her elder brother that 'Drake' and she were dating or that they make love often. Signy had a feeling that Soren would flip out and think Drake forced her. Signy would tell him eventually when everything was over, and they could return to their homes again.

Signy already said she wanted to stay with Hiccup so they could get married and have a life together. Hiccup didn't mind at all; he supported that idea fully even if they hadn't admitted their true feelings for one another yet. Hiccup and Signy didn't say 'I love you' to each other. The time never felt right to say it with Hiccup's hectic schedule, and just a few days ago, something bad took place, and it ended with Hiccup very wounded and now lying in his bed to try and rest in an attempt to ease the pain that Signy knew nothing of. Drago found Dragon's Edge and kidnapped Signy while Hiccup was on Berk handling a raid and Hiccup found her three hours after he returned home to find her missing. Toothless is the one who followed the scent to the ships heading for Drago's base.

Hiccup fought to free his girlfriend by making a deal with Drago, Signy went to Dragon's Edge after Hiccup told her to go and he would catch up since he was fighting the hunters and trappers off. When Signy was out of sight knowing he would be okay, the fighting stopped, and Drago captured Hiccup, rather Drake since Drago didn't know him as Hiccup. Two days later, Hiccup managed to get away and reached Dragon's Edge where Signy asked what took so long; Hiccup only told her that he needed to clear his head and apologized for not returning right away then he insisted he just wanted a bath and to get some sleep. Signy nodded with a small smile as she kissed his cheek and he headed to the hot springs, fifteen minutes after that, Hiccup was fast asleep in his bedroom.

Now here they were a day later with Hiccup lying awake in bed with Toothless beside him on the floor as he was deep in thought. "She's not safe anymore, Toothless. Drago knows where this place is and he knows I tricked him to get away. Gods, why did I ever think this was a good idea? To keep her here for so long, to be with her in a relationship? It will never work as long as Drago is alive and after me. Signy and I will never have a normal life; I was a fool to think I could have that after leaving Berk. Everyone thinks I'm dead except Gobber and Signy; things will never go back to how they were,"

Toothless warbled at him lightly, something that sounded like he was asking; 'what are you going to do then?' The sad part is that Hiccup had no idea what he could do. Drago knew about Dragon's Edge, though, he still didn't have access to it without Inferno or Bladeburn, the only reason Signy got captured is that they caught her when she was outside tending the gardens. Hiccup only figured that out because Signy's weapon was left on the ground and he found it while looking for her. Hiccup couldn't take Signy to Murderous Island, Madguts would make every chance he could to hurt her, so what did that leave Hiccup for choices? Not much.

Hiccup and Signy could move, but it would take about a year to rebuild everything he had now on Dragon's Edge. Hiccup didn't have time for all that with how active the raids were now, and Hiccup was sure that was all due to him tricking Drago to get away and break the deal. Hiccup's last option was to take Signy to a place he knew she would be safe with a good friend of his; to Gobber on Berk. However, that wasn't the only thing he needed to consider. Signy would never willingly agree to stay on Berk away from him, and if Hiccup was going to leave her there, then he had to leave her as well. It hurt him to know that, but it was the only way he knew she'd be out of harm's way since Drago never came to the islands.

This was the only choice he had. Hiccup had to take Signy to Berk then end things between them and leave. There was no winning this war. Hiccup could fight until his last breath to interfere in raids or make attempts to lessen Drago's dragon pack, but Hiccup could not get close enough to defeat Drago with all the workers firing weapons and nets at him. Hiccup stood a chance to beat Drago if he got him alone and Drago likely knew that which is why this wasn't a war Hiccup could win. Defeating Drago meant the Vikings would still view him a traitor when they saw who he was. Not fighting Drago meant raids were hurting the Vikings and still trying to take 'Drake' down.

Hiccup was screwed either way; he didn't have a home to go back to if Drago was dead with everyone knowing the truth since he'd be marked a traitor and cast out anyway and he couldn't have a normal life with Drago alive because they all wanted him dead. Hiccup had nothing left but wait for the inevitable; his fate was sealed. But Signy's wasn't. Hiccup could still save her and give her the chance to have a life because she didn't deserve the one she had now with him. "I don't have a choice anymore, this is all I can do to protect her because I love her," Hiccup closed his eyes before forcing his sore body from his bed and getting up, Toothless did the same as they exited the bedroom together.

"Morning babe. How did you sleep?" Signy asked him.

"Slept fine. I thought that maybe after breakfast, you and I could take a flight together. Go camping on another island? We can get out of the house for a few days after everything that happened; we deserve a little vacation?" Hiccup offered with a smile after hugging and kissing her gently.

"That sounds fun. I'll pack my bag! How much should I bring?" Signy asked.

"Bladeburn and a good portion of clothes. We're taking a few weeks for just us," Hiccup told her.

"Okay! I can't wait, let's eat first. I made your favorite," Signy beamed as she pulled Hiccup into the kitchen with her. Toothless went right for his fish and began to eat happily. Signy and Hiccup ate their morning meal, Hiccup kept looking at how happy Signy was, and it broke his heart to know that all this was just to get her to pack so he could take her to Berk and leave her there. It was going to hurt to do, but at least Hiccup would know she was safe, that was enough for him to see this through. Hiccup was done believing he could do this, any of it. The Vikings didn't want his 'help' and Hiccup couldn't beat Drago. Hiccup's best option was to back off and stay hidden.

When Breakfast was over, Hiccup cleaned things up while Signy packed her bag for the trip. Hiccup went to Signy's room and walked in seeing her just finishing up and setting the bag by the door, looking up to see Hiccup standing there. "All packed?" Hiccup asked.

"Yep!" Signy smiled wide. Hiccup offered a smile back as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, then leaned in and kissed her deeply. Signy melted into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup used hi foot to close the door to her room as he moved her back some and laid her down on the bed carefully, his kissed trailed to her neck as Signy gasped out with a moan. "Mm, Hiccup, what are you doing?" Signy asked.

"Making love to you before we leave," Hiccup replied honestly. Signy blushed with a nod for him to continue. Hiccup blew out the lantern in her room as it fell dark and he returned to kissing her again.

 **(SignyXHiccup Lemon)**

Things moved fast with the two of them removing each other's clothing between the passionate kisses. Hiccup moved his hands to her body, massaging her breasts first then using one hand on her womanhood while licking and teasing the nipple of Signy's right breast. Signy moaned out with her fingers running through his auburn hair when Hiccup slid two fingers into her wet core and began to pump them in and out slowly.

"Ah, Hiccup!" Signy cried out in pleasure. After five minutes of this, Hiccup withdrew his fingers and kissed down her body until his head was between her legs and kissing her overly sensitive pearl. Hiccup wrapped his arms around legs and started eating her out. Signy moaned louder as she gripped his shoulders and twitched around happily at the feeling. "Hiccup, Gods! I want you. Please, I need you now," she pleaded through soft pants. Reluctantly, Hiccup ceased his actions and wiped his mouth on the blanket of Signy's bed before moving back up to kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful," Hiccup whispered against her lips as Signy blushed when he spread her legs farther apart, then held himself up while using the other hand to hold his erect length at her entrance and pushed in slow eliciting a loud moan from his girlfriend. Once inside, Hiccup began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace and moaning at the feeling.

"And you're incredibly handsome," Signy panted out as they kissed again while he rocked his hips into hers. "Mm, faster!" Signy asked as Hiccup obliged her, adding more force as well knowing she would want it harder next. "Thor yes!" Signy moaned when Hiccup buried his face in the crook of her neck while breathing slowly as well. This went on for at least forty minutes, having switched positions a few times so Signy could be on top and then Hiccup had her legs draped over his shoulders.

"Fuck, Sig, I'm gonna cum," Hiccup groaned in pleasure.

"Ah, m-me too!" Signy's core tightened around him as he grunted at the feeling due to being brought closer to climaxing. "Hiccup! I'm cumming, Gods!" Signy arched her back with closed eyes as she released, her juices squirting a bit. Hiccup couldn't do it, and it felt too good as he withdrew his throbbing length last minute and came on the blanket. Usually, he would cum inside her but not this time; he knew she was fertile and given he was about to leave her on Berk, he wouldn't run the chance of getting her pregnant. The two panted hard and shared another kiss after Hiccup laid beside her and held her close while they came down from their orgasms.

 **(End Lemon)**

Signy snuggled into Hiccup's arms with a smile, still breathing heavily. "I love you, Hiccup," his eyes snapped open. Did she...just say she loved him? The entire last seven months of them dating and she chooses NOW to tell him she loved him. After they had just had sex and he was about to break up with her and leave her on Berk. Hiccup held her tighter and kissed her deeply as his only response. Knowing she loved him now just made it worse to know he had to let her go.

"Let's get cleaned up and dressed so we can start our vacation," Hiccup smiled at her. Signy nodded as they got off the bed and wiped down, then redressed themselves. Signy got her bag as they left her room.

"Where's your bag?" Signy asked curiously.

"Where we're going, I won't need a bag. It's just...Dragon Island and I have stuff there from other times I've camped out after a raid," Hiccup told her as he whistled for Toothless who bounded over and licked Signy's face, he knew what was about to happen. Hiccup got on, then helped Signy up behind him as they were gone minutes later into the morning sky. Judging by the fact the sun was just coming up, it was only 5:30 am meaning they would reach Berk in eleven to twelve hours. Gods, Hiccup just hoped she would forgive him for this.

(Berk; 5 pm)

Flying over Berk, there was another raid and that confused Hiccup. Berk never got it back to back like this, Drago must be desperate since Hiccup had taken about two hundred of his dragons since August. "Hic, we should help," Signy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Something isn't right. All the chieftains are here; I can see their ships and this raid is happening now when it's typically early morning," Hiccup mentioned.

"NOW!" A voice yelled, and before Hiccup had time to react, a net shot out and wrapped around Toothless and trapped them. Hiccup grabbed Inferno and cut the net as they were nearing the ground when it was off, Hiccup grabbed Signy and Toothless adjusted to wrap them in his wings as they crashed hard. Toothless came too and saw that they were surrounded as he opened his wings and let Hiccup and Signy out.

"What the hell. I know you all want me dead, but her too?!" Hiccup glared through his mask.

"You've raided us long enough, dragon rider!" Oswald yelled at him. Toothless was muzzled and pulled back being held under another net by a group of six Vikings.

"Signy! Oh, thank Thor you weren't injured in their carelessness," Soren sighed out as he helped Signy to her feet and pulled her back. His eyes were locking with Hiccup's as if to tell him that he and the other had nothing to do with this but were playing along.

"We gave you that girl to stop the raids, and you've brought them back harder than ever before. I refuse to believe this isn't about revenge anymore," Alvin retorted.

"You didn't give me her, I took her because Madguts is a piece of dragon dung," Hiccup replied.

"Enough! This ends now, stop the raid, Drake," Stoick yelled. Hiccup didn't know if he could without being on Toothless to wrangle them together.

"Take the muzzle off my dragon then, he won't attack without my command," Hiccup scoffed. Stoick nodded to do it as they did but didn't release him from the ropes holding him in place. "Easy, Toothless," he added to his snarling friend. "Ready?" the dragon gave a nod to Hiccup as they let off a loud roar together and the dragons ascended and took off moments later. Everyone had gathered as Toothless was muzzled again quickly then Hiccup was forced to his knees.

"If you die, they will stop. We're through letting you make us believe you are protecting the people and that you want peace. You wanted us afraid of you, but we will not fear the one who attacks us with no reason. We know you're one of us, someone from one of our Tribes. All being in agreement, you are a traitor and will be put to death for your crimes," Stoick informed. The worst part is Hiccup couldn't move a lot because of the injuries he sustained on Drago's ship for two days; only a day had passed since then. Hiccup was too weak to fight back, and they took Inferno from him.

"If that is what you believe," Hiccup stated closing his eyes.

"Stoick, no!" Gobber's voice was heard.

"Gobber, this is our only chance to end these raids!" Stoick retorted as he raised his blade. Gobber's eyes widened as he moved quickly when the sword struck down and Gobber blocked it with his hook and pushed Stoick back as everyone's eyes filled with shock, even Stoick's.

"I'll not let you kill him!" Gobber snapped.

"Gobber what are you doing! Why are you protecting him!?" Stoick demanded with his sword ready to strike again.

Gobber's eyes narrowed, it was the first time anyone had seen such a determined, hateful look in Gobber's eyes. "Because if Drake, then Hiccup dies as well," Gobber said as eyes all around them widened and the area hushed to silence.


	23. By Myself

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-Three: By Myself

It was so silent that not even crickets could be heard chirping after Gobber said what he did about killing Drake and Hiccup dying too. Had the old man forgotten that Hiccup died four years ago in November right before his eighteenth birthday? Also, Gobber defended Drake by fighting Stoick's sword and keeping him back. No one understood what was going on anymore. Signy was struggling to get out of Soren's arms as she finally elbowed her brother hard in the side and got loose rushing over to Drake and kneeling beside him with worry.

"Drake? Drake, are you okay?" Signy asked remembering not to use his real name since Berk was his former home and the man who wanted to kill him was his father.

"I'm..." Hiccup coughed once, "fine," he finished afterward with a groan. Gods, his body hurt a lot.

"Enough!" Stoick's voice boomed loudly throughout the village as it fell quiet again. "Gobber, Hiccup died four years ago. Killing Drake won't bring him back. I'm not losing my chance to end these raids. Get out of the way,"

"No." Gobber stood firmly, "I'm not going to let you kill him. I won't risk losing Hiccup, he's not dead, but he will be if you kill Drake,"

"He's not making any sense, Stoick. If he's not with us, he's against us, and they both deserve to die," Elvar remarked.

"Now hang on just a minute, Gobber is my best friend, and I know he wouldn't do something like this without good reason. Gobber, what are you going on about? We all saw Hiccup be murdered by five dragons and carried off by the very same kind of dragon Drake rides," Stoick asked. "Gobber wouldn't side with the man who causes the raids,"

"You don't speak for my actions, Stoick," Gobber said as Stoick's eyes widened a bit. "I'm not against you, but I'm not against him either. Drake isn't hurting anyone; he's protecting us the and the dragons the best he can. If you insist on killing the dragon rider, then you will have to kill me first. I'm sorry, Stoick, but I choose to defend him. Hiccup will die if Drake does,"

"Me as well. Drake has been nothing but kind to me in all the time I've been living with him," Signy said standing next to Gobber.

"If my sister trusts him, then so do I," Soren stated standing beside Signy.

"Everyone shut up! Gobber, I want to know why you keep saying that Hiccup will die if we kill Drake! Hiccup is dead!" Stoick reminded angrily.

"No, he ain't! Were you close enough to see if he was still breathing after we got in the ring?! I was next to you, and I didn't. Hiccup got hurt badly and carried off, and then a year later we get Drake riding a Night Fury? Even you aren't that thick-headed to not make a connection so obvious," Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Gobber, are you saying that Hiccup was alive and taken to Drake?" Astrid inquired from beside Stoick.

"Eh, something like that," Gobber shrugged casually. By this point, Hiccup was annoyed. How could his father not put the pieces together? Hiccup got to his feet and put a hand on Gobber's shoulder gently.

"Gobber. It's okay, we both knew this day would come," Hiccup said calmly.

"B-But lad," Gobber tried as Hiccup shook his head and Gobber sighed stepping off to the side, and Soren pulled Signy back gently. Stoick raised his sword to Hiccup's mask with a cold look in his eyes.

"Where is my son, dragon rider. You return him to me immediately, and then I will kill you," Stoick demanded. At this, Gobber facepalmed. Stoick was assuming that Drake had Hiccup captive.

"As you desire then," Hiccup replied calmly as he closed his eyes and put his hands on the sides of his mask and pulled it off with his head down, then lifted it showing his auburn hair and the scar showing underneath the stubble on Hiccup's chin. "Can you still kill me knowing I'm your son, Dad?" Hiccup opened his eyes slowly revealing green. Everyone gasped in shock, mouths dropping open, weapons hitting the ground including Stoick's sword as the man stepped back in shock.

"Hiccup?" Stoick whispered out in disbelief as if he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong, Dad? Thought you might be happy to see me alive," Hiccup murmured as Toothless bounded over when the Vikings had dropped their weapons and rope in the shock of learning who was under the mask. Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek affectionately as Hiccup rubbed under his friend's chin and Toothless sat down on his hind legs and wrapped his tail around Hiccup protectively; he gave a little warning growl for the others to stay back.

"Yo-You're the dragon rider? I-I don't...understand, Hiccup. Why are you-How are you...alive? We saw you die," Astrid stammered out.

"In order; Yes I'm the dragon rider. I knew you wouldn't. I'm alive because I never died that day. You saw me in the ring with five dragons and get carried off. You didn't see me die," Hiccup informed.

"Like I said, no one was close enough to see if he was still breathing," Gobber said leaning on his hook then stood up to walk over to Hiccup and hug him tightly. "Oh, it's good to see that face again lad. Though you're looking a little beat up and I'm asking why?" he asked.

"I don't escape all my fights with the madman unscathed. Happened two days ago, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Hiccup smiled as he hugged Gobber back.

"Hiccup. I don't understand this. If you've been the dragon rider the last three years, what happened the one year before Drake showed up?" Stoick asked.

"I spent it building my base and exploring with Toothless," Hiccup shrugged to him.

"I've got a real question. Why the hell are you leading raids against your own people!" Spitelout yelled angrily.

"I'm not leading them. I just keep the casualties down on both sides; I'm not behind your raids. Someone else with a lot more power over the dragons than me is," Hiccup responded calmly.

"But you come in with the dragons, and they respond to your call," Heather remarked.

"I come in with them because I've spent the last three years learning which islands get attacked more than others and on which nights. I know I can't help you all, but I go to the heavier raided islands and keep the peace," Hiccup told her. "And they listen to a degree. I'm sure by now you've noticed that they haven't been taking to all my usual tricks to distract them not that it's been easy with you all trying to shoot me down," he added.

"Helping us!? Is he serious, are you serious right now?!" Astrid yelled.

"Oh, put a cork in it, Astrid. You're just pissed off that I technically beat you in dragon training. Don't worry, Gobber told me that you're the one who mentioned that Hiccup could do the same things that Drake could," Hiccup grinned as she gasped a but then mumbled about him being a cocky asshole. "Jealous much?"

"Says the traitor riding a Night Fury," Snotlout huffed.

"The Night Fury who isn't hurting a soul here when he has a good reason to for attacking me," Hiccup countered. "Toothless is harmless until you make him mad by hurting me and even then, he won't hurt anyone without my command," he added.

"Hush. Hiccup?" Stoick sighed, and Hiccup looked at him, "I need to understand all this! You...faked your death to side with dragons! Why would you...do this? They are our enemies and have been for hundred of years," his father yelled.

"It's not their fault; they don't have a choice under the alpha's control. What you see with Toothless now, sitting calmly and protecting me, this is the true nature of dragons. Kind, caring, docile. This is a dragon not under the control of the Bewilderbeast," Hiccup said.

"The _what_?" Mogadon inquired.

"The Bewilderbeast. It's a tidal class leviathan dragon. No wings but an alpha species that can control lesser dragons beneath it to do whatever it wants. It doesn't use fire; it uses ice blasts. Very thick, sharp, green ice. The problem is that it is trained under the command of a man who goes by the name of Drago Bludvist. This guy is trying to take over the world and using dragons to do it whether they choose to follow or not, he only wants power and everyone bowing to him. Those who don't are to be killed. It's a reason he's after me because I'm in the way of his big operation," Hiccup explained.

"How are you in his way when you let the dragons raid!?" Stoick snapped.

"I don't let them raid! I cannot stop them, it the order of the alpha, Dad! It tells them to attack, and they do so! All I do is run interference to make sure no one gets hurt and keep the damage and food loss to a minimum. And none of you can deny that fact when you think back. Since I started showing up, No Viking or Dragon has been hurt. Damage is kept to scratches or easily repaired holes. The most that get taken is fish or bread, also things that can be replaced easily. I've kept them off the livestock," Hiccup retorted with an eye roll.

"You make them leave, just keep them away permanently!" Stoick argued.

"Don't you think I would if I could!?" Hiccup yelled at Stoick making him step back a little.

"If you know this guy was behind everything, why not just tell us when you discovered him? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to watch you get attacked by those dragons and be defenseless to stop it just like I couldn't stop your mother being taken!" Stoick countered.

"Drago hasn't been in charge of the dragons this whole time!" Hiccup raged at his father. "Drago took control about twenty months ago after he defeated the source of the raids. The attacks we suffered for years before Drago, before my interference was due to a massive stoker class dragon who could also control lesser dragons. This dragon had three pairs of eyes, a club like tail. It stood at four hundred feet tall, ninety-nine feet long with a five hundred and fifty-foot wing span. Okay? I found the dragon's nest with Toothless by accident, and if you had ever gotten there, you would not have survived. But Drago's Bewilderbeast killed it, and then he became the leader of the raids."

"Hiccup, for Odin's sake, I want to know why you faked your death and let everyone mourn you instead of telling us what you knew?! I already lost your mother to a dragon; it killed me to have to lose you the same way! And come to find out that you're alive all this time, riding a dragon, and pretty much helping this Drago character!" Stoick glared.

"He-Helping him! Have you lost your mind? I'm not helping that psycho; I've been helping all of you the best I can! I can't even tell you how many times that guy has tried to kill me for stopping his raids! All those times I disappear for a week or more is because I'm fighting him for all of you people!" Hiccup tightened his fists at his sides. "And don't you give me that bullshit about mourning me!"

"We did mourn you! The night after you made us think you died, we held a ceremony on the beach for the loss of our Heir!" Astrid chimed in now.

"I know," Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as a few blinked, "I was there, watching from the sky on Toothless. You didn't mourn me, and you just proved it by saying you missed your Heir. You didn't miss me, not Hiccup. You mourned your Heir, your dragon training champion. That's who you mourned, and it was proven when Gobber told me that all of you wished I was around that way when you killed Drake, I could handle the dragons who acted out in anger for killing their master. Well, hope you figured out now that killing me does get rid of the only person protecting you from Drago and he Bewilderbeast. None of you mourned the scrawny, seventeen-year-old runt of Stoick the Vast Haddock. No one missed the village screw up, none of you mourned or missed ME,"

"You're not a scrawny runt anymore. When did you get so hot?" Ruffnut asked while eyeing Hiccup up.

"I don't know. Nineteen or so? Not sure why this has become a topic but regardless. I never really gave much thought to if I was hot or not, only realized girls thought that when I was in the taverns and them hanging all over me. As I've said before, desperate girls stuck at sea for weeks will go for anyone willing to give them one good night," Hiccup shrugged a little as he saw Signy shooting him glares. "Sorry beautiful," he added as she smiled a little.

"So you're not a virgin?" Astrid inquired.

"Pfft, yeah, no. Lost that a long time ago. Again, desperate drunk girls looking for fun time and since I'm at the bar when I'm not dealing with a raid, happens pretty often," Hiccup replied.

"Like you can satisfy a girl," Snotlout snickered a bit.

"Believe what you want, but uh, I been at this for two years now and obviously I'm doing just fine if they keep coming back for more. I doubt you're doing a lot of pleasing given you're still a virgin, and I'm not," Hiccup retorted with a chuckle as Snotlout's eyes widened a bit and he shut up. "That's what I thought," he added calmly.

"I don't trust him, none of us can. He made us think he was dead for four years while he's been behind that mask getting revenge because he hated being the weakling," Madguts said.

"I really don't know how many times or how many languages I have to say it in for you to understand that I'm not out for revenge. If I wanted you dead," Hiccup cracked his neck, snapped his fingers and Toothless charged a blast in his mouth then fired it at Madguts knocking his helmet off. "...you would be already," he added in a cold tone. "I have been saying since I took Gobber, who by they way has known it's me since that day, one day you will understand, and I hope you forgive me but until then, this is all I can do. Drago and I evenly matched in strength and brains. If I manage to one-up him, he does it back to me, Dad. So for now, I'm doing what I can to keep both sides safe," Hiccup looked at Stoick now who was just standing there Stoick couldn't process his emotions after hearing everything. Hiccup was alive, but he lied about his death, he befriended and rode a dragon-a Night Fury, he led them in raids on his people. This male that stood before him, this was not Hiccup. This was not his son.

Hiccup understood now; the hesitation made it clear. His father didn't see him as Hiccup, the son he thought had died. Stoick saw him as Drake, the man leading the raids. Why did Hiccup ever believe that his father would believe him if he told the truth about everything going on? "This is going nowhere fast. I'll make it easy for you," Hiccup stated as he picked up Stoick's sword and pushed it into his hands before stepping back a little. "You wanted the dragon rider dead, didn't you? Well, I'm him. What are you waiting for? I'm not going to try and escape. You have me surrounded. So go on," Hiccup told him, "kill me," he invited in a calm tone.

Stoick tightened his grip for a moment on the sword handle, then brought it up slightly and everyone bit back in fear. However, Stoick only closed his eyes and tossed the sword to the side taking everyone by surprise. "You made a warning that if anyone attacked you, everyone would suffer. You showed mercy when one defied the advice," Stoick turned his head from Hiccup slowly, "Just this once, I will show you mercy and allow you to take your dragon and leave unharmed. If you ever come back, I won't hesitate to kill a traitor, Drake Riddari,"

Gobber gasped with wide eyes, "Stoick, what are you doing! He's your son!"

Stoick had his head turned and lowered to hide the pain he felt from everyone else. "No, Gobber. Hiccup died a long time ago; he wouldn't have betrayed his Tribe this way. Hiccup would have protected his home no matter what. You can't compare him to this traitor standing before me just because they look the same. I won't be fooled by appearance." Stoick glanced over at Hiccup again. "This man is not my son,"

At that moment, Hiccup's face became void of all emotions as he grabbed his mask and jumped on Toothless's back as Stoick turned entirely seeing the cold look on Hiccup's face, "Of course, I'm not. I can't be something you didn't consider me because you suddenly decided that you didn't have a son after you wife was taken twenty-one years ago," Everyone gasped at the words and looked to Stoick who stumbled back a little with wide eyes. "Whatever right? I should have known better than to tell you the truth because just like the day I shot Toothless down, you don't listen to me. You never have, and you never will. Come on, Toothless,"

The Night Fury crooned sadly sensing his rider's sadness and disappointment but got to all fours and Hiccup threw his leg over the saddle and reached for his mask. Signy got away from Soren and rushed over to him, "I'm coming too,"

"No." Hiccup said firmly as Signy looked at him shocked. "It's over, Sig and so are we," Signy gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't do this anymore, so, I'm leaving with Toothless by myself." Hiccup informed in a stern tone.


	24. I'm Done

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-Four: I'm Done

Everything was still and quiet. Many still in shock that Hiccup was alive, others curious if he was telling the truth, but now a majority wondered what exactly was going on with Hiccup and Signy. Had she known he was Hiccup? Earlier Signy referred to him as Drake but showed concern for him, willing to stand with Gobber to protect Hiccup from being killed and then Soren, the son of Madgut's also stood with Signy and Gobber to defend Hiccup saying that if Signy and Gobber believed Drake, then he did as well. However, it was apparent that Signy knew a lot more about Hiccup than she let on because now the young girl who had been taken a year ago by him was saying she would go with him and Hiccup outright refused her saying that it was over, and so were they.

Did that mean Hiccup and Signy were a thing? Like, in a relationship? No one moved or talked out of curiosity. Suddenly, Signy grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. "No...No! Don't tell me that, Hiccup. Forget all this, you and I can run away together. Go away on that vacation you told me about this morning. Leave them to suffer without your help and let's just go back home," Signy cried.

Apparently, she did know him. "Signy, enough all right?" Hiccup said to her as she bit back some. "I'm an outcast, a traitor. I'm not taking you with me. You know my life, it's not safe for you to be with me,"

"I'm not safe here either! Isn't that why you took me a year ago? You told me to trust you, and I did. I still do! Why would you leave me with these people?" Signy asked.

"You will be safer here than with me. You know I'm a target that Drago wants, and he'll do anything to make his desire a reality. I'm not putting you in that danger, so you will remain here with the Vikings because Drago won't travel to the Archipelago islands. Not sure why but for now, it's a blessing that he doesn't," Hiccup stated.

"You're not safe out there either! He'll capture you again, Hiccup! I don't want to see you get killed!" Signy cried burying her face in his sleeve.

"And if I stay in the Archipelago, they will kill me too. Don't you get it, Sig? I'm not safe anywhere I go. In here, I'm a traitor they want dead and out there, I'm in Drago's way, and he wants me dead. Neither option has me safe but out there, I can outrun Drago, and the Viking's can't hunt me down. I'm not subjecting you to the same lifestyle," Hiccup sighed.

"We can run away together! You know I'm not safe on my home island with _him_ ," Signy whimpered.

"I know. That's why you're staying on Berk with Gobber; he's always been a father to me in the absence of mine. Gobber won't let anything happen to you," Hiccup mentioned as Gobber gave the nod understanding what Hiccup was asking silently.

"On my life, lad," Gobber said.

"Oh no, she's just as guilty as you and equally a traitor who won't live here. You leave her on this island, and I'll kill her," Stoick stated coldly. At this, Hiccup got off Toothless and pulled Inferno from his hip, he extended the blade and pointed it at his father's throat with a cold stare in his eyes. Stoick went to get his sword, but Hiccup smirked.

"I wouldn't if I were you. We all know my sword will destroy yours in a heartbeat. If you touch her, I will kill you here and now. Signy isn't a traitor; you offered her up to someone who you didn't know at the time to be raped or murdered to save your own asses. You thought to provide the dragon rider a female would be enough to stop raids I don't issue or control, that was your fault, and you technically betrayed your kind. Sacrifice one for the sake of peace; I've never heard of anything so barbaric and stupid in my entire life. And even now, I tell you the truth behind everything, and you're willing to hurt one of yours for something you started with a bullshit assumption!" Hiccup snarled.

"Why do you care so much what happens to her?" Astrid asked.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be stuck living the same life I do," Hiccup said calmer as Signy looked at him sadly, tears still falling from her eyes. "Signy like the rest of you who got offered was forced to stand before me in hopes I would stop raids. None of you wanted to be there, fearing to lose your friends and family forever. Granted, I'm not a monster. Signy was given a room, food, and clothes living with me. The point is that at the time of the offering, none of you knew what you could be getting thrown into. Yes, I chose to take her because she was safer with me than her abusive uncle. But now, the game has changed, and she's not safe with me, so I'm leaving her where I know she will be. I don't care about being on the run. I don't care if I'm alone the rest of my life marked a traitor, cast out, and disowned," Hiccup looked at Signy now as he lowered Inferno, "That's not a life she needs to suffer with me for something that wasn't her fault,"

Stoick's eyes softened a bit; Hiccup was willing to leave Signy behind to protect her. It was now many people were able to see that this wasn't some arrangement to keep Signy safe and Hiccup had fallen in love with her, now he was letting her go so she wouldn't be in danger of Hiccup being a target for Drago. "I want this life! The one with you that we talked about and planned! I don't care if I'm cast out and a traitor because I have you!" Signy argued.

"Gods dammit, Signy. You deserve a better life than I could give you! You deserve to have friends, family, a Tribe, a real home and chance at happiness. I will never be able to give that to you. I want you to stay here and get the the ability to have all the thing you were robbed of because of your uncle being an arrogant, self-centered, abusive, piece of shit who deserves to die," Hiccup stated.

"Hey!" Madguts started, and Hiccup glared at him as he ignited the blade at his side.

"For the love of Odin, shut the fuck up or I will kill you myself on the sole purpose you aggravate the hell out of me!" Hiccup warned as Madguts shut his mouth blinking a few times, so did a few others. No one had ever heard Hiccup talk so boldly.

"Hiccup, I don't care about any of that. I want to be with you!" Signy pleaded.

"I care, Signy!" Hiccup yelled as she stepped back once. "I can't protect you anymore, and I will never forgive myself if you get hurt or killed because of my choices!" he added.

"No! Please don't leave me, Hiccup. I don't...want a better life. I want you! I love you! You always keep me safe," Signy tried while in tears.

"I keep you safe?" Hiccup looked at her now as he retracted his blade. "IT'S BECAUSE OF ME THE YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND ALMOST RAPED BY DRAGO THREE DAYS AGO!" he yelled as a few people gasped and their eyes widened. "He knew to use someone I care about to get close to me. Do you not understand what would have happened to you if I hadn't shown up when I did!? Drago would have raped you. Tortured, raped, and killed you! Drago is willing to do ANYTHING to get me out of his way, so I'll stop interfering in his raids. All that happened because he wants me dead. Do you have any idea...how much unyielding rage I felt when I got there and saw him about to rape the woman I'm madly in love with?!"

Signy's eyes widened, "Y-You love me?"

"Idiot. Was that not obvious when I flew Toothless at the speed of sound to save you?!" Hiccup asked. "Toothless and I broke the sound barrier when we realized that asshole took you!"

"I told you I loved you this morning and you never said it back..." Signy whispered looking down.

"Because I knew I was going to leave you on Berk to be safe," Hiccup stated as Signy's head shot up. "There was no vacation, Sig. I made a choice this morning to leave you here and then end us. Getting shot down wasn't part of the plan, but we were coming to Berk either way so I could drop you off and leave. You are not safe with me, Signy! My only choice is to leave you here and take off, so Drago will chase me and stay away from you. He won't come after you if he thinks I don't love you anymore and that's all I care about right now. It took everything in me not to slit his throat so I could get you free,"

"But you did get me free! You...broke me out and sent me back home on a Deadly Nadder while you stayed on the ship fighting, then didn't come back for two days to clear your head because of how angry you were..." Signy reminded.

"Everything you saw was an act, Sig," Hiccup sighed.

"What...do you mean?" Signy asked.

"The fighting you saw on the ship as you got away, that was an act to make sure you didn't turn back because you thought I'd be right behind you. When you were out of range, it stopped, and I got captured. That...was the deal." Hiccup said.

"What deal? What deal, Hiccup!? You're not...working for him, are you?" Signy asked quickly, and now this conversation had everyone's attention.

"I'd rather kill myself than work for him. However, I did make a deal with him to get you free. Breaking you out, getting out on the dragon, fighting on the deck, that was the agreement Drago, and I made," Hiccup told her.

"No..." Signy brought her hands to her mouth in fear. "No, don't you dare say the deal to get me free was for you-"

"The deal to get you free was to take your place, Signy. I wasn't...clearing my head for two days; I was a prisoner. When I arrived, Drago brought me to his office on the ship, and he told me that if I didn't give him what he wanted...he would torture, rape, and kill you in front of me. So I gave him what he wanted," Hiccup closed his eyes stepping back.

"What...did he want?" Stoick found himself asking.

"Me. The deal was that he would let me break Signy out and send her off, make it look like I was fighting to get away and as soon as she was clear, he got to capture me, and I remain his prisoner until the I die. Drago knew I'd do anything to save Signy because I love her, so I agreed to his deal and took her place," Hiccup replied.

"B-But you got away from him like you always do," Signy tried.

"I only got away because he thought I was dead and threw me overboard. Toothless broke free of his restraints, dove under and swam us out of capture range before taking to the sky and returning to Dragon's Edge. Believe me, with what I suffered by him; I'd rather be dead right now," Hiccup muttered coldly.

"Hiccup, what did he do to you?" Gobber asked. "Why didn't you fight back!"

"I had planned on it...until he threatened to go after Signy, and then all of you. Meaning the islands with unbearable raids to destroy. So I didn't fight, I stayed prisoner and endured everything he did. Everything he was going to do to Signy, happened to me," Hiccup sighed.

"You mean...he tortured and raped you?" Camicazi asked slowly, and Hiccup nodded.

"Hiccup, for Thor's sake! You were captive for two days; you got back yesterday night from all that! How are you even moving!?" Signy screeched with worry.

"I have an extremely high tolerance level for pain. Not saying it don't hurt but it's manageable to a degree," Hiccup shrugged.

"And he knows you're still alive and stopped another raid. That's why you're leaving Signy here, isn't it? To protect her?" Soren asked. Hiccup nodded to him once.

"Drago knows where my base is and Signy will never be safe if I'm out handling raids and it's too risky to bring her into them with me since all of you want me dead even though I've risked my hide hundreds of times against Drago to protect you. Regardless. I'm done with it all," Hiccup stated.

"What do you mean lad?" Gobber asked.

"I'm done, Gobber. Sorry, but I can't do this anymore. These guys and girls think they can handle the raids without my help? Awesome. Do whatever you want and deal with the attacks by yourselves. Good luck facing off against the dragons when they are under the alpha's command rather than mine. You'll find there's a big difference in what happens overall when I stop interfering in raids. You want me gone; you got your wish. I'm through hoping they'll understand that I'm trying to protect them. I'm through being captured, tortured, and risking my life in fights with Drago to keep them safe when they don't trust or believe a word I say," Hiccup said firmly. "I got nothing left except my life, and I'm not wasting on the people who only want me dead. So whatever, I'm done." Hiccup stated coldly as he moved towards Toothless.

Signy was in tears as Soren tried to offer his sister comfort as she was about to watch the man she loved leave forever. Gobber also couldn't grasp that he was going to lose the boy he raised forever. No one else was trying to stop him, they marked him a traitor, and it took something big to have that mark removed. In this case, Hiccup would have to get all the chieftains to turn over their decision with an act that proved he was worthy of returning to live among them again. Oddly enough, something did scare them; what would happen when Hiccup stopped interfering with raids? Would things honestly get worse for them? Was Hiccup telling the truth? If he was, they didn't think it mattered anymore because Hiccup said he was done hoping they would understand and done risking his life for them.


	25. Goodbye

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-Five: Goodbye

Hiccup was done with it all. Why keep fighting Drago who wanted him dead to protect the people who also wanted him dead. There was no winning this anymore, and he was cast out as a traitor so he would never get to return to Berk. Hiccup only cared about keeping Signy safe, and she was on Berk, he did love her, and that's why he willing to let her go forever. With Drago alive, the two of them would never have a happy life and Hiccup didn't want Signy living the life of an outcast with him. What life would that be? Nothing they could settle down and marry with children. Traitors didn't get that happiness and Hiccup was okay with that as long as Signy was safe from harm, hidden on an island that Drago wouldn't enter the Archipelago to search.

Hiccup could hear Signy crying, and it killed him to listen while knowing he was the one causing the tears, that he was breaking her heart. Gods he would give anything to hold her close and whisper words of comfort that he would return for her but that was the problem; Signy was going to be living on Berk, and if Hiccup ever returned to these islands, he would be attacked and killed if captured. There was life for Signy and him to live together unless Hiccup proved everything he told them was true and regardless of the fact he said he was, he wouldn't sentence them to death by Drago or the Bewilderbeast.

"I'm sorry, Signy. I do love you and wish we could stay together but I love you enough to let you go and not endanger your life further than I already have," Hiccup stated, and then he faced Stoick firmly. "I will stay out of the Archipelago and off your islands, I won't interfere in the raids if you agree to let Signy remain _unharmed_ on Berk under Gobber's care. Do we have a deal?" Hiccup put his hand out.

Stoick stared at Hiccup a moment, seeing a drive to protect the woman he loved from harm even if it meant giving up his happiness to do it. Finally, Stoick stepped forward and placed his hand in Hiccup's and shook it. "I'll accept the terms of your deal. The girl will remain on Berk as a member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe under Gobber's care and won't be harmed if you stay beyond the Archipelago boundaries and off our islands," the Berk chieftain stated firmly.

"Done," Hiccup said pulling his hand back then getting Signy's packed bag from earlier and walked it over to her as she was sniffling with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "This is how it has to be, Signy. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to you because of me,"

"Please. Please don't do this?" Signy grasped his hand after giving Soren her bag.

"I don't have another choice beautiful," Hiccup give a soft smile as Signy threw herself at Hiccup, hugging him tightly. "You're safe, and that's all I need to know. A man in love will do anything to make sure the people he cares about taken care of and out of harm's way. I wish it could be different. As Drago lives and I'm a traitor to these people, there is no future for you and me," Hiccup hugged her back as Gobber sighed, it hurt him to have to watch the lad he raised giving up his love and happiness, something he always wanted for Hiccup to obtain.

Signy lifted her head up to look into his eyes as Hiccup lightly moved a piece of hair from in front of her face, then cupped her cheek lovingly before leaning in and kissing her deeply while both their eyes closed. A few people's looks softened when Signy wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck and his arms locked around her waist, drawing one another closer together. Gobber smacked Stoick's arm now, "At least let him stay the night to recover, Stoick. He was tortured and raped for two days. Hold onto some of your own humanity. Come on, wouldn't you give anything to have just one more day with the woman you love?"

Hearing this, Hiccup broke the kiss slowly and pulled away from Signy. "Don't worry about it, Gobber. These wounds aren't enough to kill me; I'll be okay. Staying one more night will only make it harder to leave tomorrow. Best if I don't delay the inevitable," Hiccup told his mentor.

"Where will you go?" Gobber asked, "Drago knows where Dragon's Edge is; you won't be safe," he added.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know where I'll go, Gobber. With Toothless, the possibilities are rather endless. I'll make my way around, stay a bit, then hit the sky again,"

"Chief, dragon hunters on the island," stated one person as Hiccup's eyes narrowed.

"Soren, hide Signy. The hunters and trappers work for Drago," Hiccup demanded, Soren nodded as he led Signy back out of sight. "The rest of you call me Drake, anyone who uses my real name gets it from Toothless," Hiccup saw the hunters make their way to the mass group around him, same two he dealt with while captured for two weeks. Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. Hiccup pulled Inferno and ignited the blade.

"Oh fantastic, you caught the dragon rider! We can take him away for you, our boss has been looking for him since the escape," said the shorter of the two Vikings before them.

"Escape my ass, Viggo, you threw me overboard because you thought I was dead," Hiccup growled along with Toothless.

"Minor mistake. You're an excellent actor, but you're alive. You and the boss have a deal, his prisoner until the day you do die," the taller man reminded. "Come now, put that away. We haven't come to fight, just talk."

"Like I'm going to believe you don't want to capture and take me right back to Drago's ship. Not putting away my weapon, I can't trust you any more than I can trust them not to shove a sword in my back. And shut up, Ryker. Not my fault you fucked up. The deal was until I die and you thought I did so...technically since you released me on your own because you tossed me into the sea the deal was off," Hiccup retorted.

"No matter. The boss sent us with a message for you, Drake," Ryker, the older brother of Viggo mentioned.

"This outta be good," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Join us and live or fight us and die, this will be your last chance," Ryker stated firmly. Hiccup leaned a bit with a hand to his chin.

"Let me get this straight. My options are to join Drago in his foolish crusade to take over the world with dragons and keep my life or...continue to be the only person in his way by fighting him and get killed?" Hiccup asked.

"That about sums it up," Viggo remarked.

"How much time to I get to decide?" Hiccup inquired.

"The next minute, the boss is a busy man as you know," Viggo replied.

"Well, I have my answer then," Hiccup said as everyone leaned closer to hear it. "You can tell your boss that if he wants me dead, he's gonna have to catch me first," Hiccup retracted his blade and flipped it around to the other side while released a green gas around Viggo and Ryker. "I choose to fight, and I'm starting with you two!" Hiccup pressed a button, and a spark lit the gas, causing an explosion around the two. When the smoke cleared both brothers charged at Hiccup with their swords out. Hiccup lit Inferno and pulled the sword off his back to block both of them.

"Foolish boy!" Viggo snapped. "Why do you risk your life for these ungrateful people!?" Hiccup pushed Ryker back by kicking his midsection.

"We've had this discussion before the last time you tried to get me to join you. I know what I get if I join Drago! The ability to get revenge on everyone who ever hurt me, the power to make people do as I say. Why am I helping the people who hate me? Because they don't deserve to get enslaved and lose their freedom by a madman who wants to take over the world." Hiccup yelled at Viggo while drawing his elbow back to hit Ryker in the face, then crouch low to sweep him on his back. Toothless used his tail to knock Ryker's weapon away, and Hiccup held Inferno at his throat so he wouldn't move. With one swipe of Hiccup's second sword, he got Viggo's weapon away from now both hunters were unarmed and defenseless against Hiccup.

"Woah, did anyone else know he could fight like that?" Ruffnut mentioned.

"Right? Drake knows how to duel wield his swords. That's a serious skill that takes years to master," Tuffnut agreed.

Viggo gulped and moved to a semi-conscious Ryker. Hiccup pulled Inferno back and retracted the blade while hooking the handle to his right hip then pulling back his other sword and returning it to his back. Hiccup grabbed Viggo's throat and held him over the edge of the island as the man gasped for air. "This is your only warning to take your brother and leave this island. Oh, and this time...I have a message for you to give to Drago. You tell him that Drake Riddari doesn't fear death and if the son of a bitch wants me dead, then he better step up his fucking game to catch me and kill me on the spot if he does. Locking me up to torture me apparently hasn't been working since I have escaped five other times in nine months alone."

"Why...risk your life for the people who want you dead?...I need to understand that..." Viggo asked in small breaths.

Hiccup brought him back on solid ground and released him as Viggo attempted to catch his breath. "I've said it before, and I will say it for the last time. I protect the innocent." A few people gasped. Hadn't Hiccup said he was done protecting them? "I refuse to join him, and I will continue to fight until the day I do die. However, I will promise you this...even if I die...I'm taking that mother fucker to hell with me. That's my message to Drago; if it's war, he wants then a war he gets. You'll deliver it for me, won't you? Or should I kill you now?" Hiccup asked.

Hiccup pulled his silver shield off his back and held it, so the top faced the sky while he grabbed an arrow from the ground, then the shield split apart, and Hiccup loaded the arrow to fire by pulling it back on the bow string. Viggo lowered his head, "I'll give him your message,"

"Good. Get the fuck off this island then," Hiccup spat out with cold eyes. Viggo helped Ryker up as the two made their way to the docks to leave. Hiccup retracted the arrow and closed the shield returning it to his back with the sword.

"I did...not know you could fight like that lad," Gobber blinked.

"I picked up a lot of skill in my travels. Duel wielding any two weapons at the same time happened to be one of them. It's best I leave now," Hiccup said as he whistled for Toothless who rushed over to him, Hiccup cringed a bit and held his side then pulled his hand away seeing blood. "Always goes for the sides," he grumbled.

"Soren, let go!" Signy demanded as she rushed over to Hiccup seeing him hurt, "Oh, Gods...you're injured. Let me see it," she insisted as Hiccup sighed heavily as he removed the top portion of his armor and Signy lifted his shirt off to see the extent of the new injury plus the ones he received from Drago a few days back. "Dear Odin, Hiccup..."

Everyone else was able to see the damage too. "I'll be fine, Sig. I got bandages and wrappings in the bag; I'll wrap it and then leave," Hiccup mumbled.

"Look at you, Hiccup! All these injuries that you got taking my place..." Signy began to tear up.

"And I did it because I love you and would likely do it again if need be. However, we're going to avoid that. I'm leaving you here, and then I'm going so he'll chase me instead of look for you," Hiccup smiled a bit as he stood up and put his shirt back on, then the rest of his armor after wrapping it quickly with things from Toothless's bag. Afterward, Hiccup threw his leg over Toothless's back and sat in the saddle slowly.

"Hiccup, just show them the truth about Drago and the Bewilderbeast, and they'll believe you. We can...all fight together. You don't have to leave," Gobber tried to stop him.

"Gobber, if they don't believe me now after seeing all that with Viggo and Ryker, then showing them the truth will make no difference. It's not about Drago and the others; I'm a traitor because I faked my death and ride a dragon. Regardless of what I said back there to those two, I'm done fighting a senseless battle," Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I don't care what these mutton heads say! We need you! They can't handle the raids under that thing's control..." Gobber insisted. "You can stay with me; I'll protect ya from any of them,"

"Gobber, you have protected me all my life, and I appreciate it, but it's just not worth it to fight a battle where nothing will change. If I fight Drago and win, I'm still wanted for death by Vikings, so I don't have a home to return to. If I lose to Drago, I still end up dead. This plan was set to make everyone's lives better, and as it stands, all it will do is land me alone or dead, and that's not the outcome I was aiming to achieve," Hiccup replied.

"Then I'm going with you!" Gobber demanded as Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"You're not coming with me. Your place is with the Tribe; they'll need their blacksmith if they want any chance at all in those raids after I leave. It's better that I go alone, there won't be nothing for you to do with me," Hiccup smiled a little as Gobber looked down.

"B-But lad...you'll die out there," Gobber choked up a bit.

"Hey, I'll be all right. Come on; you're worried about the kid who trained and is best friends with a Night Fury? They guy who organized the whole dragon attack and made everyone think he was dead for four years. You know me, Gobber, better than anyone else. You raised me, remember? Everything I know about survival is because of you. I've only made it this long because of you, Dad," Hiccup hugged him, Oh, that did it, Gobber hugged him back and tried not to cry.

"I don't want this to be the last time I see you, Hiccup. I just...got you back. I won't lose you again!" Gobber refused to let go.

"We'll see each other again if these stubborn idiots change their minds. If that day comes, you know how to find me," Hiccup whispered then pulled back from the hug with a wink. "Until then, it's goodbye," he added as Gobber stepped back. "Hit the sky, Toothless!" Hiccup called out as Toothless raised his wings, for only a moment, Signy and Gobber saw Hiccup take a hesitant step forward as if he was going to stop Hiccup from going, but Hiccup was in the sky before Stoick could say a word. It was done now, Hiccup was gone and knew he couldn't come back unless they all changed their minds about needing his help and allowed him back. As Hiccup said, until that day came, it was goodbye.


	26. Pride Swallowed

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-six: Pride Swallowed

Stoick kept his end of the bargain with Hiccup; no harm came to Signy after Hiccup left her on Berk two months ago. Signy was now residing with Gobber in the upper level of the forge shop. Gobber gave up his room for her while he remained on the couch. Signy never imagined she could feel so alone and sad with Hiccup gone. Gobber tried many times to cheer her up as he used with Hiccup but nothing worked, and it was worse because Soren had to return with Madguts to Murderous Island when the other chieftains left Berk a few days after everything took place. With Hiccup branded a traitor to the Archipelago, nothing else could be done. One thing that remained faithful were Hiccup's words; the outcome of raids without his interference was very different.

Hiccup's disappearance left them all to get the full force of every dragon attack that came their way and each time, the Vikings on the various islands would look for Hiccup and his Night Fury, but he was nowhere to be seen flying among the mass packs containing twenty to thirty dragons. Hiccup was a man of his word; he agreed to stay out the Archipelago if Signy remained on Berk unharmed. Signy had informed the leaders before they left that Hiccup never broke his promises, if he said he wasn't coming back then he wouldn't. Gobber made a comment about what Hiccup said before he left; that if they decided to change their minds, he would return by request only.

The helpers of 'Drake' never made themselves known except Gobber since he's the one who stopped Stoick from killing Hiccup but the rest didn't come forward, Gobber made them swear to stay quiet to avoid more trouble. Many of them tried to send messages, but none got a reply. And Signy didn't quite remember the way to Dragon's Edge; she only knew that it was Northeast of Berk and a twelve-hour flight but sailing, she hadn't a clue and would never recognize the island unless she was in the sky because that's how Hiccup brought them in each flight. This left all of them at a loss of what to do, and some were considering to go back on what they said about not wanting his help.

The raids were out of control without Hiccup's ability to distract the dragons then pull them from the alpha's control. Also, the hunters and trappers had not been back since the day Hiccup beat the hell out of Viggo and Ryker, so it became clearer that even the people who worked for this Drago Bludvist were afraid of Hiccup. They had all seen him fight several times but never get so threatening towards two people in particular and more on that, Hiccup had been offered to join them for a chance at power and revenge, yet he didn't take it because he stuck to his words about protecting the innocent. To the Vikings, they were able to recognize now that Hiccup might not have been able to stop the raids but he did protect both sides from killing one another.

Also, one other thing the Vikings understood was that even after they cast him out, marked him a traitor and Stoick basically disowned him, Hiccup fought Viggo and Ryker to keep them safe, and he had made that known when he said he would fight until he died to end this war. Hiccup vowed not to let them get enslaved and lose their freedom to a madman who wanted everyone bowing to him. Hiccup still protected them even after how they treated him. Now Hiccup wouldn't come back because of the deal with Stoick, much more he wouldn't return because he said he was done the fighting and risking his life for a hopeless cause. In a way, the Vikings couldn't blame him.

Fighting Drago was risky, but even if Hiccup won, he wouldn't be allowed to return home and live a normal life. Hiccup was a traitor, and that decision could not be revoked without the consent of all the chieftains, and some did not see the reason behind Hiccup's actions and thus would require further proof that Hiccup was worthy of being allowed back. Those chieftains were Madguts, Alvin, and Oswald. Maybe Elvar too. Or the other way things could go is that Hiccup ended up dead by Drago. Hiccup was right, no matter what he did, no outcome was worth it. Hiccup could fight, win, but be alone or he could fight, lose, and die. Another aspect was that if he returned to interfere in raids, the Vikings had sworn to kill him. Hiccup had every right to want to stop fighting because it was his life on the line for a cause that would benefit everyone except him.

Signy and Gobber talked a little over Hiccup's twenty-second birthday which happened at the end of February and Gobber did a little something to celebrate Signy's birthday that took place in March, that happened two weeks ago. Since it had been two months since Hiccup left Signy behind and never looked back to abide by the deal that protected her from harm. The others learned of Signy's weapon, Bladeburn when she was working on it one day. Signy told them that Hiccup made it for her and taught how to keep it in good shape also make repairs.

Gobber made the remark that he taught Hiccup everything he knew about smithing and Signy smiled a little knowing how good of a man Gobber was to take Hiccup in after Stoick abandoned him. Currently, another raid had ended, and it was 7:30 am with everyone tired and more than a few hurt. Buildings damaged, a lot of food loss but thankfully, no deaths. Gobber manned his place in the forge watching everyone walk by exhausted and mumbling that this was getting out of hand.

"Serves them right," Gobber huffed as he closed up shop. "Signy, heading to the hall for breakfast. Comin' lass?" he called.

"Yeah," Signy sighed as she left the room on the side that used to belong to Hiccup, Gobber felt that Signy felt closer to him in there, so he didn't mind if Signy took no part in raids and stayed in Hiccup's room during them. Signy emerged from the room and walked with Gobber to the Great Hall. Once inside, the talking was evident, and everyone was fed up with how bad the attacks had gotten. Signy got annoyed, though. "None of you have the right to complain about the raids," she retorted coldly.

"No one asked you," Spitelout informed.

"Watch yer tone, Spitelout. I don't care if none of yew like her here, Hiccup left her in my care, and I won't deal with the disrespect," Gobber warned with a wave of his hook. "I know yer all sick of how bad the raids are, but in fairness, you got rid of the only person who kept them controlled,"

"Regardless, Hiccup admitted that he didn't have full control over them, so we're still suffering," someone else stated.

"Full control or not, at least he kept everyone safe! Not that any of you deserve his help with how fast you marked him a traitor even after learning the truth," Signy crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't buy it. Hiccup said that if we attacked or captured him, then everyone suffered. Well, we're suffering for it." Snotlout said next.

"Idiot," Signy rolled her eyes.

"Hiccup's warning was an alternative meaning," Gobber sighed while it went quiet and Stoick glanced up from his seat. "It didn't mean what was implied,"

"How much about this have you known, Gobber? I don't understand how have known the truth and didn't tell anyone," Stoick asked.

"Listen because I don't wanna hafta to explain this more than once. The day Hiccup faked his death, yes, I believe he was actually dead. That was until the ceremony on the beach, I happened to look up and see a Night Fury hovering over, and there was a rider on it's back. They were hanging over the cove that sits near Raven Point, it was dark, and I couldn't make out the face, but there was no mask like 'Drake' had worn. It got me thinking, Hiccup claimed to have shot down a Night Fury, and it went down just off Raven Point. None of us believed him but then as I thought more, Hiccup got excellent in training over those few weeks. Distracting, subduing, and somewhat controlling them," Gobber stated.

"There was a Night Fury on the beach that night with a rider, and you didn't say anything to me?" Stoick glared a bit.

"I wasn't sure of things. I wasn't sparking a problem until I knew. I went to the cove, never found Hiccup's body but there was blood there because Hiccup did get hurt in the ring. I pushed thoughts aside for the first year; then Drake showed up. On a Night Fury and wearing a mask. After that day and for two years following, I let one question nag at me; Did Hiccup die that die? The more I gave it thought, the more it made sense. Drake used the same roar that Hiccup did; he flew the same dragon that Hiccup said he shot down, Drake subdued and controlled dragons as Hiccup did in training. Finally, one thing made me realized Hiccup was under the mask," Gobber explained.

"And that was?" Astrid inquired.

"The mask only showed Drake's green eyes. Every dragon attack, Drake and I would stop, and our eyes met. Drake always gave me apologetic eyes, ones that said; I'm sorry for this. Now, hang on before ya bite my head off. Drake's eyes reminded me of Hiccup's and not because of the color that was dead on accurate. The day of Hiccup's exam before he entered the ring, he said; _I know it was you who convinced my Dad to let me in training. I want to thank you for everything. Teaching me blacksmithing, making me laugh, never judging me, always believing in me, and being a father when I wasn't good enough to be his_. When Hiccup said that, he gave me the same apologetic eyes and I felt like he was saying he was sorry for what was about to happen like he was saying goodbye. Afterward, I couldn't shake the nervous feeling," Gobber sighed.

"Hiccup planned the dragon attack," Signy informed next as people shifted their eyes to her, "He told me everything about training the dragons to carefully hurt him, make it look like they killed him and then Toothless carried him to Raven Point where they hid out until dark. After that, they left and saw the ceremony. Hiccup was the one riding the Night Fury that Gobber saw, then they took off," she added.

"How long have you known, Gobber?" Stoick questioned quietly.

"Since the morning 'Drake' took me after rescuin' Astrid and the kids. I had a feeling it was him anyway so when we were alone; I told him to drop the act because he couldn't fool me. Hiccup took off his mask and then told me everything about the Red Death, then Drago and his Bewilderbeast, that all he was trying to do was keep the peace and end a war. I told him I would keep his secret," Gobber replied.

"All these months you have known the truth? And you didn't tell me?" Stoick asked.

"When I realized it was him before he even took me. A new question came to mind for me to find an answer too. I chose to protect the boy I raised, Stoick. I told Hiccup the same thing when he asked if I was going to tell everyone who he was. I stated specifically; _what do I do when forced to choose between protecting the one I raised as if he were my own or revealing him as the dragon rider? Do you want to know my answer, 'Iccup? I didn't tell any of them about seeing a Night Fury with a rider. And I didn't say any of my suspicions regarding you not dying or being Drake. My point, lad, is that I've been lying to the Tribe for two years because I knew what they would do if they knew the truth_." Gobber stated firmly.

"You knew we'd mark him a traitor and kill him for what he was doing," Spitelout muttered.

"Exactly. Hiccup had mentioned I was loyal to the tribe and my remark was; Don't ya think if I were faithful to a Tribe that bullied and hated you for bein' different, I would have told him by now? Hiccup, I've been protecting you for two years with all this because I love ya, laddie, and I won't let them kill you. Also that I had never turned on him and wouldn't start now. After that, Hiccup told me everything. Oh and that everyone hating him comment was another factor in me realizing who he was. Drake said it the day he saved Astrid; he doesn't care what you think about him, being hated for being different wasn't a new feeling for him. The clues were all there, none of you bothered to put it together," Gobber informed.

Stoick lowered his head and closed his eyes with a sigh. "You're right. I should have seen the signs, but I was too engrossed in anger that there was someone leading raids on us. And the name of who is in charge, Gods, I know him. I know of Drago Bludvist. The name didn't hit me at first because I was in shock that Drake was Hiccup,"

"How do you know him?" Signy asked curiously.

"Years ago there was a gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Then a man draped in a cloak came saying that he alone could control the dragons and he would help if we bowed down to him. We laughed, and he left saying 'then see how well you do without me,' after that, an army of armored dragons descended and burned the hall to the ground...I was the only one to escape," Stoick looked down again as he put a hand to his eyes as if to hid the fact he was upset.

"Stoick! Get a hold of yerself and focus! Great, you know Drago but yer forgetting something else too," Gobber yelled at him as Stoick looked at his old friend. "HICCUP HAS BEEN FACING HIM FOR TWO YEARS! Hiccup has been captured, tortured, and raped by that same man. Your anger took over, and you cast out your only son, marked him a traitor, and now he's out there by himself with that madman after him!" the man snapped.

"Hey, you can't yell at him like that. Hiccup is a traitor! He faked his death and ran away; he told us that months ago that he wasn't out for revenge because he chose to leave at seventeen with his dragon and know we are aware it's because he faked his death to get away. Stoick declared it that day that the man standing before us wasn't his son because Hiccup would have protected his Tribe!" a voice growled.

"Hiccup HAS been protecting his Tribe, protecting ALL the Tribes! Risking his ass against Drago for two years to keep us safe, interfering in raids so things like tonight and the last two months since he left don't happen!" Signy raged at them. "You're bitching and whining about how bad the raids are when you're the ones who sent him away. Maybe now you'll understand that even though he couldn't stop the attacks, he was doing the only thing he could do."

"Stoick, listen to me for a second. I know you're hurt and upset that Hiccup lied to everyone about being dead, the fact we did all mourn him, the fact you lost your wife the same way. I know you're mad that he's...best friends and riding a Night Fury but put all that aside and focus on what matters," Gobber put his hand on Stoick's shoulder forcing the man to look at him, "Hiccup is alive okay? And Hiccup is your son. Your son is alive my friend. You even said that Hiccup was going to be the strongest of them all when he was born early, you said that with Hiccup, we would stand a chance to stop these raids. Well, Hiccup isn't dead. He's alive and you know deep down you're beyond happy he is also, you see that we need him or people are going to start getting killed. All personal feelings aside, nobody wants that to happen."

"Gobber is right, and I'm not risking my people over personal feelings about the matter that the dragon rider happens to be my son who I believed was dead for four years. Spitelout, send word to the other islands, and I will see if any of them feel the same and want in on the journey, " Stoick ordered firmly.

"Yes Chief," Spitelout nodded.

"Hiccup has risked his life for us and now that I know what, rather who he's been fighting, I'll swallow my pride and admit that we need Hiccup's help. If the others don't agree, then I will beg on my knees for Hiccup to return myself," Stoick stood up with his mindset and pride swallowed.


	27. At Dawn

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-seven: At Dawn

A month had passed since Gobber, and Signy together made the Hairy Hooligan Tribe residing on the island of Berk realize that regardless of what Hiccup did over the last four years, Hiccup was able to control the dragons enough to cut back on food loss, structural damages, and human casualties. As ordered, Spitelout prepared to send out the word of Stoick wanting a meeting with the chieftains to discuss the raids they all had to deal with. However, they learned early that it would take a week or more to deliver these letters and then to return with the same amount of time, plus giving the chieftains time to prepare for travel and sadly, they did not have that kind of time to wait. Thankfully, Signy knew another way, and Gobber caught on when he saw a Terrible Terror fly down from the roof of the forge and land on Signy's shoulder.

The dragon was introduced later on as Starsky being it was an all black with white speckles along her back and wings, it didn't take long for the Berkians to discover why the female Terror was named such by Signy herself. Another development was the Terror's that Hiccup used to communicate with his helpers were on Berk as well, and Signy planned to use them plus a few extras to deliver the messages about the meeting. Signy explained and showed Stoick and a few others that were curious exactly how she intended to do this but also revealed that Hiccup had helpers on individual islands who gave him updates about the plans to attack him so he would be ready to evade during a dragon attack.

 **-Flashback-**

" _Forgive my lack of knowing here, but how are these dragons going to speed up the process of getting the chieftains to one place to talk?" Stoick asked while Signy was using several pieces of paper with a charcoal pencil and drawing what appeared to be sky views of islands and labeling them as she went._

" _These eight Terrible Terrors are trained to go to particular islands with letters to 'Drake's' helpers. Mind you, none of them knew he was Hiccup, but they knew his cause was to create peace for dragons and humans. Gobber was the only know to know the whole truth since the decision was made to offer females to Drake as a peace treaty. I had seen him without his mask on but only knew him as Drake and originally from Berk. I didn't learn he was Hiccup until one of his...tavern girls kept calling him Hiccup and trying to sleep with him but he refused her saying he was with his fiance, which was me," Signy shrugged._

" _Fiance?" Gobber blinked._

" _Not that we were. Hiccup just said that because it was the first time he ever brought me with him to the tavern, we were celebrating the fact Hiccup freed fifty dragons from Drago without a problem and got them out of the Bewilderbeast's control range. Anyway, when we left and got home, he told me about being your son and everything going on. Hiccup only said what he said because a lot of the girls he's been with all happened to be in port back in August of last year," Signy informed quickly._

" _Ah. So the dragons as messengers?" Stoick inquired feeling like he had just heard way too much about Hiccup's very evident sex life than he wanted to know._

" _Right. Well, when Hiccup needed to get a message to one of the helpers, he trained the Terror where to go based on sky view of the island. These eight on my left know where to go based on a name. So I figure, if they get a letter, they can inform the islands closest to them about the meeting. Example, The helper on Bog-Burglar can travel to Hysteria and give the message, then that Terror will return with a message. Dragon flight cuts sailing time more than half," Signy explained._

" _I believe I'm following. Hiccup trained them to go to certain people?" Stoick asked._

" _Yeah, and I learned by watching him. I know which Terrors go where they're assigned. Like...Sharpshot, the little green Terror who you might have seen flying around the forge. That Terror is for Berk, specifically Gobber," Signy said._

" _All right, if this will make it faster then I will trust in your idea," Stoick agreed. Signy nodded and got to work writing the letters to the helpers as Stoick quickly learned that there was one from Bog-Burglar, Bashem, Visithug, Berserk, Murderous, Shivering Shores, Peaceable Country, and Meathead. The only three Hiccup didn't have a helper in were Uglithug, Outcast, and Hysteria. Gobber was clearly the helper from Berk. Honestly, Stoick was impressed._

 **-End Flashback-**

Signy's idea worked because after sending the letters off, there were replies at the latest three days later. All were agreeing to meet up. However, the meeting had to be held on Bashem since Elvar Amundsen's daughter, Selby was due to have her first child in the next month, and he did not want to miss it. With that decided on by the end of two weeks of back and forth, they all began to make preparations. Now here they were on Bashem, two weeks following final decision for the meeting place making the total a month after the initial idea was proposed. On Stoick's ship was Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gobber, and Signy. For anyone else, it was Heirs and the helper for Hiccup. Stoick wanted to meet these people for himself out of curiosity of who Hiccup roped into helping him.

(Bashem Mead Hall)

Thankfully, Selby Amundsen had given birth so nothing would pull Elvar from the meeting that Stoick was heading since this was his idea. All of them gathered with a drink and sitting at one table. "All right, Stoick. Ya got us all here so what is the meeting about?" Alvin began when the room grew quiet in confusion and suspense.

"We all remember what happened three months ago with Hiccup leaving and saying that we'd notice how bad dragon attacks became without his interference in them. Sadly, we believed that we wouldn't need him and have come to discover over time that we do in fact need his help," Stoick began as there was almost a group sigh.

"No, he's right," Bertha agreed. "We have exchanged many letters and reports about raids since Hiccup left. Not a one of us has made it through an attack without severe damage, food loss, and injuries to our Tribe members. As a leader to an Archipelago island, I side with Stoick. These raids are getting too much to handle, and we need help so I think we should hear him out,"

"Fine. Let's hear it, Stoick," Mogadon motioned for him to continue.

"I know that Hiccup deceived everyone with his fake death to run away with his Night Fury friend. I know we marked him a traitor and cast him as a group from all the islands in the Archipelago. However, I think we need look past that for a while and seek out his help in the raids. Now just listen before you freak out," Stoick paused seeing the others preparing to yell, they reluctantly sat back down. "Regardless of everything else, Hiccup spoke the truth about his intentions. His interference kept not only the dragons but us as well safe during attacks. None of us can deny that, with Hiccup around, raids were manageable and now they are not,"

"I won't disagree with you, Stoick, but still, going so far to go ask for his help? Your...son or ex-son now will never agree to it. You heard him, we all did. Hiccup said he was done risking his life for us," Colby sighed.

"And we attacked him that day, he said if we did he would make everyone suffer, and that has proven to be true," Oswald reminded. Gobber rolled his eyes now, "You have something to say over there?"

"The lad's warning had an alternative meaning; he told me that himself the day he took me. All right? The island he took me to was thirty minutes from Berk, and I was there so long because I was getting the truth. I asked Hiccup want to say to you when I returned. His words exactly were; _Tell them Drake was warning them to back off trying to capture him, or everyone will suffer because, in the face of it, that's the truth. If I go down, the raids will become unbearable. People will get hurt without me there to stay off the dragons. Drago wants power, to make people follow him and get rid of those who won't. Everyone will suffer, dragons and humans_." Gobber remarked.

"Hiccup wanted you to stop attacking him because if you had killed him, the raids would become what they are now. Unbearable without his help to stay them off. Hiccup's warning was to protect you, not threaten you," Signy scoffed.

"Says the girl who was openly choosing to live with him for over a year and fell in love with the enemy," Snotlout stated casually. Signy had enough of this as she grabbed the handle of her weapon and pulled it off her back, then extended the long blade while pointing it at Snotlout.

"Shut up. Yes, I fell in love with him! I _still_ love him and always will because he was kinder to me than anyone else ever had been except my parents and elder cousin, Soren who I see as my brother. Hiccup gave me a room, clothes, food. Hiccup got me anything I needed or asked for, and he made this for me. It doesn't matter if you don't believe his words when the actions proved all he was saying. Hiccup didn't attack anyone without reason and kept the raids safe for both sides. Hiccup risked getting captured to save Astrid and those kids in the burning house, a fire that the dragons didn't cause. Hiccup has gone against Drago so many times and never makes it out unscathed! He was captured, tortured, and raped for two days to protect not just me but all of you too!" Signy growled.

"The lass is right. Hiccup didn't just take Signy's place for her freedom to get off the ship; he stayed to protect the islands that Drago threatened to attack full force if he didn't agree. Hiccup fought those two hunters in front of us and vowed to protect us even after you marked him a traitor and cast him out. Hiccup didn't stop fighting because he's tired of risking his life, he stopped because we said we didn't need him so why should he bother," Gobber informed.

"Hiccup told you all he controlled the raids so you wouldn't try and go after Drago or the Bewilderbeast because he knew you wouldn't stand a chance. Ask Stoick; he knows how dangerous Drago is," Signy mentioned as eyes fell on Stoick and he proceeded to tell them about the encounter with Drago years ago during the chieftain meeting, then the other leaders sighed.

"Suffice to say then; we're no match for Drago or his controlled dragons under the command of that alpha dragon. And we're suffering these raids because we sent off the only person who was able to break the control slightly, so no one was hurt while Hiccup was taking all the damage meant for us?" Einar closed his eyes.

"I said it once during the meeting when we decided to offer the girls. If Hiccup were alive, we would stand a chance against the dragons if we killed Drake. However, Hiccup is Drake or rather Drake is Hiccup, either way. My stance remains, Hiccup is alive, and we stand a chance at survival in raids with his help. I know I said that Hiccup wasn't my son, but Gobber made me realized something. I mentioned my son would protect his island, and in truth, Hiccup has not only protected Berk but your islands too. He was protecting everyone, risking his life to do it too. We have been lucky to have no deaths in three months, but I'm not willing to take that chance as time passes. Hiccup, dragon rider or not is still my son, and he is alive, so I have chosen to swallow my pride and search for him, then ask for his help," Stoick sighed.

"So what, we ask for his help. Say he agrees, what happens then? We allow him to interfere in raids again? That solves nothing, Stoick. Sure, it will keep the dragons at bay, but it doesn't stop the source which is Drago and his Bewilderbeast. That's what we need to do," Thurmond asked.

"Unfortunately, we still need Hiccup to handle that situation too. Hiccup knows where Drago is based, how to find his ships, how to fight him because Hiccup has been dealing with him for two years. Regardless of anything, it comes down to needing Hiccup. If none of you want to agree that is fine but I will still go, and if I must, I will beg his help for Berk. I will let him live there again; he'll have my forgiveness. I know the traitor mark can only be removed by all of us, but I won't lose my Tribe, and I won't lose my son. The Hooligans will stand with him, even if it has to be against all of you. That is how far I'm willing to go to make this end, what's say the rest of you?" Stoick inquired.

"Don't any of ya understand what Stoick is saying 'ere? Think back to the day I was taken, what did 'Drake' tell all of you?" Gobber asked.

"Drake said that one day would understand and hoped when that day came, we would forgive him but until then...know he was doing what he was because it was all he could do," Bertha replied.

"Stoick is saying he understands that Hiccup was interfering because it's all he could do. Hiccup is not strong enough to take Drago on by himself, but if we all forgive and stand with him, Drago won't stand a chance. Stoick forgives Hiccup, will the rest of you do the same for the sake of peace?" Signy informed.

"You honestly think he will agree to return and help if we overturn the mark of a traitor?" Oswald closed his eyes.

"What have we got left but to try. If Hiccup doesn't help us, then we continue to suffer until Drago makes his move to take over. Hiccup won't let the innocent be hurt regardless of personal feelings," Colby responded.

"I will not agree. I don't care what any of you say; Hiccup Haddock is a traitorous dragon rider. Without my vote, you can't overturn that decision! If I see him over my island, I'll shoot him down and kill him," Madguts remarked. "We're leaving, Soren,"

"No," Soren said firmly as Madguts stared back at him a little surprised.

"I am your father, and I say we are leaving, now." Madguts demanded.

"I refuse to return with you. I know all about you abusing Signy, I've known since last March on her twenty-first birthday when Hiccup brought her to Murderous so she could see me. I've been working with Hiccup since then; I'm his helper from Murderous Island. I've been warning him about your attempts to take him down. I'm an adult, twenty-five years old. If you insist on hurting the man who can help us, then you don't deserve to be chief of your island, and I refuse to go back under your rule. I will remain with Signy and continue to help bring peace as Hiccup intended it to be," Soren informed coldly.

Fuming, Madguts stomped off as Soren sighed. "Us as well," Camicazi stated stepping forward along with Thuggory, Dagur, and Eret. "We've been working with Hiccup for two years, helpers from Bog-Burglar, Meathead, Berserk, and Shivering Shores,"

"Us too from Bashem and Visithug," spoke Asta Holt from Bashem and Kari of Visithug stepping beside her.

"As will I," Gobber nodded firmly, Signy next to him.

"All right, Stoick. We'll give it a shot to seek out Hiccup and ask for his help," Alvin said. Soon the other chieftains nodded in agreement to the idea. "Where do we go from here? I don't assume anyone knows where he lives?"

"I know the island, and I know it's Northeast of Berk. I just don't know how long the trip is by boat and I have never seen the island other than sky view. I know flying with Hiccup, it takes a full twelve to eleven hours from Berk to Dragon's Edge," Signy informed.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, we know to go Northeast which is the path we're already on. Berk to here for us was two days; then the sail has to be three or more days. If we're all in agreement, I saw we sail at first light," Gobber put a hand on her shoulder.

"At dawn," the others agreed together.


	28. Awkward Find

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-eight: Awkward Find

[Hiccup's POV]

Dear Gods, it was hard being away from Signy. Thor knew I could easily sneak into Berk to see her; I had a few times during the first two weeks after leaving. I made sure to go on nights there wasn't a raid so I could hide Toothless in the forest, make my way in the shadows to the forge and see Signy asleep in Gobber's old room. Once I knew she was okay, I stopped coming around. Three months since then and I'd give anything to change things, to find another way to keep her safe and with me. Gods, I would do anything to have that chance. But alas, such was not provided. I made a choice to leave her in a place where I wasn't allowed to return to, and Drago wouldn't go. Things were better this way, Signy had the opportunity to be happy with a stable man who didn't live a dangerous lifestyle. Signy could get married, have children and be safe.

After those two weeks had passed, I stayed out of the Archipelago walls between Dragon's Edge and Drunk Desires Tavern and Inn. Yes, that is what the place I always went to was called. Because it was a port for tired sailors, fishers, and traders that offered alcohol and a way to get laid to someone who had been at sea for a while. This place was made to hold up to one hundred and fifty people if they stayed the night. Also, it doubled as a place to get drunk and basically get whatever you wanted. The name was rather fitting if you asked me. However, it was my favorite place to be. I could get here from Dragon's Edge in twenty-five minutes.

Something big happened last month; Toothless lost his left tailfin. We were returning from the tavern; I wasn't drunk just picking up supplies from one of the traders I requested things from, we met up a few times a month at the tavern to exchange. A severe storm rolled in, and while flying, we got struck by lightning. Toothless and I both lost consciousness, but when I woke up we were on Dragon's Edge and Toothless's tailfin was gone. I didn't understand how it happened, but Toothless managed to explain in his way that the tail was torn off on landing. This was going to be a problem with Toothless unable to fly.

I was a determined guy; I got to work in my forge building him a prosthetic tail. It took an entire month to perfect, but I got it. Toothless now wore a rig that involved the saddle, pedals, and prosthetic tail but it was so much more complicated than that. A large leather saddle pad was running down a part Toothless's back. This pad is clipped to two loops of curved metal that ran down and around Toothless's shoulders and front legs to keep it attached, secured with wide leather straps. Four lengths of cable made from ropes, two running down each side, allows me to adjust the prosthetic tail fin with control stirrups for my feet on either side of the saddle. I just added a new feature too, I couldn't wait to test it out, but it was dark now, and I wanted a drink, sadly I was out of alcohol at my place, so I came to the tavern.

I have been at Drunk Desires for two hours now; I wasn't wasted but buzzed if nothing else. I was relaxed and still aware of everything going on around me, I saw two of the girls I used to sleep with come in. I felt a little ashamed about it since I still loved Signy, but I had been sleeping with other girls since the breakup. What harm was there in doing it? Signy and I weren't together, and I highly doubted we ever would be again with Drago alive. If he was dead, there stood a chance Sig, and I could live peacefully on Dragon's Edge. Oh well, it wasn't a matter I was worried about contemplating right now given Drago is still alive. I raised my mug for the bartender to get me another, let's see what tonight held for me.

[Regular POV]

(Nearing Dragon's Edge)

"Signy, are we close?" Soren asked slowly. Since leaving Bashem, they had been at sea four days now having passed Drenchwood Forest, Uglithug, Breakneck Bog, and Dark Deep according to Signy because she recognized them all.

"We have to be. Hiccup told me that Dragon's Edge sits after Dark Deep and we passed that yesterday night. I would need a dragon to see if we're in the right spot and I do not see any around," Signy muttered. Then she got an idea, "But if we're close to Dragon's Edge, then one of Hiccup's dragons might hear the call," she added.

"Hiccup's dragons? He has more than the Night Fury?" Stoick inquired.

"Yeah, there are a few who stick around the island with him. The four who were in your kill ring the day he faked his death. Hiccup trained them to attack a certain way, though, he admitted to me that he was never supposed to get hurt, but it worked out in making it more believable or something like that. I forget. Anyway, let's see if this works," Signy said as she cupped her hands over her mouth and gave an 'Awoooo' sound off. It stayed silent a few minutes then flapping and squawking was heard as Signy had them move back as a Deadly Nadder landed on the ship. "Hey Stormfly,"

The Nadder cooed and licked Signy's cheek happily. "So that call, it was for a Nadder?" Gobber asked.

"Mmhm. Hiccup taught me the calls of a few dragons he works with daily. All right, I'm gonna fly her up and get a sky view; I'll see where we're at. Can you give me a lift Stormfly?" Signy inquired. The dragon crouched as Signy climbed on her back and held tightly. "Stay here for now," then she was gone. Fifteen minutes later, she returned and hovered over them. "Its straight head and the rest I'll have to lead you to the house on foot. Well, you on foot, I have to fly to see. Hiccup has it hidden,"

(And Hour Later; 5 pm)

Ten minutes of sailing and they docked on Dragon's Edge with Signy on Stormfly; then she led them in the remaining fifty minutes of walking to what appeared to be a large boulder. Signy landed close to it with a smile, "Here we are," she told them getting off the Nadder then sending it off with a wave.

"This is just a rock?" Colby blinked.

"Or so you think. Hiccup's first line of defense for intruders," Signy said as she put her hand on the rock and rubbed it a bit, it shifted a little as the group saw it to be a Changewing. "Hey Camo. Will you let us in?" she asked, the dragon gave a bow and moved aside revealing a long dark tunnel. Signy walked in, and the others followed quietly. The tunnel was lit with small dragons that glowed as the Changewing returned to its spot.

"Okay, that was pretty cool," Ruffnut smiled. Reaching the dome area, they saw nothing until Signy pulled her weapon and placed the handle on the floor on a stone that resembled the handle of Bladeburn. Signy turned it left, right, then left again as a rock door opened across from them.

"My weapon was specially made to be a key that opened the hideout. Hiccup and I are the only two who can do this," Signy informed calmly while leading them into the central area. "Hiccup! Toothless!" she called out. No response.

"Is he here?" Fishlegs asked. Signy walked over to the bedroom and looked in, then the office. Nothing. Signy checked her room, the kitchen, and restroom. Still no Hiccup.

"He's not on this level, but he could be in the forge, gardens, waterfall, or hot springs. Won't know til I look," Signy shrugged and motioned for them to follow her as she checked the forge but only saw drawings since everything was put away. Next, she moved to the waterfall and stream, then the gardens and saw they hadn't been tended. "Those haven't been taken care of in three weeks, Hiccup is superb about staying on it," she pointed out while thinking. "Only place left to check is the hot springs," Signy led them there afterward but Hiccup wasn't in there, she noticed in all the rooms there were no barrels of mead.

"So he's not here?" Gobber asked.

"No, and it doesn't look like he has been for a few weeks. The mead barrels are empty, and he keeps one in the forge, kitchen, office, falls, and here. Those were full three months ago when I was here; he's been drinking hard..." Signy sighed.

"Well, four days at sea has proven to be useless if he's not here and hasn't been," Alvin mumbled. "I told you we wouldn't be able to find him,"

"Not necessarily. Mead barrels empty, and Hiccup not here for a few weeks means he's only one other place," Signy began as they looked at her. "The ship port three hours from here in the Northern direction, it's the only one for miles with a tavern and inn. It happens to be Hiccup's favorite spot because he knows everyone there including the bartender who lets him drink and gives him a room for free. If Hiccup isn't there...then he's captured by Drago,"

"Back on the ship then, we'll look for him at the tavern," Stoick ordered. They all left quickly, and Signy sealed the place before they hurried to the ship and started the sail to the tavern.

(Three Hours Later; 11 pm)

Gods it was late, and if Hiccup weren't here they would need to rest for the night, though, most slept on the ship. Stoick's ship pulled into port and docked as Signy got on the beach under it and told them to be quiet, she checked the cave. "What is she doing?" Astrid asked.

"Looking for Toothless, Hiccup hides him in the cave under the docks, and no one can see him while Hiccup is inside," Signy whispered as she ventured in slowly and they heard a warble. "Oh, Toothless! Thank the Gods you're here. Is he inside?" The dragon gave a noise in response. "Okay, good. Stay hidden; we'll be back soon," Signy rubbed his head then came out carefully.

"Toothless is here, so is Hiccup," Gobber stated. After that, they all headed inside the large building, and it seemed not to be so busy. Signy scanned the crowd but no Hiccup, so she moved to the bar.

"What can I get for ya little lady?" the man asked.

"Information. We're looking for a young man with auburn hair, two braids on the right, scar on right side of the chin with green eyes. Possibly wearing black pants, boots, along with a red, green, gray, or black tunic shirt. Responds to the name Drake or Hiccup," Signy replied.

"Might'a seen him. Could be in the restroom or upstairs sleeping. I came on shift at 5 pm, and Halvor said he was two mugs in already but was all right because he's had a room here for three weeks," the male informed.

"I'm going to need you to tell me which room," Signy said.

"Ah, can't do that miss. Bar and Inn rules prevent me from invading their privacy," Signy rolled her eyes at his response.

"That man is my son, and we need to talk to him so if you wouldn't mind giving me the room number?" Stoick tried.

"Look, if I knew he was alone or not, I might be willing to bend the rules, but I saw a girl go up there with him and I ain't losing my job for the lot of ya. So either wait til he comes down or tomorrow morning," the bartender remarked. That was it.

"I got this," Signy said as he grabbed the front of the man's tunic and brought him closer to her as the others watched a little astonished, "Now listen here. That young man is my fiance and father of my unborn child. I will not let you keep me from him so let's make this easy," Signy withdrew a dagger from her sleeve and stabbed it into the bar hard, "where you tell me where my intended is so we can have a little chat about his drinking and sexcapades,"

"Dagny! It's been so long, how are you?" came Halvor's voice.

"Looking for my fiance, Halvor. Mind telling me where he's at?" Signy smiled releasing the other man.

"Sure thing, lassie. Drake is up in room five on the left, here's the key. Been worried about him, hasn't been the same since the breakup. Told me about it, glad you've come to snap him out of his depression and get back together," Halvor beamed.

"That's the intention. Thank's Halvor!" Signy grabbed her dagger and caught the key when tossed at her. The others blinked some. "Stop giving me that look. Dagny is the name Hiccup used to hide who I was, just like he uses Drake. Come on," she rolled her eyes and led them up the stairs and found room five. Signy took a deep breath, hoping to the Gods Hiccup was dressed and sleeping while she slid the key into the lock and turned it slowly.

Signy pushed the door open slowly and hurried in quiet with the others behind her just in time for them to see Hiccup on the bed and a girl on top of his waist. Though, in one swift movement, Hiccup had sat up with an arm around her back and flipped her so she was down and he was over her, thrusting while she moaned out loudly begging for more between the kisses. The key dropped from Signy's hand which got Hiccup's attention as he broke the kiss, stopped moving and quickly looked to the door seeing Signy and then a bunch of others. Well, this turned awkward real fast.


	29. Tomorrow

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Twenty-nine: Tomorrow

Silence and shock were the only two words to explain the moment at hand. The plus of the situation, they found Hiccup after a very long four days and several hours later. The problem he was in his room at the tavern with another girl and Signy with the others walked right in while he was in the middle of fucking her. The only reason Hiccup stopped was because Signy dropped the keys to the room in her shock. Oddly enough, the other girl hadn't noticed yet since she was clearly enjoying herself with Hiccup's cock buried in her core. The girl was on the bed, Hiccup on his knees with one arm on the mattress and the other holding the girl's leg. Thankfully that scene was covered by the blanket around Hiccup's lower half, and his arm blocked the sight of the woman's breasts.

"Signy?!" Hiccup whispered in shock, this time the girl came out of her whatever daze it was to notice Hiccup said someone else's name.

"You're ex-fiance? That's who you've been thinking about?! Is she the reason you had trouble getting-" Hiccup glared and clamped a hand over her mouth then shifted her head so she would see the others in the room, Hiccup removed his hand from her. "Oh," she added. "Why are they in here? Who are they!?"

"Great question! Why are you here, get out!" Hiccup yelled.

"We need to talk to you," Stoick said firmly.

"And barging into a locked room seemed like a good way to tell me that?! We'll talk when I'm ready to, get out. I'll meet you downstairs in like twenty minutes," Hiccup growled now.

"Really? We barge in while you're in the middle of having sex and you're going to kick us out to finish?" Astrid huffed, rather disgusted.

"You're the ones who decided to come looking for me, not the other way around," Hiccup retorted, "So get out," he added then he saw Signy's eyes, how hurt she looked that he was with another woman.

"So this is what you've been doing for three months? Getting drunk and getting off with your tavern girls?" Signy asked quietly.

"No, this has just been the last two weeks and only two girls in the time frame. Rest of it was getting drunk and taking care of other things," Hiccup stated.

"Well, given you're busy. You don't mind if I take Toothless and go after Drago myself then since you don't want to stop what you're doing," Signy said.

"You wouldn't dare, not that you can fly him with the new rig but regardless. You're crazy if you think I'm letting you go after him alone," Hiccup informed.

"I will if it means ending the war. Really, you're kicking me out? The girl you said you were in love with? What means more to you, Hiccup? Me or her? Because if I walk out of this room, I'm done. What is more important to you; a quick fuck with a girl you seen every few months or a life with me forever?" Signy asked, and Hiccup's eyes softened.

"Hiccup for the love of Thor, get them out so we can finish," the girl remarked angrily. "Tavern girl? I'm Hiccup's main girl. He sees me more often the others. If you want him, you'll have to wait your turn,"

Signy's eyes turned to a glare, "You only get him when you're in the same tavern time as him bitch, which makes you just a bar girl. I'm Hiccup's main girl and can have him whenever I want, not to mention, I'm the one he loves, and by the sounds of it, he's still very much in love with me if you assumed he was thinking about me while fucking you," she stated. In all this, Hiccup had pulled out and gotten his underwear on without anyone seeing, then get off the bed with a sigh as the girl covered herself and thank the Gods, Hiccup wasn't hard anymore. Honestly, he'd lost the arousal when he saw Signy and the others.

"Erika, shut up and watch how you talk to her. For the record, she does mean more to me. That's Signy, and she's not wrong, I do still love her. Mentioned that earlier, no one will ever take Signy's place," Hiccup stated. "Told you that you're nothing special to me, she is," he added with his arms over his chest.

"Really, you're just going to walk away from me and what we were doing because she's here?!" Erika said with a bit of shock.

"I'm in love with her, not you. All the rest of you girls are just quick fucks while I'm drunk, she's the only one I'll ever make love to drunk or sober. So yes, I'm walking away from you," Hiccup told her.

"You said you two broke up," Erika scoffed.

"Doesn't mean I love her any less. I left Signy to protect her but she apparently doesn't care about her own safety and is back, so I don't intend on losing her because of you so get up, get dressed, and get out," Hiccup said firmly.

"That's not fair, why can't we finish? We were so close until they interrupted! You told me you wanted me," Erika frowned.

"No, I said I wanted to get off. You're just mad that I flipped you down so I'd be able to pull out and not cum inside you which is what you were aiming for when you locked your legs around me. You know I won't no matter how drunk I am so no one ends up pregnant. You're mad that your plan didn't work. So like I said, get out," Hiccup said coldly.

"Well can you make them get out so I can get dressed then?" Erika glanced away, hurt that Hiccup chose the other girl and figured out what she was trying to do.

Hiccup sighed closing his eyes, "Get in the hall for now," Hiccup told the others as they did, Signy smiled to him and closed the door. Hiccup got himself dressed, then Erika did the same as she left angrily. With the door still open from her departure, Signy peeked back in to see Hiccup sitting on already made bed finishing his mug of mead that had been on the nightstand. "You can come in," the others filed in and Gobber shut the door. Signy instantly hugged him.

"Thank Thor you're okay. I've been so worried about you," she breathed out.

"Why? I've been here and Dragon's Edge for three months. Drago was sailing around it a few weeks ago, so I came here for a bit," Hiccup told her. "Why in the name of Odin is everyone here?"

"We need your help," Alvin mumbled a bit as Hiccup arched a brow.

"The raids are-" Hiccup put his hand up to stop Gobber from finishing his sentence.

"Ssh. Not here, we return to the island. Some know me as Hiccup, some as Drake but not that I'm the dragon rider. They think I'm just a passing ship traveler. Don't need everyone hating me here too," Hiccup got to his feet slowly and wobbled a bit.

"Easy Hiccup, you're kind of drunk right now," Signy tried.

"I'm fine. I sobered up pretty fast when you all showed up. I assume you came by ship so go load up. I'll get Toothless," Hiccup informed as they nodded and began to leave as Hiccup was collecting his belongings into a bag, grabbing the two sets of keys and empty mug before closing the door and leading them out to the main part of the bar where Hiccup dropped the keys and cup on the counter.

"Heading out lad?" Halvor asked.

"Yeah. I'll see ya soon, I'm sure. Thanks for everything," Hiccup smiled and offered a wave while exiting with Signy at his side. Reaching the docks, Hiccup jumped down and went into the cave as Toothless warbled happily until Hiccup shushed him. Two minutes later, they were on the beach with Hiccup's armor in place and mask too.

"I'm riding with you," Signy told him firmly as he nodded then climbed on Toothless's back and position his feet on the pedals then pressed the left one down as it opened the left tail fin on Toothless, "What happened?"

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later. Short version, Toothless's tailfin was ripped off because of a severe storm; I built him a prosthetic tail that only I can control. That's why I said you wouldn't be able to fly him with the new rig; I'll tell you more when we get back. Get on," Hiccup told her as she climbed on behind him and held on tightly. Toothless lightly took off and hovered in front of Stoick's ship. "Tie a rope to the front of the boat and toss me the other end," Confused, they did so as he handed it to Toothless's back legs which gripped the rope tightly.

"Close your sails and hang on to something," Signy offered.

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"While it takes a three hours sail, the flight is twenty-five minutes, so Hiccup is going to have Toothless pull the ship to speed up the travel time," Signy informed. After all that was done, Toothless beat his wings, and they were gone into the darkness with Toothless dragging the ship behind him.

(Hour & A Half Later)

"Hiccup, we need to talk at some point," Signy said after much silence.

"We will after we arrive and I get a bath and some sleep. I've been a while, and now I have to deal with all of them. What is all this about?" Hiccup asked.

"They know they need your help and decided to seek you out to ask for it," Signy shrugged as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I've really missed you,"

"I've missed you too beautiful. I promise we'll talk soon when all this is over so it can be just us again," Hiccup told her as Signy nodded. At that point, Dragon's Edge was in sight as Hiccup slowed Toothless down to hide the ship by another entrance to the house cave.

"Hey uh, we're still in the water here," Stoick mentioned when Toothless dropped the rope and left them in the water away from land.

"Will you hush? Geeze, alert everyone at sea where we are. I've hidden out on this island for four years, won't have it ruined by you lot," Hiccup mumbled as he motioned for them to move out of the way and he landed Toothless on the ship deck with a slight thud and got off, then helped Signy down. "Open the sails, and I'll do the rest," Hiccup informed as he reached the side of the ship and stood on it.

"Hiccup, I don't think that's such a good idea, you're still drunk..." Signy offered.

"I'll live," Hiccup rolled his eyes as he took the mask and armor off before diving into the water and staying under while moving to the front of the ship before coming up for air. Hiccup was holding the rope and pulled in the ship in with a little help from a Zippleback. With the ship docked in a place it couldn't be seen, Hiccup tied it off and got to the side of the ship as Signy jumped down, and Hiccup caught her, then Toothless did the same.

"Where are we?" Gobber asked.

"One of the many hidden entrances to my house. Follow me," Hiccup motioned as he held Signy's hand and walked beside Toothless along the stream until they reached the gardens. Hiccup pulled Inferno and slid it into a little slot next to the lever that would allow the garden to be watered by his pipe system. Hiccup rotated the blade going left to right as another rock door opened, he pulled Inferno out and walked in with Signy and Toothless, then the others followed before Hiccup pressed a pressure plate on the floor to slide the door shut again. The group found themselves in the kitchen while Hiccup went to the main room and got a fire going.

"Make yourselves comfortable I guess, it's early morning now still about six hours until sunrise. Best if everyone gets some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow when I'm...sobered more. I'll pull out some furs and blankets for you," Hiccup yawned as he moved a big chest against the wall and started getting furs, blankets, and pillows, tossing them to the people there which totaled twenty-four without Signy and himself.

"I'll take my old room," Signy stated to him, and Hiccup nodded.

"The rest of you get the floor in here, that fire will burn all night, so you'll be warm, and these are pretty soft, so you won't feel the stone floor," Hiccup informed handing one of each item to the leaders and helpers. Hiccup noticed that the only Heirs present were his helpers, then it was chieftains with just a helper of his but not an Heir. Hiccup's guess was they told about being his helpers and then forced to come or demanded to join the search. Though, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut weren't Heirs or helpers so what was their purpose was coming along?

Oh well, he was too tired to care right now. "Thank you lad," Gobber murmured.

"As I've said, my intention was not to harm the innocent. It doesn't matter the situation. I bid you a goodnight," Hiccup stated as he moved to his room with Toothless and closed the door.

"There isn't much more to do tonight. Talking to him while he's drunk, irritated, frustrated and tired is pointless, so everyone get some sleep," Signy enlightened them as she moved to her bedroom and closed her door. The rest just prepared their sleeping areas, then Signy came back out. "Oh! Before I forget; if anyone has to relieve themselves through the night or tomorrow morning, there's a restroom down that tunnel. Make sure to flush it out with the bucket and then refill. Night!" then she was in her room again. That was it for the evening. Hopefully, tomorrow would be better.


	30. Yours Forever More

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty: Yours Forever more

The next morning after finding Hiccup came faster than anyone expected. Being 7:45 am, they were all awake up. Signy was up and had joined them at 8:15 am, and now it was 10:35 am with Hiccup still sleeping according to Signy who went in to check on him. When asked why he was still out, Signy informed that it was likely the hangover and he might not be up until after lunch. However, Hiccup's door opened around 10:40 am, and he walked out with Toothless to see them all sitting around the fire, and Signy had taken care of breakfast which he was thankful that she did.

"Hey sleepy head," Signy greeted with a smile.

"Hey..." Hiccup managed with a mumble.

"Hungover?" Gobber inquired, Hiccup arched an annoyed brow at him. "I'll take that as a yes. 'Iccup, yer only twenty-two and not invincible to alcohol. How many did you have last night?"

"Honestly don't remember. It was more than five," Hiccup shrugged a little as Signy got him a cup of water but he pushed it away with closed eyes when he felt something rising from his stomach to his throat.

"Hic, you look like you're about to throw up," Signy mentioned softly. Hiccup walked past her to the restroom and shut the door before they heard him throwing up a little. After fifteen minutes Signy went to the door and pushed it open a little to see him sitting on the ground with his head against his arm. "You know, a warm bath might help?" she offered walking in and shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, might do that," Hiccup told her and then Signy helped him up slowly and led him out to his room so he could grab a towel and new set of clothes then Toothless took him the rest of way to the hot springs while Signy sat down on the couch relaxing.

"So is he in a better mood to talk to us?" Dagur questioned in the silence.

"It depends on how he feels after his bath; I told him to go sit in the springs for a bit. I'm sure he'll be willing to listen if not talk. Agreeing, on the other hand, might take some convincing since he already once tried to get you to see things from his side and you refused his help because of the fact he's a dragon rider," Signy reminded.

"We had no part in that," Gobber stated motioning to himself and the other helpers sitting with him instead of with their respected chief or parent.

"It doesn't matter. None of you stepped forward either when it came out of who Drake was. You knew there was another source, Hiccup told me he said that it wasn't him but for now all he could do was attempt to decrease the loss in food, damage, or people and he kept his word about that until you threw him out of the Archipelago just because Drake Riddari turned out to be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third who everyone believed was dead. I don't know about any of you, but I know that if I just learned all that; I'd be damn grateful that someone went to such lengths to keep me safe regardless of the hidden identity, and that this person wasn't dead after all," Signy huffed.

"Sadly," Einar sighed, "She has a point," he finished.

"I can't believe we walked in on him having sex. Guess he wasn't kidding about pleasing a girl, Snotlout, because she was begging him for more," Ruffnut chuckled teasingly.

"Shut up, Ruff. That was one girl, it doesn't prove he pleased them all," Snotlout remarked.

"Hiccup has only slept with five girls since he was nineteen," Signy informed calmly with her eyes closed. "It seems like he's been with a lot because it happens once or twice a month or did when he was interfering in raids. In truth, Hiccup has only slept with Alva, Thora, Liv, Erika-who you met last night," Signy added when she saw them looking at her questioningly as to why she knew so much about it.

"How do you know all that?" Asta inquired blinking.

"Hm? Hiccup told me one night when we were both in the hot springs. Well, I was in them first while he was dealing with a raid on...Peaceable Country I believe, then he showed up not knowing I was in there. We agreed to be in there together just different sections, so we didn't see one another, got to talking and he told me about it all," Signy shrugged casually. It went quiet after that, everyone just relaxing while Hiccup was in the springs. Twenty minutes passed before Alvin lifted his head some and looked confused.

"What is it, Alvin?" Stoick asked.

"I just realized something. Asta, Thora, Liv, and Erika...that's only four, and you said he's been with five so who is the last one?" Alvin said as they all looked at Signy again as her eyes widened. Shit. Why did she have to open her big mouth?!

"Signy..." Soren said slowly as she turned her head a bit to face her elder brother. "Who is the last girl that Hiccup has slept with?" he asked.

"Signy is," came Hiccup's voice as he came out of the tunnel with a towel over his shoulder and dressed in dark brown pants, boots, and a red long sleeve tunic top but no armor. Everyone's eyes widened. Signy had slept with Hiccup?!

"You've had sex with him!?" Soren got to his feet quickly.

"Yes," Signy squeaked out quietly.

"When was this? How did this happen? Did he force you? Did you rape my little sister!?" Soren demanded angrily.

"In my defense, you all offered her to someone you didn't know at the time to be Drake's plaything. But no, I didn't force or rape her," Hiccup stated calmly. "Tell him, Sig,"

Signy sighed as she got up and put her hands on her brother's chest and pushed him back from Hiccup gently. "Hiccup didn't rape me, Soren. I-I asked him to make love to me," Signy admitted as Soren's eyes widened in shock, he stumbled back. "It happened back in June of last year, the night he and I were in the springs together. Hiccup had a hard night with the raid and felt like relaxing with mead, and I was already in the springs having a drink myself. We started talking; I got upset thinking about the abuse from Madguts, Hiccup comforted me, told me that I was beautiful and would want me any day. I kissed him and asked if he could want me now, he said he did and then we made love. Hiccup never hurt me and the next day after talking we started dating," she explained.

"And this only happened once?" Stoick asked.

"Hell no. Signy and I used to go at it three times a week, and sometimes at the tavern too. That's where the whole...she's my fiance thing started. It's how I kept the other girls in port from trying to seduce me. Tavern knew me as Drake Riddari and her as Dagny Solberg. The girls knew I was Hiccup though, didn't matter if I told them because all they wanted was drunken sex," Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm afraid to ask why she hasn't ended up preg-Wait. Last night, you told the bartender you were carrying Hiccup's kid..." Gobber started as all eyes fell on her, including Hiccup's now confused and maybe worried green orbs.

"S-Sig, something you need to tell me?" Hiccup stammered a bit. "A-Are you...pregnant? Because I'm pretty sure that I didn't finish inside of you three months ago before the trip to Berk 'cuz I knew you were fertile that week. It's when your sex drive is through the damn roof,"

Signy sighed heavily facing Hiccup now. "No, Hiccup, I'm not pregnant. I only used that to get the bartender to tell me which room you were in but Halvor showed up and said no problem then gave me the key. Don't you think if I were pregnant then I'd be showing by now? I'd be like two months along by now and come on; I'm as skinny as you," she giggled a bit.

"Fair point," Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled her close and hugged her tightly, she smiled and returned it. "Gods, I've missed holding you. Will you forgive me for last night? I know you're mad at me," Hiccup looked down a bit. Signy lifted his chin and ran her fingers through his hair, then she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Hiccup closed his eyes and returned it.

"Nothing to forgive. You and I weren't together, you were drunk and sent her off because you realized I meant more to you. I don't care who you had in the past as long as I get to be your only for the now and future," Signy told him after the kiss broke.

"Will you have me again, Signy? I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies. I swear by the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse, til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart," Hiccup vowed while pressing his forehead to hers.

"Wait...I recognize those words. You...sang them to me once," Signy blinked.

"We were so drunk that night at the tavern when I did that, but yes, I did sing them to you because it was my promise that when this war was over...I'd give you the wedding and life you wanted with me," Hiccup replied.

"I'll make you a deal. You sing me it again right here, right now, and I'll be yours again. I want to hear it from sober Hiccup," Signy smiled.

"For you, Mi'lady, anything. Just let me get one thing first. I've been saving this gift for you, and I see no better time than now to give it to you," Hiccup explained as Signy nodded and Hiccup hurried to his room and grabbed something hidden on a high shelf then stuffed it in his pocket where she couldn't see.

"Becoming confused," Gobber pointed out.

"Just hush and listen. You'll understand," Hiccup told him as he nodded and sat back while the room got quiet, poor Soren was still trying to settle with the news that Signy gave her virginity to Hiccup.

Hiccup took a deep breath looking at Signy. _"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies. And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side..."_ a brief pause as he wrapped and arm around her waist and drew her close to him while Signy put her arms around his neck and smiled up as they began dancing a little. _"I see the questions in your eyes. I know what's weighing on your mind. You can be sure I know my part. 'Cuz I, stand beside you through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears. And though I made mistakes, I'll never break your heart!"_

" _And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies. I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart, and I swear,"_ Hiccup sang to her softly as he kissed her forehead lightly. Gobber smiled as he nudged Stoick's arm a little.

"And yew said he wasn't good in the female department. The lad fell in love with your pick after all," Gobber reminded. Stoick looked back to Hiccup and Signy dancing, staring into each other's eyes with such love and adoration for one another. It was true, the marriage contract he set up for Hiccup four years ago was to the niece of Madguts Axall, Signy. The arranged marriage was set for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Heir to the island of Berk and Signy Ostberg of Murderous Island. And even without the wedding happening, Signy and Hiccup still ended up together on their terms and now madly in love.

Stoick wouldn't tell them, though, it was better to leave it be for now. Hiccup twirled Signy once as she giggled a bit, _"I'll give you everything I can. I'll build your dreams with these two hands; we'll hang some memories on the walls. And when just the two of us are there, you won't have to ask if I still care. 'Cuz as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all!"_ Hiccup smiled.

" _And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies. I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart and I swear,"_ Hiccup dipped her low once in a swing then brought her back up. The two kissed again before Hiccup released Signy from his hold and stepped back while pulling out a small black box from his pocket and taking something out but not showing her yet. _"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies. I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there..."_

In that last bit of the song, Hiccup held Signy's left hand with his right, then opened his left palm to reveal a silver ring with an emerald fixed at the top and then a smaller green gem on either side of the center one. Signy's eyes widened as she gasped bringing a hand to her mouth. Tears formed as Hiccup got himself on one knee, and everyone realized what he was doing, _"For better or worse, till death do us part,"_ Hiccup now slid the ring on her fourth finger, _"I'll love you with every single beat of my heart, and I swear. I swear. Oh, I swear,"_ Hiccup didn't have to ask because Signy knew the question, once the ring was on her finger, she smiled lovingly and nodded yes to him. "I'm yours forever more," he added.

"And I am yours forever more," Signy tackled Hiccup down to the stone floor, and kissed him deeply which he returned. Hiccup didn't care about anything else right now, Signy had said yes to his proposal and they were officially engaged to be married. Hiccup would defeat Drago and give Signy the life she deserved to live, wanted to live with him. Hiccup swore he would make all her dreams come true and they would be happy together.


	31. Surprise Filled

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-one: Surprise Filled

Such an eventful morning thus far; given how the night went as well with them catching Hiccup in the act of having sex with that Erika girl. However, Hiccup ended up admitting that Signy meant the world to him and none of his bar girls were anything special. Hiccup made Erika leave and in a twist of things, Signy did end up being mad at Hiccup for what he did since they had been broken up at the time and Hiccup was willing to stop his night short and not even finish so he wouldn't lose Signy forever. The group left the tavern and returned to Dragon's Edge where everyone went to sleep and the next morning showed Hiccup's hangover also revealed to the chieftains, helpers, and extras from Berk that Hiccup and Signy have had sex before. That had been shocking and poor Soren was beside himself at that, and the fact Hiccup just asked Signy to marry him, and she said yes with no words needing to be said between them.

At yet, it was only just lunchtime which Hiccup was taking care of with Signy's help. Though they had no clue what he was making but it smelled amazing and got to see all the nifty inventions that Hiccup had built on Dragon's Edge. The icebox and oven seemed to be the most interesting objects of the kitchen whereas everything else in there resembled that of a standard kitchen from a Viking home. And yesterday thanks to Signy leading them around before they realized Hiccup wasn't there, they got to see Hiccup's forge, the springs, falls, and gardens. With everyone in the kitchen now, they managed to see that Hiccup could extend the table to fit more people.

"So babe, I was curious about something?" Signy mentioned while helping Hiccup with the small sandwiches and drinks.

"That would be?" Hiccup inquired.

"Toothless's tail, what happened and how in the name of Odin did you build him a fake one?" Signy asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, it happened last month, before I left here to avoid Drago by staying at the tavern for a few weeks. Toothless and I were five minutes from Dragon's Edge and in a severe storm when a bolt of lightning hit us. I fell off him and went unconscious, and I guess Toothless dove after me, his tail fin snagged on a tree and tore off then he caught me and we crashed into one of the lagoons on the Eastern side of the island. When I woke up, I noticed the losses then Toothless and I returned here to the house to heal for a week. Afterward, I knew we weren't safe if he couldn't fly, so I built him a tail, but it wouldn't open on its own. Adding more adjustments turned into what he's wearing now, a rig that only I control," Hiccup explained.

"Losses? What else did he lose?" Gobber questioned.

"Not him, me. Toothless lost his left tail fin...and I lost my left leg," Hiccup said as everyone's eyes widened and trailed to where his leg was but it looked normal. Hiccup closed his eyes as he sat down and removed the boot from his left leg revealing there to be a metal prosthetic starting at the ankle which to accommodate for the length missing was wooden, and then there was a little metal spring-like system with the make-shift foot to be a flat piece of metal. "I keep the boot over it, so no one sees and as you've noticed, I still walk perfectly normal,"

"How did you lose it and why didn't we notice it last night?" Stoick asked, shocked to learn his son lost his leg.

"For starters, last night I was mostly covered by the blanket while in the room with Erika. But also, I was still wearing my underwear, pants, and boots. While you were occupied with her, I had pulled my underwear up and got off the bed which was too high up for you to see the pants around my ankles. Once you all left, I pulled them up and got my shirt on. I lost it because when I went unconscious, Toothless grabbed me by the leg to slow my descent to the ground. He bit too hard then wrapped me in his wings when we crashed. Toothless, burned it closed with his fire so while working on modifications for the tail, I built this for myself," Hiccup said.

"Wait, Toothless took your leg?" Signy asked.

"He didn't mean it. Toothless doesn't have hands, and in a dive, he keeps his body streamlined for speed. It's fine; I don't mind. Doesn't change things for me," Hiccup shrugged.

"So, does he have his same speed?" Fishlegs wondered curiously.

"If you'd like to see for yourself, follow me outside when I test out the latest addition to the rig. Toothless and I always take a flight together in the morning," Hiccup informed before Toothless warbled with a huff at him. "Yes, I know it's afternoon now. I overslept, remember?" he retorted to his friend. Toothless grabbed an empty flask then tossed it at his head. "Hey! I know I slept in because I was drinking and hungover. Stop being such an over protective parent," Another warble and eye roll. "Don't give me that look or no flying since you can't without me,"

Toothless growled as he grabbed Hiccup's left boot and pulled it off along with the fake leg and backed up while Hiccup lost his balance. Toothless snickered a bit with a throaty laugh, "Haha, hilarious Toothless. Okay, I get it. You can't fly without me, and I can't walk without the leg. Are we even now?" The dragon brought it back over and dropped it in his lap before crooning and licking Hiccup's face. "I love you too," Hiccup smiled as he rubbed under Toothless's chin.

"He really is your best friend, isn't he?" Camicazi asked gently.

"Best friend I've ever had and only one for a long time," Hiccup replied as he reattached his leg then slipped on the boot before getting up and returning to finish making sandwiches for everyone. "Toothless is the Night Fury I shot down four years ago; he was hurt in the cove so for a few weeks during training I was bringing him food and helping him heal. I had the chance to kill him when he was injured, but I couldn't do it. When I saw him wounded and weak, I-well, it reminded me of myself with always being beaten up and hurt by the village. I knew what it felt like to be defenseless with no escape so when I looked at Toothless, I saw myself and I couldn't kill him. I wouldn't and refused to,"

"I remember ya tellin' me this story on Dragon Island," Gobber mentioned, "Didn't you say he had the chance to kill you too?"

"Oh, he did. As soon as I dropped my weapon he attacked in a pounce, and I thought I was dead, but he stared at me and then let me go. Over the few weeks, we became friends and took flights together right before dinner time. All those...tricks you saw in training, I was learning from him. He's how I got so good. On one of our flights, we found the dragon's nest where Red Death was, and I knew if anyone else knew, they'd end up dead. I got away because I had Toothless and I doubted everyone would be willing to learn how to ride a dragon. When I left Berk, I said I'd come back after I defeated Red Death. Things didn't go that way because two years ago, I went to that island and found it dead already then Toothless tracked the trail to Drago and it's been war with him since," Hiccup informed bringing over the food to the table.

"Hiccup, I have to know. Why did you leave the way you did? Why did you fake your death when you could have just run away?" Stoick looked at him.

"It was easier to make you think I was dead rather than run away where you'd look for me, and I was afraid you'd stumble on the Dragon's Nest. The island sits thirty minutes from Berk, Dad, past the fog bank of Helheim Gate. It was a volcanic island, and Red Death sat in the corona of said volcano. Red Death ordered raids on the islands to bring it food, and if they didn't bring enough back, Red Death ate them instead. The raids were to protect themselves, and after meeting Toothless, I wanted to help free them because it would stop the attacks if Red Death were gone. Aside from that, I had other reasons for leaving," Hiccup stated.

"Such as?" Astrid inquired.

"Main reason, I didn't want to kill the Nightmare because I knew dragons weren't evil. Side reasoning, I didn't want to get married or be chief at eighteen. I was just a kid, plus I had Toothless so to get away from it all and save my friend. I faked my death," Hiccup shrugged. "You would have flipped out if I told you I was harboring a dragon on Berk and you wouldn't understand about the dragons only raiding to protect themselves. Just like you didn't believe me or understand that I don't control the strikes, Drago does. A fake death ensured I could stay in the shadows unknown to anyone and defeat Drago then explain everything and hope for forgiveness. Evidently, knowing it all didn't change a thing," he added quietly as he grabbed a sandwich and began eating. It remained quiet after that because they knew what he was hinting towards and obviously he was still upset about it.

It's what made then worry he wouldn't agree to come back and help them, that he was still mad they chose to cast him out instead of believing his words. Or perhaps he knew they believed him but was mad about the faking his death and riding a dragon bit. Either way, they hoped after his flight they would be able to talk to him. When lunch ended, Hiccup and Toothless were preparing to leave for their trip but stopped midstep of exiting the kitchen to see a large dragon with an owl-like face sitting there calmly.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Stoick asked.

"And why is that dragon just sitting there and how did it get in?" Thurmond inquired.

"Hey, Cloudjumper. Happy to see you again, where is she? I know you didn't come alone," Hiccup remarked ignoring the other questioned. Out of nowhere, he was whacked upside the back of the head by a masked figure holding a long white staff that curved at the ends in opposite directions. "OW! What the fuck, Mom!" Hiccup hissed angrily before turning around to face the figure while the others blinked. Mom?

"Have you completely lost your mind, letting all these people in your hideout? Can I remind you they are dragon killers, no better than Drago who you are still a fool for going after might I add!" the woman yelled.

"Relax, mother dearest. Dragon killers or not, they are nothing like Drago. Secondly, they came asking for my help because they realize three months later they do need my help and you're helping me this time," Hiccup retorted.

"Don't you drag me into this young man. You know you can't beat Drago alone Hiccup! For Odin's sake, your last capture got you tortured and raped!" Hiccup rolled his eyes as the others looked back and forth between the two. This woman knew about that? "How many times have I told you? Drago does not care who you are, if you are in his way, he will take you out. Why do you think I've stopped my pursuit on him! And you're willing to go back to help these people? You have gone mad, no doubt it's from too many blows to the head."

Hiccup shoots her a glare, "Yeah, from your staff when you hit me upside the back of the head!" Hiccup yelled at her as he put his hand to the back of his head and saw blood there, "See? You hit me, and now I'm bleeding. Not sure I'm feeling the love anymore, Mom," he added with a grumble as he looked at her. "Will you take off the mask please, you're safe in here."

"I-I don't believe that to be a good idea, son, so I'll keep it on," the woman backed down now and turned her head.

"Stop being a coward, Mother. You can not hide forever," Hiccup stated.

"They don't need to know," the woman replied meekly.

"Mom for the love of Odin, take it off and show them who you are! I had to, and now you do as well! No more hiding, he needs to know the truth. He DESERVES to know!" Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest as the woman sighed and raised her arms to remove the mask.

"Hiccup, who is this woman and why are you calling her mother? You know that your mom has been-" Stoick goes silent when the mask comes off, and he sees the woman he believed was dead for twenty-one years, his wife. "Va-Valka?" he forced out with wide, shocked eyes. Everyone gasped and looked at Hiccup who only seemed to smile a bit. Hiccup's...mother was alive, and he knew the whole time?! Wasn't this turning out to be a surprise-filled day?


	32. No Response

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-two: No Response

No one knew what they could say about the very recent development that Stoick's long believed to be dead for twenty-one years wife, was alive and standing in Hiccup's house before them in the flesh. Valka Haddock had auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and has pale skin. Unlike most Viking women, she had a slim figure. Valka wore a yellow long sleeve tunic, an orange belt, and brown pants that appear layered. Over Valka's tunic was a chest plate with a large fur collar; it had large round shoulder pads. Valka also had armbands and boots with spikes on the sides; she had a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed. Of course, all this was seen as she slowly took off her armor.

Valka's armor was an impressive set. It appeared to be a dragon outfit, something to make her look like one if that was the goal, it worked. Valka's "dragon" costume has chest armor and large armbands with talons above her hands. She also wore a red, torn cape and strips of fabric around her waist. Valka occasionally wore a masking helmet with horns and tusks to hide her identity. This disguise is covered in blue and red paint. Although now it dawned on them that Hiccup's armor set made him invisible in the night sky as well, his mask resembled that of a Night Furies. There was no denying after the argument the two had before the reveal that these two were mother and son. Also, in addition, Stoick said Valka's name right away so twenty-one years hadn't changed his wife that much, just like he had recognized Hiccup when the mask came off.

"Hello Mrs. Haddock," Signy greeted and suddenly all attention was on Signy.

"Hello, again dear. I'm pleased to see you've forgiven my idiot son for his drunken habits and accepted the proposal, it will be fun having a daughter in law," Valka smiled gently.

"Hey! I did what I did to protect her, Mom. Told you that when I stayed with you for a week," Hiccup protested quickly when he was called an idiot.

"Val, you're alive? Hiccup and Signy both knew you were? I don't...understand. Did you fake your death too?!" Stoick asked quickly as the confusion built.

"I did not fake my death, Stoick. I was taken by Cloudjumper here another nest that is close to a four-day flight from Berk and assuming much longer by ship. This dragon here is the one that took me. When I arrived, I learned the true nature of the dragons and felt you would not accept that I chose to start rescuing them from Vikings who wanted them to die, so I decided...not to return to you or Hiccup," Valka admitted calmly. "Cloudjumper never wanted to harm me, he just understood I was different and could help dragons rather than kill them," she added.

"In fairness, I knew she was alive too. Hiccup told me in the explanation of everything else," Gobber put a hand up. "Nice to see you again, Val. Twenty plus years haven't changed ya much I see," he smiled at the woman.

"You as well, Gobber. I thank you for taking such good care of Hiccup all those years and raised him to be the man he is today," Valka smiled back.

"You knew that my son and my wife were both alive and running around with dragons as rescuers?" Stoick slowly faced Gobber now.

"Let's not twist titles. Mom goes around saving trapped dragons; I used to go around protecting both sides from attacks led by a psychopath who wants world domination. I'm a protector; Mom is a rescuer. Big difference," Hiccup remarked in a matter of fact tone.

"Stoick, would ya have believed me if I told you Hiccup faked his death to run away with his Night Fury to avoid the arranged marriage, killing the Nightmare, and becoming chief so young? Would yew have believed that your son became Drake Riddari to protect everyone from a madman wanting to take over the world? Would you have believed if I said yer wife was alive and going around as a secret dragon vigilante also that Hiccup and Valka knew of one another? Come on, be honest. You know you would have called me crazy, this is something you needed to see with your own eyes," Gobber enlightened.

Sadly, Stoick couldn't disagree with his old friend. Stoick would never have guessed that Hiccup was Drake until the mask came off, and same now with his wife. Hiccup kept calling her mom and Stoick didn't understand, and he did now. It's because the masked woman scolding Hiccup was, in fact, his mother. Stoick wouldn't have believed these facts without seeing them as proof.

"Okay, you're right, but now I want an explanation, Hiccup. Why didn't you tell me your mother was alive? When did you find her? How did you know she was your mom? Please, I need to understand this!" Stoick demanded.

"Sit down before you give yourself a heart attack old man and I'll tell you," Hiccup sighed. Stoick sat on the couch as Valka remained by Cloudjumper, then everyone found a seat as well wanting to hear the story. "It happened the second time I got captured by Drago Bludvist; it was three months after I had learned about him and only one a month and a half since the first catch. I was taken below one of the ships then locked in a dragon-proof cell with an older woman,"

 **-Flashback; Two Years Ago-**

 _Hiccup was stripped of his weapons, armor, and mask then thrown carelessly into the cell. Toothless was locked in one across from him. Both were below Drago's boat, and this made twice Hiccup had been captured for stupid mistakes that he needed to stop making._

" _It's okay Toothless, we'll get out like always," Hiccup assured his Night Fury friend._

" _So I'm not the only person around who has a love for dragons," came another voice, female as Hiccup detected. Hiccup searched the cell and saw someone sitting in the shadows with one leg up, and the other stretched out._

" _Who are you?" Hiccup asked._

" _Another captive like yourself. My dragon is in that cell," she pointed across the way to a cell nest to Toothless's. "You're just a young boy, no older than twenty," she added._

" _I don't see what that has to do with anything, but yeah, I am twenty. As of last month actually," Hiccup retorted. "So you ride a dragon too?" he asked while sitting against the wall closer to her._

" _For nineteen years since he took me, my dragon Cloudjumper I mean. I was taken from my husband, son, and Tribe but after arriving at the nest where the dragon lived, I saw that they were simple creatures who didn't intend harm, they were just-" the woman trailed off._

" _Misunderstood," Hiccup finished for her with a soft smile before reaching his hand to shake hers, "Well my Night Fury is Toothless, and I'm Drake," he whispered so the others wouldn't hear. However, the woman only gasped in shock. "Uh, something wrong?"_

" _Your...scar. Cloudjumper gave that mark to my son nineteen years ago," the woman asked. Hiccup blinked a few times, that was oddly specific, but the woman leaned in closer and touched his face then brushed her thumb over the place where his scar was. "Hiccup?" she whispered as Hiccup gasped a little, "How is this possible?"_

" _Um...Should I, Should I know you?" Hiccup asked a little shakily. The woman pulled back nervously but it was now Hiccup could see the autumn hair and green eyes like his._

" _No..." she cooed looking down but back to him for quick glances, "You were only a babe," Hiccup tilted his head a little confused. "but a mother never forgets," his eyes widened instantly as Hiccup stared at her. This woman was his mother?!_

 **-End Flashback-**

"There was a lot of confusion and questions to be asked, but we decided to cover it all after we escaped. Well, Hiccup got me free with Cloudjumper, he was right behind a day later. I had told him how to find my nest, and he believed me being his mother after I told the story of how I was taken and Hiccup matched it to what you've said to him, Stoick. At my nest, Hiccup and I talked about everything. Why I didn't come back, why he faked his death. All that. I met Signy when I came to visit Hiccup for his twenty-first birthday, and he told me about the peace offering, but he took her to keep her safe," Valka finished the story.

"And she knew about me leaving Signy to keep her safe too. For two weeks after leaving Berk that day, I snuck back in to make sure she was all right. After that, I went and stayed with mom for a week to tell her about everything. Mom offered her place for Signy to stay but I want Sig to have a chance at real happiness even if it meant my own," Hiccup informed.

"I'm only happy with you, Hiccup. Though, I want to know when you made the ring, how did your mom know you were going to propose?" Signy inquired.

"Well, it was before you got taken by Drago. We'd been living together for a year, dating for six months and I was madly in love with you, I saw no reason for us not to be together forever and I'd make it, so all your dreams came true. But I had made the ring at the five-month mark of us dating. Then everything happened, and I knew you wouldn't be safe, so I put it away. But mom knew how much I loved you before the Drago stuff; she told me to go for it. But yeah, I made that a while ago for you because I don't want anyone else for the rest of my life," Hiccup told her gently.

Signy smiled softly as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Of course, Hiccup returned it fully while wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening it. "Do you have to make out right here?" Astrid huffed.

"It's mine and Signy's house. You don't like it then leave," Hiccup retorted coldly after breaking the kiss. "I'm getting tired of your remarks. When will you understand that I do whatever I want and I don't care what anyone has to say about it? If I feel like making out with my fiance in our house, I'm going to, and I don't care who is around to watch. Personally, I think you're just jealous that it ain't you."

"Psh, don't flatter yourself, Haddock. Jealous of what? The fact you're an alcoholic with horny women swooning over the fact you're so drunk they get the free dick out of it. Yeah right. Everyone else might want you, but I don't." Astrid huffed. "Why be jealous of you? I have tons of guys who want me," Astrid said in a cocky tone.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hiccup asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and fake interest. "If you have so many who want you then why are you still unmarried and untouched? Because the Berk Shield Maiden doesn't believe anyone is better than her, so no one will ever be enough. You are jealous of me, the fact that I surpassed you in strength, brains, and even love. You hated that I did better than you in training and you hate that your chief searched me out because he knows they need my help to control the raids. You hate that all the chieftains have gathered to ask for my help. You hate that they turn to the traitorous dragon rider for help. I don't see you out there taking all the risks. I don't see you trying to find a solution to the problem. I don't see you thinking of everyone else. I might be an outcast traitor they all want dead, but at least I protect the people whereas you only care about yourself instead of having everyone's best interests at heart,"

Mouths dropped open as Astrid couldn't find her words to talk and Hiccup continued. " Do you want to know what that makes you? An arrogant, self-centered, selfish bitch who just wants the spotlight." Hiccup added, then he smiled approaching her and lifted her chin so she would meet his gaze. "Oh. And I never said anything about you wanting me, Astrid. I said you're jealous that it isn't you as in you being held that tightly by a man and getting kissed with such passion that it sets your heart and soul on fire and it's because you are the way you are, how you present yourself to others. As I said above about only wanting to be the best and no one is good enough for you. I never made the assumption you wanted me, that was you," Hiccup grinned as Astrid's eyes widened a bit realizing he was right and she had no response to give him.


	33. A Decision Made

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-three: A Decision Made

[Hiccup's POV]

Okay, I would fully admit that it felt magnificent to make Astrid so shocked that she didn't have a retort that could top what I said. However, it was the truth. Astrid was pissed off that the chieftains had caved and sought me out to ask for my held in raids according to what Signy told me last night while flying home from the Tavern. Here I was standing before Astrid as she couldn't formulate a proper sentence as I had effectively silenced her with my words. Astrid was selfish; the chieftains came to me because they know I can help keep the casualties, loss, and damage down. The leaders were thinking of their island's futures whereas Astrid was only thinking of how to become the best and be a hero.

Little did she know that strength and brains did not make someone a hero for it was measured by the force of a selfless heart and I was going to make sure she knew that by the end of the day. Not many people stood up to Astrid Hofferson, she was a fighter and wouldn't tolerate childish games, antics, or disrespect. I remembered that from growing up on Berk and Gods if I didn't have the biggest crush on that girl back then. Things were different now; I knew I'd never have a chance with her after I left the island with Toothless. It was all right, I found Signy, and I loved her with my everything. At the moment, everyone was silent after I said what I did to her. I wasn't done just waiting for it to settle first.

"Damn Hiccup, you actually made Hofferson speechless," Tuffnut remarked. "You really do have skills,"

"Okay, he's my new hero," Snotlout added with a high five to Tuffnut. "No one has ever had the balls to talk back to her in fear of being hit,"

"I'm not afraid of her. I'll give you a little advice, Astrid, something I've picked up over the years being on my own," I said as Astrid looked at me a bit. "Someone who thinks of themselves will only lose the love, respect and relationships of those around them who sees the selfish desires. All the hard work becomes meaningless as will the person. Selfishness will gain nothing but cost everything as you end up alone,"

A few people were shocked by my words, when did Hiccup get so wise was sure to be the question being silently asked around the room. "You ended up alone with all you did, I'm not seeing a difference," Astrid mentioned. "And who are you to tell me I'm selfish. You left to keep your pet dragon a secret and get out of an arranged marriage!"

"My situation is different. I ended up alone by choice, such things have repercussions and punishments. However, my actions were out of love and selflessness. That means I risked myself to save others because I care about them. Growing up, Astrid, everyone hated me. I was the runt of the village; always teased or beaten up. Everyone hated me, except Gobber or at least that's how I felt. My journey since leaving has never been about me, though. My desire was to escape and end the war so no one would have to suffer anymore. I knew if anyone found out I would be marked a traitor and cast out and I didn't care as long as the people I cared about were safe from harm," I informed.

"You stopped fighting Drago!" Astrid growled.

"Because I got sick and tired of feeling like I would die either way! That wasn't to say I wanted everyone to suffer; I just got tired of being attacked by Drago and the people I want to protect. That's the difference, Astrid. I stopped risking my life because I don't want to die for no cause, no change. If I have to die, I want it to be because the Tribes know I wasn't against them. I backed off to give them time to understand that I was helping and I knew when it got bad enough, they would look for me. That's why you're all here, isn't it? To get me to come back and help?" I asked as she flinched a bit.

"Yes..." she lowered her head with eyes on the floor.

"I told Gobber the day I left; _We'll see each other again if these stubborn idiots change their minds. If that day comes, you know how to find me. Until then, it's goodbye_. It's another reason I left Signy with Gobber because they would both eventually get you to see that I was helping even if I couldn't stop the raids completely. Gobber made Stoick open his eyes, and he talked to the rest of you, and then Signy became the guide to Dragon's Edge because she has a key to the house. Am I right?" I inquired.

"How did you figure all that out?" Kari blinked.

"Because Gobber and Signy were the only two who wanted me to stay that day and knowing I was cast out as a traitor meant I could never come back unless they got the chieftains to agree to ask for my help. Might have been gone a while but I still know the laws. I knew Gobber would keep Signy safe and when the attacks got bad they would mention that you all got rid of the only person who could handle them. Don't worry, we'll discuss all that later. The point is Astrid, my actions and decisions have been to benefit everyone involved. Dragons and Vikings. For me to beat Drago, I need to lure him on my terms not his and to do that, I need him inside the Archipelago, a place I'm not allowed to be in without the risk of being shot down and killed," I explained.

"I said it to the hunters three months ago; I'm not afraid to die. I knew what I was getting into when I learned of Red Death, and I chose to leave to protect others. Toothless and I couldn't defeat it, and we worked together while flying. There's no way anyone else would have stood a chance with ground fighting. Weapons couldn't pierce the skin, and as I've said, it was huge. I knew there was a way to beat it, I just needed time to figure it out, and in that time, I was interfering raids to keep the damage down and dragons safe because it wasn't their fault." I went on.

"Something Mom has told me is those good dragons under the control of bad dragons do bad things. The dragons who raid are being controlled, ordered to strike the villages. Drago defeated Red Death and yet, though I am on my own with the war, I still choose to fight to keep others safe. I will never fear death, but I will fear what can be lost if someone doesn't stand up and fight back. I am afraid for the people I love and care about. My Mom, Dad, Gobber, Signy, my Tribe, my home, the innocent," I stated firmly.

"I knew I would be marked traitorous outcast for the things I've done, and that's fine with me, I accepted that the day I left. The difference between our situations is that I'm selfless. The needs of one do not outweigh the needs of the many. My goal is to end the war to give a better future to all. I don't care about being alone or dying as long as everyone else can live their lives peacefully, safely, happily. You're thinking about yourself, and I'm thinking about everyone except myself." I stepped back calmly and leaned against Toothless with my eyes closed and once more, Astrid had nothing to say.

[Regular POV]

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you talk all hero-like?" Signy giggled leaning on him.

"Settle down you; we have company over," Hiccup chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"So...later?" Signy asked hopefully.

"Depends on how long this takes and if your brother is going to murder me or not. He hasn't stopped glaring since he found out we've had sex before," Hiccup shrugged.

"Soren, will you knock it off? Come on; he'll be your cousin-in-law soon and you know we're gonna do it on our wedding night anyway. What's the big deal if we did it a little early?" Signy asked.

"You two had sex the night BEFORE you got together nine months ago!" Soren replied quickly.

"So what? Not like we broke any laws. The Tribes did offer him a girl he could do whatever with, he took me to protect me, and we fell for one another. Not seeing the issue since we are engaged and will be married when we would have to sex anyway. It would have happened at some point," Signy sighed.

"That is entirely beside the point!" Soren grumbled with a huff.

"If it makes you feel any better, she's usually the one who starts it," Hiccup informed.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" Soren remarked with his arms folded over his chest. Signy copied his stance as she leaned closer with a grin.

"Oh, maybe I should tell Uncle Madguts about your drunken night and now secret relationship with Mari Andersen?" Signy reminded as Soren's eyes widened.

"Or...you could not because he'll probably kill me when he finds out she's a month pregnant with my child," Soren muttered looking down. Signy's mouth dropped open; her brother was about to be a father?!

"You're right; he will kill you. You're an Heir, Soren. You know better. Wait that means Mari is carrying the next Murderous Heir!" Signy gasped, and Soren nodded.

"Yeah so shush. I'll tell Dad when I'm ready to, he's a jerk right now," Soren mumbled. "You're right; I won't give you grief over it as long as two are happy and taking precautions?"

"Well, we're happy. Define precautions?" Signy asked.

"As in you're drinking the tea that prevents pregnancy sweetheart," Valka mentioned.

Signy tensed a bit, "N-No...Hiccup and I just kind of go at it whenever." Signy admitted.

"What am I worried for? Hiccup said he pulls out," Soren relaxed some.

"Let's not go that far. I pulled out with the bar girls, Signy is a different story. Ten to one, I only pull out when I know she's fertile and we don't have sex the week she bleeds," Hiccup shrugged as their eyes widened some. "Regardless, that is our business, and I do believe you all came with another purpose so out with it,"

"The lad is right, and it's nothing we need to know about their sex life. They are adults and can do as the please," Gobber added.

"Aye," Bertha nodded. "Stoick, this was your idea so I believe it should be your lead," she added. Stoick looked at Hiccup now, his eye being apologetic.

"Hiccup. I didn't see all you were doing before because I was so shocked to find out you were alive and rode a Night Fury. I had no right to doubt your intentions when I've said before we knew the truth that my son knew how to handle a raid and there you were the whole time, handling the attacks. I watched you give Signy up to protect her and even after we marked you a traitor and cast you from the Archipelago, you fought those hunters and told them you would keep fighting to protect the innocent," Stoick said calmly.

"Of course I did, I just said this all to Astrid. I never minded if you hated me, I just wanted you all to know I was doing it for you. Even if that meant dying or being alone," Hiccup replied.

"It's not the point, son," Stoick sighed as Hiccup looked over at him after being called 'son' by Stoick. "You have been captured, tortured, and even raped by that madman to protect us. I was wrong to say you weren't my son and that you died when you were standing before me. Gobber made me realize that, above anything else to put the rest aside and understand my boy is alive and did all he did to protect not just Berk but all the islands too. What I'm saying, is I'm sorry, Hiccup. I understand what you've been trying to do as you hoped that I would and...I forgive you,"

"We all understand, Hiccup," Colby said as the others nodded.

"Well, that's a shocker I suppose, but it doesn't change anything. A Tribe will very rarely overturn the decision regarding that of being cast out or marked a traitor without an act that proves they are worthy of being in the Tribe again," Hiccup stated with closed eyes.

"I know, son. Everyone on Berk has turned it over; we want you home. Please?" Stoick told him.

"I was not finished. Working with dragons marks me a traitor by all Tribes of the Archipelago and such decision can only be made if all island leaders are in agreement once the traitor has proven his or her worth of returning. And I know for a fact that Madguts, Oswald, Gunnar, and even Einar are not convinced the things I do are worthy of such an overturn," Hiccup informed. "I know all of you are aware of this so regardless, this mark cannot be changed unless I prove myself worthy of no longer being called a traitor."

"But you protect everyone. Doesn't that make him worthy to return?" Valka asked curiously.

Gobber sighed, "Unfortunately, no, it doesn't because Hiccup still befriended a dragon, faked his death, and ran away the used the alias of Drake Riddari to interfere. Even with knowing the truth, dragons are still considered enemy to Vikings and Hiccup working with them means be betrayed his kind,"

"I suppose that goes for me too then. I chose dragons over returning and have been saving them from humans," Valka huffed. "If risking his life to protect everyone isn't enough, what will make it enough?"

"That's the thing. Most of us agree that protecting both sides doesn't make him worthy of returning because he's still using a dragon to do it and protecting dragons too," Mogadon informed.

"So what is the purpose of this meeting then? I'm aware of Tribe laws, that's why I left Signy on Berk and left quietly." Hiccup shrugged.

"We cannot overturn the traitor to the Archipelago mark, but we can overturn the individual island outcast one. It means those of us chieftain who allow you on our islands; you can come and not be harmed. It means we're going against our own law without breaking another one. The simplified version is that we're turning our backs on anyone who doesn't agree with our decision. It was your father who made that known," Alvin said.

"Not following?" Hiccup said.

"We met five days ago in Bashem to discuss how to handle raids because they are beyond what we can manage. No one has gotten killed, and we aren't willin' to risk that over personal feelings of who the dragon rider is. We need and want your help before someone gets seriously injured. I told them what I will tell you; _If none of you want to agree that is fine but I will still go, and if I must, I will beg his help for Berk. I will let him live there again; he'll have my forgiveness. I know the traitor mark can only be removed by all of us, but I won't lose my Tribe, and I won't lose my son. The Hooligans will stand with him, even if it has to be against all of you. That is how far I'm willing to go to make this end_."

"Madguts is the only one who won't agree, but the rest of us do, Hiccup. Will you decide to come back and help?" Oswald stated. Hiccup closed his eyes getting off Toothless and facing the opposite direction with his arms folded over his chest.

"We know you can't defeat Drago alone, lad, but we will stand with you, and he won't stand a chance against all of us," Gobber added.

"I appreciate your wanting to help me take Drago down, but I cannot allow the assistance. I initiated the challenge for Viggo and Ryker to give to Drago. He wants domination; I want peace. This war is between him and me and I can't let you interfere," Hiccup said firmly as he turned to face them seeing their worried faces. "I will agree to come back and stay off the dragon attacks. I don't care what it takes, I will end this myself. I draw the line at Drago kidnapping and trying to rape the woman I love, then threatening to destroy my home as if the Archipelago. Him going after people I care about has made this a personal matter that I don't intend on letting him get away with," he informed. As they had no choice, the leaders agreed to Hiccup's terms. "Good. We leave tomorrow," he said with his decision made.


	34. Travel Stories

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-four: Travel Stories

The chieftains aside from Madguts were glad that Hiccup agreed to return to help them even after what they did to him, casting him out as a traitor three months ago, though, technically when Drake first made an appearance three years ago they marked him a traitor for being a human riding a dragon. Regardless, the leaders were thankful Hiccup was pushing aside personal feelings to assist them. To Hiccup, it didn't matter if they were using a loophole in the law because when this was over, he was just wanted to be with Signy regardless of where they ended up. After Hiccup had told them he would help, he took Toothless out for a fly to clear his head and test out the new rig piece and it ended with Hiccup and Toothless both in the water, Hiccup saying it needed more work.

Astrid hadn't said a word still, Hiccup shut her down pretty good earlier before the chieftains asked for Hiccup to come back and deal with their dragon attacks. Unfortunately, after he explained things, no one could disagree with him, and Astrid made it obvious that she was beyond jealous how much Hiccup ended up with unlike herself who had nothing because she didn't believe anyone was good enough for her. For most of the afternoon following the test flight, Hiccup was in the forge working on adjustments for Toothless's tail rig and the others just watched him quietly.

"You know, you don't have just to watch me work. You can wander the house," Hiccup mentioned glancing over to them.

"As tempting as that sounds, this place has way too many tunnels, and most of us have gotten lost leaving the restroom so easier to follow you," Alvin remarked.

"Eh, won't knock the reasoning. I'm having a distinct notion that you're all bored, afraid to wander, and don't want to ask what I do for fun because you know the answer,"

"You made it clear in the past that if you're bored, you go to the tavern to get drunk and laid. So what do you do for fun here?" Gobber asked.

"Grab some alcohol and sit in the springs. Being drunk is always a fun way to pass a few hours, if you guys wanna do that then I can make it happen. Give me an hour to go get a barrel from the bar, and it'll be a good night," Hiccup informed.

"How would we all be in the springs together. Not Viking habit of taking group baths, son," Stoick reminded.

"It's called relaxing. You should try it sometime; you wouldn't be so stressed out. First off, you can wear your underwear, and the girls can wear underwear and shirt. Secondly, my springs can be split into two parts. Lastly, it's not a bath, and the water is deep and dark enough that you don't see anything. It's lit very dimly by lanterns," Hiccup sighed.

"I'm down for drinking and spring relaxing," Signy beamed.

"Uh huh and that's because you know at some point during the night I'll have you down under me," Hiccup grinned as Signy blushed.

"N-Not true," Signy protested.

"Oh? Isn't drinking in the springs the same way we ended up making love the first time because you kissed me and told me to want you?" Hiccup asked, now her blush intensified. "Why don't you have them get their things ready while I grab the alcohol and we'll see who gives in to who first?" he challenged.

"You're so on," Signy jabbed a finger into his chest. Hiccup gave a whistle as Toothless bounded over and Hiccup climbed on his back then they were gone through the ceiling which opened up when Hiccup pulled a lever, then it closed after he left. Signy shook her head as she put out the fire from the forge and led them to their bags, then onto the springs.

(An Hour Later)

Toothless's roar alerted them Hiccup was back with his dragon, and the two came right to the springs through another tunnel. Toothless hovered a moment holding the barrel in legs then placed it down before landing and Hiccup getting off Toothless wandering out of the room. Hiccup stayed behind the rock to get his clothes off except underwear which also happened to be black when he came out then got in the water.

"You all could have gotten in while I was gone," Hiccup stated as he moved to a flat rock that had a small bump on it. Hiccup pulled it to the side as they were able to see a stash of cups and mugs in there, he got them out and tossed them to people as he got one for himself and pulled the lever on the barrel to fill his cup then sit back and relax after taking a sip.

"Well, I'm joining," Signy said as Hiccup looked over at her.

"Oh, before I forget babe. Picked something up for you from one of the traders while I was there. You won't have to sit in your underwear, and bindings like you always do, stay there," Hiccup smiled as he put the mug down and pulled himself out of the water and left down the tunnel to get something then returned ten minutes later and handed it to her. "It's a set of clothes that are made for swimming and being comfortable in the water. Come behind the rock, and I'll help you with it," Signy nodded and followed him out of sight while the rest separated to start getting their things off to get in the water.

Behind the rock, Hiccup helped Signy strip out of her clothes until she was naked then held the piece for her to cover her lower half with. The bottom section of clothing had no covering for the legs; it only covered her private areas and some of the hips. Hiccup got the top piece which covered her breasts then two ties for around her neck and back. Hiccup also changed into something that covered himself, tied around the waist, and half pants that stopped at his knees. Signy noticed that this suit was dark gray and left a lot exposed. "It's beautiful,"

"Derived by the Romans, Love. Most women wore them playing sports but have been using them to swim in as well. Thought you might like it, I know it's a bit revealing, but you know that I find you beautiful no matter what and I don't love you for your body," Hiccup smiled as Signy kissed him and the two walked out. Hiccup got in the water first then helped her in as she sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You do get around," Eira stated.

"Nah, just facts I've picked up on from the traders who do sail that far. I've been as far as Arendelle, Dunbroch, and Carona. Kingdoms that are South from Berk. Arendelle is in a country called Norway and South of us, ruled by Queen Elsa, help from her little sister, Princess Anna. Dunbroch is located in the Highland of Scotland, South of us past Arendelle and ruled by King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Those two have a daughter named Princess Merida and then three young sons; Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Then Carona is on the coast of Northern Germany and close to the Holland border and Southwest of us. Ruled by King Thomas, Queen Primrose with their one daughter Princess Rapunzel," Hiccup stated as they blinked at him.

"You've met these people?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah. Nice too and man things are different in kingdoms, nothing like how we run things but they don't mind dragons so I'm always welcome there. Elsa is twenty-two, Anna is nineteen and Rapunzel being twenty, and Merida I believe is the youngest being eighteen. Two of the girls were special, and not in the way you think babe so get the notion out of your head, I mean like they have abilities you wouldn't even imagine," Hiccup smiled.

"How so?" Camicazi inquired.

"Well. Elsa was born with the power to create ice and snow, but Anna is completely normal with no abilities. And Rapunzel was gifted, and I know it's gonna sound nuts, but her hair was magic. Like it could heal and reverse aging and heal. Her mother was sick while in labor with her, and they mixed some magic flower in the elixir, saved her life but gave Rapunzel's hair powers. Elsa and Rapunzel have both brought someone back to life with their abilities. Oh, Merida has no powers, but damn is she good at archery," Hiccup informed.

"That's madness, no one can do that," Oswald stated.

"Only because you've never seen it like I have. Elsa lived in fear of her magic; it wasn't until she froze her sister Anna to ice by accident that she learned to love was the key to controlling her magic. Anna sacrificed herself to stop a bad guy from killing Elsa. Anna touched Elsa, and it froze her, but she thawed out, and Anna told Elsa that she loved her and that's why she did it. Since then, things have been great, or so I've heard. Haven't been in about two years ago but I get letters now and then," Hiccup said.

"What of the other princess, Rapunzel?" Ruffnut inquired.

"Well, there was this evil woman who wanted the ability to stay young forever and the flower provided that. However, the flower was given to the queen, so the woman stole Rapunzel as a baby and raised her by herself. The thing with the hair is that once it was cut, it turned brown instead of golden blond and lost that piece would lose its power. Rapunzel's hair was seventy feet long due to not being cut. Anyway, when she turned eighteen, she left the tower the woman who called herself Rapunzel's mother kept her in to travel to the kingdom to see the light lights which only appeared on her birthday every year. Her guide was a thief who stole the princess's crown, though, Rapunzel didn't know it was her crown at the time. So they traveled together and fell in love but the evil woman was greedy and tried to kill the guide, I think is name was Eugene." Hiccup paused to catch his breath.

"Eugene saves Rapunzel by cutting her hair off so it would lose it's magic and the woman couldn't use her again. Eugene technically died from being stabbed. Rapunzel tried to use the chant to activate the magic, but it didn't work. From what I heard, she cried, and a single tear drop healed the wound and brought him back to life," Hiccup finished.

"Wow, a chant activated the magic?" Fishlegs asked.

"Mmhm, interesting too. She sang it to me once; I want to say it went along the lines of; Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine," Hiccup shrugged. "But it doesn't work anymore because her hair was cut, she lost the magic but got reunited with her real parents, married Eugene too. The wedding was sweet. I think that happened two years ago too," Hiccup tapped his chin thinking on it then took a drink.

"And you've never slept with them, right?" Signy asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a death with that bad. Elsa would have probably impaled me with ice, Anna's boyfriend likely would have killed me if I slept with her. Merida was too young for my liking, and Rapunzel just ain't my type. She and Merida are both way too hyper for me. Also, if you don't want to be sentenced to hanging and the guillotine, then you don't sleep with the daughters of rulers to kingdoms," Hiccup mentioned.

"And those things are?" Snotlout asked.

"Hanging is a rope around the neck until you stop breathing in front of everyone. Guillotine is neck on a block of wood with an enormous blade coming down high speed to chop your head off," Hiccup informed.

"Hey babe, springs are getting a little cold, might want to give it a heat up," Signy suggested. Hiccup nodded and got out of the water.

"Heat up how?" Stoick asked, but Hiccup didn't answer as he had a few people move out of the way, then he dove head first into the hot spring and went out of sight. A minute and ten seconds later, the water began to get hotter again before Hiccup resurfaced panting a bit to catch his breath. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"Underwater tunnel leading to the Scauldron who keeps the water even temperature, so you aren't too cold or hot. I am calling him Steamblast. It's just a thirty-second dive down, give the command, and swim back out," Hiccup stated as he took his seat again.

"There's a Scauldron down there?!" Heather screeched.

"Uh, yeah? How did you think I got the water heated? It's heated by the Scauldron, and kept level temp with the water from the stream outside, more heat than cold. I told you that I don't just have the ability to pull dragons temporarily from the alpha's control, but I train them too. It's the only way to have peace with them, learn their life and teach them yours. Work together, and there is no reason to fight and that the two sides can't coexist with one another. That's why I said I'm not on a side because there shouldn't be one. Dragons were here before us, and it's not right to force them from their homes so we can have our own," Hiccup said with closed eyes.

"Well, when this is over, maybe you can teach us some of the things you've learned?" Gobber asked hopefully.

"We'll see. I know a lot about dragons, I have a book of dragons I created. Pictures, stats, habitats, food source, mating, and other little details. My manual is sectioned first to choose the classification such as Stoker, Tidal, Sharp, Tracker, Mystery, Boulder, and Strike. Then each class section holds all the dragons that fall in the category. It's taken years to perfect, it started with Toothless, and I've added through the traveling," Hiccup informed.

"Will you tell us about some or your adventures? You know, to pass the time while we relax here?" Eret inquired.

"I guess I can share a few. All right then, get comfortable," Hiccup sighed as he sat back against the edge, then Signy brought him and herself a full mug of mead and sat in his lap contently. Everyone relaxed with sitting back or getting a refill on their drink as Hiccup wondered what he could tell them about his travels. From almost eighteen when he left Berk to nineteen, he built Dragon's Edge then the taverns every once in a while with the drinking and meaningless sex while interfering in raids, then the whole Drago thing up til current. Oh well, he supposed this was better than having another lonely night of getting wasted. Travel stories it is!


	35. Sickly Stress

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-five: Sickly Stress

Hiccup sat quietly at first while wondering what he could tell them about the last four years of his life. There wasn't much; they knew most of what he did which were handle raids, get drunk, and have sex. Hiccup had just told them about going to Arendelle, Dunbroch, and Carona. Hiccup also informed them about how he learned his mother was alive and the two began being active in each other's lives, both having the respect and love for dragons and wanting peace between the two species. What else could he tell them? Everything else was random hookups at the tavern and making his dragon manual. Oh, and building his home on Dragon's Edge. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should mention the fact he stole things to build his home, that wouldn't look too good on him with everything else he had done.

"So, what adventurous tales do you have for us?" Mogadon asked to break the silence of the room.

"I honestly don't know what I can tell you that you don't already know about me. You know I ran away, built all this, interfered in raids. You also knew I highly enjoyed drinking and getting laid at random," Hiccup informed.

"There's gotta be something you haven't told us?" Dagur offered.

"I suppose it depends on what you want to know about specifically. I've been to many places, learned about dragons, fought Drago. So on and so forth. Why don't you name something you are curious about and I'll tell you about it?" Hiccup suggested.

"Okay, I have to ask it since no one else will. How did you get into the whole random sex with girls in the tavern thing?" Ruffnut stated. Hiccup chuckled a little.

"Honestly couldn't tell you, just happened and I went with it because I figured with my lifestyle I wouldn't be getting a chance to go home and settle down," Hiccup shrugged.

"So you never asked for it, just started and said what the hell why not?" Eira blinked.

"Yeah, that's about it. Started when I was nineteen, return trip from dealing with a dragon attack and decided to stop because Toothless needed to rest, so I hid him in the cave under the docks then took off the armor and appeared normal. I walked in with another group of people and gave people the story I was just a traveler, jumping ships and helping them out to make money but would always be gone before anyone woke up and kept that going this whole time," Hiccup explained.

"That doesn't explain the sex, lad," Gobber reminded.

"Well, Toothless and I were both too tired to fly home so he hid out in the caves and I had a few drinks then got a room for the night. Stupid me forgot to lock the door, and a drunk girl wandered in and crawled in the bed with me, and it went from there. I figured why not, got nothing else to lose. First few times, I let them do what they wanted, and I just made sure to pull out, after three or so months, I started doing more. Guess that kept them coming back for more," Hiccup leaned back with his arms behind his head and eyes closed.

"Evidently. We saw you last night, and the girl was begging for more," Eret snickered high fiving with Dagur and Thuggory.

"That's usually how it goes," Hiccup remarked. "Though, in fairness, you caught me at the end of a long night. Erika and I started at 9:20 pm because she came into port around 7:50 pm," he added.

"You and she were going at it from 8:20 to when we walked in at 11:15? That's like two hours. How do you even go that long?" Soren remarked questioningly.

"Being drunk plus breaks in between, and foreplay tend to prolong it. Just ask your sister how long we've gone at it before," Hiccup grinned which promptly earned him a smack by his intended then all eyes turned to her. "What babe? I don't have sex with you; I make love to you and for hours at a time. I've told you before; you aren't them. They don't mean anything to me, you, however, mean the world to me and no one can take your place,"

"Prove it," Signy grinned a bit as Hiccup shrugged and leaned closer to her neck and pressed a soft kiss to it, then again and again along her shoulder. Finally, he nipped at her ear, and Signy shuddered in delight.

"I don't do that to them. Anyone else and I'd have them pinned down by now as I please, you I take it nice and slow so you can enjoy everything. Plus, you're the only girl I can be sober and have sex with. Truth for you, I can't have sex with any of them unless I'm drunk," Hiccup told her as she smiled.

"Why is that? If you...don't mind me asking?" Stoick inquired as Hiccup leaned back a but with his eyes closed, then turned his head slightly.

"Because of Drago and all the torture he's put me through. Me being aware that strangers are touching me makes me freak out, and I react in a defensive way. When I'm drunk with a girl, it doesn't trigger, and it's pleasure over pain. Signy is the only one I've ever done intimate things with sober, and I don't flip out because I know she's not a stranger and she cares about me," Hiccup replied.

"He's...raped you before, hasn't he?" Kari asked with a soft expression on her face.

"Not him, no, but his men have. Fun story for you, remember a few days before you made the peace offering to Drake, I was wounded, and Gobber helped me out?" Hiccup asked as they nodded to him, "I wasn't...helping in another raid. I had been captive on Drago's base for two weeks. Every failed escape plan ended me beaten up or raped for their entertainment. It's the longest he's ever had me captive, and I broke out by tricking him into believing I was joining him, hence why he's so ticked off at me right now,"

"What do you mean the longest he's had you?" Colby tilted his head.

"At that point, I had known about Drago for nine months, and that capture was the fifth one and longest. Most of the other four were easy breakouts, a day or so to manage. But as time passed with me learning Drago's tricks, he was doing the same with me and found new ways to block my standard methods of escape. Viggo and Ryker are two of his main guys, and that night before I showed up on Berk and stopped that raid, Viggo and Ryker informed me that when Drago reached the base, he would kill me. Viggo told me I could save myself if I joined them, it was an interesting discussion, to say the least," Hiccup muttered.

"Now I'm curious," Gunnar asked. Hiccup sighed and began to tell them about the conversation with the two hunters, being offered to join and what not. Hiccup told them about how he tricked Drago and escaped. By the end of it, Hiccup finished his second mug of alcohol.

"So you used Viggo and Ryker's words as your escape, that is incredibly deceiving and brilliant, son. And Gobber's words were the ones that gave you the drive to keep fighting to keep us safe even after we treated you so horribly," Stoick sighed.

"Stop worrying about it. You didn't know it was me; Drake Riddari was a stranger to everyone, all you knew is that he was likely an outcast wanting revenge on everyone because attacking one village in hate would reveal who he was. That was my own doing, as I said before, I knew the consequences of my choices and actions when I made them. If I was worried about the outcome of things, I wouldn't have gone through with it. Someone has to fight this war, might as well be me," Hiccup stated.

"And yet you've suffered so much to protect us and what have we done in return to show our gratitude, we attacked you," Norbert sighed.

"Eh, wouldn't say all of you did except for that last one on Berk. The rest was Madguts which is why he got all the warnings to stop, or I'd kill him, and if he tries one more time, I might just see it through," Hiccup remarked coldly.

"You...wouldn't actually kill him, would you?" Soren asked.

"Of course I would. I've said it before, I'm protecting for the sake of peace, and if desires to threaten all I've worked for then I'm getting rid of him as well Drago," Hiccup retorted. "What good is it to go through all this to create peace if people are going to be petty continue to fight senselessly? If he continues to fight against my cause, he's no different than Drago, and I won't have people like that madman around," he added.

"Lad has a point," Gobber shrugged. For the next hour or so, Hiccup told them about people he had met, places he'd seen, and other ways of life that differed from theirs. It was a good time, but it was getting later, and the others were noticing that Hiccup stopped drinking after the two mugs, he looked tired and not all there. It fell quiet around 8:45 pm, all of them had been in the springs since 7:30 pm. Something else was that Hiccup blanked out on them a few time, he would just stop talking and zone off. Signy or Valka had to bring him back, and the yelling alerted Toothless to come in and lie down close to the edge to keep and eye on his friend.

It was quiet, and Hiccup looked like he was sleeping, Signy moved off his lap and shook him a little. "Babe? Why don't you go to bed?" she tried, but he didn't wake up to reply. "Hiccup?" she asked and still nothing. Toothless nudged him with a croon and still no response. Valka left Stoick's side to get closer and check on Hiccup.

"I think he passed out," Valka stated.

"He hasn't even hit pass out drunk level yet, takes him at least seven or eight," Signy stated becoming worried. "And he only had two," she added. Valka shook him harder and splashed his face before he jolted awake panting heavily and looking around. "Babe? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, guess I fell asleep. You know I'm a heavy sleeper," Hiccup told her, "But it is late, so I'm gonna turn in early. We got a long trip back to the Archipelago at sunrise," he informed as he put his hands on the edge and pulled himself up and out. Toothless got up to help his friend as they all noticed that he was moving rather slow, Toothless guided Hiccup behind the rock so he could get dried off and dressed. Signy got out next, then the rest did. It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong with Hiccup because he wasn't acting himself.

The group could hear Hiccup coughing hard and Toothless warbling with worry, or so they assumed that is what it was. Signy moved around the rock to see Hiccup wearing his pants and boots but on his knees holding his stomach, coughing and it appeared to look like holding back from throwing up. "Hic, are you all right?"

"I-I'm...fine, Sig...might be getting a little sick," Hiccup replied through the heaving, and then finally he puked, and Signy moved to rub his back until it passed. After which, Signy helped Hiccup get on Toothless as the two of them walked Hiccup back to his room to rest. The rest gathered their things and followed suit with Valka as their guide. Upon arriving back in the central room, Signy was with Hiccup in the restroom as he was throwing up again.

"What do you think brought this on suddenly, Val?" Stoick inquired.

"Not sure. He was fine all day and didn't drink that much. Honestly, I think he might be stressed out, and it's making him sick. Remembering all the instances where he was tortured and raped might be a factor, he mentioned getting triggered now and then which is standard for someone who suffered a lot of physical pain. It will likely continue for a while as he moves past everything and I don't believe he will until Drago is gone and he knows he's safe again," Valka explained.

"We have to help him. He suffered a lot of all that to protect us," Kari frowned. They stopped talking about it when Signy brought Hiccup back out and then to his room so he could get some sleep, she closed the door and sighed.

"He's sick. Fever, shaking, raspy cough, throwing up, no appetite and tired. It would be best if we let him rest until tomorrow and see how it goes. Hiccup won't travel if he's sick and I'll probably stay back as well but the rest of you can start the return trip, then we'll catch up on Toothless," Signy informed. "I also agree with Valka, Hiccup is likely stressed out due to the upcoming fight with Drago as he's thinking too much on it," she added.

"Aye, let the lad rest for the night. We should too," Gobber agreed. No one else arguing, they set up their sleeping areas once more and laid down to rest and then Signy joined Hiccup in his room so she could keep and eye on him through the night. Slowly as they were falling asleep, they were finding out just how hard Hiccup worked to do the things he did. How much he'd gone through just to keep them safe, and all they could think about was how horrible they had been to him and felt bad Hiccup was so stressed out that it was making him sick.


	36. Back To Work

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-six: Back To Work

Hiccup was sick all night and at some point kicked Signy out of his bedroom, so she didn't end up sick as well. Signy understood, but it still sucked to listen to Hiccup groaning, coughing, and throwing up at least twice every hour until sunrise was upon them and they were supposed to return to Bashem so the other chieftains could begin their sails back to their islands. Hiccup has explained in the hot springs that he knew the schedule of the raids that held more than thirty dragons, lesser amounts weren't a top priority for him and the others agreed. This wasn't going to be easy to do, Hiccup was just one man in charge if handling dragon attacks for eleven islands, would be twelve but Soren warned Hiccup about Madguts wanting to attack him first chance he got.

Signy had told the chieftains to begin their sail since it would be about four days to Bashem, then she and Hiccup would catch up when he felt better. Of course, it didn't happen that way when Hiccup had a bag packed, dressed in his armor, plus weapons and saddling Toothless in his rig to be flown.

"Hiccup, please, you need to rest," Signy sighed.

"No. I don't trust that Drago could be around and risk them being ambushed in mid-sail. I am going and keeping a perimeter watch. Besides, I feel a hundred times better than I did last night. I'm fine so let's just get going," Hiccup stated.

Valka checked his forehead and cheek, saw that he wasn't shaking or moving slowly anymore and agreed, "Fever is gone, and he looks a lot better than last night. If you start feeling sick again, I want you to set down on the ship and rest, understand? I can take Cloudjumper up to check on things for a bit,"

"Yes, Mother, I know," Hiccup rolled his eyes and slid his mask on over his head.

"Why do you still wear it? We all know who you are now, and you don't wear it at the tavern?" Thurmond inquired.

"Well, it also blocks the breeze while flying and I've grown accustomed to wearing it while in the Archipelago. I'm sure you didn't tell anyone you were asking for my help and not everyone knows the truth, do they? Only people who were present three months ago?" Hiccup chuckled.

"And he's got a point. We just assumed to tell everyone who doesn't know that the dragon rider had been dealt with, it's going to be hard when we return, and you're with us. I suppose we can just tell them the truth," Norbert shrugged.

"No," Hiccup closed his eyes with a turn of his head, "The dragon rider alone causes a ruckus among the Tribes, it would be best to let them believe you don't know who I am for now. I'm there that those who do know have mixed feelings about it all. Until all this blows over, I'd like to keep as little people knowing as possible to avoid a problem," he added.

"Fair enough. Well, we have strong winds going Southwest and calm seas to push through. I think it would be a good idea to start sailing," Stoick suggested. Hiccup got on Toothless's back, and then Signy behind him holding tightly before the two hovered in the air while the chieftains, Heirs or helpers loaded up next. Valka was also choosing to fly for a bit in case Hiccup needed to set down to rest up. Minutes later, they were on their way to Bashem.

(Four Days Later)

Hiccup ended up ship bound for three days after they left Dragon's Edge because being in the air with all the fast movement made him sick to his stomach. It was confirmed by Valka and Signy that Hiccup was likely dealing with the stress of how to handle the attacks plus a stomach illness since Hiccup barely kept anything but and small sections of bread down. By the start of the fourth morning, Hiccup was back in the air to test how he felt since he said he felt better than he had in days. For the three days he was sick, Hiccup kept Toothless and himself below main ship deck in case there were other ships on the water after they entered the Archipelago boundaries.

After passing Dark Deep, they ended up at Uglithug first and dropped off Gunnar Falk because it was easier and the man hadn't minded losing a ship since his sailors were still on Bashem and would return with the ship once Elvar gave the order. Now they were in Bashem Isle waters and arriving in ab hour. Hiccup prepared himself to deal with this, but first, he wanted to enjoy his fly with Toothless, so he left Signy on the boat with his mother while he hovered overhead while the rest watched curiously since Hiccup mentioned testing out the rig's new piece again and they all recalled what happened last time.

"Hiccup, please be careful..." Signy asked gently.

"No promises, Love. Be back before you can say drunken Snoggletog sex," Hiccup winked as Signy blushed and waved him off to go flying. "Let's go bud!" Hiccup rubbed Toothless neck as the Night Fury launched into the cloudless sky above.

"I am not even going to ask why he used that as a saying," Soren muttered.

"Please don't," Signy sighed but smiled looking up while Hiccup and Toothless fell back pretty far, but they could still be seen by the ship-goers. Toothless was level over the water with a speed that allowed a trail of water behind them while they were nearing the ship once more doing a bunch of twirls, swirls, and riding upside down, but Hiccup had the tail working to make sure the flying was normal as if there was no prosthetic period. At some point, they flew up higher with everyone watching closely.

"What do you think, bud? You want to give this another shot?" Hiccup asked him as Toothless gave an eye roll and disapproving growl, "Toothless, it will be okay," he replied as he used the left side to open the tail, then lock it with a lever and unhook the expandable rope that kept him in the saddle. "Ready?" Hiccup took a deep breath and Toothless did the same as they hovered a moment. Suddenly, Hiccup allowed himself to fall over and out of the saddle heading head first down towards the ocean and Toothless quickly followed after him to stay close.

"Oh, Gods!" Valka gasped.

"No," Signy put an arm out to stop her from going after him, "He's not hurt or anything, he's testing something he built and needs to free fall to do it," she informed quickly.

"OOOOH YEAH!" Hiccup yelled out while Toothless caught up with him and the two span together in the air facing one another. "Woohoo!" he cheered. The two adjusted so Toothless was flying over Hiccup. As they neared the water, Hiccup bent a little and put his arms through two loops on his pants and pulled them loose as a set of wings as they appeared came out. It was only leather stitched together that was the width of his arms and length of his body, then the end near Hiccup's wrists drew down to a point on his legs making the wings be triangulated.

It was incredible; Hiccup was...flying in the wind with Toothless right behind. Hiccup bent one arm to hit something on his armor as a back fin seemed to pop up and stabilize Hiccup in the air. This went on a good twenty seconds or so before Hiccup began to lose altitude, and Toothless used a few blasts to keep him up. "I gotta say, he makes some pretty cool stuff," Oswald chuckled along with the others.

"Oh, this is amazing!" Hiccup smiled happily until he saw a ship up ahead. "No longer fantastic! Toothless, water cover!" he called as the others wondered what was wrong. Hiccup and Toothless both closed their wings and adjusted to dive straight into the water behind the ship. Last minute, Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup, and the two went under. Of course, with those two in the water, the couldn't be seen by Signy, Stoick, Gobber, Valka, or the others. Ten minutes passed as the other ship crossed theirs and asked if they were the ones who shot down the dragon.

Signy nodded, and the ship continued past some fog and out of sight. Another few minutes went by as Toothless, and Hiccup was seen returning to the ship, both still wet and set down on the main deck to relax. "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Dove under, looped around and took cover behind the rock back that way until it was safe," Hiccup informed.

"Why though?" Stoick asked.

"Because that was a trapper ship, people who work for Drago. Water cover is one of the commands Toothless is trained to follow. In the sense that if we need a quick escape that makes it believable, we were never there, so he wraps me in his wings, and we dive under and take cover out of sight until it's safe. They asked you if you shot the dragon down, didn't they?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah..." Signy replied.

"Because from how far they were at the time, all they see is a big dragon hit the water. Assumingly, it looks that Toothless was shot down and landed dead in the water, but they weren't able to see me. If they had suspected you were lying; they would have kept questioning you," Hiccup shrugged.

"Huh, that's brilliant," Camicazi mentioned.

"I stayed hidden out for four years; I think I know my way around avoiding to be caught or seen," Hiccup retorted.

"Nice wings," Snotlout complimented.

"Hm? Oh, the fly suit. Yep, built that when I fixed Toothless's tail. A way to glide with him, it's just leather stitched together and hidden within the armor. Can't even tell I had it, right? When I pull the loops on either side, it releases the fabric that runs along my legs, and the loops which end up on my arms keep everything stretched out and taught so the wind catches them and I can glide for a bit. The idea came from if Toothless, and I got separated mid-flight since he needs me to fly now. The lever will lock open his tail, and he can glide with me. We've been trying to perfect it so he's able to catch me and that's why he stays so close to get under me if I lose air and can't stay up," Hiccup explained.

"That is awesome," Dagur, Thuggory, and Eret said together.

"Take it you haven't perfected it yet?" Gobber inquired.

"Not in the slightest. The problem is that locking the tail open does not allow it to change positions like when I control it. The lock just keeps it open so Toothless can glide, but it's more of a straight line or dive rather than turn or fly higher. The point is that he stays close enough that if I lose air, he can come under me and I land on his back. Thus far, still in testing phase," Hiccup stated. "We will be arriving at Bashem shortly, best if Toothless and I hide below, so it doesn't raise questions right now. You can tell them you have my help, just don't tell them who I am," he added.

"We understand, all things can be explained when the time comes," Alvin nodded in agreement. Hiccup and Toothless moved below deck to relax a little and dry off since they had been in the water for a bit, Signy chose to follow quietly and lay with Hiccup after he had changed clothes and left the armor to dry out.

(Below Deck)

"So, no plans on how to defeat Drago?" Signy asked.

"I could beat him easy it's the Bewilderbeast I worry about, Drago is never far from it, and if I get Toothless too close, he could fall under its control too, and I don't want that," Hiccup sighed some as Signy laid on Hiccup's chest.

"Whatever you choose, know that we all support you and will help the best we can. I love you, Hiccup," Signy looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too," Hiccup looked down with a soft smile, then the two met in the middle to share a kiss that quickly escalated to making out and touching one another. Toothless got the hint as he turned his back to them and kept his wings up when Hiccup and Signy started making love silent. Though, it didn't last because a few of the others came down to check on him and see if he was hungry but saw Toothless blocking them from sight and then some soft moans and pants could be heard, so the group quickly turned around and left.

"That was fast, wasn't hungry?" Valka asked.

"N-No...I think he's just...busy sleeping," Eira tried.

"Yeah, sleeping with his fiance. Don't beat around the bush, Eira," Kari rolled her eyes, "Toothless has his wings up and blocking Signy and Hiccup from sight, and it wasn't hard to miss the moaning,"

"Wait, you meant they are down there doing it right now?" Stoick blinked a few times.

"It's been a long few days for Hiccup, plus he technically never got off with that Erika girl since we showed up unannounced. We got to Dragon's Edge at 1 am, then the next morning Hiccup was hungover and made his proposal to Signy, then Valka arrived, then the flight, watching him work, being in the springs, Hiccup got sick and has been the last four days until now. Plus, he's putting himself in danger to help us," Camicazi pointed out.

"That has to be stressing him out, Drago will be all over him again once the man learns Drake is back to stopping raids after three months," Thuggory mentioned.

"Let the lad be, Stoick. The younger ones are right; Hiccup is about to be a busy man with all this and if this is how he relaxes then whatever. Least you know he's happy with Signy, and the two are engaged," Gobber sighed.

"Aye, true," Stoick nodded as they all decided to stay on deck to give Hiccup and Signy some privacy, though, what worried them was how long they would go at it since Bashem was only forty minutes away now.

(Bashem)

Hiccup and Signy finished ten minutes ago and had already gotten re-dressed, then laid in each other's arms to relax until the ship docked. Things changed fast when Hiccup managed to hear a raid going on above deck once they docked at Bashem. "Guess I better handle this before anything else happens," Hiccup sighed.

"Drago must be getting desperate to send raids at night or in the early hours of the morning," Signy pointed out.

"Yeah, and that makes me worry more," Hiccup slipped on his armor and mask while getting to the main deck and instantly taking to the sky with Toothless.

"Where's he going?" Oswald asked.

"Taking care of the raid," Signy informed as she came to the upper level as well while they watched. Of course, it had been a while since Hiccup had done this and it took some getting used too once again. However, he got knocked off Toothless, and both hit the ground hard. "Are you okay?" Signy called.

"Oh, I've so had enough already. Toothless, get ready!" Hiccup yelled as his dragon nodded while Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth, then the two gave a loud roar. The dragons raiding stopped abruptly and looked around; they were able to see Hiccup holding Inferno and waving it around, the dragons roared in response before Hiccup pointed them off to leave. Once they had, Hiccup coughed a few times.

"You need to stop using that call, Hiccup..." Valka sighed.

"It's all I've got that works," Hiccup shrugged.

"What call is it?" Astrid asked.

"Hm, oh! It's a Night Fury roar, when Toothless and I do it together, the dragons just seem to respond and listen. Not sure why but hey, won't argue with a method that gets the job done," Hiccup chuckled a bit as he got on Toothless's back and took off to make sure the dragons reached a safer spot and didn't return by order of the alpha. After half hour, he came back, and Hiccup got informed that they were spending the night on Bashem, then in the morning, the chieftains would take their ships back to their islands while Hiccup traveled with the Berk group back home. Hiccup sighed, he wouldn't argue given how tired he was. _'I guess from this point, I'm officially back to work,'_ he thought looking up at the sky.


	37. Patience Is Key

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-seven: Patience Is Key

Two months total now that Hiccup had been back in the Archipelago and handling raids for all the islands except Murderous because Soren forewarned him that Madguts would try and shoot him down, also Soren returned to living there to be with Mari Andersen, the woman carrying his child and she was officially Soren's fiance. The news had come out when Mari was going to be married to another, but during the process in which she was checked for her purity, the Murderous elder informed that Mari was with child and Soren had to step forward as the baby's father. It worked out because Soren is the Heir to Madguts and gets first pick in a bride, plus the child would be his Heir, things were good between them now.

Hiccup and Signy were residing within the cove, there was a cave there that provided shade and plenty of space to hold Hiccup, Signy, and Toothless inside of it to sleep and hide out from the rain. Hiccup also used some old wood and a sheet of metal to build an awning over the entrance to the cave so give them some extra cover and space to stay dry but also cook and relax by themselves. Hiccup was able to handle raids pretty easily now that he was on Berk and never farther than three or so hours from the next island he needed to travel to. The problem in an attack was that it was hard to pull the dragons from the alpha's control sometimes, so it required more work than just flying around to keep the peace.

Hiccup had to get on the ground and push some of the dragons back, got into a few fights with them but overall things went successfully. In truth, Hiccup was getting tired of the fighting; he just wanted a normal life or whatever it could be called with Signy. Hiccup didn't care where they went or what they did, but he only wanted her, the chance to take her on a real vacation with just them for a month or so. No worries of Drago or raids, no one searching for them. That's all Hiccup wanted, and then after that, he didn't care what happened. Living in the cove made it easy for Hiccup and Signy to make love whenever they wanted, or sometimes they would camp out on Dragon Island if Hiccup were sure there would be no dragon attacks on Berk or one of the other islands that night.

Valka and Stoick were getting closer again, but Valka told her husband that there was still work for her to do with the dragons in rescuing them. Hiccup and Valka worked together in them, the dragons that Hiccup freed from Drago would go to Valka's nest which was beyond the limit of the alpha's control range. For the time being, this was all Hiccup could do to weaken Drago, take away his number of dragons that he used for raids. Over the last two months, Hiccup took another one hundred and fifty from Drago. The attacks still happened but never by more than twenty or so dragons which were manageable for Hiccup, it became a matter of how close Drago and his alpha were and how secure the control connection was.

"Hiccup?" Signy asked which pulled Hiccup from his thoughts about his next move to defeat Drago.

"Hm, what's up babe?" Hiccup replied with a smile to her.

"Thinking about Drago and the alpha again, aren't you?" Signy looked at him softly.

Hiccup sighed, "Someone has to, Sig. I've been watching Drago for years while mom has only had a few encounters and Dad had one Thor only knows how many years ago. The know of him but not about him other than he's cruel and a madman with no conscious of mercy,"

"I know, Hiccup but you're going to stress yourself out again," Signy frowned with a hand on his shoulder.

"Again? Sig, I've been stressing since the day this started, and it's only gotten worse as time has passed. As long as Drago is alive with his Bewilderbeast, I can't rest or relax," Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Are there any attacks tonight?" Signy inquired gently.

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" Hiccup arched a questioning brow at his fiance. Signy smiled as she leaned over and kissed him deeply, Hiccup's eyes widened a bit, but he kissed her back then Signy adjusted, so she was sitting on his lap with her hips straddling his waist. Hiccup groaned a bit when she rubbed against his lower half then broke the kiss. "Sig, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I know you're always stressed, but we can lessen it a little with you not being sexually frustrated since we haven't done it in two weeks between my bleed week and your raids handling," Signy giggled a bit.

"And you want to do this right here in the open?" Hiccup blinked a bit.

"Yeah, why not. The cove is our spot, and no one comes here but your mom, we know she's busy today," Signy tried. "Please?" she pouted. Hiccup couldn't resist the face, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

(Village)

"We need to figure out what to do about Drago," Stoick sighed.

"Stoick, you have to leave it be. Hiccup isn't going to let anyone go after him, it's his fight," Gobber rolled his eyes.

"No, we're a Tribe, and we will fight this enemy together. I'm going to go talk to him," Stoick stated firmly as he got up to go to the cove with Gobber and Valka following as well, then after them, it was the group of younger Vikings around Hiccup's age. Why not all visit Hiccup, surely he would have time to talk to them, wouldn't he?

(Cove; **Minor mentions of Sigcup/Hicny sex!** )

Thirty minutes into their love-making, both Hiccup and Signy were nude on the grass by the water and cove wall. Toothless slept in the cave which happened to be big enough to fit a bed for Hiccup and Signy and also a comfortable spot for Toothless, then some crates for their clothes and food storage was in a small shed right by the cave opening under the awning. Hiccup designed the cove to their needs and the small pond provided fish for Toothless to have a snack whenever he wanted.

"Gods, Hiccup!" Signy cried out in pleasure as Hiccup leaned down to kiss her again while keeping his movements fast and hard, mainly pounding into her the way she kept asking him to do. Hiccup slowed his thrusts a bit to hook his arms under Signy's legs and sit back on his knees while pulling Signy closer to him and gaining more leverage to go harder and faster, "Thor yes," Signy threw her head back while gripping the blanket beneath her at the intense pleasure she felt.

"You're tight, Sig, fuck..." Hiccup breathed out. This had gone on another ten minutes before Signy wanted to change positions again, this time it was to Signy on her hands and knees with Hiccup taking her from behind-one of her favorites because Hiccup had full control and sent her body through waves of pleasure. It never took them long to get into the intercourse portion of their love-making, it started with a make out session and then turned into stripping down with Hiccup entering her. However, when both finished once, they would break into foreplay and more kissing to recuperate for the next round.

Meanwhile, moving through the forest was Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Snotlout, the Twins, and Fishlegs. Just as they reached the cove, they heard noises as curiosity won and they peeked into the entrance. Hiccup and Signy both naked, though, it appeared Hiccup's tunic top covered her breasts, but her legs were up and over Hiccup's shoulders as he had his face at Signy's womanhood and doing something to elicit loud moans from her.

"We should leave now," Valka warned.

"And walk another half hour back? No, we can just wait until they are done right here," Stoick muttered.

"Stoick, you are aware that our son can go over five hours when he's having sex, right?" Valka rolled her eyes.

"And there's no tellin' how long they been at this," Snotlout pointed out.

"Hiccup!...Please, no more teasing! I want you, now!" Signy demanded through while taking heavy breaths.

"Sound like they are just starting," Fishlegs mentioned as he kept his back against the rocks to keep from looking, as did Valka and Snotlout. After Signy had said what she said to Hiccup, he moved over her after wiping his mouth and pushing his length within her core fast which caused Signy to moan out in pleasure. The thrusts came hard and fast, the two moving in perfect sync together. Five minutes of this before Hiccup pushed her legs to her chest and continued his movements. The others had turned to look away now; they shouldn't be here while Hiccup and Signy were having sex because it was wrong.

For Hiccup and Signy, they hadn't even noticed people were on the upper level just above them past the boulders. When they made love, nothing else mattered. Hiccup and Signy always changed positions everyone ten to fifteen minutes to change things up and hold out longer. Different positions they used were Hiccup pressing Signy's back to the cove wall while her legs wrapped around his waist and he would thrust up into her, another was Signy on top, though, Hiccup would end up taking control of that too. One of Signy's favorites was being on her hands and knees with Hiccup thrusting hard and fast into her from behind.

From when they started to now as they were about to reach their climaxes, the total time making love was two and a half hours, and they did stop in between to take breaks to keep going that long. Neither of them was going to hold out another minute; Hiccup could tell that Signy was ready because she kept tightening around Hiccup's length. Both of them were breathing heavily, moaning and kissing in between all that. Signy threw her head back on the ground as they had moved there fifteen minutes ago with Hiccup keeping her legs apart so he would have easier access.

"Mm, harder. Faster and harder, Hiccup, I'm...so close!" Signy moaned out as she gripped Hiccup's shoulders tightly. Hiccup panted keeping his pace and force the way she liked it. "Yes! Gods, yes!" Signy's hips bucked up into Hiccup's, and her core tightened around him once more as it sent both over the edge. Signy gripped the blanket that was under her as Hiccup pulled back and thrust in one more time while releasing within her and Signy finished as well, her core spasming and Hiccup's length twitching inside her still. Hiccup smiled down at her as he kissed her deeply and Signy returned it.

"I love you," Signy breathed out.

"I love you more," Hiccup replied gently while pulling out of his fiance and trying to catch his breath. Grabbing part of the blanket, Hiccup wiped himself clean then let Signy do the same while he pulled on his clothes, but no armor and Signy followed suit afterward. "Yeah, you were right. I needed that," Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"I know my man," Signy winked. On the upper level, Astrid shifted and cracked a branch on the ground. Hiccup turned quick and looked up while the others moved out of sight and tensed up. Gods, if Hiccup found out, they were up there and had been during all that he was going to be pissed. "What was that?" Signy asked quickly. Hiccup didn't answer; he put a finger to his lips for her to be quiet as he moved out of the cove by climbing the side and going around the boulder. That's when he Hiccup saw who was trying to stay hidden, grinning now, Hiccup moved silently up the tree and just over the group and dropped down in a crouch then stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know, if you wanted to watch that bad, you could have just asked, and I wouldn't have minded. I don't care who sees if they are honestly that curious how well I please my woman," Hiccup stated as the small group jumped in fear when he dropped in front of them.

"W-We just showed up, son. We didn't know you were doing anything," Stoick tried.

"Are you seriously trying to lie to me? I knew people were here hours ago, Toothless noticed first and growled lowly. I just didn't care; I'm not stopping my good time over a bunch of spies. Also, I saw you trying to be quiet and hidden when I was on the other side of the boulder," Hiccup shrugged.

"We didn't see anything, except you between her legs," Tuffnut stated as Ruffnut and Astrid punched him.

"Again, I don't care if you saw. You can come in the cove, you apparently came with a purpose so let's hear it." Hiccup stated as he walked past them and jumped down the rock level to where Signy was waiting, Hiccup kissed her then led her by the water to relax in their chairs with a small fire going off to the side. Sighing, the rest came down and gathered around and sat on one of the cut logs or benches. "You can start explaining whenever" he added calmly.

"Well, we came to ask what the plan is for defeating Drago and how we can help?" Valka began gently.

"Plan? I don't have one, and you're not helping me. That was the agreement; I deal with your raids and take Drago alone," Hiccup reminded.

"Hiccup, you can't take him yourself," Gobber sighed.

"I thought you believed that I could?" Hiccup arched a brow at his mentor now.

"This is different Hiccup, Drago is a threat to all of us, and we all want revenge for what he's done," Stoick informed.

"I'm not doing this for revenge; I'm doing it because it needs to be done. None of you can pull a dragon from the alpha's control or handle the raids. I'm the only person who knows where Drago's base is and I'm not allowing anyone to know that information because I know you stubborn and senseless lot will try to launch an attack on him and you have no idea what you're dealing with," Hiccup stated firmly.

"I've seen Drago before," Stoick argued.

"But you don't _know_ him, Dad. You don't know him as I do, okay? I'm going to take a whack in the dark here and say the reason he attacks Berk so much is because he knows you're the chief of it and alive from his attack on the hall during the chieftain meeting. Drago wants revenge for all of you laughing at him, refusing to bow down. Not saying you were wrong to decline his offer but laughing probably didn't help matters any. Also, returning the vendetta for revenge is how you lose the fight," Hiccup closed his eyes now, then sighed heavily.

"Look. I know you want him taken care of, but it has to be done the right way. You cannot just go charging into this battle; it needs to be thought out, planned by watching carefully and learning the tactics and weak spots. I'm Drago's weak spot, and sooner or later he's going to come after me. Once I get him on my playing field, I have the upper hand because he doesn't know these islands as I do. Drago is blind within the Archipelago walls, and that's how I win," Hiccup finished. "I'll start making trips that way to lure him in next week. I don't need a plan; I just have to wait it out just as I always have because it works. Patience is the key to victory," he added with a smile.

Unable to understand or argue with Hiccup's logic since he had been fighting Drago longer than all of them, they nodded. If Hiccup said, they would win by waiting, then wait they would.


	38. The War Begins

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-eight: The War Begins

Four months passed since that day in the cove where Hiccup explained to his father that the plan was to wait for Drago to come into the Archipelago to seek Hiccup out and kill him so he could have nothing in his way of taking over. His specific words were that _Paitence Is Key_. And truthfully, no one could argue with that because Hiccup proved all his waiting made him victorious in previous battles with Drago from being captured and waiting for the right moments to escape or strike. True to his word, Hiccup did start making the day long trip Drago's base to do a few risk assessments and try and get an estimated number on how many dragons were under the Bewilderbeast's control. By Hiccup's guess from his last visit, the number was at least three hundred and that was better than the original thousand or so Drago had.

Hiccup managed to take more dragons from Drago and safely trasport them to his mother's former nest. Before his decision to leave Signy on Berk for her safety, Hiccup had freed two hundred dragons and now, Hiccup went twice a month to release as many as he could before the alpha would wake up or someone spotted him and woke the alpha up. In the last six months since returning to Berk to handle dragon attacks for the Archipelago islands, Hiccup saved another six hundred dragons, he saved them in small packs of fifty or sixty and Hiccup felt good knowing he took so much from Drago and now the raids were manageable for Hiccup it was really a matter of just getting their attention.

Hiccup made adjustments to the cove since that is where Signy, Toothless, and himself were living. The cave was used for wood, leather, and some dried foods storage. Hiccup expanded the awning to a full shack for Signy and himself, Toothless too. The door way was big enough for the Night Fury, it wasn't what like what they on on Dragon's Edge but Hiccup made it a comfortable living space for them. The shack was wooden, enough to block winds, snow, and rain. It held a bedroom for Signy and Hiccup, while Toothless stayed in the main room. There was a sitting area, and small kitchen. Hiccup even managed to build a small forge with Gobber's help.

Anything else they needed, they would go into the village and offer trades, happened frequently with trader Johann making his way around and stopped at Berk three times a month. It had been discussed a few times of what the two of them would do when Drago would was gone, if they would return to Dragon's Edge or possible rebuild on Dragon Island to be closer to everyone since Hiccup and Signy were engaged to be married very soon. Hiccup promised he would marry her when the war was over and they could leave in happiness with peace around them. Signy had no objections to the decision and another factor in deciding their wedding was Hiccup's traitor status among the Vikings.

As long as Madgut's refused to agree to lift the mark, Hiccup remained a traitor and anyone who stood with him was a traitor as well in the Murderous Island chief's eyes. It was an old law but one that still existed nevertheless. Hiccup was allowed on the islands to handle raids as the dragon rider who could control the strikes until Drago could be brought down. When Drago was dealt with, Hiccup's mark as an outcast traitor would remain and that meant he couldn't stay in the Archipelago anymore. This was one more thing that needed to be decided on of where they would go or what they would do. Hiccup knew his father would let him stay on Berk, but that was beside the point.

The chieftains aside from Madguts agreed to let the dragon rider around to handle raids but that did not mean they all agreed to lift the traitor mark on Hiccup. The law stated that for a traitor mark to be removed and the casting out reversed, then the traitor had to prove their worth to return. Granted Hiccup was risking his life for this cause, he had been after Drago long before being marked a traitor which he was only labeled as because he rode a Night Fury, he worked with dragons. Another big problem was the fact Hiccup had chosen to leave, he wasn't an outcast until everyone discovered that it was him under Drake's mask. For the casting out to be turned over, Hiccup had to prove he wanted to return. To lift the mark of a traitor, they chieftains had to find him worthy of returning.

It wasn't difficult to do but all chieftains still had to be in agreement, more on that, Hiccup would never abandon Toothless so if he couldn't live on Berk or even in the Archipelago with his best friend, he wouldn't bother staying. There was still time to discuss that, Hiccup's priority was dealing with Drago. Anything else could be talked about or decided on later. After the day the small group who had spied on Signy and Hiccup during their love-making, Hiccup told them they couldn't come to the cove without sending a letter first and waiting for a response from him so there wouldn't be anymore incidents like last time.

Today would be another venture to Drago's base to check on things, Hiccup was saddling Toothless in the village with Signy watching. The Chieftains had retuned wanting an update as well, this time it was just Heir's who came with them. "You all didn't have to come to see me off. It takes a day to get there and another to get back," Hiccup rolled his eyes slightly.

"Just be safe, son," Stoick patted his shoulder as Hiccup climbed on Toothless's back and opened the tail.

"No promises," Hiccup shrugged as Signy stepped forward and put her hand on his knee with a worried look in her eyes, "Hey, I'll be okay. Just a routine check, Love," he added.

"You better be okay. I want that future you promised me," Signy tried to smile. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her deeply and she returned it.

"That is a promise I will see through, Mi'lady. We'll build a log cabin in the woods, live off off nature, have a family. Whatever you want babe, I promise. I'll be back soon," Hiccup winked at her as Signy nodded and backed up and Hiccup slid his mask over his head before leaning forward and holding the handle bars of Toothless's saddle. "All right buddy, hit the sky with top speed!" Toothless gave a growled response and raised his wings, then they were headed straight up and whipped around heading North with speed that created a loud whistle as they were out of sight seconds later.

"I guess we just wait now. Hiccup assured there wouldn't be any raids until after he returned," Valka stated. A long drawn out sigh was heard as they split off to go about their business until Hiccup came back to update them on things with Drago.

(A Week Later)

Something was wrong and Signy knew it. Hiccup didn't return in two days as promised. A week had passed, today made seven days that Hiccup had not been seen. The raids had begun once more and proving very difficult without Hiccup around and no one understood what was going on. Hiccup said he was just doing a check and he wasn't back, Valka and Signy's suspicion was that Hiccup had been captured and enduring Thor only knew what kind of torture by Drago Bludvist.

"I can't take this, I'm going to look for him," Signy got up from her seat in the Great Hall.

"Signy, no. Hiccup will kill one of us if anything happens to you!" Gobber reminded.

"You speak of standing with him to defeat this enemy, that you want to help and you won't even lift a finger to help Hiccup when he's in danger!" Signy scolded.

"What can we do? We have no idea where he is right now. Hiccup could be at the base or on a ship and Odin can guess we don't know how to track this guy," Valka sighed. "Drago travels in three ship groups and he has people sailing around in different directions. Hiccup could be anywhere between Berk and another island inside the Archipelago or beyond it. Sadly, I do not know all those locations without Hiccup's map which he carries with him in Toothless's saddle bag," she added looking down.

"So what? We're just going to sit around and not even try? Hiccup could be captured, being tortured or raped. Hiccup could be DEAD and we wouldn't know. I will not sit and do nothing!" Signy yelled. Hiccup taught me how to ride a dragon, I'll find and train one if necessary but I'm searching for my fiance!" she growled some as she left the Great Hall.

"Where are you going to do to find a dragon that isn't under the alpha's control, Signy? Only Hiccup knows how to sever that connection and it's only temporary, he has told us that!" Stoick hurried after her.

"Dragon Island. That was the old Dragon's Nest, Hiccup has dragons on it. Younger ones that have never been under the alpha's hold. I'll sail there and then I'll go find Hiccup," Signy retorted as she stared at the man. "You get no right to tell me not to look for him, Stoick. I love Hiccup, he's my fiance and I'm not going to abandon him. If Hiccup is dead, we're all to follow him in death or condemned to a life of servitude under Drago. I know Hiccup, he won't give up or give in easily. You heard what he said; he won't die until he takes Drago with him so I know he's still alive and needs help,"

"Signy is right. Hiccup has risked his ass for us and now he needs our help," Dagur stood up, "I will join the search too," he added then Camicazi and Eret nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Thuggory smiled.

"So will we," Snotlout and the Thorston twins stood up with a nod.

"I know Drago's base is North of Berk because that's the direction Hiccup flew off in, I just don't know how far North it is," Signy sighed, "But I'm still gonna look for him," she said firmly.

"Hiccup stated that the base was a day flight and he would likely arrive at night, that has to put it on a twelve or so hour flight. Sailing would be four to six days and that is if the winds and seas are good for travel," Gobber mentioned. "I'm going with them," he got to his feet.

"Fine, prepare the ships!" Stoick ordered.

"Chief, we got hunter and trapper ships heading right for us. At least five of of them along with a mass group of dragons flying overhead!" a guard rushed to Stoick. "And that's not the worst part,"

"Then what is!" Stoick yelled.

"Toothless is leading but Hiccup isn't on his back, someone else is," another guard stated softly as eyes widened and filled with fear. "These ships have at least fifty or more people on each. There has to be at least two hundred and fifty at best estimate,"

"Are you sure it's Toothless?" Signy asked quickly.

"Toothless is the only Night Fury with a prosthetic tail and riding rig," the guard frowned.

"See! I told you something happened to him!" Signy glared at Stoick.

"How close are the ships?" Valka inquired.

"My best guess is in the next five minutes," responded the guard calmly.

"Drago's waging war, sending his men and dragons to attack us because he has Hiccup captured or dead. Drago's alpha must have taken control of Toothless and Drago is riding him, there is no need to learn the tail's positioning if Drago can open it and fly a semi-straight direction," Signy said quickly.

"Let's get ready then, prepare for battle!" Stoick called out and everyone jumped into action with grabbing weapons, shields, and anything else they could fight with. Fighting soldiers and dragons was not going to be easy but without Hiccup, they didn't have a choice if they wanted to live. This was it, the chance to defeat Drago and assumingly avenge Hiccup who might have died trying to protect them. There was no way to confirm that yet, but they had a chance to fight and they were taking it. Drago wanted war and they would give him one. War has been declared and had begun.


	39. Done Deal

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Thirty-nine: Done Deal

The Hairy Hooligans and Chieftains from the neighboring islands stood ready to fight. Mothers and children were taking refuge in the the Great Hall. The hunter and trapper ships neared the docks and men rushed in as soon as they were able. A battle cry emitted from the Vikings as it began instantly with the clang of weapons crashing together or blocked by shields. A man grinned sitting on top of Toothless; the two hovered high above watching everything then the man pointed his bull hook towards the village as the dragons began to raid and terrorize. It was a moment like this that they wished Hiccup was present to help because this battle was already proving difficult and they might not win with Toothless under the alpha's control, and they had no idea where this Bewilderbeast was, possibly underwater since Hiccup mentioned it being a Tidal class dragon.

The battle raged for hours with the Vikings holding steady having subdued at least one hundred of Drago's soldiers, it would have been more, but there was also the dragon attack to tend to as well. Everyone was tired and needed this to be over, fighting the soldiers wouldn't be hard if Hiccup were there to handle the dragons. Such wasn't their luck at the moment and the worry laid with wondering if Hiccup was okay or not.

"Drago! Come down here and fight!" Stoick yelled angrily. The man atop Toothless only chuckled a few times.

"I'm watching the show, Stoick. You lot are pathetic without your dragon rider," Drago grinned. "Lad put up a good fight, but in the end, he just wasn't strong enough to beat me,"

"What did you do to him!" Signy glared.

"I wounded him, threw him in the ocean. I'm sure he's dead by now without his dragon friend here to save him this time," Drago remarked casually.

Signy's eyes widened, "No...No, Hiccup isn't dead!" she tried to fight back the tears but in the moment of being distracted hearing that Drago killed Hiccup, a hunter knocked her down and raised their sword to strike her.

"Now you can join him," Drago smirked as the sword came down rapidly, Signy closed her eyes tightly waiting for the final blow, but it never came. Instead, the area fell still and silent when the clang of metal was heard. Signy opened her eyes panting and looked up to see Hiccup standing before her with Inferno blocking the hunter's sword from striking. Drago's eyes narrowed in disbelief, how was the dragon rider still alive?!

"Hi-Hiccup?" Signy asked quickly.

"Get out of here, Sig," Hiccup grunted still holding off the sword but not without difficulty because he was still wounded and it showed. Signy didn't argue, she got up quickly and moved back with Valka and Stoick. Seeing Hiccup there, the hunters and trappers began to step away and back off. Hiccup forced the sword away from the hunter and kicked him back; then he ran for it with the others. Hiccup panted slowly, glaring up at Drago.

"You're still alive?! How!" Drago asked.

"Well, you know..." Hiccup began trying to catch his breath, "as I've said, make sure you kill me because throwing the dragon master into the ocean where he can call for dragons to help probably wasn't the smartest idea. So, here I am," he retorted sarcastically.

"You stand no chance, Drake Riddari. I'm going to enjoy this much more than I should. Let's see how your people fight now that you're here. Attack them!" Drago ordered firmly as the hunters and trappers rushed back in to fight.

"Hiccup, you can't fight in your condition!" Signy argued as Bladeburn and stayed close to Hiccup to watch his back, "What happened to you!?"

"I got...captured," Hiccup whirled the blade around to stay off another trapper, then forced him back. "The Bewilderbeast took control of Toothless, and Drago said he was making his move. I was left wounded when he tossed me over the ship side. I...called for any of the Tidal class dragons and a Thunderdrum grabbed me so came right here," Hiccup turned, so his front was to her back while he stabbed a hunter in the shoulder and pulled the blade back when the man fell wounded and scurried away.

"We've been at this for hours, since dinner when I was going to set out to find out," Signy informed him.

"Well, I'm here now so let's do this!" Hiccup told her with a smile, Signy nodded as they shared a quick kiss. "Come on, Vikings! All together now as one, we will be victorious!" he called out as it rallied in cheering and suddenly, the upper hand was with them as they fought as allies should. The Chieftains were working together to defeat hunters and trappers, pushing back the enemies.

(Three Hours Later)

Seventy enemy soldiers remained, but now the Vikings were the ones with more in numbers for the human side of things. The three hundred or so dragons still outweighed them drastically. "Son! All this fighting is pointless if we don't stop these dragons, the village will be destroyed before we finish fighting these men!" Stoick called to Hiccup from eight feet away still fighting close to Valka and Gobber.

"Trying to divert them will have no effect with the Bewilderbeast sitting in the water by Thor's beach, Dad! Not to mention, for any of this tricks to work, I need Toothless's help, and he's under the alpha's control too. All we can do is fight the soldiers; then we'll focus on the dragons. It will take all of us to win!" Hiccup shouted back.

"Aye!" Stoick nodded in agreement and continued fighting.

"Hiccup!" Signy got closer to him now still fighting with a sword against another enemy, Hiccup's back to her while he was doing the same. After striking them down or pushing them back, Hiccup faced her while they panted. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hiccup replied, "Will you marry me?"

"You know I will," Signy responded as the two of them began fighting enemies again but staying near one another.

"No, I meant now. Will you marry me, right here and right now, Signy?" Hiccup asked her as they held each other's forearms as Signy's eyes widened a bit, then she turned to block an enemy from striking her.

"I don't think this is the best time, Hiccup!" Signy thrust her sword into the stomach of the man she was fighting.

"I don't need-" he paused to strike an enemy behind her that she didn't see and Signy kicked the shin of a man trying to get Hiccup, then she sliced his chest which killed him. "all the traditional shit to get married, just you and me right now. This could be our only chance, Sig. I've made my choice, what's yours?!" Hiccup asked. Signy stared into his eyes, as she fought back the tears when she saw Hiccup pull out two silver bands from his pocket; one small thin and one thick larger band.

"I will!" Signy answered as Hiccup wrapped an arm around her waist then looked to his father.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled as Stoick glanced his way, "Marry us!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Hiccup!" Stoick called back thrusting his ax against another sword.

"Stoick, now!" Signy tried pleadingly as she and Hiccup returned to fighting.

Stoick sighed heavily understanding, with this fight the way that it was, Hiccup and Signy might not survive together to see their wedding day, and if either died today, they wanted to be married to one another. How could Stoick deny his son that? "Fine!" Stoick called as he got on the Great Hall steps still fighting enemies. "To all assembled here today, you will bear witness to the marital union between Hiccup Haddock the Third and Signy Ostberg!" a pause as Stoick punched another enemy.

"Say yer vows!" Gobber shouted to them.

Signy held Hiccup's hand while still fighting others, "Signy Ostberg, do you take me to be your husband? For richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for better or worse until death do we part?" Hiccup asked her. Signy whirled around to slice an enemy then ended up in Hiccup's arms as he slipped a small, thin, silver band onto her ring finger.

"I do!" Signy smiled wide as Hiccup blocked an ax coming down to strike Signy, then he kicked the soldier back and stabbed him in the chest before handing Signy, the thicker silver band that he would wear. "Do you Hiccup Haddock the Third take me to be your wife? For...richer or poorer, in sickness and health, for better or worse until death do us part?" Signy asked him.

"I do," Hiccup replied to her as Signy slid the ring on Hiccup's finger and the two got back to fighting.

"As chief of Berk, I now pro-" Stoick was cut short while striking another enemy with a victory grin, "pronounce you husband..." Stoick blocked another ax with a grunt and pushed the man back, "and wife! You may-" Stoick panted now fighting three people at once and not having an easy time, so Gobber stepped in to help. "May kiss the-" another pause as Gobber and Stoick now double-teamed against the enemies.

In this, Signy and Hiccup had their enemies around them to fight as well, and the ending of their quick ceremony had not yet been finished until Stoick said the words that would allow them to seal their vows with a kiss. "For the love of Odin's ghost-" Gobber grumbled looking at Hiccup and Signy.

"JUST KISS!" Stoick and Gobber yelled together as they went back to fighting. Needing nothing else, Hiccup pulled Signy into his arms while staring into each other's eyes before leaning in with closed eyes and kissing deeply. Hiccup and Signy broke it when there was cheering. Looking around, they were able to see the rest of the enemies wounded, down, or dead. Some even retreating. The dragons hovered over the ocean and stayed there.

"We've won!" the Chieftains cheered out with their weapons up in the air.

"Time to end this Drago! You have nothing left to fight with; your men are defeated or retreating from this hopeless battle. You're done," Hiccup told him firmly as the Vikings grouped up and stayed behind him, ready to keep going. A loud thud was heard as they saw Toothless land with Drago on his back. Hiccup instinctively pushed his new wife behind him.

"I beg to differ as long as I have your dragon and the alpha. Though, I have noticed something; this island is your home. Is it not? You were born and raised here on the Isle of Berk. Stoick the Vast is your father, the woman beside him is your mother. How interesting that the family is all back together and you've added a new member with marrying the girl moments ago," Drago remarked. "What a shame it would be to lose your family to your best friend," he added with a chuckled as he slammed his bull hook down and Toothless twitched, eyes in think thin slits.

The island shook as the Bewilderbeast emerged from the water with a loud roar and obeyed Drago's command to come closer, then he pointed the bull hook at Stoick as Toothless moved closer while bearing his fangs at Stoick, opening his mouth slightly while a blast began to form. "Toothless! No, stop! Don't listen to him!" Hiccup tried, but Toothless continued his actions.

"No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha controls them all. Witness real strength. The power of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing," Drago smirked as Toothless neared Stoick, Hiccup's eyes widened as he dashed forward as the blast was about to release.

"Dad, move!" Hiccup yelled as he pushed his father out of the way, then last minute grabbed a fallen shield when the blast fired at him. Hiccup flew backward and slid on his back a foot or two away, the shield fell off him, and he was motionless.

"Hiccup?..." Signy whispered in fear. Stoick recovered with a hand to his head as he looked to see Hiccup lying on the ground after taking a blast meant for him. Hiccup wasn't moving; it didn't even appear he was breathing.

"So goes the only Berk Heir," Drago chuckled preparing to have Toothless keep attacking.

"Don't be so sure," came Hiccup's voice as Drago's eyes widened as Hiccup forced himself to his feet slowly and walked forward. "You assume rather quickly that you can kill me so easily. I told you once Drago; I won't die while you're still alive. If I go down, you can bet your ass that I'm taking you with me. Leave my people out of it, let's finish it once and for all. You and me; one fight with no limits. Me and Toothless against you and your alpha. Winner takes it all,"

"I'll agree to your terms boy, if you can break your Night Fury free of the Bewilderbeast's control then I will give you your fight. Do we have a deal, dragon rider?" Drago offered his hand.

"Done," Hiccup extended his hand and shook Drago's.


	40. New Leaders

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Forty: New Leaders

Two challenges made and accepted by the other person. Hiccup challenged Drago to one fight between them, and their dragons and Drago said he would take if Hiccup could pull Toothless from the alpha's control which Hiccup agreed too. As it stood, Hiccup didn't have a chance in Valhalla against Drago without Toothless, and he admitted that to Stoick right before the small marriage ceremony between Hiccup and Signy. Another event that took place before the challenge were made. Drago commanded the Bewilderbeast to order Toothless to attack Stoick and Hiccup pushed his father out of the way, taking the blast himself and only alive because Hiccup grabbed a shield last minute and after he was hit, Hiccup went unconscious for a few moments or so it appeared that way.

The original attack on Berk started after dinner when everyone was relaxing in the Great Hall, talking about why Hiccup had not yet returned. The time was somewhere between 8:30 pm and 9:00 pm. Before Hiccup arrived, the fight had been going on six hours putting the time anywhere from 2:30 am to 3:00 am. Now it was early morning hours of 5:30 am to 6 am, an all-night battle that Hiccup knew everyone was tired of fighting. Drago's men had been defeated, or they retreated no longer wishing for death after Hiccup arrived. But now it was a face-off between Hiccup and Drago, with the successful one taking all. In such sense that if Hiccup won, they were free and if Drago won, they were all doomed to death or slavery.

"Well, Drake. Can you pull your friend from the alpha's command as you've done with dragons in the past during a raid?" Drago asked.

"Of course I can. Toothless is my best friend, and he'll remember that. We evaded Red Death's control because we had one another, and we can do it again," Hiccup stated as his eyes fell on his Night Fury friend. Toothless was still in a crouch, eyes in thin slits with teeth bore. Hiccup took a deep breath as he neared Toothless with his arm up and palm out; the area fell quiet watching to see if Hiccup could do it. Hiccup spoke many times about the bond Toothless, and he had, now they would see if said bond was enough to break the control the Bewilderbeast had on Toothless. If the relationship was strong, Hiccup still had to face Drago to win this war.

"You are certainly hard to get rid of. I'll say that" Drago remarked a bit, but Hiccup ignored him.

"Toothless. Hey...It's me bud. It's me. It's me; I'm right here. Come back to me?" Hiccup murmured as Toothless gave a hissing snarl while Drago chuckled some.

"He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha but please oh great dragon master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time," Drago grinned. This meant that Hiccup was completely exposed with no way to defend himself if Toothless fired again.

"It wasn't your fault bud; they made you do it," Hiccup inched closer to his friend and saw the flicker of Toothless's thin pupils widen a bit then return to how they were. It was working; he was getting through to his best friend. Toothless whined some, jerking and fighting the control. "You'd never hurt them. You'd never hurt me," Hiccup added gently with a smile as his palm touched Toothless's snout and the dragon warbled at him with dilated eyes.

"How are you doing that?" Drago asked, confused and a little surprised that even with the Bewilderbeast right behind them, this boy was managing to break through to the Night Fury.

Toothless growled some and fought the control of the alpha, pressing against Hiccup and whining, a call for help. "I won't leave you. I won't let you go, Toothless." Hiccup said firmly, "Please you...are my best friend, bud," Hiccup stared into his friend's eyes, tears brimming his own. It was emotional; Toothless was more than just a friend, he was Hiccup's brother for all intensive purposes. Toothless's eyes turned to slits again when the Bewilderbeast growled lowly with an intent glare, "My best friend," Hiccup said again getting closer, but his hand remained in place on Toothless's snout. This time, Toothless pulled back and closed his eyes, shaking his head before giving a wide gummy smile at Hiccup and cooing contently. "Atta boy, that's it! I'm here!" Hiccup said with a smile as Toothless got excited.

As it was, Hiccup was on the edge of the island while Drago sat on Toothless who was hovering over the water, but Hiccup and Toothless were close enough to have physical contact. Drago however, got mad that Hiccup managed to pull it off as he raised his bull hook and hit Toothless in the head with it. "ENOUGH!" Toothless snarled as Drago went to do it again but did not expect Toothless to bite the bull hook and throw Drago off of his back. "Huh, what!" Hiccup smiled wide throwing his hands in the air.

"YEAH!" Hiccup cheered, then Toothless roared out falling since there was no one controlling his tail to stay open anymore. "Hang on!" he yelled as he jumped off the edge after his friend, the Vikings quickly followed to look down as Hiccup was diving after his friend. Drago landed on the Bewilderbeast's tusk while Toothless continued to fall. "Almost there buddy, almost there!" Hiccup said while Toothless adjusted to a roll and Hiccup reached to the saddle, pulling himself into it then opening the tail as they swooped upward before hitting the water.

"Do something!" Drago commanded the alpha as Hiccup glared at Drago intently.

"We need to get those two apart," Hiccup stated while whirling Toothless around and flying past a flag and tearing a piece off and getting out of range before the Bewilderbeast could shoot its ice blast.

"This is it, Hiccup against Drago!" Signy cheered, and soon the others were smiling softly, the flame of hope reigniting that they could win with Hiccup fighting against Drago now that he had Toothless back and evaded the alpha's control.

Toothless roared in frustration, trying to keep the alpha's control from his mind as Hiccup sat up a bit holding the torn piece of a flag over Toothless's head, "You gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me bud?" Hiccup asked as Toothless warbled a response then Hiccup tied the piece around his friend's eyes, "We can do this. You and me...as one," he added with his hand on Toothless's forehead and opened the tail with the right pedal. "That's it...Now let's try this one more time!" The two whipped around into sight and headed straight for Drago and the Bewilderbeast.

The Vikings were cheering him on as Signy grinned, "Take him down down baby!" she yelled.

"Go get him," Valka smiled putting her hand on Signy's shoulder.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered as the Bewilderbeast tried, but Hiccup laid flat on Toothless's back and covered his ears.

"Shut it out Toothless!" Hiccup told him and then as they neared the power-hungry pair, he took a breath. "NOW!" he yelled locking the tail in place.

"STOP THEM!" Drago demanded angrily. The Bewilderbeast opened his mouth and shot along blast of ice that Toothless went right over them with Drago laughing as then he saw that Hiccup wasn't on Toothless's back when Toothless flew upside down. Turning quickly, Drago saw Hiccup coming at him with the fly suit open with Hiccup gliding fast pace. Hiccup released the gas from Inferno while flying by Drago, then sparked it for an explosion at the side of the Bewilderbeast's head causing Drago to lose balance and fall to the ground hard, his bull hook out of reach and trying to recover from the force in which he hit with.

Hiccup looked forward seeing the tail of the Bewilderbeast and paled. "Toothless! It's now or never!" he called as Toothless's eyes narrowed and split his back spines apart while getting under Hiccup, then at just the right moment, Hiccup was caught, and they two sped up the tail together. "Hold on!" Hiccup yelled. The two cleared the tail and cheered happily. "Yeah! We did it!" Hiccup turned Toothless around as the skidded into a landing in front of Drago with Inferno drawn, Hiccup threw it at Drago to keep him from getting his bull hook again. "Hold him there, Toothless...It's over now," Hiccup began folding away his suit again.

Everyone was watching closely; Hiccup had done it! However, as the dust cleared from the landing, the Bewilderbeast was rising from behind Hiccup, and Signy gasped in fear. "Or is it?..." Drago smirked, Toothless growled lowly as Hiccup turned slow and saw the alpha there.

"Hiccup, get out of there!" Astrid yelled now. The Bewilderbeast opened his mouth and released the ice as Hiccup tried to run.

"Oh no!" Hiccup tried to shield himself, but it would be futile with the speed and sharpness of the ice coming at him. Last minute, Toothless jumped over Hiccup when the ice hit the ground.

"Oh, ho ho," Drago chuckled calmly. Valka, Stoick, and Signy rushed to the large ice spikes trying to bank on them.

"No. No, no, no!" Signy and Valka panted out praying to any Gods listening for it not to be true that Hiccup and Toothless were just killed.

"Son..." Stoick breathed out. Never had he wanted this feeling again, having witnessed his son's death even though the first one was all fake, this attack had not been planned and there was no way Hiccup could have possibly survived.

"Hiccup..." Valka whimpered out. Gobber made his way closer and noticed a blue glow emitting from the center of the ice and beginning to spread. "My boy," she cried then saw the blue light growing.

"Back away!" Soren called quickly. Stoick pulled Signy and Valka back, and Cloudjumper shielded them when the ice exploded in a blue blast. When the light faded and smoke disappeared, Toothless could be seen snarling angrily. The Night Fury's nostrils, mouth, along his sides and back were glowing a bright blue. Toothless gave a loud roar lifting his wings, and everyone was able to see Hiccup beneath him. Toothless had saved Hiccup's life! Hiccup panted in shock of what just happened; Toothless warbled at him, a way to ask if he was alright. Hiccup forced a smile as Toothless looked back to the Bewilderbeast and growled menacingly, then Toothless charged for the edge when the Bewilderbeast roared at him.

Hiccup got to his feet slowly watching as Valka, Stoick, Signy, and Gobber rushed to him to make sure he was all right. "He's challenging the alpha!" Hiccup said quickly.

"To protect you," Valka replied while everyone just watched. Toothless fired three blasts at the Bewilderbeast and didn't give it time to recover. Toothless jumped back to avoid being hit with one of the tusks, then fired two more shots. Above, the dragons were no longer flying in a circle formation over the alpha; they had stopped while shaking their heads to watch. Another three blasts delivered by Toothless before he turned and gave a glide in front of Hiccup then gave a loud screeching roar as the dragons responded by flying over across and over to his side, now hovering over Berk.

"No! No, no, no! Fight back! Fight! Fight!" Drago ordered getting back on the Bewilderbeast's tusk and running up to stand on its head, "What's the matter with you!?" he asked the dragons who apparently weren't obeying the Bewilderbeast anymore. Drago watched as all the Vikings came forward and stood ready to fight and defend along with Stoick, Valka, Gobber, and Signy in line behind Hiccup who just got on Toothless's back and held the handles while they jumped to a slightly higher spot, both ready to fight again.

"Now do you get it?! This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty! Let this end, now!" Hiccup ordered.

"Never! Come on!" Drago urged his alpha forward. Toothless gave a half roar/snort to the dragons behind him as they opened their mouths to charge a blast as Toothless did the same and was first to fire directly in front of Drago which caught him off guard. Following Toothless's attack came a barrage of blasts fired by the dragons overhead. Drago tried to hide behind the frill on the Bewilderbeast's head, but it had little to no effect.

"FIGHT!" Drago commanded. The Bewilderbeast rose above blast range and roared loudly, but Toothless didn't back down. Instead, he snarled back with a roar of his own then charged another blast and fired. The explosion took off the Bewilderbeast's left tusk as it fell onto the island, Toothless roared out and gave a snort. Hiccup had to guess this was Toothless telling the other dragon that he has lost and no longer the dragon in charge. The Bewilderbeast seemed to make noises while turning away from Toothless shyly, afraid to face off again.

"The alpha protects them all," Hiccup informed Drago as the larger Viking couldn't believe he had lost to Hiccup and his Night Fury. The Bewilderbeast gave a firm jerk of his head sending Drago to the ground hard before it dived into the ocean and went out of sight and sure wouldn't be returning anytime soon. A few of the men grabbed Drago and shackled him so he couldn't escape. The village broke out in cheering and applause; Hiccup had done it! He and Toothless defeated the Bewilderbeast, and now Drago had nothing to fight with.

The dragons that had been overhead slowly landed, careful not to hurt the Vikings as Toothless and Hiccup came down, and Hiccup dismounted while the dragons moved closed to Toothless, Cloudjumper stepped forward and bowed his head, then the other dragons did the same.

"I don't...understand, why are they bowing to Toothless?" Signy inquired gently.

"Toothless challenged the alpha and won the fight, by dragon laws, that makes Toothless the new alpha and so they will obey and follow him once he makes it known he is in charge," Hiccup stated calmly as Toothless looked at Hiccup slowly, crooning. Hiccup smiled softly as Toothless, and he stared at one another, "You never cease to amaze me bud. Thank you," he added as Toothless pressed his forehead to Hiccup's, both of them with their eyes closed. "It's time, Toothless to take your place among the dragons," Toothless shook his head slowly, then nudged against Hiccup with a warbled.

"What's he doing?" Gobber asked.

"I don't...know. Toothless, you're the alpha. You're their king, it's your place to lead them now," Hiccup told his friend. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup's cheek and licked it, then used his paw to motion to himself and Hiccup. That's when Hiccup understood; Toothless wanted to lead with Hiccup because they were friends, partners, and basically brothers. Toothless and Hiccup started this venture together, and that's how Toothless wanted it to stay. "Together as always, right bud?" Toothless gave a gummy smile nodding.

Toothless and Hiccup walked together, proudly with their heads held high onto a small hill with the dragons watching closely as did the Vikings who did not understand what was going on. After a moment with Hiccup and Toothless staring at the sky, they grinned together. Hiccup raised his hands to cup his mouth, and Toothless opened his, then both released a loud roar as one. The dragons responded with a roar back; Toothless looked up as Hiccup lifted Inferno and released the gas into the air. Toothless sent a blast towards it as it exploded then the dragons repeated the action by firing their blasts together in a ring of fire, their way of accepting Hiccup and Toothless as their new leaders.


	41. Overturned

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Forty-one: Overturned

The moment of Hiccup and Toothless becoming the new leaders of the dragons was short lived. The Bewilderbeast had left due to no longer wanting a battle with Toothless, but Drago was very much still alive and needed to be punished for his crimes against all humans and dragons too since he enslaved them, and intended to force people into slavery too. Drago was tied up and hands in metal cuffs around his wrists, being held by three individuals then four more with a sword pointed at him in case he tried anything. No one was coming to save him, his soldiers had fled and so did the Bewilderbeast. There was no imprisonment for Drago; there were enough charges to order an immediate execution of the madman.

Stoick and the other chieftains were discussing the matter of who should be the one to perform the act. Drago Bludvist committed crimes against all Vikings of the Archipelago by leading the raids on them. However, Hiccup was the sole fighter for two years and seven months, technically four months since three of them, Hiccup chose to stop fighting and risking his life for people who wanted him dead and gone believing he was the one leading raids. Hiccup never wanted to give up the right, but he wanted the others to understand that he was only trying to help them even if it didn't look that way because he rode a dragon and could control the dragons to an extent.

The Vikings suffered raids, but Hiccup endured much worse. Being that Hiccup was the one to take all the dangerous missions, get captured, raped, and tortured several times and STILL come back to help them, all the chieftains were in agreement that Hiccup deserved to be the one who ended Drago for good. Stoick stood by Hiccup after he and Toothless came down from the hill as Drago was on his knees before the entire village, Stoick pulled his ax and handed it to Hiccup, then stepped back.

"We all agree, Hiccup. Drago raided our islands, but you suffered the most trying to protect us. As a token of our eternal gratitude for the things you've done, we'd like you to have the honor of sending this madman to Hell, son," Stoick informed calmly as Hiccup held the ax in his hands while looking down on it. So they wanted him to kill Drago because Hiccup was the one who suffered everything to save them even after they marked him a traitor and cast him from the Archipelago. After a few moments of silence, Hiccup handed the ax back to his father while getting a bow and arrow that laid close together on the ground.

The Viking standing behind Drago held his head in place while Hiccup took a breath to relax. Gods, Hiccup hated killing but this needed to be done. Taking a stance, Hiccup raised the bow and notched the arrow on the string then drew it back while using his mouth as an anchor. "By the way, Drago. In response to what you said earlier; that Toothless wouldn't miss a second time? I know already because neither do I," he added in a cold tone before releasing the arrow.

Before anyone could blink, the arrow pierced Drago in the throat and going straight through. The man coughed once or twice, then spit up blood before slumping over dead on the ground after the guards had let him fall. Hiccup lowered his head, then closed his eyes and tossed the bow to the side. Without another word, Toothless launched into the morning sky and out of sight after Hiccup got on his back. Signy frowned looking down.

"Give him time dear. Regardless of what Drago has done, he was human, and Hiccup is not a man who enjoys killing. His cold demeanor was just for show; Hiccup needs time to clear his head, don't worry so much. My guess is that he will return for dinner or first thing tomorrow morning. In the mean time Stoick, I believe you and the other leaders should discuss the future of Hiccup remaining here or not," Valka stated calmly.

"Aye," Alvin nodded in agreement, "I agree with yer wife,"

"We'll move to the hall then. You four can remove him, the rest can start cleaning up this ice. Toss it over the edge but get it off my island. Anyone not removing Drago or dealing with the ice can begin repairs and clean up. Chieftains and Heirs, please follow me," Stoick invited. Valka and Signy started to help with clean up, as did Snotlout, Fishlegs, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

(Great Hall)

"All right, we know why we're here. We've got a few matters to see too, and I'd like them decided on before my son returns. The first order I want to be resolved is the standing of my wife, Valka Haddock. She was neither cast out or a runaway at the time of her disappearance so what does that make her?" Stoick asked.

"Well, it's as you said. Your wife was taken twenty-one years ago by the very dragon she rides. This doesn't make her an outcast nor a runaway," Colby remarked.

"However, as you pointed out, Colby. Valka does ride the dragon she was taken by, and we marked Hiccup a traitor and cast him out of the Archipelago for the same thing," Oswald mentioned. "Unfortunately, Stoick, your wife chose to stay away to protect the dragons and made us all believe she had died while she was out rescuing dragons from the tyranny of humans,"

"My opinion, Stoick, I don't think your wife has done anything wrong. Valka was taken from you, she did not run away or get cast out, and we cannot call her a traitor because she didn't enter the Archipelago to rescue dragons from us. Our standing only holds in our walls,"

"I agree with Bertha. Valka got taken, and though she didn't make it known she was alive after such, she remained outside of the Archipelago to carry out her desire to save the dragons. Valka did not take part in attacks, and she also didn't return to these waters so we cannot mark her anything. Not an outcast, traitor, or run away. Valka is free to come back to Berk as your wife as long as it's what she wants to do," Norbert informed as the others agreed.

"Now what do we do about Signy?" Einar inquired.

"My sister has also done no wrong. You were the ones who offered her to Drake, rather Hiccup as a sign of peace. When my father decided to abuse her, Hiccup stepped in to take her away for her safety and not personal use," Soren huffed angrily, still hating the fact such a decision was made.

"True. Signy isn't a traitor, we did force the situation on all the girls and Hiccup's kind, and protective nature wouldn't allow him to leave Signy in danger with Madguts," Elvar sighed. "That leaves us with the decision about Hiccup," he added.

"He's a different story. Hiccup shot down a dragon, became its friend, faked his death, then returned a year later as a masked dragon rider and claiming to lead the raids," Gunner stated.

"But we know now that he was only protecting us from Red Death and Drago," Mogadon countered.

"And he mentioned that the morning he saved Astrid and those kids," Thurmond added.

"But it does not erase that he tricked everyone into thinking he was dead. Running off with his dragon, one that he shot down living on Berk then befriended," Oswald sighed, "We marked him a traitor because he rode a dragon and lied to us instead of telling us the truth in the start,"

"Would ya have believed him, Oswald?" Colby rolled his eyes. "Come now, be honest. Would any of us listened to a seventeen-year-old boy if he claimed to of shot down a Night Fury and became its friend? That he found the Dragon's Nest with his Night Fury? That Drago killed Red Death and took over the raids? We didn't believe a word he said until we saw the devastation the attack brought us without his help and those hunters came to Berk and mentioned Drago as well, wanting to kill Hiccup for being in his way. None of us saw the truth until then, and still tried to deny it for three months before seeking Hiccup out for help,"

"I suppose not but still. Hiccup CHOSE to leave to be with his dragon, then interfere in raids to make us believe it was him leading the dragons while he was dealing with Drago," Einar reminded.

"If I can just add here. You will all remember that Drake Riddari did not join the raids until a year after Hiccup had been killed or so we believed he was at least. Now, I spoke to Hiccup when he took me that day. He explained that he never wanted to interfere on the raids, but when he saw his father and the other kids he had trained with in trouble, he decided to step in to stop it, " Gobber began as the others looked to him to continue.

"Hiccup's exact words when I asked why not just tell the truth about Red Death and Drago were these; _I would rather them believe I'm dead and hate Drake as the raid leader than seek out Drago Bludvist and end up dead because the man has no boundaries or mercy. I've escaped because I have Toothless but the others, none of them stand a chance, and I can't bear to lose anyone over knowing the truth. Lying is the only way to protect everyone_. His only intention has ever been to protect, and he put his life on the line countless times to see that goal achieved,"

"Gobber's point is that Hiccup could have stayed away and hidden if he hadn't chosen to interfere in the raid a year after his 'death, chosen' and since then, he has continued to do what he was able to keep the peace," Bertha mentioned. "I know it has to be everyone's decision to remove the traitor mark and overturn the decision of casting out to allow him back. I do agree things could have been done differently, but things did not go that way. Hiccup did what he had to so we'd be safe with no regard for himself. Hiccup isn't a traitor, he is a hero and has proven he's worthy to be among us,"

"As chief of Outcast Island, I give my vote the decisions be overturned. Hiccup risked his life to take on Drago today as he has several other times," Alvin stated.

"I vote Hiccup be allowed to return as a member of his Tribe and an ally to us all," Mogadon nodded.

"As do I. We could learn a few things from him," Thurmond put his hand up briefly.

"I must also agree with the others," Gunnar gave a firm nod.

"While I agree with Einar that Hiccup chose to leave. I have to agree more with what Gobber said, Hiccup could have elected to stay away and never worried since we thought he was dead, but he chose to step in and protect. A fake name or not, Hiccup was under that mask and knew we'd be curious and want to take him down for leading raids, but he didn't care if we hated him as long as we were safe. Hiccup said it on Dragon's Edge; he knew what would happen when he made a choice to interfere in raids but didn't care because needs of one don't outweigh the needs of many. That's real sacrifice," Elvar informed.

"Sadly, I cannot disagree either. Hiccup said that one day we'd understand and hoped to earn forgiveness. We said he had it when we were on his island, and that's why he agreed to come back to help us even after how cruel we were to him," Oswald sighed, "Hiccup has proven himself worthy of returning to the Archipelago and his Tribe,"

"We said there was no act big enough to overturn these decisions, but that was when we thought Drake was an outcast looking for revenge. Now we know that it was Hiccup protecting us the only way he was able to, by keeping us safe and chasing him rather than Drago or Red Death because he knew we wouldn't be able to win. And he was right, when we saw the Bewilderbeast, we couldn't do anything but Hiccup could and his bond with his dragon, it's amazing. Hiccup ended the war between dragons and human and now he and Toothless are leaders of the dragons which we've seen mean us no harm because they aren't being controlled to attack and hurt us," Norbert mentioned.

"Agreed. I saw we turn it over and let him come home," Colby stated.

"It has my vote," Einar added.

"And of course I agree to have my son home. I said I would do anything to have my family back, and I stand by that now. Now we just have one problem, and that's Madguts who doesn't even appear to be here. Without his vote, we can't change the decision," Stoick tightened his fist.

"Murderous Island gives its vote for Hiccup to return as well. The man is married to my sister, I'd like to be close to my family," Soren mentioned.

"We knew you'd agree, but your father is the chief, lad," Gobber offered a smile.

"Not anymore. I forgot to mention in the confusion that my dad passed away during the battle before Hiccup arrived, by default that makes me the next chief of Murderous Island as I have a fiance and Heir, plus I finished my training and am of age to take over. As head of Murderous Island, I say I'm cool with Hiccup coming back," Soren informed.

"Then with everyone in agreement, when Hiccup comes back to get Signy we will tell him that the decision is overturned and he can live among us and the dragons too. Also, I stand by what I said years ago. Hiccup is ready to be chief, and he makes all the requirements too. I don't believe he needs training and he's over eighteen and married, I'm sure there won't be a problem with him producing an Heir," Stoick chuckled a bit. It was decided, Hiccup was allowed to come home, and Stoick was going to make him the next chief of Berk.


	42. Finally Home

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Forty-two: Finally Home

As Valka had said, around dinner time Hiccup had returned to the island with Toothless. Stoick was anxious to tell Hiccup the news that with Madguts having passed away in battle, all the chieftains agreed and overturned the casting out and removed the mark of a traitor on him. Stoick wanted his son home and hoped Hiccup would agree to stay with Signy and Stoick wanted to announce that he was retiring as chief and handing it over to Hiccup but that only worked if Hiccup stayed on the island. Stoick already informed every one of the decision, and now they were waiting on Hiccup to enter the Great Hall having decided that they shouldn't rush him to come there, they were sure he would when he realized everyone else was inside. Plus, Hiccup would want to see his new wife.

Everyone still found that to be amazing, that Hiccup married Signy right there in the middle of the battle because he didn't want to die knowing they weren't married. Hiccup had made a promise to marry her, and he saw that through no matter the circumstances of how it happened. That was still something that Stoick had to tell Hiccup and Signy, which they were intended to be married before everything happened. That Signy was the woman Stoick had picked for Hiccup to married when they were seventeen. Stoick would wait for Hiccup to arrive though, only Gobber knew about that and Madguts had, but since he was dead now, only Stoick and Gobber were the two aware of the arranged marriage between Hiccup and Signy.

Wouldn't Hiccup be surprised to find out that the woman he fell in love with and married is the girl he was intended to marry all along? Stoick couldn't wait to see his reaction to all the news. While in the Great Hall, things fell quiet when a thud was heard outside, then the doors opened, and Hiccup waltzed in with Toothless following obediently. As soon as Signy saw him, she jumped to her feet and ran towards him. Hiccup ended up smiling as he opened his arms and caught her, though, both of them hit the ground hard with Hiccup's back on the stone floor.

"Ow," Hiccup grunted, "Are you trying to kill me, Sig? Still wounded ya know," he added.

"I'm sorry! I'm just glad you're okay and back," Signy said quickly. She went to get off of him, but Hiccup only smiled and pulled her back down, locked his arms around her waist so she couldn't get away, then he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers in a soft but passionate kiss. Signy closed her eyes and melted into it instantly no longer caring that the entire Hairy Hooligan Tribe and the visitors were watching. The kiss continued for nearly thirty seconds before Hiccup broke it and saw Signy's flushed face.

"What do you say we get out of here and enjoy our wedding night?" Hiccup asked softly as Signy blushed more but nodded to him. Hiccup released her waist as she crawled off Hiccup, then he stood and helped Signy to her feet before getting on Toothless's back and Signy moving behind him and holding tightly around his waist.

"Hey, where are you going? You just got back, Hiccup," Valka sighed gently.

"Well, in case no one remembered; Signy and I did get married earlier and don't all newlyweds spend their wedding night consummating the marriage?" Hiccup stated.

"I've got announcements to make, and you are required to be here for them, son," Stoick said quickly.

"I ain't required to do shit given I'm twenty-two-years-old and can do whatever I want and right now, that is make love to my wife all god damn night long," Hiccup remarked as Signy buried her face in his back to hide the blush. "Can't it wait until morning at breakfast? And why am I needed? It's not like I'm part of the Tribe anymore or the Archipelago for that matter since I'm a traitorous outcast who was only required to handle raids and defeat Drago," he shrugged.

"You're needed because the announcements involve you, Hiccup. So no, they can't wait until morning, but you and your wife can wait a few more hours," Gobber rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _Dad_ ," Hiccup remarked sarcastically. "Pretty sure the last time I was in this hall when the sentence 'I have announcements that involve you' was used, I came to find out I was going to have to kill a dragon, becoming chief of the island after getting engaged to a girl you picked and arranged me to get married. Oh, and all that just added to me wanting to leave in the first place aside from wanting to defeat Red Death which turned into a three-year fiasco to make peace possible." Hiccup recalled now as Stoick rubbed the back of his head trying to look away. Hiccup now looked at Signy, "You think we should stay or leave, go somewhere they won't find us?" he asked her. Stoick looked at Signy pleadingly to go along.

"I don't suppose it would hurt to hear him out, Love. Besides, it's early, and we will have all night to ourselves," Signy rubbed his shoulders a bit to relax her husband.

"Fine," Hiccup sighed as he got off Toothless then helped Signy down as well before leaning on his Night Fury. "Go on then," he added while closing his eyes.

"First of all, I'd like to make it known that Valka will be residing among us as we're going to renew our vows as husband and wife once more," Stoick began as light clapping took place. Hiccup failed to see what this had to do with him; Hiccup knew that his parents would get back together with the war over now and his mother had no reason to rescue dragons anymore. "Next, I want to congratulate my son on his marriage. I was sure I'd never see the day he settled down happy since, for a while, we thought he had died,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, his father had to bring it up, didn't he? "Stoick, for the love of Thor just tell him!" Gobber whacked Stoick with his hook carefully.

"Hiccup, will you come beside me a moment?" Stoick asked.

"Pushing it, old man," Hiccup retorted as Signy smiled and pulled Hiccup to his feet then shoved him forward some, "Hey," he told her.

"Do it for me. The faster we get this done then, the sooner we can go to the cove and fuck all night like horny dragons," Signy crossed her arms over her chest as Hiccup blinked a few times at her choice of words and boldness.

"Huh, never heard you talk like that before, Sig," Hiccup chuckled a bit as he kissed her deeply which took her by surprise. "It was kind of hot," he added as Signy's blush intensified.

"J-Just go stand with your father..." Signy managed to get out. Hiccup moved next to his dad and stayed quiet waiting for him to say whatever it was he wanted to.

"With the raids stopped thanks to yours and Toothless's defeat of the Bewilderbeast and Drago, the chieftains and I got together to talk about your future among us. We were unable to see past you were riding a dragon you trained and befriended. Also the fact that we didn't believe that you weren't behind the attacks. We cast you out of the Archipelago as a traitor and you agreed to go quietly if only I allowed Signy to remain on Berk where she would be safe," Stoick started.

"You are telling me things I was here for. What's the announcement, Dad? You know I hate being dragged around the proverbial bush," Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Aye, sorry. Well, we talked when you were gone and had all agreed to overturn the decisions to cast you out and mark your a traitor," Hiccup's eyes widened a bit now looking to his father. They got Madguts, Oswald, and Gunnar to agree to overturn it? "Effective immediately, Hiccup, you and your Night Fury friend, Toothless are members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to Berk. Also, you are free to return to the Archipelago and go to any of the islands within its walls," Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and smiled now.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He was...allowed to come home and Toothless too?! Hiccup didn't even know what he could say. It was overwhelming to know that they all agreed, but it was now he looked among the chieftains. Madguts wasn't present. "I'm...no longer marked a traitor and part of the Tribe again?" Hiccup asked. Stoick nodded to him, "B-But how? I didn't...do anything worthy of having those decisions overturned,"

"Yes ya did, lad," Gobber stepped closer now.

"No, I didn't. I...trained and befriended a Night Fury. I kept him hidden on Berk in the cove, lied in dragon training. I trained a Nadder, Nightmare, Gronckle, and Zippleback to viciously attack me so you would think I was dead and then I ran away with Toothless. I-I lied to everyone. How...does that make me worthy of coming back?" Hiccup asked confusion taking over.

"Sure, you left to escape an arranged marriage and chiefdom, but those were just bonuses to you your primary goal of keeping us away from the nest because you knew we didn't stand a chance. Same goes for interfering on raids, making us believe Drake led them so we wouldn't go after Drago, someone else we didn't stand a chance in Hell of beating," Soren said now.

"Yeah. And you risked your life to do it all even being that we didn't deserve it for how we treated you when you told us you were protecting both sides," Camicazi added.

"You only acted as anyone would. Masked stranger riding the most elusive dragon known to Vikings saying he control the raids, you only did what you thought you had too, and I don't blame anyone for that. I knew the consequences of my choices when I made them. Besides, given Madguts isn't present, I feel as though he wasn't forthcoming to allowing this sudden overturn," Hiccup told them.

"My father doesn't get a say," Soren said as Hiccup looked curiously at him.

"Your father is chief of Murderous Island, Soren. To overturn this decision, his vote is needed with the others," Hiccup reminded.

Soren shook his head, "My father passed away before you arrived earlier and that makes me chief of the island now. I have no objections to my sister's husband being allowed to come home," the man smiled.

"I-I still don't see why the things I did have made me worthy of coming back," Hiccup muttered.

"Because my boy, you put yourself in harm's way to protect not just Berk but all of the islands regardless if we didn't believe you were genuinely trying to help us. You got captured, tortured, raped by Drago and his soldiers to keep us from learning the truth so we wouldn't die. You protected us even though we tried to kill you countless times. You came back when we asked even after we cast you out and left that mark of something you weren't. You're not a traitor, Hiccup; you're a hero. You...faced off against Drago to keep us safe, endangering your life each time and fully accepting that you could die and didn't care. You alone, son, ended the war and those selfless acts, the sacrifices you were willing to make for us are more than enough to prove you are worthy to come home by all our standards," Stoick informed as he turned Hiccup, so they were facing one another.

Gods, Hiccup wanted to cry knowing all these things. The Vikings wanted him back, to live with them again. Hiccup wasn't viewed a traitor but rather a hero now. "You're back, lad," Gobber smiled hugging him tightly, "I told you that you could do it. Welcome home, son," he added. That did it for Hiccup; he hugged Gobber back, then his father and mother. After that Hiccup shook hands with the chieftains and last was a big hug and kiss from his wife, Signy. Hiccup was finally home, and he couldn't be happier to be with family and friends again.


	43. Man Of My Word

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

 **~Author's Note;** _Okay so writing this chapter, I made slight errors in time frames and months that things occurred in. First off in chapter one, the month was September(five months) before Hiccup turned eighteen(in February). That means in chapter three when he fakes his death four months before his birthday, the month was October. Moving down the line, one section mentions in Gobber's POV that Hiccup would be turning twenty-one in three months, meaning it was November at the time where the chieftains decided to offer the girls. Also at this period, Hiccup had known Drago for eight months. Skipping to a month later, Hiccup is two months from turning twenty-one and has known Drago for nine months. By chapter twelve, it is the month of December, and also, this is the month that Hiccup takes Signy to protect her. Jumping two months ahead, Hiccup turns twenty-one. A month later in March, Signy has turned twenty-one also. March also marks Hiccup knowing Drago for a full year._

 _Come chapter nineteen, Signy has been living with Hiccup for six months, and this is when they start dating. Two months following that is when Signy learns the truth that Drake is Hiccup. The month in chapter twenty-one when all this occurs is August. From there we jump to January, where it's been a year that Signy has been living with Hiccup and seven months they have been dating, also, Hiccup has known Drago for a year and ten months. January also marks that Hiccup will be turning twenty-two in a month, then Signy turning twenty-two in two months. Hiccup takes Signy to Berk where he is revealed and then leaves for three months making it April when Signy and the chieftains plus helpers of 'Drake' seek him out for help in raids. After that, in chapter thirty-seven the month is June. Next chapter, we jump to four months later where it's October. Hiccup and Signy are twenty-two-years-old, Hiccup has known Drago for two and a half years. This also marks five years since Hiccup faked his death and has been welcome back home to Berk with the decisions to overturn both his casting out and traitor mark. So, current month in this chapter is October!_

Forty-three: Man Of My Word

[Hiccup's POV]

I was beyond happy after everything that took place in the last four years; I was welcome back home on Berk among the Hooligan Tribe. My parents were back together; I managed to fall in love and get married. Gods, I didn't know I would ever get to have all this considering where it started. I was the worst Viking that Berk or the Archipelago had ever seen, unable to do anything right or so it felt with all the scoldings from my father and being put down or beaten up by Tribe members. After I had shot down Toothless, we became best friends. Toothless is the reason that I got so good in dragon training which was commended a month later, five months before my birthday in September when my father announced I not only had won the honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare but also be made the chief of Berk after I got married. The final announcement of that night had been my father selected a bride for me.

I was so angry that day, learning my Dad had picked the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I released some of the anger, it couldn't be all that bad, and if things fell through then, I might get the chance to pick my future wife. I knew the Tribe laws, as Heir, I was allowed to select who I wanted as my wife, and then the contract process would take over. However, that plan changed when my father informed me that I was already engaged because he went through everything behind my back and set up an arranged marriage. My anger grew upon finding out that I was not permitted to know who this girl was until the day we stood in the Great Hall and said our I Do's. I was frustrated and upset that my father hadn't believed in my ability to pick a suitable wife for myself.

I was under enough stress as it was at the time because I also knew of Red Death, the source of the dragon attacks. So there I was. Seventeen years old, befriended a Night Fury, won the honor of killing a dragon, engaged to be married, and then named the chief of the island all while wondering how to keep my Tribe from finding the Dragon's Nest. I wouldn't kill a dragon after learning the truth about them so killing the Nightmare was something I had to avoid. I didn't want to be engaged to wed a woman I couldn't meet until the day we got married, and it was a contract that I couldn't get out of unless I were unfaithful or dead. Red Death led raids that were getting worse, and my father was sure to start looking for the nest again. I only had one choice; fake my death.

So I did a month later, four months before turning eighteen. I trained those dragons from the ring to attack me then had Toothless carry me away. For a year, I never looked back and wondered how things were until the early morning that I had to step in to save my dad and kids I grew up with. I interfered in dragon raids for two years following that, and things changed when the leaders decided to offer me a woman for peace. All this time has passed, right now marks five years since I faked my death. Incredible right? And here I am having gotten my one wish; to return home with everyone understanding why I did the things I did and forgive me for the lies I made them believe. Bonuses I gained were my parents together, and I was married to the girl I loved more than anything else.

"So, happy to be home?" Stoick asked patting my back a few times with a laugh.

"You have no idea. It's...all I hoped for when all this started that I would be allowed to come back with everyone knowing why I did what I did," I responded truthfully with a smile and Signy at my side as she was snuggling into me, happy as well.

"Now, I hate to get all serious on you but there was one more thing discussed during the meeting earlier that I want your input on, son," Stoick began as I arched a brow.

"M-Mine?" I asked confused.

Stoick nodded to me. "Do you remember that before everything happened, I wanted you to become the chief of Berk?"

"Yeah. You said it would take place after the arranged marriage and training; then I would be made chief by the time I turned eighteen," I stated.

"I still want you to be the head of Berk, Hiccup," Stoick said as my eyes widened again. "You have all the qualities to be such. You're loyal, selfless, caring, protective, smart, strong, and many more things I could list off but the point comes down to the fact you deserve to be chief and you meet all the requirements too. I feel we should do it as soon as possible,"

"Wait, hang on a sec. I...did not have any training, Dad. I ran away with Toothless," I reminded.

"You don't need trainin' lad. Yer father just told you all the things you are to be a chief. The training is to teach you how to do those things for your people. You were willing to give up your life to protect the Hooligans and the other island Tribes as well. You fought a war to ensure the safety of everyone who resides on an Archipelago island. A chief must be willing to make every sacrifice for his Tribe, and you have used the line your old man lives by; a chief protects his own. Yours is said as; _the alpha protects them all_. And you did, Hiccup. You defended the dragons and the Vikings, you and Toothless protected them all. Besides, you listen to people and take what they say then apply a solution. Yer more than ready to be chief," Gobber interjected.

"What about running the village, speeches, all that. That's...your thing, Dad, not mine." I protested with a sigh.

"Hiccup, you built your home on Dragon's Edge. You made sure to ration things, keep it stocked, you managed your gardens, and helped everyone regardless of personal feelings. Your inventions make life easier. You can build, blacksmith, maintain the peace, protect, fight, manage and prioritize things as any chief would. You rallied everyone together for the fight with Drago, inspiring them to stand together as one unmovable, undefeatable, unbreakable force. Hiccup, I want you to become the chief of Berk because I believe that you can run it better than I ever could hope to. I want to retire, live the rest of my days out with your mother and you being just a husband and father," Stoick said calmly.

"Do it, Hiccup. Be the chief of Berk and bring in a new era with dragons and humans coexisting!" Signy urged excitedly.

"How do I meet the requirements?" I asked softly.

"The requirements were to be trained for the job before taking over; you don't need training because you know everything you need to for the position. You had to be eighteen or older, and you are twenty-two. You had to get married which you have as of this morning. You'll have to give an Heir of your own at some point. Given you know your wife's cycle stages enough to prevent pregnancy, we don't think you two producing an Heir will be much of a problem," Stoick chuckled a bit and sadly, I couldn't argue with his reasoning on that last requirement. I could get Signy pregnant whenever I wanted too; we just wanted to wait a bit and enjoy our life now that peace had returned and things settled down.

"So, you want me to become chief because I ran away to protect everyone and learned the job in my experiences to stay alive? That about right?" I questioned to confirm.

"Well, that would be the obvious reason, yes. Will you do it?" Stoick asked.

"Yes I will," I said the put a finger up to stop my father from getting excited, "but my condition to agreeing is that you give me until I turn twenty-three before I take over as chief,"

"That's...four months away? Why wait so long, son?" Valka asked calmly.

"For starters, as I mentioned when I got back a while ago; I got married this morning and would like a little time with my wife, and I did promise her a vacation, just the two of us when Drago and the alpha were gone. Also, I can't very well be chief of Berk if I'm not currently residing in the village. Therefore will need time to build a house for Signy, Toothless, and I to live in," I informed.

"The lad has a point, Stoick. Give him the four months, there's no rush on the rest of his life, and I think he's more than earned the time off from serious matters," Alvin stated.

"That's true. All right son, we'll hold off until March of next year after you've turned twenty-three. The planning can begin in February since it does take some time to send out invitations, prepare the ceremony and celebrate to follow you taking the oath as chief," Stoick replied with a nod.

"Thank you," I responded with a smile before turning to kiss Signy gently.

"So we do get to go on vacation?!" Signy asked happily with gleaming eyes of joy.

"Of course, Milady! In a week or so. I hadn't anticipated being allowed to come home, so a lot of my stuff is still on Dragon's Edge. I have to make a few trips to get it all or I suppose I could use one of the Typhoomerangs..." I trailed off with a thought now. "Eh, it doesn't matter. Tonight is just you and me; I can worry about tomorrow when it comes. I made you a promise, Sig. When the war ended, you and I would just take off for a few weeks to travel, explore, and so much more," I added as Signy hugged me tightly.

"You still going to teach me how to ride a dragon?" Signy inquired.

"I'm a man of my word, babe. Everything I promised you, I will make happen and see through," I replied and kissed her lightly. "So, if that covers everything, Dad, I think I'm gonna take my wife and go make the marriage official," I winked as Signy blushed a dark shade of red. I gave a whistle as Toothless bounded over, and I got on his back, then pulled Signy up behind me as she held on tightly. "See you tomorrow morning," I paused, "Better make that afternoon. She ain't gonna wanna move tomorrow with what I do to her tonight," I grinned as I swear I saw Soren's eyes widen but before he could say anything, Toothless rushed out the Great Hall doors and launched into the sky as we were headed to the cove to enjoy our wedding night.


	44. Was Meant To Be

**Meant To Be**

Rating; M

Author; Nightstar Fury

Pairing; Hiccup & Signy[OC]

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own the HTTYD movies or series. I also don't own any of the songs that I might use.

Forty-four: Was Meant To Be

The time flew by, and now it was the moment where Hiccup would become the chief of Berk. March was here, Hiccup was twenty-three, and his home with Signy had been built to his design specifications. As told four months prior, Hiccup used one week after the wedding night to travel to Dragon's Edge and pack up everything he didn't want to leave behind as he was going to be living back on Berk. Hiccup even brought the dragons who helped him fake his death back with him. After that week, everything was stored in the cove then Hiccup and Signy left Berk for a month to enjoy their vacation together. Hiccup took her everywhere he had been, Signy loved it all.

Also, in keeping his promise to his wife, Hiccup got Signy her a dragon to train and ride. A male Razorwhip that was given the name Spearwind. The dragon was dark gray with red eyes. Hiccup had requests from others to learn about dragons too, but he said it would have to wait as things were hectic at the time. Hiccup converted the old kill ring into a training school, set to open after Hiccup became chief. Upon returning to Berk at the start of December, it took until mid-January to build his and Signy's home. Per the planning, February was used to prepare the chieftainship passing ceremony that was held today. Hiccup was in his and Signy's house, standing dressed for the occasion. Everyone else was in the Great Hall waiting for him.

This was it; becoming the chief of Berk and yet, all this Hiccup still couldn't believe he was where he was now. Hiccup took a deep breath as he left the house and moved to the Great Hall, Gobber stood outside the doors and Hiccup gave him a nod. Gobber then peeked in the hall to give Stoick a thumbs up that Hiccup was there.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead," Gobber smiled, repeating the same line from the day in the ring of Hiccup's final exam. Hiccup smiled to his secondary father and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Gobber. And I don't mean that as in goodbye like last time. Without you, I might not be standing here today about to take over as chief of the island. It's all because you believed in and protected me when I did the things I did. Even though my real father is standing in there, I want you to know that you will always be my dad too and I love you," Hiccup said.

"Awe lad, yer gonna make me cry before the ceremony," Gobber hugged him back then composed himself with a few sniffles and a deep breath. "I love ya too, 'Iccup," he added before the two stood tall and Gobber opened the doors, the room fell silent and turned as Hiccup walked in behind Gobber's lead up to the front of the hall were Stoick stood with Gothi. Hiccup took a deep breath himself as Gobber went to sit with Valka and Signy, Toothless and Spearwind sitting on the ground on either end of the bench.

"I'm ready," Hiccup said firmly as Stoick nodded.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

"Honored guests and members of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, I present to you Chief Hiccup Haddock of Berk and will henceforth be dubbed as Hiccup the Dragon Master Haddock!" Stoick announced after the ceremony concluded. Hiccup knew why Stoick chose such a title for him because Hiccup was a master of dragons being a co-leader beside Toothless. In the dragon kingdom terms, Toothless was the alpha, but Hiccup was a second in command. Much like now where Hiccup is chief but his second in command was Gobber, and his chieftess was Signy. With Hiccup named the head of Berk now, the celebration could begin after Hiccup addressed the crowd.

"Shall I settle them down for you chief?" Gobber asked.

"Nah, I got it," Hiccup smiled after Stoick moved to sit with Valka. Gobber and Signy took their place on either side of Hiccup; Signy the left and Gobber the right. Hiccup had to announce his second in command, council members, and chieftess for his time of rule but also, he had a big announcement for them that no one would be expecting but hoped for too. Hiccup snapped his fingers as Toothless moved beside Signy and gave a loud roar and the room came to a hush, everyone looking Hiccup's way.

"Thanks, bud," Hiccup rubbed his friend's head which earned a croon of delight and then Hiccup faced all of them. Hiccup's parents and Gothi sat front row on his right. On the left using a few rows to hold them were the chieftains with their significant others, Heir's, and the helpers that Hiccup had during his time of being Drake. Everyone seated being the front rows were the rest of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Everyone wanted to witness the moment where Hiccup had become the chief of Berk. "Now, I have just a few announcements to make before the party as Vikings do. First, I'd like to introduce to you the chieftess of Berk, my beautiful wife; Mrs. Signy the Understanding Haddock."

A light clapping began as Hiccup snaked his arm around Signy's waist and drew her in for a quick but deep kiss on the lips. Signy blushed a bit as they broke apart and Hiccup faced the guests once more. "Nice choice in title, babe," Signy giggled some.

"Well, it's true. You're understanding, Sig. You always have been about any situation even if you didn't like or agree with it. You just accept things and keep going, you listen to others with understanding and kindness. You're a very understanding person," Hiccup briefly explained to her as she nodded to him while he prepared to address the group again. "Next, I'll give you my second in command. The man who helped raise me into the man I am today, who was there for me in the absence of others. My right hand man is Gobber the Belch Forgeson," Stoick understood why Hiccup chose Gobber, because the man did raise him when Stoick failed to do so. Stoick couldn't be upset about that because if it weren't for Gobber, Hiccup might not be alive and standing before them now.

"All right, don't go getting' me emotional now, laddie," Gobber chuckled a little.

"I only speak the truth, Gobber. We've been over this before. Moving on," Hiccup paused a moment, no one knew who he had chosen. Not even the people he picked so this would be interesting. "My Berk council members will be Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Astrid Hofferson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, and lastly, my father, Stoick Haddock," As they had been listed off, their eyes widened. Hiccup had picked them as his council members?

"W-Why us?" Tuffnut asked curiously.

"Though you're an odd bunch, you've all shown promise that in dangerous times you can come together and find solutions. And I picked my Dad because why not have the former chief part of a group that helps makes decisions for the good of the island. It's been his job for years; I see no reason to change that," Hiccup informed.

"You trust us that much?" Astrid questioned.

"That I do and I know you won't let me down," Hiccup replied, "Now it's time to celebrate!" he called out as everyone got up and arranged the benches and tables together but left an open area to mingle or dance. Hours passed with everyone talking, dancing, or eating. It was incredible, and Hiccup couldn't have been happier. He still had one more announcement but wouldn't give it until after dinner. It was going to throw everyone into shock with how he was planning to give the news that Signy was pregnant and two weeks shy of being two months pregnant.

Hiccup had found out the night of his birthday when Signy got violently ill for two days, and Hiccup told her to see Gothi then let him know later how things went since he was busy with chiefdom preparations. That night, Signy said she was just fine but the evening of Hiccup's birthday, Signy informed him that she was carrying Hiccup's child and a month along. Hiccup was over the moon happy about it and they decided to keep it a secret until the chief ceremony so everyone would be there to find out that Berk would have it's Heir as well Hiccup and Signy having their first child.

Dinner was about to start when Stoick approached Hiccup with a pat on the back and broad smile. "Just think son, you could have had all this five years ago when it was being planned," he chuckled.

"It wouldn't have been the same, Dad. Five years ago there was a war with dragons, and I would have had to kill that Nightmare and become chief at eighteen after getting married to someone I didn't know." Hiccup smiled some, "No offense, old man, but if this happened five years ago, I wouldn't have been happy. All this...happened because I chose to live the life I wanted and do the things I wanted to do rather than conform to the desires wanted and set by another,"

"Ah, true son. I should have listened to you, been a better father and not left you in the care to be raised by my best friend. Gobber has been more of a father to you than myself and I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry for everything I ever said or did to hurt you," Stoick stared into Hiccup's eyes.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm not mad about any of it, I know things were stressful and crazy back then with how good I did in training, all the announcements, you wanting to find the nest. We both made choices for whatever reasons we did, but it doesn't matter anymore because things worked out just fine and ended up in the same fashion. Me as chief and married with the bonus of having Mom back, peace with dragons, and me getting to marry who I wanted to marry. Speaking of that, I don't suppose I'm allowed to know who you had arranged me to marry back then?" Hiccup questioned curiously.

Stoick blinked a few times. The man had completely forgotten to tell Hiccup that Signy was the woman he was arranged too! "Bring your wife over and quiet everyone down, I'll tell everyone. You're going to love this," Stoick smiled to Hiccup. Confused but wanting to know, Hiccup moved to Signy and told her to come with him. When they were by Stoick again, Hiccup had Toothless give a roar that got the room's attention, and the crowd quieted to listen. "Thank you. I just have a quick thing to say because my son asked me a question and I feel everyone should know the answer,"

"What question?" Valka inquired.

"When Hiccup was seventeen, and I was going to name him chief of Berk after his final exam, I also told him that he had to get married and I went ahead and picked a bride for him without his knowledge. I set up the contract and arranged everything, but as you all know, arranged marriages mean that the bride and groom do not meet until the wedding. Hiccup was not too happy. Hiccup just asked me if he could know who I arranged for him to marry back then," Stoick stated.

"And who did you pick as his bride?" Alvin asked.

Stoick chuckled a bit, "I'm glad you asked because she's standing in this room right now. I want you to meet her, Hiccup."

"Oh, I don't...know if that's a good idea since I...faked my death and got out of said arranged marriage and am married to someone else," Hiccup remarked nervously. Would that be awkward?

"Nonsense, you know her well. Come now, don't you trust me?" Stoick asked.

"Yes, I do. Fine. Where is she?" Hiccup asked softly.

"She's standing beside you," Stoick informed gently.

"The only...person beside me is my wife, Dad," Hiccup sighed.

"I know. As I said, you know who the young woman is well," Stoick then moved behind Signy and put his hands on her shoulders with a smile, and everyone gasped. "You ended up marrying who I chose for you to get married to," Stoick said as Hiccup's eyes widened a bit. Signy was the girl his father wanted for him!?

"You're telling me that Signy is the woman you picked for me to marry? She's the one I was engaged to and under contract to wed a month after the final exam?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye, that's right son. I put out the word to all the islands that I was looking to start a marriage contract for my son who was going to become the chief of the isle when he turned eighteen. I only asked for the woman to be the same age, able to bear children. Someone who was happy, easy going, kind, understanding who would become chieftess so they had to have some nobility standing. Very few responded, Madguts was one of the first offering his niece, Signy Ostberg. Given she was niece to a chief, that gave her the status of an Heir after her parents died because if anything happened to Madguts or Soren, Signy would be the only one eligible to assume the throne of Murderous Island," Stoick explained.

"So Hiccup was the one I was arranged to marry? Madguts told me I was to be married to an Heir who would become chief on his eighteenth birthday, but nothing more than that. But two weeks before the wedding was set, Madguts got a letter saying that contract was void because my intended husband had been killed in a dragon attack. Madguts never said who it was from just that I was no longer engaged to be married," Signy cooed.

"Madguts wasn't supposed to say anything about who you were meant to marry; it's part of the arranged marriage laws. That's what Stoick told Hiccup when he asked if he could know about the girl chosen for him to marry," Gobber replied.

"Wait, hang on. You mean Signy, my wife, the woman next to me right now, is the bride you chose for me when I was seventeen?" Hiccup asked.

"She is. You were set to be married on the sixteenth day of the eleventh month of our year. However, things happened where we thought you had died and so the contract fell through. And yet, you two ended up together and married regardless," Stoick smiled.

"The day you saw him abusing me at the peace offering is because twice his attempts to get rid of me failed, Hiccup," Signy murmured as Hiccup looked at her surprised. "The first was the arranged marriage and the second was to give Drake a woman he could do whatever with. When you denied needing a woman, Madguts marked me worthless and stopped caring if anyone saw the abuse," she told him lightly.

"An arranged marriage that neither of you wanted to go through because you didn't think it was fair that you didn't get to know who you were marrying, separated by Hiccup's choice to fake his death to keep everyone safe, then brought together by his desire to protect the innocent. You two fell in love anyway on your choices and ended up getting married with Hiccup as chief of Berk and you being his chieftess," Stoick said explained. Hiccup couldn't believe it, neither could Signy. They were arranged to be married, forced into such five years ago and yet, through everything, the two of them ended up together. Married and happy. Hiccup and Signy smiled at one another, sharing a look of amusement and wonder.

"Well, I'll hand it to you, Dad. You picked someone I can spend the rest of my life with so maybe you do know me pretty good after all. Things worked out just fine for everyone involved. The raids are over, and there is peace again. You managed to get me to be chief and married to the girl you chose for me. It was a bit delayed, but Signy and I got to marry one another because it's what we wanted. We got the chance to fall in love on your terms rather than the forced ones. I think it's a win/win for everyone," Hiccup replied.

"Now all we need is the next Berk Heir," Stoick patted both Hiccup, and Signy on the back with a laugh and the guests did the same. Hiccup and Signy chuckled a bit as he pulled her against him as they shared a deep kiss with everyone clapping.

"I don't think it should be too hard to give the next Heir," Signy said when the kiss had ended, and they stood across from Valka and Stoick.

"There is no rush," Valka assured.

"Actually, Sig and I sat down to discuss the matter of having children, and we came to a decision about when that is happening," Hiccup began calmly. The room quieted a little to listen closer.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, son! When have you and Signy decided to give yer mother and I a grandchild?!" Stoick asked quickly. "A-And the island an Heir?" he added.

"How do seven and a half months sound?" Hiccup chuckled a little.

"You're going to try for a baby in seven and a half months, that sounds fantastic. You and Signy will have been married a year by then," Valka giggled leaning her head on Stoick's shoulder, but soon they saw Hiccup move behind Signy with his hands over his wife's which resting on her stomach as he shook his to them and the confusion was evident in everyone's faces.

"Not seven and a half until we try for a baby. That's how long until our baby is born, Mom. Signy is one and a half months pregnant, two weeks away from being two months," Hiccup enlightened gently as everyone's eyes widened. Signy was pregnant, and almost two months along?! Hiccup laughed lightly as he kissed Signy's cheek.

"I got sick two weeks ago around the time of Hiccup's birthday, so I went to see Gothi and turned out that I'm with child. I told Hiccup on his birthday when I was one month along," Signy explained gently. "Seven and a half months and Berk will have an Heir," she smiled leaning into Hiccup.

"I'd say we now have a second reason to celebrate," Bertha mentioned, "Congratulations you two,"

"Thank you," Hiccup nodded to her softly. "We're excited about it," he added. And that was the truth too. Today had been one to remember. For Hiccup and Signy, though, tonight was so much more. Hiccup and Signy learned that through everything that happened, things were delayed and changed slightly, but the two lovers ended up madly in love, married, back home, now expecting their first child in seven and a half months with Hiccup as chief and Signy, his chieftess, which is how it was supposed too in the beginning five years ago. Signy and Hiccup were happier than ever knowing that everything worked out exactly as it was meant to be.

 **~Author's Note;** _Hello all! Well, this ends Meant To Be and I gotta say that I had a blast writing it. Now, as you noticed, I left it at Signy being pregnant and that is due to the fact I could do a small sequel later of the birth then a time skip to years later to see how their lives are doing. Hope everyone enjoyed it and as always, I will have a new story up soon for you to read. Still working out some aspects of it so keep your eyes on your e-mails for the New Story alert! Thank you for the continued support! -Nightstar Fury._


End file.
